Beginning of We
by Nytaya
Summary: He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and he feared nothing more than allowing himself that luxury. House/Cameron
1. Chapter 1

Driving home, he couldn't stop his thought from drifting back to her. "You just couldn't love me." It echoed in his head, an incessant taunt crumbling his highly cultivated bravado.

He wrenched the knob on the radio and blasted music into the car. The bass was maxed out and the car pulsed around him. For a moment, he thought the jarring noise had pushed her out of his head. Just as quickly, he realized the death grip he had on the steering wheel.

Disgust washed over him. Get it together, he thought as he relaxed his hands. Fishing in his pockets he yanked a prescription bottle out. Unconsciously he shook it. He thumbed the cap off and tossed the top on the seat next to him. The shake gave him an idea of what was left. Three possibly four pills, he thought. Meaning to take every last one of them, he tipped the bottle into his mouth. Chucking the empty bottle on the seat, he counted the pills with his tongue three…. Grimacing he swallowed the half dissolved pills.

Just knowing the drugs would wash away this neurotic episode; he slowed the car down from its frenzied drive through the city. He was no law-abiding citizen when he drove but even he had to admit how reckless he was driving.

As the light turned red, he looked around not recognizing the area. Large trees bracketed the dark street. The corner had a streetlight but it barely made a dent in the darkness as it filtered through the thick leaves. It was residential but certainly not his residents. A glance at the clock on his dash showed he turned a ten-minute drive home into an hour-long jaunt to…. Where?

Red turned to green but he just sat there trying to get his bearings. The street was deserted so nobody was having an aneurysm waiting for him to put it in gear. It wouldn't mattered if there was, he'd move when he damn well felt like it and no sooner. That thought further calmed him feeling more like himself all of a sudden.

Inching forward, he read the street sign. Blake St… he frowned, why's that sound familiar. It hit him; he was only a block from her apartment. Unsure what to do, he sat there for another moment. It couldn't hurt to drive by, he though. Yes… What a brilliant idea, stalk her.

He patted his pockets looking for that fourth pill, the magic dragon mind-numbing pill. When nothing turned up, he reached over and opened the glove compartment. Two bottles spilled out. One was empty the other relatively full.

Not opening the bottle, he listened to the rattle of the pills as he flipped it in his hand. Drive away, he thought, you'll only hurt her. Go home have a few drinks, forget her.

If he hadn't hired her, he wouldn't be sitting here talking to himself. She wouldn't have wheedled her way into his life. He wouldn't have to see her eyes imploring him to love her. He wouldn't, he wouldn't, he wouldn't, doesn't help now though does it, he thought. The situation was a mess and he landed right himself right in the middle of it, but what else was he suppose to do, he treated her the same as Forman and Chase, well maybe not Chase, but Forman certainly. And they had the decency to get pissed about it, not like him. What kind of masochistic woman was this anyway?

Besides, he was her boss for Christ sakes. They couldn't be together just for that reason alone, not to mention his other glaring flaws. Being a complete bastard most of the time for one. He was too harsh, demanding, and messed up for her. Right?

The problem was he did care about her, damn it. He shouldn't, he was too old for her. She needed some young guy that could keep up with her not some old cripple that could barely make it around. A ray of sunshine, that brought her candy and flowers. He stopped. He was starting to make himself sick.

Tapping the steering wheel, he stared down the street. He sat there, knowing what he would do, but not willing to do it just yet. Was there really any other choice? Probably. But not one he was going to follow, however foolish.

Turning right he drove down to the end of the block. As he rolled to a stop in front of her building, he looked up through the windshield and saw a light still on. He felt his nerves kick in. He really hadn't expected her to be up. It was after all midnight.

Should he go up and talk to her? Would she even invite him in? Of course she would, he knew she wouldn't turn him away. It wasn't her way.

You're a coward if you don't, he thought gripping the steering wheel and resting his head on his hands. He wanted nothing more then to take her in his arms and he feared nothing more than allowing himself that luxury. But he knew if he went up there, he would have to let her in. The thought made him a little nauseous. His heart gave a quick race and then settled back down. She isn't Stacy, he thought. Not every woman would be capable of what she did. And if he thought about it, if he had to choose one woman with his heart it would be Cameron. Only Cameron.

She gave herself over to you in the hopes you wouldn't stomp on her heart and at every turn, that was your exact response. Yet still she turns to you still believing you aren't the monster you know yourself to be. The trust she has in you after everything you've done should mean something. He feared that what he should and what he was capable of might be two very different things.

Silence engulfed him as he took the keys from the ignition. Leaning back against the headrest, he tucked the pills in his pocket and got out of the car. Jangling his keys he stood in front of his car looking up at her window. The light was still on, he waited another minute and when it didn't go out, he slipped his keys in his jacket pocket and went in.

Second, floor apartment 2B. "Good Lord" he mumbled taking the first step. Each step thereafter became more laborious then the one before. Leaning heavily on his cane he scrutinizing the remaining stairs unsure he could make it. Unconsciously, he reached into his pocket fingering the bottle.

It hit him as he stood looking up the stairs that his legs wasn't the problem, well not directly. The normal pain was there but the three pills he took 10 minutes ago had deaden any real pain, he might be experiencing going up the stairs. It was his nerves slowing him down. Had his leg not been ravaged into some useless appendage he would already be up the flight and knocking on her door. Damn leg, he thought, it was taking too long to get to her. He had almost given in without even realizing why he was giving in.

More determined then ever, he climbed the remainder of the stairs. Standing across from her door, he leaned against the wall tapping his cane, staring at the floor. She's not Stacy, he said softly beating the words out with his cane.


	2. Chapter 2

She looked at the clock for the third time in an hour. Stifling a frustrated scream with her pillow, she violently kicked her blankets off and sat up. 11:00… 11:35… 36... Enough already, she thought.

Nearly blinded by the light on her nightstand she squeezed her eyes shut waiting for them to adjust. When they had, she yanked her robe off the chair and went into the bathroom to take a bath, figuring it would relax her enough to sleep. As the tub filled, she sprinkled lavender bath salt into the steaming water. Perched on the side of the tub she swirled the water around mixing the salt, releasing the smell of lavender into the room. She gathered her hair into a clip and then leaned back against the wall waiting for the tub to fill, letting the smell of lavender drift around the room.

Dropping her nightgown on the bathroom floor, she started to step into the tub but changed her mind. Slipping into her robe she walked into the living room to get a bottle of wine. She flipped the light on over the bar and knelt at the wine rack beneath the window. Pulling a few bottles from the rack, she read the label and slid them back in. She couldn't find what she was looking for, it was a small thing, but it was enough added to her already weaken emotional state to break her.

Her heart was broken, and she had to go to work everyday and act like it wasn't. Act like seeing him didn't rip her heart out. She couldn't sleep because he was there too. There was a tightening in her chest and her hand froze, trying to stop the sob climbing up her throat. Before she could stop it, the sound burst from her. Sinking to her knees, she seized the shelf and turned her face into her arm. Squeezing the rack, her knuckles turned white. She felt surprise by how much she hated him just then, hated him for not loving her, when it was the only thing she could do. That realization made her cry harder.

She rubbed her eyes against her arm, and took a few deep breaths. Releasing the shelf, she pulled her hands to her chest and stared at the wine rack through a blur of tears. She blindly pulled a bottle off the wine rack and stood staring out the window hugging it to her chest. Still shaking from her sudden meltdown, she sat on the sofa and opened the bottle pouring a large glass of wine.

Pouring a second glass, she stood up and wandered back into the bathroom. The water was cold so she pulled the drain and turned the water back on. Sinking down on the bathroom floor she leaned against the tub resting her chin on the edge. She let the water spill through her hands and closed her eyes.

What was she going to do, badger him until he loved her? Not likely. The only thing she could do was move on. Simple solution, she thought but how do you stop loving someone. How do you solve a puzzle without the pieces, wish it into completion. It seemed as simple as hardening her heart, against the one thing she desired above all else?

This wasn't his fault; she did this no one else. How could she blame him for her mistake in judgment? She pushed and he stepped back until he had no other choice but to push back.

Tears welled in her eyes. She thought he cared for her. There were moments when she would look up and find him watching her. Something in the way his eyes caught hers drew her to him. It was filled with a tenderness she didn't think was imagined. But now it was clear that it was only her desire reflected back in his eyes not his own.

Stupid girl, she thought sitting up and taking a drink of wine. Should have brought the bottle in, she thought pushing up off the floor she sat on the edge of the tub and turned the water 

off. Abandoning the idea of a bath, she walked back out into the living room to refill her wineglass, more interested in forgetting then in relaxing.

Just as she finished her third glass of wine, she heard a loud rapping on her door. She glanced at the clock it was just after midnight. She stood there unsure what to do when the rapping started again. It sounded like the person was getting impatient, which struck her as odd considering they were knocking at her door, at 12 in the morning. If anyone should be annoyed, she guessed it should be her.

Belting her robe tighter around herself, she picked the wine bottle off the table and walked over to the door. The weight of it felt comforting in her hand. Pulling back the cover of the peephole, she stared right into the most amazing blue eyes. For a moment, she thought she would have a heart attack considering how fast her heart was beating. She rested her forehead against the door. "House?" she said through the door.

"Who else? Open up."

The door felt cool against her cheek. Just leave she thought holding her hand to the door. She couldn't help thinking what it would feel like being wrapped in his arms, the smell of him surrounding her, his hands in her hair. These same images drove her from bed and now they hung thick around her. Leave she thought I can't pretend tonight.

"Allison?"

"Yes?" Her voice sounded small to him.

Guilt rushed through him, he'd done this to her. Briefly placing his hand on the door where her voice emanated. "Are you going to let me in?"

Silence... "Do you want me to leave?"

"No," she said and covered her mouth stepping back from the door. Wondering what he could possibly be here for at 12 in the morning. He would have beeped her, if there was a problem at the hospital or called. "Just give me a minute."

Relieved by the renewed strength in her voice he stepped back from the door. Jesus what was he doing to her. Fear reached up in him and he pushed it down. Was it too late? How could she trust him now after everything?

The sound of the bolt slid back and she stood in the doorway a worried look crossing her face. He looked exhausted. "Are you alright?" she said stepping back and letting him in.

"Stop looking so concerned, I'm fine." The gruff response for some reason put her at ease. Through the door, he hadn't sounded like himself at all.

Eyebrow raised he stared at the wine bottle still in her hand. "Interesting choice of weapon," he said tapped the bottle as he passed her. "Or have you taken to drinking straight from the bottle now? Got a sponsor? We could give him a call."

She followed him. "It's an odd choice, but highly effective. I'm keeping one in every room just to be safe." She replied.

"So that would be a yes to calling the sponsor?" he asked continuing down the hallway.

"What are you doing here House?" She asked staring at him on her sofa.

He made himself comfortable. Nodding at the table, he asked, "Do you mind?"

She shook her head and he propped his leg up on the table and leaned his cane against the armrest.

"Scotch?" she asked, setting the bottle of wine on the table.

"Yes" he said with a sigh "Perfect."

Neither said anything while she poured him a drink. He noticed the half full glass of wine on the table, and the nearly empty bottle on the table.

"Neat right?" she asked handing him the glass.

"Yes," raising an eyebrow at her familiarity with his choice of drink. "Thank you," he said taking the drink. Their fingers brushed and he felt the tremor in her hand. Flushed she turned away and poured herself another glass of wine.

"We need to talk," he said.

Nervous she paced around the room. "No. I'm tired of making a fool out of myself. What I said at the hospital… she said turning to him, I meant. I'm glad you aren't the selfish uncaring bastard you try to convince everyone you are, really. Believe me, I get it. I won't bother you any longer."

At first, he tried to stop her, but realized she needed to talk. Silently he finished his drink watching her move through the room. As she passed the only light in the room, her body became silhouetted in her silk robe. She heard his breath catch and turned to face him, stopping in front of the light.

Not trusting himself, he looked quickly down at his empty glass. Misreading his reaction she walked over, took the glass from him, and walked to the bar to refill it.

With her back to him she said, "The way you looked at her, even after all these years… It was so apparent how you felt about her. How could I not realize the difference, looking at you, look at her? You never looked at me that way." She said the last part more to herself then to him as she lifted the stopper from the decanter of scotch.

The break in her voice brought him off the sofa. Caught up in her words, he felt each syllable driving straight through his heart. It choked him with shame and anger that he had set out to make her feel this way and now he couldn't take it back. Not really. He could reassure her how he felt and she would forgive him, but the knowledge he'd been cruel to her would always be a part of them.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, standing right behind her. He took the stopper out of her hand and placed it back on the decanter. Tears spilled down her cheeks. She could see him in the window so close now that when she inhaled his chest touched her back.

"I know." She said trying to move away from him. He placed his hands on the bar trapping her between them.

"Allison" he whispered in her ear.

She tried to turn and face him, but the moment her hands left the bar he took them and placed them firmly back on the bar. When he leaned forward to cover her hands his chest pressed against her back. The warmth of his hands covering her own and the pressure of his body against hers sent a shiver through her that radiated into him.

He gently pushed down on her hands again reinforcing his desire for her to remain still. An imperceptible nod from her, more felt than seen, was enough that he new she understood, and he released her hands. He hesitated encircling her wrist with his fingers stroking the inside of her wrists, feeling the blood race through her at his touch.

"Oh God... That much?" he whispered. His breath warm on her neck, she closed her eyes in answer to his question. There was no way to hide how she felt or what he meant to her, he could feel it coursing through her veins.

Releasing her wrist, he stepped back so there bodies were no longer touching. "I can't be the man you want me to be, Allison"

Now she did turn, placing her hands on his chest she gathered the fabric of his shirt in her hands, not allowing him to retreat from her again. Her strong even stare held him there as much as the grip she had on his shirt. "You already are." Disbelief crossed his face but she stood firm 

not allowing him to misunderstand her. "Yes." She said gently tugging his shirt bringing him, closer. "You are... The question is not, are you right for me, are you good enough, can you give me what I desire. Those are mine to answer not yours." Releasing him she stepping back and said "The question now before you is, am I right for you, good enough for you, can I give you what it is you desire?" Her eyes flashed challenging him to be truthful.

He winced and shifted his weight trying to relieve the stress on his leg. Without turning from him, she reached behind her, grabbed the cane leaning against the bar, and handed it to him. She had a feeling that she would lose him if she broke eye contact.

Taking the cane, he looked over her shoulder out the window, turned, and limped over to the sofa. Sitting down he looked back at her still standing in that damn light, flushed, disheveled by his touch, and more beautiful then he could ever remember. "What do you want me to say?" He asked running his hand over his cheek.

"Why are you here?" she said advancing on him anger swelling in her breast. Snatching the cane leaning against the armrest she threw it across the room and rounded on him. Seeing the beaten look on his face, her anger quickly dissolved into despair and she sank to the floor in front of him. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She crossed her arms over his lap and rested her forehead against his knees. The only sign of distress was the slight tremble of her shoulders as she cried. She felt him shift under her weight and heard the sound of a prescription bottle popping open. Alarmed she was hurting him, she started to lift her head and draw her arms off him. An apology formed on her lips.

Before the words could leave her mouth, she felt his hand on the top of her head placing it back on his knees. She relaxed her arms back on his thighs as he gently stroked her forehead. His touch renewed the tear that had just begun to taper off.

He watched her shoulder's shake as she cried. Her hair was silky under his touch her brow felt fevered from crying. He was shocked the effect he had on her could rivaled the one she had on him.

She felt him reach beneath her arms guiding her to stand up. The moment she stood before him, he leaned forward scooping her onto his lap wrapping her in his arms. One arm cradled her back the other pressed her head to his chest. He gently rocked her in his arms his cheek resting against her head. She buried her face in his chest and held on to the front of his shirt. His hand fell to her waist, down her leg, slipping his hands under her knees cradling her in his arms, pulling her entire body closer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rain fell in the early morning hours and showed no sign of stopping that day. Thick dark clouds hung low blanketing the living room in shadows. The rumble of thunder broke the silence of the room.

Cool air and the smell of rain drifted into the living room as Allison opened the French doors leading to the balcony. She turned to see if the bulky shadow on the sofa had moved since she had untangled herself from his arms. He'd shifted but was still asleep wrapped in the blanket she covered him in when she got up.

She hoped he wouldn't be too sore considering she fell asleep sitting on his lap and had woken tucked between the back of the sofa and his stretched out body. It couldn't have been any small feat shifting them both into a more comfortable position. Exhausted she hadn't remembered him moving either of them. Smiling she wondered if he had tried to wake her. Normally she was a light sleeper but last night the combination of wine and House, pushed her deeply into sleep.

Leaning against the doorframe, she held her hand out in the rain. Turning her hand over holding it at an angle, she watched the rain run down her arm dampening the sleeve of her robe. She ran her hand down her throat and back around her neck, the chill waking her further.

Reaching up she pulled the clip from her hair. Tipping her head back, she shook her head, the weight of her hair pulling it from the twist. She ran her fingers through it untangling the waves and brushing errant strands from her face.

He watched all of this from where he lay, silent, barely moving, barely breathing. Unaware she was being watched her movements were natural unconsciously sensual and when she stepped onto the balcony and the rain fell all around her it took every spare ounce of will for him to remain still. Strength of will ran strong in him but this image tested its resolve unlike any other.

Standing in the middle of the balcony, she turned her face up to the sky her eyes closed letting the rain cascade over her. The thin silk of her robe clung to her body. She ran her hand over her face and through her hair. It was hypnotic watching her.

He couldn't help thinking that this was not the first rain shower she had taken, but he had a feeling he might be the first witness to the act. It was an insight into her he would never give up. This was the sensual ethereal part of her that she hid quite effectively at the hospital, a side of her that would always be visible to him now that he had seen it with his own eyes.

Nothing could have dragged him away from this sight but death itself. Even then, he thought, it would be a hell of a fight. It was erotic, it was innocents all laid before him, and even he, maybe only he, could truly value what he was seeing in her. He felt a part of him awaken that he thought had died years before, and he found gratitude in the wealth of emotions currently playing through him.

Gratitude he thought not one of the better emotions. It relied on others to achieve and he preferred to rely on himself to determine how he felt. Of course that meant he felt like crap 90 of the time. Ok so lets figure 10 of the time he was drunk or asleep, splitting that out he would guess 3 of the 10 he slept so… What 90 crap, 7 numb, and 3 unconscious, sounds like a winning combination to him. Any girl should feel lucky to spend her time with him.

Lost in his calculations he must have muttered something or moved because when he looked up Allison what standing in the doorway looking at him. Her dark blue eyes hidden in shadows, but the mortified look on her face was not.

"What?" he snapped.

"How long have you been awake?" she snapped right back at him.

"You know I can see right through that robe."

She didn't move to cover herself. "I'm guessing the doctor thing has given you the opportunity to study the female body. If I'm wrong about that I have a great anatomy book, you could read on the shelf. It's called Gray's something…" she pointed over his right shoulder. "How long?" she repeated.

"Thanks. I already have one, got it with the stethoscope and the golf clubs."

Not responding she stood there staring at him, waiting. One eyebrow raised her hand planted firmly on her hip.

"Since you left me here on the sofa, cold and alone. I would have said something but I was trying to cope with my feelings of abandonment" he complained eyes wide and innocent, a huge frown of despair on his face.

She wasn't buying it, he could tell. "So you're the injured party in this scenario. Is that what you're saying?"

"Well I'm glad you finally understand," he said tucking his arm under his head and looking at the ceiling. "I hope you've figured out a way to make it up to me?"

Her face remained perturbed but the smug look on his face gave her heart a little twist. She like him like this, and like him looking so comfortable on her sofa. He was relaxed, it was a sight she doubted many ever saw or would believe he was capable of.

"My move huh?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head. Pushing off the doorframe, she slowly walked over to him. Standing over him, she looked down at him. He started to sit up seeing the glint in her eyes.

"No" she said pushing him back down on the sofa. Leaning in over him, she flipped her hair over dangling it just above his face. A single drop hit his face. "Hey," he yelled realizing what she was doing. Another drop hit him. He heard the laughter in her voice when she said "What?" She twisted her hair tighter and tighter until a steady stream of rainwater fell on his face.

Flipping her hair back over, she looked down at him. Holding her hand over her mouth, she tried not to laugh. The look on his face, utter shock mixed with a health dose of respect.

"Well I need to take a shower. Since you just had one do you mind if I go first?" Not waiting for a reply she turned and walked down the hallway a cocky sway in her step.

Chuckling he sat up and pulled his tee shirt off using it to dry his face and hair. He looked around the room trying to determine where to toss his shirt to dry off. Propped against the end table was his cane no more than an arm's length away. Apparently, he hadn't woken the moment she left him.

Gripping the cane, he spun it in his hands still looking for a place to hang his shirt. Stopping the cane he looked at the hooked end gave it another spin and then laid it on the end table. He hooked its handle on the back edge of the table leaving the straight end hanging over the front edge. Ingenious he thought draping the shirt over the cane.

Cool air came from the French doors; he considered getting up and closing them but decided against it the image of her in the doorway too fresh in his mind. For that moment while he was alone, he allowed himself to dwell on her, let his mind drift to her standing in the doorway, the rain running down her arm, into the sleeve of her robe. Lying back on the sofa he stared out the doors listening to the rain beat against the patio letting the thought of her wash 

over him. You might be in trouble, he conceded. No, he would deal with it just not right now he thought drifting off to sleep.

The cocky walk she had leaving the living room was a show for House. Although, she had to admit, she did feel pretty good about finally one-upping him. She actually got the last word and a genuinely shocked look on his face. Peeling off the robe from her now freezing body she couldn't help thinking that the look of respect he gave her was the real reason for this feeling of pleasure racing through her. It didn't hurt waking up in his arms either, she mused.

Standing in the shower her thoughts drifted to him. The way his arms felt around her when he held her, strong and tight folding her into him. She rubbed the places on her arms where he had picked her up and pulled her onto his lap. He was stronger than she imagined. He was stronger than he imagined too. It was obvious to her if not to him; by the way, he let her cry herself to sleep in his arms. He somehow knew what she needed just then and was willing to give it to her. If he would let her do the same for him, she thought, getting out of the shower.

Billows of steam filled the hallway when she opened the door. She hadn't realized how chilled she was from the rain until the hot water ran over her. It was hard to feel cold when his eyes explored her body. The though sent a shiver through her that had nothing to do with the cool air coming from the living room.

An imperceptible snoring drew her down the hall into the living room. Kneeling next to the sofa her towel tightly wrapped around her, she watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful. His normally furrowed brow was relaxed the prominent lines barely noticeable. She brushed back an errant curl from his forehead his hair was disheveled and damp. She grinned knowing she had a part in that look. His lips were slightly parted his breath warm against her fingertips.

Her eyes roamed over his chest, his neck, his arm draped on the pillow over his head. She wasn't so surprised at the well-defined muscles on his arms and chest she had felt them when he held her, but it was an entirely different thing seeing them. It was all she could do to keep her hands wrapped around her knees.

Eyes closed he shifted his weight bring the arm down from the pillow and lifting the edge of the blanket. "Well?" he asked his tone gruff, "In or out."

Startled "Did I wake you?"

"In or out." His voice taking on a note of irritation she didn't think was genuine.

She carefully climbed over him and nestled into the space he had already made for her. Resting her head against his chest, she listened to the slow steady beat of his heart. Closing her eyes, taking in the smell of him, she felt herself rise and fall as he breathed.

His hand ran across her shoulders under her wet hair and down her back until it touched the towel that now hung nearly down to the small of her back from crawling over him. He ran a finger just under the edge of the towel and felt her tremor against him.

She ran her hand up his chest to his neck, and careful not to jar his bad leg slowly slid her thigh across his and ran her foot along the inside of his leg resting it against his calf. Lifting his knee, he shifted her further over his leg. She felt the change in his body as he repositioned her. His heart was racing and the slow rise and fall of his chest had grown shallow.

She pressed her face into his neck and ran her hand slowly down his chest to his stomach and back around again. Each stroke dipped lower then the last her fingers running along the waistband of his jeans. On the third pass she paused slipping the top button free. A low growl escaped his lips, and he grabbed her hand from his jeans and slammed it against the back of the sofa turning them both so they faced one another. His forehead pressed firmly against her own, his hand pressing hers deep into the soft cushion, ragged breathing the only sound between them.

They lay there breathing each other's air. "Greg?" she whispered.

He could hear the need in her voice and closed his eyes. "Hush." He said his voice still no more than a throaty rumble. "Give me a minute."

Slowly he relaxed his locked arm, rolled onto his back bringing her with him. Yanking the blanket off them, he lay there silently staring out the door, letting the cool air wash over them. He felt her shiver next to him and realized she was still in a towel.

"Sorry," his voice raspy but calm. Reaching down he pulled the blanket back off the floor and covered her.

"No," she said pushing the blanket away and turning her face into his chest, "Not cold." a muffled laugh vibrated against his skin.

Inhaling deeply, a smug grin touched his lips. He thought he was going to burst into flame, apparently so had she.

When he felt able, he untangled himself from her and sat up. Running his hands through his hair, he looked around for the bottle of Vicodin he'd left on the end table. It was still dark in the room, but he was able to make out the white lid of the bottle lying on the floor, between the leg of the end table, and the side of the sofa. Good Lord, he thought, he hadn't realized they had created such a ruckus; well ok, he didn't realize he had created such a ruckus.

Popping a pill to the back of his throat, he returned the bottle back to the end table. Waiting for the drug to get into his system, he gently rubbed his throbbing leg, surprised by how long ago he had taken the last pill. Some things, he thought, are better than drugs. Like the way she was rubbing his back as she lay behind him.

The way she was touching him was intimate but not sexual, so he didn't feel an immediate need to move away. He did know he needed a clear head to figure out what he was doing here. If they were going to be together he didn't want it to be accidental, in the heat of the moment, but a conscious decision they both made. Although he had a feeling, that distance between them would be required to make a conscious decision.

"Are you trying to hurt me?" he heard her say from behind him. "As a doctor you must realize that you could cause physical damage to me by stopping so far into the act."

A bark of laughter burst out of him. Turning around he fixed her with his eyes. Staring in to her smirking face he said, "I believe, he said that you just stole my line." Shaking his head looking at her with pity, "As a doctor yourself, you should know, you don't have the equipment required to even make that statement. I believe that anatomy book it around here somewhere," he said looking around the room.

Bending down he kissed her forehead, leaned over the armrest, and unhooked his cane. Holding the end of the cane over the coffee stable, he flicked the shirt off. With a groan, he stood up his leg stiff and sore from being immobile for so long. Figuring he still had a few minutes before the effects of the painkillers kicked in he pushed it out of his mind and walked over to the French doors.

Leaning against the doorframe watching the rainfall he finally said, "We really need to talk."

"Ok." she said. The serious tone in his voice struck her hard. She felt nauseous all of a sudden. He hadn't moved from the doorway but the knot in her stomach seemed to be telling her he had just stepped out of her reach.

Hearing the unease in her voice, he turned around. "We can talk. Right?"

"Right." She said looking down at her hands.

Not liking this abrupt change, he came back over to the sofa and lifted her head so he could look into her eyes. "What is it? I'm the morose one in this relationship." Eyebrow cocked he looked down into her sweet up turned face remembering what a bastard he had been to her.

He could see the fear she was trying to hide. Confused, he stared down at her. She couldn't be afraid of me, he thought. Or could she? Barely above a whisper, he asked "Are you afraid of me?"

She tried to look down again but he wouldn't let her. "Allison?" He could see she was fighting back tears. It was torture watching her struggle, but he couldn't turn away. "Tell me."

"Yes" she said looking at him. A tear ran down her cheek onto his hand.

He slowly released her and took a couple of steps back. Staring at the floor he tapped his cane trying to figure out what to say. Unsure he retreated further from her returning to the doorway. "I should leave," he said staring out into the garden.

There was no way they could come together without harming each other, he thought. She was already afraid of him where could they go from here? Why had he come here? It was stupid and selfish if he really cared about her he would have stayed away.

It never occurred to him that she would be scared of him. Daily she stood her ground with him, not backing down if she thought she was right or calling him a jerk when he was being a jerk. It shook him to think he had made her afraid of him. She was the one person he didn't want fearing him.

She hadn't seen the hurt look on his face, but she could clearly hear it in his voice. Why does this have to be so hard? She thought roughly rubbing the tears from her face.

The room felt cold without his body heat surrounding her. She reached over and took the next best thing his shirt from the coffee table. Slipping it over her head, she held the collar to her face breathing him in. It hung loosely on her practically reaching her knees, but she felt warmer in the thin fabric of his shirt then in the bulky towel she laid on the sofa.

Hugging herself, she walked up behind him. Her hand hovered over his back unsure how to make contact.

"How could I not know she was afraid of me," he said shaking his head. "I should have noticed something like that."

She drew her hand back, realizing he wasn't talking to her. There was more than hurt in his voice; he was angry and disappointed in himself. A lump formed in her throat listening to him. Afraid he would move away from her at the slightest touch, she stepped forward and snaked her arms around his body wrapping one around his stomach the other around his chest pressing her body against him. She felt his breath catch as she rested her cheek against his back and spread her hands flat on his body.

He closed his eyes as her arms wrapped around him. This feeling, he thought, it was the reason keeping him here. Leaning against the doorframe, he dropped his cane. Running his hands over her arms, he spread her fingers with his own entwining their hands. He felt her sigh against his back.

"You did notice she said softly. I didn't realize until now how little control I had, when it came to my feelings for you. How could I know what it meant to be held by you, or be allowed to hold you, until this moment? I could never have stopped, but you could and did, and when I realized the significance of that…"

Silence. He felt her inhale deeply and then continued.

"Now I have to trust that you won't walk away and take this feeling with you. I'm afraid that you aren't sure what or whom you want and now it's your choice whether I feel your touch again. I will understand if it is too much for you, or if it doesn't feel right, because I care about you, but you have to make a decision what it is you want. Make a commitment to at least try this, or walk away."

He felt her relax against him her arms releasing their tight grip, and knew she had finished what she needed to tell him. It wasn't as bad as he thought. She was afraid to trust him, which hurt like hell, but she would just the same. He knew he didn't deserve her trust, but he was thankful she would give it anyway.

Releasing the hand she had around his chest, he pulled the other so she would move around in front of him. She leaned back into him resting her head against his chest. He let go of her other hand and crossed his arm over her chest tucking his hand between her arm and body. "I need a little time and distance. I think we both do."

"Ok." She said slowly.

"This, right here, right now, he said seems way too easy to me. What happens when its taken out there, he said nodding out the doorway? I'm much older than you. I'm your boss we work together everyday. What happens when you get angry with me for something, which invariably is going to happen considering…well me?

"We're adults, I think we can manage," she said.

"Yeah well one of us is at least," he retorted.

"You better be referring to me, doctor."

"Of course its you. I'm told daily to grow up, and correct me if I'm wrong but a fair number of those come directly from you. You should really try to stop picking on me."

When she didn't respond he tipped her head up to get a look at her face. Annoyed was the look she was going for, but she wasn't pulling it off, the smile she was trying to hide was too close to the surface, and her eyes, had an amused glint to them. God I could easily get lost in those eyes, he thought letting go of her chin and looking at the huge tree growing right off the balcony.

Ok he needs time, she thought. At least he's willing to consider the possibility, which is a step in the right direction. "Can you do something for me," she asked turning around in his arms.

"Depends on what it is," he said. I don't like you well enough to do the dishes or anything."

"Kiss me," she said.

He nodded, as he looked down at her. Cupping her face, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I ask you to kiss me and that's what you give me, she asked, a kiss on the forehead? She hit her head on his chest in frustration.

"Right now, if I gave you the kiss you wanted, I would have ended up throwing you to the floor and having my way with you, which would not be very gentlemanly of me now would it."

She step back, picked his cane off the floor, and handed it to him.

"Listen up," she said hands on her hips, a glint in her eye he'd never seen before. She took a step closer to him and said, "Hear me well Dr. Gregory House. I don't want a gentleman in my bed. I never have." She took another step her finger tapped his chest. He took a step back. "If you desire some kind of proper lady in bed, wrong tree. Go bark somewhere else."

Sharply turning from him, she took a few steps back to the door and turned back around. Frankly, she said her tone now casual; I was hoping that arrogance of yours transferred over into other areas of your life. Actually, she said her hands on her hips, it never really occurred to me that it wouldn't and I have to say that in the last 7 hours, I haven't heard a mother may I, once. "Now, I was trapped at the bar by you, a step closer, and slammed into the back of the sofa by you, a step closer, but never once did you ask, is this all right." He stepped back as she took a final step towards him. "I'm assuming that's because it was patently clear to you that it was, and for the record still is." She had driven him backwards until he was backed up to the chair, which she pushed him into.

Her hands on the armrest she leaned forward. "So… given your past actions, which are more likely the truth, you're no gentleman when it comes to the bedroom. Thank God," she said as she careful placed her knees on either side of his lap so she was straddling him, trapping him. "Now tell me. Why wouldn't you kiss me?"

He wasn't able to say anything. The feel of her bare legs hugging his body had his full attention. Laying his head back against the chair, he looked up at the ceiling trying to block the image of her on his lap her tousled hair falling in waves down her back. He was also trying to keep his hands, planted firmly on the armrests. This was becoming more difficult as she slid her hands, arms over his forearms, and rested her wrists against the outside of the armrests.

Still looking at the ceiling, he said "I don't find this side of you particularly attractive, Allison."

"Really?" Leaning closer her lips brushed his ear. "That's not what your body says, Greg" she breathed tipping her pelvis into him, punctuating her point.

Hold it together he thought when her breathy voice said his name. Inhaling deeply and letting it out slowly he pushed her gently away from him. When she was sitting up he looked at her and said, "Arousal and attraction can sometimes be different thing."

"Not in this case" she said softly running her fingertips from his hairline down his face gently closing his eyes. She stopped at his lips, her thumb caressing his bottom lip. "You're attracted by the mere fact it's another puzzle piece for your game, what makes Allison tick. I can almost see you quantifying, and rearranging the data to fit what you already know. And you've already conceded to the arousal factor."

He wasn't going to be able to take much more of this, he thought. Looking directly at her, his brow furrowed he said, "Off," his voice deep, serious, demanding.

She almost complied; suddenly unsure she hadn't gone too far. It was his tone. She'd heard it numerous times, been subjected to it in his more irritable moods. This was his tone to express his displeasure, when he thought things needed to progress quicker or not done to his specifications. However, they were not at work now and she wasn't going to be intimidated into compliance.

"No," she said firmly, shaking her head. "Talk to me."

Her bangs brushed against her eyelashes, she looked young to him. Endearing, he thought, dangerous too. This wasn't a child he had sitting on his lap it was a determined women, fully capable of breaking down his defenses if she tried hard enough. Right then she didn't even need to try that hard, and he knew she sensed that in him, he could see it in her face. It puzzled him how she could know him the way she did. She was so naïve, it seemed impossible for her to understand him, but she did, at least enough to see past his blustering. It both unnerved and comforted him in some strange way. He wanted to talk to her, hold her, feel understood and cared about, but it was an unfamiliar desire. He wasn't able to reach out and grasp what he 

wanted. It was his intention when he knocked at her door, but the intensity of her feelings scared him. The more she cared the easier it would be to hurt her. How could he trust himself with her?

"Trust me" she sighed unsure it would ever be a possibility. "I don't know how to stop caring about you, so why would I hurt you?"

He shook his head, leaning back to look at the ceiling. That was it wasn't it, he thought. He had believed that once and was betrayed, crippled. His leg permanently damaged, was his heart? It was his contention both were beyond repair. Then he hired this entrancing woman. Pulled her into his life and then felt surprised she would want to be there.

"I can't Allison," he said glancing at her.

"You can't. You can't what, trust me, talk to me, kiss me, or is it a combination of all these things?"

"Be with you, he said lifting his head to look at her. Not unless…"

"You can't be with me," she said interrupting him.

"You asked me to talk, don't interrupt" his voice regaining its sternness. Continuing he said, "Not unless I know I can make a commitment to you. You should be with someone that can give you the intimacy you deserve. I won't deprive you of finding someone that can give you these things, by trying to hold on to you anyway I can. It wouldn't be fair to either of us and you would just grow to resent me."

He touched her cheek, brushed his fingers across her lips. "I can't be casual with you, Allison. A kiss is an intimacy I don't take lightly. The gentle touch that builds to a needful caress, desire starts there and spreads through the body. It shouldn't be given or received carelessly, especial the first one. Leaning forward, he held her jaw firmly in his hand and brought her a breath away from his lips. "If I kiss you, you'll know it means something. Ok?"

She nodded tears streaming down her face. He could see the love for him in her eyes, in her tears. Tenderly he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

She pushed herself off his lap, and took a few steps away from him. Firmly she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Ok," she said taking a deep breath. "Hungry?"

"Always, he said and in need of a shower."

"I can make us breakfast while you take a shower."

"I think I should go home and get cleaned up. A shower without clean clothes isn't my idea of good hygiene. Why don't I go home and get cleaned up, and you come over. I'll make us breakfast."

"She looked skeptical. You're going make breakfast."

"What? A guy can't cook, not very progressive thinking on your part. I thought you youngsters were all about equality."

"Sure… My incredulous isn't based on your gender believe me."

"Oh. So its me you can't believe can cook."

"Well," she said shrugging, a smile on her face. "I've tasted your coffee."

"Hey. I make good coffee."

"Mm hmm," the smile getting larger. Don't worry about it she said, you're good at lots of things. I don't think you'll need to fall back on your Java making abilities if you can't quite make it as a doctor." She started towards the hallway. " I think you would fair much better as one of those smart assed comedians."

"Did you just call your boss a smart ass?"

"Apparently, she said turning around, a smirk on her face, and I think you should wait till I get there before you start to cook."

"I am the boss if you've forgotten; I don't need your supervision."

"Mm she said scrutinizing him, not right now."

"Excuse me, I am always in charge."

"Well let's see, you're in my house which already gives me the edge, but let's look further your shirtless because I've taken your shirt and now you are offering to cook me breakfast. All signs point to me being in charge."

The look on his face was enough to tell her, his thoughts on her being in charge. "Speaking of my shirt…"

Ignoring the look she said, "I'm going to change into a robe right now, so you can have it back."

"If you've forgotten rain dancer your robe is soaked."

"Yes, well us girls like to have lots of pretty things to wear. I have more than one robe, unlike your situation, which I suspect is an old tattered terrycloth robe hanging on the back of your bathroom door."

"Nice guess. What color is it?"

Squinting at him looked him up and down a couple times and said "Blue."

He looked shocked. "How did you know that, Wilson?"

"How did you know? That is exactly what we talk about your wardrobe."

"Fine. Then how?"

Leaning against the wall crossing her arms over her chest, she looked him over. "I figured you most likely didn't buy it yourself, it's a guess but I don't see you going in somewhere and picking out a robe. You bore to easily to bother with something so mundane and unnecessary as a robe. Its old and ratty so it possibly holds sentimental value."

"Yep that's me, so sappy I can't treat diabetics."

"You can't treat diabetics because it bores you," she said continuing. "Either your mother or a past girlfriend bought it for you; I know if I was picking out a robe for you it would be blue." She took a bow. "So who bought it?"

"Mother, he said grudgingly.

"Interesting" she said amused. Nodding she turned to go down the hallway.

"Don't bother you can keep the shirt. For now, he quickly added. It'll give you a chance to wash it. On second thought you better send it to the drycleaner that way I'm sure to get it back in the same condition as it was before you stole it."

"Wait, you want me to professionally clean your tee shirt?"

"I don't know if you're to be trusted washing my precious Pink Floyd tee shirt. You might be lousy doing laundry for all I know."

"First of all if I wash it, I will do it myself."

He made a face to show how unreasonable she was being.

"Second why is it suddenly my responsibility to do your laundry?"

"Last one to wear it has to wash it." He looked smug, "Want to wear my jeans too?"

"You wore it longer she said pulling the sleeve to her nose, it still smells like you, yet I have to do your laundry because I put it on last?"

"Ah now you get it," he stood up and took his shirt off the back of the sofa.

God she thought, watching the muscles in his chest constrict as he put his shirt on.

Buttoning his jeans, he looked up. "It was touch and go there for a minute though, I thought I might have to draw a diagram, but darn it all if you didn't work it out all on your own. I knew I didn't make a mistake when I hired you. Hello" he said snapping his fingers at her.

"Hmm," she said focusing her attention away from his naked chest, to what he was saying.

"Nothing just thought I lost you there for a minute."

"Yes well I was trying not to roll my eyes. Sometimes it takes real concentration."

He walked over to her sliding his pills in his jacket pocket. Holding her chin, he tipped up her face. "I'm going to start breakfast in an hour. If you're late we'll be drinking my coffee, he said stroking her jaw."

"Alright" she said stepping back from him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 1

Standing in the kitchen, staring into his fridge he glanced at the clock again. It was only five minutes later then the last time he looked, and an hour and a half since he left her house. Stop it he thought pulling the eggs out of the fridge, as the phone started ringing.

Sticking the eggs back into the fridge, he turned off the stove, grabbed his cane leaning against the counter, and walked into the living room. Standing at his machine, he waited for it to pick up.

"Greg?"

He felt relief sweep over him, then irritation because he felt relieved she called.

"Greg, are you there?" Silence. "Ok… Well I just wanted to let you know that I'm alright, but I got into an accident…"

He grabbed the phone up. "Are you alright? Where are you?"

"I'm fine really; the car is just smashed up."

"What happen? Where are you?"

He heard her cover the phone, and some mumbling.

"Al's Body Shop. Its…"

"I know where it is, I coming down."

"That isn't necessary, everything is fine, but the police are here and I need to finish explaining what happen..."

"I'm coming down" he said and hung up the phone.

"Greg..." was all she was able to say before she heard a click and then a dial tone. He's coming down? Great, she thought suddenly feeling sorry for the police, and the mechanic. Fortunately, she thought, the guy who hit her had already been taken away in an ambulance.

When House pulled into the lot, he saw Allison's car sitting on the flat bed of a tow truck. The passenger's front end was completely smashed in. He felt his heart sink. And he wasn't even sure he was going to answer the phone, he thought, what an ass.

He stood in the doorway watching Allison talk to one officer while the other one checked out her ass. There was an instant rise in his blood pressure, but he saw Allison sway on her feet and forgot the leering officer. He walked up from behind and steadied her before she even realized he was there.

"I'm feeling fine, I don't need to go to the hospital," she said jumping, as House took hold of her arms.

The officer glanced up at him. "I understand you don't want to go but you should really be checked out by a doctor, before you go home."

"She will be," House said.

When she turned around House cringed seeing the gash on her temple and the blood on her sweatshirt. Immediately he moved her over to the ugly plastic chairs against the wall. He sat down next to her, and pulled out his mini flashlight to check her pupils. "How do you feel?" He flashed the light in one eye then the other.

"Stop" she said trying to shoo him away. I don't have a concussion.

"I'm the doctor here. I'll make the decision whether or not you have a concussion, got it?" he asked holding her jaw in one hand to keep her from looking away.

"I'm a doctor too, if you've forgotten, I know the symptoms of a concussion, and I'm fine."

"No you are the patient right now, so answer my questions. Feeling irritable, well that ones obvious," he said grumpily. "Headache?"

"Yes, but not severe" giving in knowing she wouldn't win this battle.

"Dizzy? Feel weak in your arms or legs?"

"No, and no."

"Well," he said grudgingly. It doesn't appear like you have a concussion, a poor attitude yes, but no concussion. I'm going to keep you for observation though, he said kissing her head, just in case." Not letting go of her face, he tilted her head a little to check out the cut.

She tried to pull away. "Can we do this later when there isn't an audience?"

He'd forgotten there were other people in the room the moment he saw the gash on her head. "Sure, he said letting go of her, and sitting back in the chair next to her."

Allison slowly turned to the officer, "Do you need anything else?"

"No I think we have all the information we need. I think we can safely leave you in the hands of your husband."

He helped her in the car and then walked around to the other side. Sliding in he looked at her, frowning. "That was a no on the dizzy part correct?

"Yes."

"Sure?"

"What do you mean? I feel fine, except for the headache" she looked genuinely perplexed.

He shrugged "Just wanted to double check, when I got here you were swaying on your feet and then when you turned your head to ask the cop if he needed anything else, you turned it awfully slow."

"I did?"

Shifting into gear, he said, "Mm hmm. I won't make you go to the hospital, if you have a minor concussion so if you are not telling me everything, lets hear it."

"Alright I might feel a little dizzy."

"And the headache?"

"I wasn't lying about that, it really isn't bad, but I think I could use some aspirin."

He drove home carefully, trying not to jar her too much. The gash on her head looked awful and he had a feeling she might end up with a black eye. He couldn't stop seeing her car on the tow truck or imagining what could have happen if the car hit her from the other side, or if she hadn't worn her seatbelt. Trying to stop focusing on what might have happen, he mentally went through his first aid kit under his bathroom sink.

Helping her into his house, he led her to the sofa, his free hand never leaving her arm. When she sat, he let go and went into the kitchen. He returned with an ice pack.

"Lean back," he said placing the ice over her eye and temple.

"Thanks."

He left her on the sofa and went down the hall. A moment later, he was back with a first aid kit and a tee shirt for her to change into. Sitting next to her, he placed the first aid kit on the coffee table and then turned to her, taking the ice pack from her.

The sweatshirt she wore had a significant amount of blood down the front of it. "Need some help taking this off? He tugged gently on the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

She held out her arms and he held the cuffs while she pulled her arms out of the sleeves. Taking the bottom, he lifted it up over her head. The blood had soaked through onto her arm and collarbone. "No wonder your dizzy," he said setting her sweatshirt on the coffee table. He stood back up and went down the hall, returning with a warm wet washcloth. Gently he wiped the blood off her face and body. He tried getting as much off her bra strap but it was clearly ruined. He tossed the washcloth on the ruined sweatshirt and said, "This needs to come off."

She turned around on the sofa, so he could unhook her bra; she slipped it down over her shoulders, and handed it to him.

He took it from her. "Hold on," he said grabbing the washcloth again. He took her hair and draped it over one shoulder, and then wiped down her shoulder blade.

Carefully sliding the tee shirt over her head, he said, "Are you sure aspirin is enough? I've got this really dandy notepad that lets me get some yummy drugs."

"Aspirin should be enough," she said turning back around a weak smile on her face. He pulled her hair out from under the shirt. I'll make sure to let you know if I need something stronger, or just pick your pockets."

He scowled at her, "Mine. Get your own."

"Alright," she said running her fingertips over the lines on his forehead smoothing them out, "I won't touch your drugs, until you leave the room."

He grunted at her, and went back to rummaging through the first aid kit. "Needle, needle where did I put that needle."

"Needle?" Touching her head gingerly she said, "I don't think I need stitches."

"It's not for your head its for your mouth."

She gave him a shove in the arm. "Hey…"she said her voice trailing off as she raised her hand to her head and leaned back against the sofa closing her eyes.

"Open," he said trying to lift her eyelid, a penlight back in his hand.

"Stop, she said pushing his hand away. It's just my head. When do I get some aspirin?"

"After you open," he said leaning back against the sofa.

"Your impossible."

"What's new is not that I'm impossible, it's that you're acting like me, sweet cheeks."

She opened her eyes frowning. "Sweet cheeks?"

He immediately seized the opportunity to take a quickly look at her pupils. "Thought that would get you to open your eyes," he said.

"Well," she said, looking at him.

"Possibly a mild concussion. Feel nauseous?"

"No. Hungry." Her stomach grumbled in agreement.

"Eggs?"

"Sure" she said closing her eyes again.

He poked her arm. "You look tired."

She opened her eyes. "I don't think it's caused by the bump on the head, more likely lack of sleep. Unless you got a smack recently too, you look as exhausted as I feel, sweet cheeks."

Cringing he got up, and turned the towel covering the ice over. "Lets neither of us say that again, I think a little vomit came up", a disgusted look on his face.

"Fine by me, you started it."

"True, but mine was said for medical reasons, you just said it to make me cringe." Handing her the ice pack he walked into the kitchen.

He heard a soft laugh come from her. Smiling he took a glass out of the cupboard, and turned the faucet on. While he waited for the water to get cold, he opened the fridge and took out the eggs, bacon, and butter. Setting the food on the counter he stuck his finger under the tap testing the temperature, not satisfied he let it run a while longer and then tested it again. Cold enough, but not too cold to take the pills, he thought sticking the class under the tap.

When he returned to the living room, he found her asleep curled up in a ball with the blanket from the back of his sofa pulled around her and the ice pack in her lap. Setting the glass of water on the coffee table, he took the ice pack and set in on the discarded clothes. Shook a couple of aspirin out and sat next her.

"Allison," he said brushing back her hair and gently massaging her neck.

With her eyes still closed she asked, "If I wake up are you going to stop rubbing my neck?"

"Yes. I still need to take care of the cut over your eye and fix you something to eat all of which require the use of my hands."

Silence.

"If you wake up and let me take care of your cut and feed you, I will give you a two handed massage, which will feel much better then this one handed effort I'm making now. Plus, I have aspirin and water."

She opened her eyes to see his hand, with the pills, wiggling in her face. "I'm up," she said, taking the pills out of his hand. He picked the water up off the coffee table and handed it to her.

"Glad to here it," he said an amused look on his face. "Give me," he said holding his hand out for the empty glass. Handing the glass over she turned around so her back rested against the armrest. She slid one foot down the sofa behind him and tucked the other under her, watching him take out the bandages, antiseptic and cotton balls.

He set the bandages next to the first aid kit and started to unscrew the antiseptic just as she nudged him in the back with her knee. Emitting a sigh, he stopped what he was doing and looked over his shoulder at her. She looked back, her eyes wide and innocent. "What, she said tilting her head, what's wrong? A raised eyebrow was his response. Turning back, he unscrewed the cap and set it on the table. Putting the cotton ball on top he started to tip the bottle when she nudged him again.

Clearing his throat, he tried to sound annoyed. "Are you about through?"

"Through with what?" She asked nudging him again.

This time he set the bottle and cotton swabs on the coffee table and turned his full attention to her. He put a look of concern on his face and asked, "Did you feel your leg spasm?"

Still trying to look innocent she said, "No, did my leg twitch?"

"Yes, a couple of times. I think it might be wised to take you to the hospital after all. That concussion might be more serious then I thought," he said shaking his head. "Intracranial pressure is serious; we definitely need to get some tests done if the spasms don't stop."

"Oh well... I'm sure the spasms have stop," she said looking up at him through her eyelashes an agreeable little smile on her face.

His brow rose, "Really, all better huh?"

"Mm hmm."

"Ok then." He turned back to the table and picked up the bottle and cotton balls.

He poured the antiseptic on the cotton ball and set the bottle back down, he turned around and was about to clean the wound when she nudged him in the side. He was looking right at her when she did it, and she couldn't stop from grinning.

He tried hard not to react but the grin on her face made him chuckle. "You got in the accident to annoy me didn't you?"

"No. I got in the accident because I was running late and I didn't want to drink your coffee."

"You wrecked a perfectly good car because you can't say no to me?"

"Of course, do you know how long I had to wait in that intersection before someone came along? I was afraid the tow truck would get there first."

Her stomach growled. "Hungry?"

"A little."

"Going to let me finish here?" Holding up the cotton ball, he nodded at her head.

She nodded her head, and tipped her face up so he could disinfect her wound.

He held her hair back with one hand and began wiping the blood from around the wound. She wrinkled her nose and squeezed her eyes shut as he worked. When he started cleaning out the wound she tensed up, her hands clenched into fist.

"Hurt?"

"Not too bad." He saw a tear work its way out of her closed eye.

"Not too bad, huh?" He let go of her hair and wiped the tear off her cheek. He swept her hair off her shoulder, his fingertips brushing across her neck. Her head tipped to the side exposing more of her neck to him. His hand slipped around the back of her neck, and his thumb rested beneath her jaw, holding her neck to the side. What he wanted to do was follow his fingertips with his lips, to hear her say his name again in that husky breathy voice that sent a shiver through him. He was already so close to her that it wouldn't take a great deal of effort to feel her skin against his lips.

Lost in thought, his eyes ran along her collarbone up her neck, over her face, just as another tear ran down her cheek. It turned his need to touch her, back into a need to take care of her. It brought him back into control. He lifted her bangs off her forehead, and blew on the area he was cleaning. Her hands started to relax. "Better?"

"Thanks," she said looking up at him while he blew on her head.

He looked down, then quickly away focusing his attention back on her head. "Mm hmm," he said afraid to say anything and reveal too much. The way she looked at him sometimes, he knew he didn't deserve. It made him uncomfortable to see the complete trust she afforded him, but he thought it would kill him to see mistrust there instead. He felt accountable for his actions with her, which was almost entirely foreign to him. She was complicating his life, but he couldn't seem to push her out of his head, worst then that he didn't think he wanted to.

Letting go of her hair he picked up the scissors and gauze. The scissors flashed in his hands as he cut gauze for her head. Quick little squares piled on top of each other. Tossing the gauzed back into the kit, he took the tape, snipped a few pieces off, and stuck them on the edge of the coffee table. She liked watching him work. Occasionally she would find him in the lab, or need to talk to him when he was in the clinic bandaging a knee, watching him she couldn't help thinking what his hands would feel like touching her. Now she knew, his hands were precise and efficient in more places then the hospital.

"Cat got the canary?" He had finished bandaging her forehead while she was lost in thought, and saw a smile suddenly appear on her face.

"What?"

"You look like the cat that swallowed a canary."

"Do I?" Her smile got wider. "Must have learned it from you."

"Learned it or not, its there just the same. Want to share?"

Heat rose in her cheeks and looked down at her hands. Still smiling she said, "I don't think I would?"

Staring at her he tried to figure out what she could be thinking about just then to make her blush. Hmm he thought, puzzle.

She looked up and watched his face, his eyes narrowed deep creases formed on his brow. He was trying to figure it out on his own, she could tell by the look on his face and the way he was staring at her. She had seen the same look when he stared at the white board during a complicated case.

"Hungry still," she said trying to distract him.

"Me too," he said scrutinizing her, replaying the last few minutes back in his head. All he had done was prepare a bandage for her head. What about that would make her blush? He stood up, a pensive look still on his face.

Propping his cane against the wall just inside the doorway, he opened the cabinet, and took out a couple of frying pans and a large bowel. Elbowing the door shut, he turned towards the stove and almost ran into her standing against the cabinet, next to the stove. "What do you think your doing? There's no room in here for you, I'm trying to cook. Besides you should be in the living room resting, ice on head preferably. You know head injury possible concussion. Any of this sounding familiar?"

"There's room," she said ignoring everything else he said. "I'm tiny. See," she said drawing an imaginary line from the top of her head to his chest. "Barely noticeable, next to you."

"Alright he said grabbing her around the waist and setting her on the counter next to the stove, but no back seat cooking." Still holding onto her waist he leaned in. "Ok?"

She nodded, a solemn look on her face, "Wouldn't think of it."

Step back, he thought, right now. Step back. Step back. Step back. Finally listening to the voice in his head, he did just that, but not before, he tucked an errant hair behind her ear. "Good," he said nodding.

Going back into the living room to get the ice pack, he couldn't help berating himself. What the hell is wrong with you, he thought? Why can't you stop touching her? He stood staring down at the ice pack, seeing the blood on the towel he knew why he needed to keep touching her. She scared him this morning.

Returning to the kitchen, he handed her the pack. "You can stay but you have to hold this over your eye." She nodded, pleased that he would let her watch him cook.

He leaned against the counter on the other side of the stove. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled," she said massaging her left shoulder and upper arm.

"Scrambled it is." He opened the fridge and took out the milk. Setting it on the counter next to the bowel he pulled out the drawer directly beneath and took out a whisk. Opening the egg carton, he started cracking eggs into the bowel and tossing the shells in the sink. As he cracked the eggs he looked over at her and asked, "Arm aching?"

"Not too bad, my upper body kind of aches all over."

He nodded, tossing a shell in the sink. "Are you sure you don't want something stronger than aspirin? I think I could be persuaded to share my stash with you." Tossing the final eggshell in the sink, he closed the carton and returned it to the fridge.

"Maybe, put I'm ok for now."

"Alright, but keep me in the loop. I need to know if the pain gets worse." He turned the garbage disposal on and then went back to the counter. Pouring a small amount of milk in the bowel, he whisked the eggs briefly, and then turned the burner closest to her on. When he stood at the burner, her knee touched his hip. "Am I crowding you," she asked.

The butter sizzled as he coated the pan. "No," he said looking at her as he continued to tip the frying pan moving the butter from one side of the pan to another.

"Good," she said watching his hands rotate the butter around the pan.

Examining her, his hand started to slow until it stopped.

"Butter's going to burn," she said.

His hand started moving again, his eyes still searching her face.

She felt him watching her and looked up meeting his inquisitive eyes. "Quit."

He looked at her confused. "What?"

"Stop trying to figure me out. I'm not your newest puzzle."

"I know," he said turning the heat down on the burner. He picked up the bowel and whisked the eggs, a slight grin on his face.

"Do you?"

He poured the eggs into the pan. "Sure."

She looked skeptical. "So you're not trying to figure me out."

He chuckled. "I didn't say that."

"So what exactly are you saying?"

Slowly stirring the eggs he said, "I hired you to be my puzzle, however that's nothing new."

"I thought you hired me because you thought I was attractive."

"That too," he said turning on the other burner and setting the frying pan on it.

Giving the eggs another stir, he handed the spatula to her. He opened the bacon, laying out eight strips in the pan, and turned down the flame. "Stir," he said pointing at the eggs.

With his elbow, he turned the water on, and washed his hands. "Now," he said turning around drying his hands. "I need the fork, in that drawer." He pointed at the drawer right under her.

"Nobody's stopping you," she said with an evil little grin on her face. She scooted back a little and moved her legs so they rested on either side of the drawer.

Oh my, he thought she's going to kill me. Eyebrow cocked, "Stir," he said nodding at the eggs. She stirred but the evil smile stayed.

Standing in front of the drawer, he leaned forward rested one hand on the counter over the drawer, while the other pulled the drawer out. Slipping his fingertips under her thigh, he searched around in the drawer for the fork. "Here it is," he said pulling the fork out, and shutting the drawer. "Thanks," he said slowly removed his hand, watching her face.

"Welcome," she said sliding her legs closed as he removed his hand, almost trapping his fingers between her thighs.

He turned the fan on over the stove and flipped the bacon over. Taking the spatula from her, he checked out the eggs. Switching the burner off, he turned the oven on, slid the eggs onto a plate, and then placed it in the oven.

Although it wasn't working, he tried to focus on anything except the feel of her thighs as he slid his hand out from between them. Not smart, he thought, moving the bacon around in the pan. She was challenging him, and here he was answering a challenge with a challenge of his own. It was going to get him in trouble.

He wondered what she would have done if she had actually trapped his hand between her legs. A smile touched his lips. He didn't think she had thought that part through.

Turning over the bacon, he chanced a glance in her direction. She was looking out the window over the sink, a soft smile on her face. Her hair still tucked behind her ear. You cannot fall for her, he thought. Look how innocent she looks. Looks yes, is no. The image of her straddling him pushed the thought of her thighs out of his head for a minute. He was having a hard time reconciling her sweet forgiving nature, with the seductress he had meet earlier.

Looking back at the bacon, he gave them another flip. Satisfied he turned off the burner and took down another plate. He set the bacon on it between paper towels, and pressed down soaking up most of the grease.

"Ok, I think we're about ready." He opened the breadbox and popped some bread in the toaster. Took out the eggs and added the bacon to the plate.

Leaving her on the counter, he grabbed his cane and took the food out to the dinning room table. "I can help you know," she called from the kitchen.

He came back into the kitchen. "Ok, watch the toaster and let me know when the bread pops up." His remark earned him a look at her tongue. "So genteel," he said as he left the room again with plates and forks. "Stay on the counter till I get you," he said from the other room. "I don't need you passing out on my kitchen floor. I still need to get the orange juice and it will be a pain pushing you out of the way so I can get to the fridge."

"I think there is plenty of room for me to pass out, and get to your orange juice."

"Can't risk it Allison, I need my vitamin C. Stay put."

Funny, but she liked the way he cared. "Fine, but I think your being unreasonable."

"You should be use to it, so quit complaining." He opened the fridge and took out the orange juice. She held out her arms as he past. "Not yet."

"This would take a lot less time if you would let me help."

He ignored her, taking the glasses down from the cabinet. He heard the toast pop as he was leaving the kitchen. He set the glasses on the table and came back in. Leaning against the doorway, he cleared his throat and looked at her and then the toaster.

"Toast is ready," she said smiling.

"Yeah you're a real help."

"I have a head injury."

"Don't think your going to use that excuse on Tuesday, when you come back to work."

"Tuesday?"

He took the toast, and butter out. "Tuesday."

"I'm going in on Monday. Two days should be enough rest."

He stood in front of her, his hands resting on the counter next to her knees. "We will see."

She caressed his face, running her hands down his rough cheeks. "You're the boss."

Leaning his cane against the cabinet, he put his hands around her waist and pulled her to the end of the counter. He ran his hands down her legs, and tapped the inside of her knees. She moved her legs so he could step in closer and pick her up, bracing himself with his cane, he wrapping an arm around her waist, and pulled her off the counter. Her hands rested on his shoulders as he slowly slid her down his body to the floor.

"Thank you," she said her hands slipping off his shoulder to his chest.

He stepped back a little to let her pass. Her hand lingered on his chest as she walked around him into the dinning room. His eyes closed as she left the kitchen his hand flexing on his cane.

The rattle of pills came from the dinning room. "Hey," he said coming into the dinning room, just as she popped one of his pills in her mouth. "That was not aspirin," he said watching her drink some orange juice. Her big eyes watched him as she drank.

She set the glass down. "I said I would wait until you weren't in the room. I certainly wouldn't want you to go through any separation anxiety, if I could help it."

He sat at the table and scooped eggs on to her plate. "Did you happen to notice the dosage? You better get some food in you now. I'd prefer you walked to the bedroom for the nap your going to want in about fifteen minutes, then have to drag you there myself."

She took some bacon and set it on her plate, then put a few strips on his. "Eat up, you'll need your strength if I pass out." She took a few bites, "You're a good cook."

"You don't need to look so surprised."

"Sorry," she said watching him eat. "From what I've seen your good at most of the things you attempt." She set her fork down and rubbed her temple closing her eyes.

"What is it," he asked a note of concern creeping into his voice.

"Nothing," she said, continuing to rub her temple. She opened her eyes and took another bit of her eggs.

"Stop telling me nothing," he said sounding both irritated and concerned. "Its clearly something. Does your head hurt worse; are you getting dizzy again, what?"

"Just a little dizzy, ok. Nothing to get concerned about."

He got up and lifted her head so he could see her face. "The increased dizziness could be the pill you took, he said. Why were you rubbing your temple?"

She sighed, "My head still hurts, I thought it would help."

He sat back down watching her. She picked her fork up and ate a little more, then pushed the plate away.

"Finished?"

"I don't think I can eat anymore." She looked apologetic.

"Ok." He stood and held out his hand.

She took it and stood up. He turned and led her down the hall. "Rubbing your temple help your headache?"

"Not really," she said following him down the hall.

He let go of her hand, and pulled back the covers of his bed. He sat at the top of the bed and crossed his arms, "Jeans off."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't make me repeat myself," he said trying to sound annoyed. "You can't sleep comfortable in jeans, he covered his eyes, go on, not even looking."

He heard her sigh. "You don't have to cover your eyes, she said unbuttoning her jeans. Kind of past that aren't we."

Dropping his hands, he swung his legs up on the bed, and rested his back against the headboard. She stood at the edge of his bed, motioning him to move over. He made a space for her between his legs and patted his lap, Head here." Body there," he said pointing at the space between his legs.

He saw her trying to work out the situation, her eyebrow rising slightly as she looked at him. She swayed on her feet, and he reached out and grabbed her wrist. "I promise not to molest you," he said giving her wrist a small tug. She climbed careful over his leg making sure not to jar it. "On your back," he said as she started to turn on her side.

She stopped and looked at him, "Can't sleep on my back."

"With Vicodin you won't have a problem."

"I have nightmares, when I sleep on my back."

"Interesting, I'll turn you over on your side when I'm through if you've already fallen asleep."

She turned over and he covered her with the blanket. "When you're through?"

"Shh, he said brushing her hair off her forehead. He started to massage her temple, slowly moving over her forehead down between her eyes. She started to relax under his touch. "Better?"

"Mm hmm. You'll have to teach me this sometime."

"Obviously. You certainly didn't know what you were doing."

"You have excellent, in bed manners doctor," she giggled.

"I see the drugs are kicking in, you're amusing yourself quite nicely." His voice was disapproving but he was smiling.

She opened her eyes, and looked up at him. "I knew you had a smile on your face."

He reached down and closed her eyes. "Shh, it's the drugs."

He felt her wiggle her hand under his left calf. "Ok," she said agreeably, her voice starting to sound drowsy.

Working his way down to her jaw then back up to her temples, applying more pressure at some points then other, he felt her respiration start to slow. She tried turning over as she feel asleep, but he held her shoulder down.

"Not yet," he said and she stopped struggling, the frown on her face disappearing, her breathing becoming slower more regular again. It only took the sound of his voice to calm her, he couldn't image why. He stroked her cheek looking down at her. Softly he asked her, "Why do you trust me?"

"Because I love you," she said from the edge of sleep. "You already know that."

His stomach flipped, he hadn't expected an answer. "I know," he said quietly twisting her hair around his finger. She didn't respond this time. He leaned his head back against the headboard and started at the ceiling. "But why?"

Popping a couple of Vicodin, he watched her sleep for a while. When the ache in his leg started to subside, he put his hands under her back, cradling her head in his arms and lifted her enough to get his leg out. He slowly lowered her head onto a pillow, and turned her over onto her side. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he reached over her and pulled the blankets back over her. He sat with her for a while, rubbing her back, wondering what he was going to do.

Running his hands over his face, he pinched the bridge of his nose. Tired, he thought closing his eyes. He was so weary of it all. Opening his eyes, he looked down on her sleeping body. He couldn't love her, not the way she deserved. Gathering her hair in his hands, he brought it to his face. Inhaling deeply he closed his eyes, he could smell the vanilla in her shampoo. Releasing her hair, he let it pool through his fingers back down on the pillow. It would be cruel to continue this way, knowing what she felt for him. Knowing he would only be a disappointment to her. He didn't want to see the look in her eyes, when she realized what a mistake she had made. It was better to give her up, he thought getting up, she might be able to save him for a while, but he would only destroy her, and himself eventually.

He stood in the doorway to his bedroom for a few minutes, trying to figure out how to let her go, coming up blank he went down the hallway to the living room. He paced moving from window to window, not sure what to do with himself. He had left his bedroom door open incase she woke up and needed him so he couldn't play the piano; it would wake her, same with the television. He should do the dishes, he thought making a face. He didn't mind cooking but he hated doing the dishes.

Running the water in the kitchen sink, he squirted some soap in and wandered back into the living room. He filled a glass of scotch, took the drink, and then returned to the kitchen. He set the drink next to the sink, and stuck his hands in the soapy water. The radio over the sink was playing jazz, the distractions were all around him, but it wasn't helping. Looking out the window all he could think about was Allison in his bed.

Sticking the last plate in the drainer, he pulled the plug and wiped his hands on a dishtowel. Turning off the radio, he made his way back into the living room to refill his glass. Stopping at the buffet table, he ran his hands over a stack of files. He picked them up and brought them over to the coffee table, went to the bar and filled his glass. Stretching out he opened one of the case files, and started reviewing the information. At least this would occupy his time without waking her up, he thought.

Ten minutes later, he had realized he was reading the same information over and over, and had no idea what it said. Closing the file, he put it back on the stack, and leaned back. What he wanted to do was go back down the hall and hold her while she slept. He couldn't do that of course because he had decided to give her up, but he could go down and check on her. He was after all a doctor and she was injured, the least he should do was poke his head in and see if she was doing all right.

Convinced it was medically necessary to check on her, he stood up and went down the hall. He stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame of the door for support. At some point, she must have gotten too warm, kicked off the blankets, and wiggled out of his shirt. She laid there in his bed, on her stomach her hair falling in waves down her naked back and arms, hugging his pillow to her.

His knees suddenly felt weak, and he slid down to the floor, resting his back against the doorframe. Unable to stop staring at her, he hoped she didn't wake up to find him sitting on the floor watching her. On top of everything else he certainly didn't need pervert added to the list of other colorful names he was called.

He didn't think he was capable of naming anything more amazing then what was laid before him right now. Her mouth was slightly parted as she slept, he could hear her breathing. A light airy sigh came from her every once in a while; making his heart beat a little harder.

Giving her up meant that someone else would listen to her sleep as he did now. They would feel the weight of her body as she slept in their arms. She would turn to someone else to find comfort, love, and desire. He felt like his insides were trying to claw their way out of his body, and for a moment he wished they would. It would be easier then to watch as she fell in love with another.

Caught up in his own anguish, he at first missed the soft sounds of distress coming from her. His name on her lips pulled his attention away from his own misery. He recognized the sorrow in her voice as she called out to him. Her knees were drawn up to her chest. Her hands balled in fist against her eyes.

He leveraged himself up with the help of his cane and the doorframe. Quickly moving to the bed he sat on the edge next to her.

"Allison?" He was rubbing her back trying to wake her. "Allison," he spoke louder, firmer brushing her hair from her face so he could see if she was awake. Her eyes moved rapidly under her lids, she was having a nightmare. Damn it, he thought, the Vicodin was making it difficult to wake her. Not knowing what else to do, he pulled her up into his arms and held her to his chest.

"Shh," he whispered. "Shh, I've got you." He rocked her in his arms, speaking quietly reassuringly. He felt her trembling, but she was starting to quiet down. Pushing the hair from her damp face, he kissed her forehead. "Nothing can hurt you, I've got you."

Holding her, he shifted to the left and swung his legs up on the bed. He laid them both down, her body curled into his. He wasn't sure she was awake, but she seemed to know he was there. She had a death grip on his shirt. He continued to talk softly to her, and her body started to relax against him.

Stroking her hair his lips on her forehead he felt her body start to shake, and hot tears soaked his shirt. "Allison?"

"Sorry," she said letting go of his shirt.

She tried to pull away from him, but he held on to her, not letting her move away from him. "Stay still," he said firmly relief in his voice. Relaxing back against him, she continued crying.

Slowly he let his arms relax around her. She pulled her knees down, moving closer she wrapped her arms around him. He rested his hand between her shoulder blades and turned them so he was lying on his back and she lay with her head on his chest. He reached over her, and pulled the sheet over them. She lifted the edge of his tee shirt, and slipped her hand under holding on to him.

Thunder roused him from sleep. Squinting he looked at his clock radio, nearly 7 pm. Allison was still asleep her hand still tuck under his shirt. Now instead of resting against his side, it was over his heart.

Untangling from her, he rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed. Lightening flashed in the room, and he saw a bottle of Vicodin on his nightstand. Uncapping the bottle, he tossed a couple of pills in his mouth. He leaned back on his hands and started out the window waiting for them to take effect.

Behind him, he felt her moving. Peering over his shoulder, he watched her turnover onto her side tucking her hand under the edge of the pillow, still asleep. He turned back to the window, and watched the trees bend in the wind, trying to keep his mind shut down for just a little longer.

His stomach grumbled in protest against the lack of food it had that day. Ok, he thought placing his hand on his stomach, how about Chinese? Since she really should get up for awhile, he decided to wake her and find out what she might want to eat. Leaning over he spoke quietly, "Allison?"

"Hmm?" Her voice a mere hum that faded away.

"Chinese?" He asked unsure he would even get an answer.

"Sure," she said still not quite awake.  
"What do you want, chicken, beef, or fish?

"Yes," she said stretching. She turned over away from him, clearly wanting to sleep more.

"Which?" He slid over closer taking her shoulder and turning her over on her back, and pulling up the sheet at the same time covering her.

"Stop," she whined.

That brought a smile to his face. He didn't think he had ever heard her whine before. "Stop whining, it's not attractive."

"Then stop trying to wake me up," she said gathering the sheet in her hand and turning back over.

"You need to get up for a while," he said running his hand over her shoulder and down her arm.

"You're not the boss of me," she said grumpily.

"Well technically I am the boss of you." He couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice, but it didn't matter she was already fast asleep again.

"Alright. I'll let you sleep until the food comes." He figured the smell of food would be a good enough temptation to get her out of bed. She had barely eaten anything earlier. When the smell of food hit her, he guessed she might want to sleep, but her stomach would have other ideas.

When the food arrived, he set it on the dinning room table. Grabbing plates and silverware, he set the table. "Ok, he said, looking at the table I guess its time to go wake up grumpy."

"If I'm any of the dwarfs, I'm happy. Grumpy is strictly reserved for you."

He turned around and she stood in the living room, rubbing her eyes. It was easy to see what she looked like as a child waking up in the morning. Her hair all tousled a small smile on her face. Before he could censor his thoughts, he imagined how nice it would be to wake up to this sight every morning. Beautiful, sleep eyed women in his tee shirt, smiling at him.

Smiling he walked over to her, and kissed the top of her head. "You're not one of the dwarfs he said, your Snow White no matter how grumpy you are."

"Thanks, but I wasn't grumpy. Snow White was sleepy and grumpy kept poking at her to get up."

He laughed, "Mm hmm." Taking her upturned face in his hands, he grew serious. "How's you head? Still hurting as much?"

She looked up at him a soft smile on her face, "I'm feeling better, really."

He nodded and let go of her. "Alright then lets eat, I'm starving."

She followed him into the dinning room, and started to laugh. There were seven cartons of food. "Are you expecting company?"

"Two of those are plain rice, and one has egg rolls in it. Besides he said taking her chin in his hand, if someone would have woken up long enough to tell me what she wanted, their wouldn't be so many cartons of food. Now sit and quit mocking your boss."

Grinning she sat, trying not to laugh. "What are my choices?"

"Chicken, beef, or shrimp."

"Or, so I can only have one?" She had her chin propped up on hands, watching him scoop rice on her plate.

Ignoring her, he added rice to his plate. "What do you want to drink?"

"Some water would be good."

He went into the kitchen, filled a glass with ice water, and brought back a beer for himself. Sitting down, she stared at his beer then at him. She waited until he was distracted scooping out Kung Pao Chicken on his plate and stole his beer.

"Hey, he said a frown on his face, what part of mine don't you understand."

"You didn't say mine to this," she said taking a drink. "You said mine to the pills, not the beer."

"For future reference, everything is mine," he said taking his beer away from her.

"I drank out of that," she said.

"Yeah, that would explain, the scowl on my face now wouldn't it." He took a drink out of the bottle, and then set it on the side of his plate furthest from her.

She tried giving him the most pathetic look she could muster to reclaim the beer.

"You look like I just stole your puppy," he sighed and sat back in his chair.

"You did, my nice refreshing frothy puppy."

"Fine," he said handing the bottle back to her and getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my own puppy, you thief."

"Oh I'm sorry she said you can have this one back. She set the bottle back next to his plate. Looking innocently at him, she said, "Oh… Since your up and everything, I wouldn't mind a beer with dinner?

Raising an eyebrow at her, "Do you think after the way you acted, you deserve to get the full bottle of beer?"

"Yes," she said a smile on her face. "I do."

With an appalled look on his face, he went into the kitchen and brought back two bottles of beer. He handed one to her, and set the other next to his plate.

She nodded at the partially empty one sitting between them. "So who gets that one?"

He took the partial beer and set it next to his full bottle well away from her. "Um… me," he said looking at her like she was crazy for even asking. "Don't quite get the mine, mentality do you?"

"Sure I get it, that's why I thought the beer was mine." She cocked her head at him as he rolled his eyes at her. "Just trying to follow the rules, since you're the boss."

"Do I have to draw you a picture?"

"Well… I do learn better visually."

He took a bite of his food, and stood up.

"No." she said laughing I don't need a visual. She grabbed his wrist. "Sit down and eat your food, before it gets cold. I certainly don't want to hear the complaining that would cause."

With his other hand, he removed her grip on him, and walked over to the buffet table. Opening the middle drawer, he took out pen and paper. Returning to the table, he drew two stick figures and put circles all around them drawing lines from just one stick figure to all the circles.

"You're quite the artist aren't you," she said.

He looked up at her to give her a look of displeasure, and he saw she was taking a drink out of one beer, while she had another sitting on the far side of her plate. "What…" he said looking at his own plate to find just the one partial beer sitting next to his plate.

She leaned forward, trying to look as serious as possible, while still drinking his beer. Staring intently at the drawing she tapped the piece of paper and asked, "Now which ones me?"

He sat back in his chair, and laughed. "You actually might be, more devious than me. I might have taken the partial beer because I was told I couldn't have it, but you actually took the full one."

"I couldn't take the partial one, that would be wrong. You said it was yours, that wasn't the case with the full bottle. You never laid claim to that one."

When he finally stopped laughing he said, "Ok. Let me clarify. Its' all mine." He waved his arm around to encompass everything in the house. "It's mine no matter where I am."

"So what you're really saying is, you don't know how to share," she said her hand reaching up to rub her neck.

"No," he said noticing the pained expression on her face. "You can't share something that isn't yours, can you? So really I'm the only one that does share." He took another mouthful of food, and watched her try to find a more comfortable position on the chair.

"Well that is wonderful, I can't wait to get to work and tell the guys what a truly caring man you are."

"Go ahead they wouldn't believe you anyway. They already think you have a skewed opinion of me."

"They're the ones with a skewed opinion, not me."

"Uh huh," he said not sounding convinced.

Taking another mouth full of food, he watched as her hand moved from her neck to her thigh, as she ate. After a couple of minutes of watching this he asked, "Body still sore?"  
"A little," she said giving him a slight smile. "Nothing too bad though, just a kind of general ache all over."

"How's your head? Need more aspirin?"

"Maybe after we finish eating, but Ibuprofen might be better then aspirin."

He nodded taking another bite of food. Swallowing, he picked up his beer and said, "I have both."

When they were through, House started to clear the dishes from the table, and Allison closed up the cartons of food. Picking up a few cartons she followed him into the kitchen stuck them in the fridge and went out for more. He watched her over his shoulder as he turned on the faucet and squirted in soap. Letting the water run he returned to the dinning room for the rest of the cartons, and almost ran into her coming through the archway with the rest of cartons.

He didn't let her pass. "Give me," he said holding out his hands.

She took a few steps back and said "I'm perfectly capable of carrying a few cartons of Chinese food into the kitchen, Greg."

He tried not to smile at her determined little face and the way she said his name. "Fine," he said stepping back and letting her through. As she passed by the sink, he saw her glance in. "I'm letting them soak for a while, so don't even think about it."

"I wasn't," she said opening the fridge.

He watched as she rearranged the contents so she could fit the food in. When she looked over the refrigerator door and saw him leaning in the doorway watching her, a smile broke out on her face. He had never seen such a look of pure joy at seeing another human being before, let alone someone looking at him. He almost felt worthy of it, looking at himself through her eyes.

A desperate need to protect her rushed through him. He stepped towards her and took her tiny hand in his, deciding that for tonight what she needed, he needed to give. She followed him out of the kitchen. He led her through the house, to his bedroom. At the door, he released her hand and stepped to the side placing his hand on the small of her back guiding her to his bed.

From the bed, she watched him leave and return shortly with water and ibuprofen. He sat next to her, handed her the water and shook out a few pills into her hand. Capping the bottle, he leaned across her and placed it on the nightstand. She felt her blood pressure rise as his body brushed against hers.

Leaning back on his elbows, he watched her take the pills, then laid back resting his head on his arm. She set the glass on the nightstand lying on her side next to him. Why would anyone give up this man, she thought as her eyes traveled over his chest, arm, and jaw. Her foot rubbed up her calf to her knee and back down as her eyes moved over him. Caught in the thought of the way he touched her, she was unaware that he was watching her.

She ran her tongue lightly over her lips as her eyes fell on his mouth. She was trying to imagine what his mouth would taste like; when she saw his lips lift slightly at the corner. When she looked up, she saw that he was watching her. Her leg stopped moving, her knee slightly bent. Laying her head on her outstretched arm, she felt her cheeks burning.

He recognized the look on her face from earlier and the puzzle clicked into place. It surprised him that he hadn't recognized the look before now. He turned on his side and said, "Really?" He pushed her hair away from her face. She wasn't looking at him, finding the pattern on the sheet incredibly interesting, but a smile played on her lips. "And earlier?" He watched her turned her face into her arm trying to hide the smile she couldn't wipe off her face. "But I wasn't even doing anything?" Her shoulders shrugged, and he chuckled, lying back staring at the ceiling.

"Can I close my eyes, or do I need to be on alert?"

She smacked him in the arm. "I'm not an animal," she said. Leaning in close she purred into his ear, "Don't worry we won't do anything you don't want. Feel free to fall asleep if that's your desire."

His breath caught in his throat. He closed his eyes as the sound of her voice ran a course through his body. Sleep? More likely pass out, he thought as his blood made an abrupt redistribution through his body. He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes, struggling to rein in the urge to push aside reason, and take what he wanted.

His heart was pumping furiously pushing blood through his veins. Don't start something you're unwilling to take responsibility for, he thought looking over at her. Her eyes burned right through his resolve. It pushed every reason he shouldn't be with her right out of his head.

He grasped her hands and pulled them up over her head, clasping her wrists in one hand. He leaned his body against her and pushed her head to the side. Pressing his face into her hair he growled, "What I desire… Allison… Is to make you scream out my name… And believe me when I say I'm fully capable of doing it."

"Oh God," she whispered a shudder running through her body.

"No… he breathed. Greg, but I'm sure I could make you scream his name too."

She arched her back, pressing her body into him, just as her beeper went off in the living room. A moment later, he heard his beeper go off in his nightstand drawer.

Letting go of her wrists, he ran his hand down her arm, a moan of frustration, escaping his lips as he rolled off her onto his back. He crossed his arm over his eyes, mumbling a few four-letter words, before he sat up and grabbed his pager out of the drawer.

Rubbing his thigh, he looked at the number on the pager, while he felt around on the nightstand for his Vicodin. He knew the moment he picked the bottle up it was empty. "Damn it," he said tossing the bottle on the chair in the corner.

She turned over on her side and slowly sat up. Leaning forward on her hands, she curled her legs under her. Her heart raced and the pressure of his hands still burned her wrist, but cutting through those sensations was the sound of pain in his voice. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he said starting to get up.

"Wait." She reached out and grabbed his hand. He dropped back to the bed, emitting a hiss of pain.

He saw her reach over to the nightstand to get the bottle of Vicodin.

"Empty," he said starting to get up again.

She pulled him back down to the bed. "Stop that," he said his voice becoming irritated.

"Tell me where to find another bottle? I'll go get it." She scooted to the edge of the bed and sat next to him.

"On the piano, but I can get it."

"I have to get my beeper anyway," she said squeezing his arm. Getting up she headed down the hall to the living room.

The sound of her beeper stopped, and he heard water running in the kitchen. She returned with the bottle of Vicodin and a glass of water. "I know you don't usually bother, but…" she shrugged and sat down next to him.

Taking out a couple of pills, he handed the bottle to her and took the water. She held out her hand for the glass when he was done, and set it on the nightstand with hers from earlier.

His phone started ring. "I'll get it," she said standing up. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her back down on the bed. "Ouch, car accident victim, here?" She rubbed her shoulder looking up at him laughing. "Just trying to be helpful you know."

He leaned over the top of her and said, "Sure, and I'll tell whoever's on the line that you're here trying to get a raise. But that I'm still waiting to be impressed." He kept his eyes on her, as he reached over and picked up the phone, a smug look on his face.

She started to protest but he held a finger over her mouth to silence her. "This had better be good," he bellowed into the phone.

From what she could make out of the one sided conversation, Chase had pissed of the father of the child they were treating and he was now insisting on speaking to whoever was in charge.

"What the hell did you do?

Silence…

"Were my instruction too complicated for you? He sighed listening. Call Cuddy if he wants to talk to the person in charge. Dropping the phone down to his side, he looked up and took a deep breath. Putting the phone back to his ear he said, "Why did you tell him that, you know I hate talking to those people?"

Silence…

"No. I don't know where she is," he said irritated. "Explain to me why you called Dr. Cameron if the father wants to talk to me? Yes she does have that effect sometimes," he said looking over his shoulder at her. I'll try her at home, but if she calls in tell her never mind, that I'm taking care of the situation. Do I have a choice," he said thick with sarcasm and hung up the phone.

"Well," she asked.

"Chase pissed off the kid's father, and now he's refusing treatment, until he talks to me."

"The father doesn't even know about you," she said.

"He does now. Chase couldn't keep his big mouth shut."

She rubbed his arm. "So why did he page me?"

"Because you're a calming influence. Chase thought you might be able to handle the irate father until I got there."

"Want me to go with you?"

"Sure, I'll drive us there and you can wear my tee shirt, he said tugging on her sleeve. Chase isn't all that bright but I have a feeling he might find the situation curious." He stood up and walked down the hall.

Following him she said, "You can give me a plain tee shirt to wear, and I highly doubt he will be standing in the parking lot waiting for you. More likely he'll be hiding somewhere until you've come and gone considering the way you talked to him on the phone."

"That's nothing compared to the way I'm going to talk to him when I get there." Shrugging into his coat, he said "Chase isn't worried about the father, he's worried about his own hide when I get a hold of him. He wants you there because he figures you're more capable of calming a certain pissed off doctor. And I don't need you there trying to protect him and his stupidity."

She was looking down at her bare feet. "Am I that bad?"

"Yes, he said smiling at the top of her head, sometimes you are." He tilted her head up, "I am your worst benefactor, hmm?"

"Did you just admit that you do stupid things at times?"

"I thought that was a given."

His eyes played across her lips. The way he was staring at her made her body burn, and her heart race. When he looked up at her there was desire for her, but something else far more serious and intense, love. She bit her bottom lip, and clasped her hands behind her back so she wouldn't reach out to him. He had to be the one, it would mean nothing if he didn't come to her.

He blinked and the look was gone. "I have to go," he said looking down at his cane.

"I know," was all she said before he shut the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She stood staring at the door, focusing on the fine lines in the wood tracing the delicate loops in the grain with her eyes. Not wanting to acknowledge what the acute ache in her chest meant. It rushed in on her anyway and the lines blurred as her eyes brimmed with tears.

He had cast aside his feelings for her and it hurt, more then she had expected. Expect, she thought that was her problem. Hugging herself, she wandered around his living room, running her hand over his things.

At the dining room table she took the paper he had drawn on and flipped in over. She ran her hand over the blank page, unsure what to say. Twenty minutes later, she was still staring at the blank page. Laying her head on the table, she moved the paper back and forth with the palm of her hand.

Thunder rumbled and rain beat furiously against the windows. The lights flickered and went out. Sitting up she tried to remember where she had seen a candle. Feeling her way to the fireplace, she gingerly felt the items along the mantel until she felt the waxy texture of a candle. She took the candle into the kitchen, lit it on the stove, and brought it back to the mantel.

Sitting on the sofa, she watched the small flame flicker in a draft. She pulled the blanket from the sofa around her and listened to the rumble of thunder. She picked at the blanket, feeling restless. Pushing the blanket off, she stood up and went over to the window. It was black out she couldn't see the street except during flashes of lightening; the electricity was out in the entire neighborhood. It felt creepy not to be able to see anything but the shifting shadows. She reached over and drew the heavy drapes across the picture window, blocking out the darkness.

Turning away from the window, she thought more light would be comforting. Holding the candle she squatted next to the fireplace. The wood was in a bin next to the fireplace and a stack of newspapers sat on a shelf above the wood. Matches she thought pulling out the drawer beneath the newspapers and found what she needed. Kneeling, she placed wood and newspaper into the fireplace. Taking one of the long matches from the box she went to strike it but paused just short of setting it aflame. Her brow crinkled and she stared at the fireplace, something, she thought I'm missing something important. Setting down the matches she leaned forward on her hands staring at the dark opening. She let out a snort of amusement, man he would have killed me, she thought reaching in and checking the flue. Satisfied rolling black smoke wouldn't accost her; she struck the match and held it to the edge of the newspaper peeking out through the wood.

She stood up brushing her hands off. It was the first one she had ever made on her own and she felt proud of herself for getting it going. Stepping back she accessed the tiny fire and decided to toss a few smaller logs on. The fire caught on the logs and the light in the room grew. She drew the grate shut, then leaned over and blew the candle out.

On the mantle was a bottle of Vicodin. It was relatively full, so she took one and snapped it in half, after looking at the dosage. She should have known better before, but her head was hurting so bad she hadn't thought to look. Returning the other half of the pill, she grinned imagining his reaction when he found it.

She went down the hall to the bedroom and took her glass off the nightstand. In the kitchen, she ran the water, until it turned cold. While she waited, she looked out the window and watched lightening illuminating the huge trees in the backyard. Shutting off the water, she took the pill and set the glass next to the sink.

In the dining room, she grabbed the paper and pen off the table. Lying on the rug in front of the fireplace, she stared up at the ceiling watching the shadows created by the flames. The 

warmth of the fire, and its gentle illumination were helping her relax and figure out how to say what she wanted to tell him.

When she finished, she folded the paper and wrote his name on the front. She giggled; realizing it probably wasn't necessary, he would read it whether it was address to him or not. A big yawn escaped and she stretched out on the rug. Lying on her side she listened to the crackle of the fire. Her last thought before she fell asleep was how wonderful it would be if he would just let her love him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Three hours later, House left the hospital. He bullied the father into complying with his child's treatment, and then set off in search of Chase. Allison was correct, Chase was nowhere in sight when he arrived, but the nurses pointed him in the right direction. He smiled; they weren't willing to endure his wrath for Chase. Not after everything with Vogler.

Down shifting into a curve, the rear of the vehicle lost traction and fishtailed. He eased off the accelerator and turning into the skid regaining control. Slowing down, he pulled over to the curb about a few blocks from his house. He turned off the windshield wipers and watched the street blur in front of him.

Mozart was cranked on his stereo. His hand twitched as he mentally played the piece. Letting the music flow around him, the knot in his stomach started to subside, but the anxious flutter in his chest wouldn't release him. A little help from your friends, he thought searching his pockets for Vicodin. Shaking a couple out, he placed them in his mouth and rolled them around with his tongue. They partially dissolved spreading a bitter taste through his mouth before he swallowed what remained.

She's left; he thought why are you racing back to an empty house? It was the hope that she would still be waiting for him, like she had done over and over again. Wait for him to realize how he felt about her. Wait for him to stop being a jerk to her, and acknowledge the way he felt. Now she waited to see if he would run away from her.

He couldn't care about someone, not when he didn't even care about himself. If she was gone, then the matter was resolved she would have taken it out of his hands. Things could go back to normal in his life, which would be a definite relief, he thought. Besides, they would both be better off, right?

Gripping the steering wheel, he leaned his head against his hands. She'd eventual forget about him, and find some emotionally available guy who would treat her the way she deserved to be treated. Then what, he thought, see her every day at work, content with a life without him? Watch her belly become swollen with some other man's baby? Watch her become a mother to someone else's child?

He banged his head against his hands trying to rid himself of the images. The thought of her with another man was vile. Anger welled up in him at the thought of her legs wrapped around someone else's body, her breathless voice calling out another's name. He wouldn't have it; he thought sitting back in his seat and turning his wipers back on. Not this time.

Shifting into gear, he pulled back on the road. Rolling to a stop, he remembered she probably wouldn't be there. The sad look in her eyes had twisted his heart as he left; the memory of it did the same. He wasn't sure what he had done to cause such a look, but he didn't stop to find out. At the time he had thought, it would be better if he returned and she was gone, now the thought made his chest ache.

Rubbing his chest, he put the car back into gear. Two blocks down, he turned onto his street and saw all the lights were out. There were houses along the street lit by the flicker of candlelight; his was not one of them. He felt his heart drop, and exhaustion pushing at him. Turning into his driveway, he stopped, contemplating backing back out and driving to her apartment immediately before he lost his nerve.

Just because it was dark didn't mean she wasn't in there. She could be asleep for all he knew; besides, she wouldn't have left without leaving some kind of note. Following the driveway around to the side of the house, he flipped the visor down and pushing the button on 

the remote for the garage door. If she was gone, it would be better to read the note and see what he was in for, then going over blind.

He unlocked the door leading from the garage to the kitchen. Pushing open the door, he saw a flickering glow coming from the living room. He quietly released the breath he was holding, realizing she hadn't left. Setting his briefcase on the counter, he went through the dining room into the living room.

A lump formed in his throat as he watched her sleeping stretched out in front of his fireplace. All she wore was his shirt, her head lay on her arm, and her hair had fallen over her face. He bent down and brushed the hair away. Before he stood back up he placed his hand gently on her arm, and then her leg making sure she wasn't cold. Her skin was warm, but he opened the grate and tossed a few logs onto the dying fire.

Captivated by her lying in front of the fire, he had overlooked the piece of paper in her hand. Noticing it now he eased himself down beside her. Gently he pulled her hand away from her chest and slipped the paper free. Holding the folded paper up, he squinted reading his name across the front. His name in her delicate script made him smile. Leaning back against the brick of the fireplace he set the paper in his lap and watched her sleep, surprised by how right it seemed to come home to her.

He didn't realize how long he sat watching her, until the light of the fire grew dim. Reaching back, he grabbed another log. Tossing it on the dying embers, sparks flew about turned black and floated back into the fire. He fingered the note as he watched her sleep. There was a pink hue to her cheeks, her delicate hand was tucked under her chin she looked so tiny to him. He was really beyond hope, he thought if he couldn't love this beautiful creature. Unfolding the paper, he held the letter in the light of the fire.

Greg,

I know that desire to make your memories go away. To beat back the past so hard it folds back in on you. I've found some things can't be erased by the passage of time. They have to be replaced by something stronger more powerful. You have to find something worth replacing that sorrow you hold on to before you find yourself inseparable from the pain.

Allison

He read the note again. Looking at her sleeping, he realizing how much she had already crept into his heart. Feeling defenseless against this tiny sleeping being, he slowly got to his feet and went to the bar. Pouring himself a drink, he noticed the drapes were drawn over the bar. Turning he looked at the picture window and saw those were shut as well. No wonder he couldn't see the fire from the windows, she had drawn every drape in the room.

He left them drawn and made his way back to the fireplace. His leg was burning so he grabbed the pills off the mantel before he lowered himself back down to the floor. Setting his drink on the floor, he opened the bottle and dumped a few into his hand. There was half a pill among the rest. He looked over at her sleeping so soundly, realizing why she hadn't woken even after pulling back the grate.

Glad she had finally read the dosage; he popped the other half of the pill in his mouth and chased it with scotch. He replaced the rest of the pills and set the bottle on the floor. Rolling the glass back in forth in his hands her words kept playing through his head. It broke his heart to think she had known such anguish in her life.

Setting the glass down, he got up and laid down facing her. His fingers ran across her brow, down her cheek, around to the back of her neck. He gently massaged her neck and shoulders. He saw a soft smile cross her lips but her eyes remained closed.

She whispered, "If I'm awake will you stop?"

"No," he said.

Her eyes opened. He could see she was barely awake the drug still strong in her system.

"Pretty," she said looking into his eyes.

"Pretty?"

"Mm hmm." Her eyes closed again.

"What's pretty?"

"You."

His voice was soft, and slightly amused. He wasn't sure she was even really awake. "Not sure I appreciate being called pretty."

"Why?"

"Well, it's not very masculine."

"Oh…" her eyes fluttered open. Trying to keep them open she said, "Ok… you're gorgeous."

"Better, but I think ruggedly handsome is better."

"Stop or I'll go back to pretty," she said the smile growing.

"How's your head feeling?"

"Nice."

"Your head feels nice?"

"I took some of your Vicodin." Her voice sounded apologetic.

"I know I found half a pill still in the bottle."

"Mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Everything's yours."

He felt his heart swelled, she sounded so sincere. "Well I'm glad you understand the rules, but I don't mind sharing with you."

Her eyes opened and tried to focus on him. She reached out and ran her fingers along his bottom lip, her lips slightly parting. Applying pressure, she parted his and ran her finger just inside his bottom lip.

His hand froze on her neck as her lips parted. The sight was almost more then he could take. He shut his eyes, but her touch wouldn't allow the image to fade. He removed his hand from her neck; afraid he would pull her to him. Enclosing her hand in his, he kissed the palm of her hand and then held it securely against his chest. Looking at her, he whispered, "Not yet."

Her eyes fell from his. "Sorry."

"Look at me," he said.

She looked back at him; her eyes glazed with unshed tears.

"Not like this," he said. "I want you fully conscious the first time I kiss you." He let go of her hand. Gently he closed her eyes, releasing the tears she was holding back. He wiped the tears from her face, and returned his hand to the back of her neck.

She gripped the front of his shirt and pulled herself into his arms. He stroked her hair, her breathing started to slow again, the drugs trying to pull her back to sleep.

"Before, you fall back asleep; I don't think either of us is up to sleeping on the floor."

She murmured something into his chest and snuggled closer to him.

In his sternest voice he said, "Allison, you cannot sleep on the floor." Using the same voice he used at work when she was starting to irritate him. Usually it brought compliance, but it wasn't working now. She just shook her head no and held on to him.

"Well I need to get up; my leg is starting to hurt."

This worked she let go of his shirt and sat up, a concerned look on her sleepy face. He smiled, "The cripple card works every time."

She frowned at him, "Not nice."

"I wasn't completely lying," he said. "If I spent the night on the floor I wouldn't be able to walk in the morning. I suspect, after the jolt you got this morning, you'd have a difficult time of it yourself."

She looked disgruntled, which made him laugh. He liked the grumpy look on her face, it was a rare sight to see her cranky. Mental note, he thought, likes her sleep. It was the second time today she'd gotten annoyed with him, for making her get up before she was ready.

"I bet you were a joy, during your residency," he said watching her comb her hair with her fingers. "Is that why you don't work there anymore, stab too many people with needles? Push a few kids out of your way? They gave you a good reference, just to get you out of there didn't they? Let her grumpy ass be someone else's problem, huh? Now here I am stuck with you."

She was trying her best to ignore him and get up at the same time. But he could see the tiniest of smiles through her hair hanging in her face. She made it to her hands and knees. Swinging her hair back over her shoulder, she looked at him laying there a grin on his face, and stuck her tongue out at him.

He started laughing, "And I'm the immature one. Wait till Wilson hears about this."

She sat back on her heels, a smile breaking out on her face. "Let's call him right now, she said yawning. I want to tell him what you desire, I bet he would find that a whole lot more interesting."

"Ok, but I have to tell you, he'll completely forget that, when he hears how you responded to it? Wait, he said closing his eye, let me get the full picture of it before we call."

She held up her hands "Truce."

His eyes were still closed, and now he had a big grin on his face. She pushed at him, "I said truce."

"Shh, I just got to the good part."

"Fine," she said lying back down next to him without touching him; she leaned in and purred into his ear, "Anything I can do to help your recall?" She rolled away before he could grab her.

"Not nice," he said pointing at her.

She sat just out of his reach, her head resting on her drawn up knees, a pleased look on her face. "For who?"

He rolled over on his side and watched her eye grow heavy. The moment she stopped moving, she started to fall asleep. When her eye closed completely he moved silently closer, and pushed her over.

"Hey," she said startled.

"I think we know for whom. Now can we please go sleep where the grownups sleep."

Closing her eyes she said, "Say please."

"I did say please you brat."

"I know, she laughed, but I want to hear it again."

"No. Now get up, or you can stay here by yourself." He stood up and started down the hall. "Might want to put another log on the fire," he called over his shoulder.

Groaning she got up, and followed him down the hall. She could make out his shadow, taking off his jeans, and tossing them in the chair. She took the opportunity and crawled into his bed lying on top of the blankets sideways. She fit fine, but she knew he wouldn't be able to sleep that way. He was much too tall. "Say it."

He was standing next to the bed looking down at her. She sounded way too pleased with herself for his liking. Sitting down on the bed next to her feet, he grabbed her legs and wedged them between his arm and his side. Running his fingers over her bare feet, he asked her "What did you want me to say?"

Squirming, she tried to get her feet free. "Come on, I'm tired." He was too strong for her. "Let me go," she squealed trying to curl up into a ball. He wouldn't let her.

"Say please," he said stopping.

"No."

"Say it," he ran he fingers down one foot then the other.

She started thrashing trying to get away, but he held on tight and wouldn't stop.

"Ok," she yelled. "Just stop."

He stopped and waited not releasing his grip on her. She was breathing heavily, and giggling. "Please let me go." She couldn't help trying to pull her legs free.

"And…"

"And what?"

"Who won this little battle?"

"You did," she said still giggling.

"Uh huh." He let go of her legs and she pulled them out of his reach.

"Mean," she said from the other side of the bed.

He chuckled. Pushing all the blankets over on her, he laid down. Crossing his arms behind his head, he stared up at the ceiling.

She pushed all but the sheet to the end of the bed. Standing she billowed the sheet out. It fell softly over his legs. She sat down next to him.

"It's too hot," he said sitting up pulling his shirt off.

"For a sheet?" She gathered the sheet pulling it off him. Scooting closer, she held her wrist to his forehead.

"You're not seriously taking my temperature."

"Why not?"

"I just wrestled you into submission, don't you think that could be the reason I'm hot?"

"You didn't wrestle me into submission."

"I didn't? It felt like I did. Maybe I let up too soon." His hand reached down and took a hold of her ankle.

She scurried away from him. He let go of her laying back down. "That's what I thought."

She crept back over, lying near him. Reaching out she poked him in the side. He didn't flinch, so she tried poking a little higher up.

"I'm not ticklish," he said. "Unlike you," he slipped his hand out from under his head, and grabbed her side. She screamed and wriggled away. He let go and put his arm back under his head.

"Stop doing that," she said.

"I'm not doing anything; you're the one poking me. I'm just protecting myself."

"I'm just trying to find your weakness, so I can prey on it to get my way," she said trying to stifle a yawn.

"I have no weaknesses so you can stop looking." Hearing the yawn, he stretched out his arm, and felt around the bed until he found her. "Come here, and stop being a pest." She slipped her hand into his and let him pull her over to him, tucking her against his side he said, "Go to sleep."

He laid there listening to her sleep, her breath warm against his skin. Her hand curled on his chest. Covering her hand with his, he rested his fingers on the inside of her wrist. He slowly stroked the inside of her wrist as he drifted asleep.

It didn't seem like he was sleeping for that long, when he felt her fidgeting against him. Lifting his arm off her, he cracked his eyes open and saw her push up and pull her tee shirt off. She shoved it up over his arm to the headboard and flopped back down on top of him. Wrapping his arm back around her, he could tell she was still asleep by the way, she breathed and the weight of her body on him.

He pressed her closer to him. She murmured something, slid her knee onto his thigh, and stretched her arm across his chest. He shut his eyes as she curled herself around his body. There was something about her desire to be close to him, even when she was asleep that sent a rush of warmth through his body.

Doubt so easily crept in when he wasn't with her. It was still hard for him to believe she had feelings for him. He wanted her more every moment he spent with her and it terrified him. This level of desire that sparked between them couldn't be maintained, and then what? Resentment, indifference he didn't think he could stand her feeling that way about him. Everything ends he thought; maybe it was better never to begin. Leave whatever this was between them alone.

He wanted to wake her. Tell her he was afraid she would lose interest. Make her promise she would always love him. He didn't want to be left to his misery anymore. He didn't want to pretend with her. He didn't want to lose her and he didn't want to be hurt or to hurt her.

She broke into his life, pushed her way into his heart and he was worried it was all a huge mistake, just like so many other things in his life. He stroked her back and smelled her hair. Shutting his eyes, he let the feel of her move through him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She woke up in the darkness, and felt him holding her like she would flee if he didn't hold tight. Gripping his shoulder, she pulled herself up his body. She turned her face into his neck, as she tipped her knee between his legs. Carefully, she moved her foot down his leg to the inside of his calf. He turned his body into her, cradling her head in his hand.

Into his neck she whispered, "Do you know why I follow you around, like some lost child? You've made it difficult for me to feel anything but lonely when I'm not with you." Her lips brushed across his skin as she spoke. "What I feel for you is not transient…" her voice grew thicker as she spoke. She ran her fingers through the hair at the nap of his neck and said "Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds…"

He touched her lips silencing her, continuing "Or bends with the remover to remove: Oh no it is an ever fixed mark. That looks on tempests and is never shaken; it is the star to every wandering bark."

He pressed her down into the bed, his weight resting against her. Brushing the hair from her face, he looked down at her placed his hand over her heart and said "I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach, when feeling out of sight. For the ends of Being and ideal Grace." She started to cry, but he continued, "I love thee to the level of every days most quiet need, by sun and candlelight. I love thee freely, as men strive for right; I love thee purely, as they turn from praise. His voice broke, "I love thee with the passion put to use in my old grief's, and with my childhood's faith. I love thee with a love I seemed to lose with my lost saints. I love thee with the breath, smiles, tears, of all my life.

Her chest heaved as she cried; she was so overwhelmed by him all she could do was lie there and cry. He slowly caressed her face, her lips; he ran his fingertips into her hair. Lightly he trailed the back of his hand down her throat, and around to the back of her neck. Holding her, he moved down the bed, and tucked her head under his chin, her cheek against his throat and massaged her neck.

The downward motion of his hand had a calming effect on her. Little by little, he felt her relaxing. Her breath on his neck came slower; her body no longer shook violently against his chest.

His leg was burning, but he stayed with her until she had calmed, and even then wasn't quite ready to let go of her. But when the pain became too much he lifted his leg from between hers, and leaned back taking some of his weight off her. She reached up grabbing his arm pulling him back to her. He dropped his hand down on the mattress next to her side and locked his arm, stopping his descending body from crushing her.

Hovering over her he said, "Be still… I was just reaching for my pills. I'm not going anywhere."

She let go of him, "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

Holding her chin up, "Understandable, he said. Right?" Before she could say anything he said, "Yes Greg, you can be a bit of a bastard." He moved her head up and down in agreement; it made her laugh which was his intention.

"I would never call you a bastard."

"Don't say never my love, you've seen the way I act."

Her heart skipped at the endearment. No sarcasm or cynicism in his tone, it sounded strangely natural to her, comforting.

Tilting her head to the side, he placed a kiss under her jaw. Letting go of her chin, he rolled onto his back, and grabbed his pills. Sitting up he shook a few pills out and popped them in his mouth. Leaning back, he rested on his hands waiting for the pain to subside.

Turning onto her side, she pulled her knees up resting them against his thigh. Her eyes roamed over his bicep. Reaching out, she traced the well-defined muscles finding the strength of his arms, hands, extremely arousing. Pulling on his waistband, she slipped her fingers just under the fabric near the small of his back. She could feel how tight the muscles were, so she applied a small amount of pressure and gently massaged the area, applying more pressure the longer she rubbed him.

She heard a hiss of pain when she started, but he didn't pull away so she continued. Slowly the muscles relaxed, but instead of stopping, she leaned in kissing his back where she was rubbing.

He closed his eyes, her mouth felt warm on his back, her tongue teasing him, lightly playing against his skin. "Stop trying to seduce me," he said. "I can't be."

She heard the rumble under his controlled voice, her responds was to lay back and run her nails down the length of his back. She felt a shiver run through him and said, "Seduction? I would never even attempt it, you're impregnable, right?"

"Well," he said his voice trailing off. Looking up at the ceiling, he seemed to be deep in thought. Finally, he said, "Ok… the catholic schoolgirl outfit... always hot."

"Good to know. Now I'll know what to wear the next day at work when I really screw up," she said, her nails making circles on his back.

"At least I'll be in a hospital when I finally have my first heart attack."

"Don't worry I'll do the CPR myself, unless Chase really, really wants to do it."

"I don't think so, he said. I think I'd rather die. Thank you all the same. A little more to the right, please."

"Ok, I'll do it myself," she said slowly dragging her nails to the area he specified.

He could hear the amusement in her voice, and it made him smile. This tiny thing had him, and she knew it. There was a twinge in his heart realizing this, but it quickly passed, knowing how she felt about him. Seeing the effect he had on her, made it easier when she elicited such a strong response in him.

"Lower."

"Here?"

"No a bit lower."

When she hit the spot he quickly twisted around laying down, trapping her arm beneath him. Plunging his fingers into her hair, he used his elbow to apply pressure to her shoulder pushing her on her back. She squeaked in surprise. He held her there, his hand moving down to her shoulder, his eyes traveling openly over her body. Looking into her eyes, his hand left her shoulder and went down her arm. At her wrist, he slipped his hand underneath and placed the tip of his fingers into her palm. Turning her hand over he pressed down rubbing the palm of her hand, stroking out to her fingers, his eyes never leaving her face.

She bit her bottom lip. Closing her eyes she took a slow deep breath and then another before she opened her eyes again. It was the desire in his eyes for her, as much as his touch that was making her pulse race. She raised her knee and then lowered it. The fidget brought a smile to his face.

Taking the pressure off her hand, he lightly stroked her palm, moving slowly up her arm to her shoulder across her collarbone. He hesitated covering her throat with his hand. His fingers found her pulse.

She smiled up at him, "Yes, that is your doing," she said.

Slipping his hand around to the back of her head, he leaned down, his lips against her neck, "I hope it's me," he whispered. His hand came back around and dipped down between her breasts grazing the sides as he passed through. He felt her begin to tremble as his fingers spread out over her stomach. Her hand gripped his bicep her nails digging into him. His tongue pulled her earlobe into his mouth, as his knee slid between her legs, and pushed against her thigh. With unhurried ease, he slipped his hand down her inner thigh to her knee. Pressing his fingers into the back of her knee, he drew her leg up over his hip. "Hold on," he said putting his hand between her shoulder blades and hugging her close. He rolled onto his back bringing her with him.

She drew her other knee up to his hip. Wrapping her in his arms, he sat up. Leaning to either side, he pulled her legs around his body, so she was sitting on him. He tucked her hair behind her ears, and held her head in his hands. She couldn't hide from him he saw everything, noticed the smallest detail and he had his eyes trained on her.

She squint her eyes, imitating him. "What?"

"You're so beautiful," he said watching her mimic him. "Well not just now, but normally. And I don't look like that."

Making her eyes smaller, she said, "How about now?"

"How about it."

"I really think I've captured the look."

He closed his eyes. A smile broke out on his face. Raising his eyebrow he said, "Ok now you're talking. You should really see this; you're standing in my office wearing a lab coat and stilettos. It must be review time."

"There's a half naked woman on your lap and you're fantasying. You really do get bored quickly."

"A bit more than half I would say," he said opening his eyes. "Oh…Thank God, ugly Alison is gone."

She punched him in the arm. "Ouch," he said rubbing the shoulder, she didn't hit. "Beating up a cripple? Kick any dogs lately?" He took hold of her wrists and wrestled them behind her back. "Violence is never the answer," he said. "Maybe you need to watch a few more after school specials."

Leaning into him, she whispered, "If you let me go…." she didn't get anything else out. He gently tugged her arms back and down, arching her back, and moving her away from his ear.

Her head swung back with the tug, her hair falling off her shoulders and down her back. Her long delicate neck exposed to him. His eyes followed the line of her neck to the curve of her shoulder. Holding her wrists with one hand, he pushed her head to the side, gripping the back of her neck; he brought her to his mouth. His tongue slipped into her ear for an instant, then his mouth closed over her earlobe. His breath hot in her ear, the gently tugging of his teeth on her earlobe, made her entire body start to shake.

She was losing the ability for coherent thought as his mouth made its way down her neck. Reason completely vanished the moment he bit her neck, his tongue grazing her skin as his teeth press into her flesh.

"Please," she said releasing a sob. Her emotions were pulling her without direction. All the rejection, sorrow, disappointment, passion, and love for him, cried out to him. She had held in so much since she met him that it poured out in that one gasp.

She pushed him over the edge. Her heart called out to that part of him he had refused for so long. His breathing grew ragged and his heart raced, pumping blood furiously through his body. He released her wrists, his hands slid down gripping her hips, his fingers slipped under the silky fabric of her panties. He pulled her closer, letting her feel what she was doing to him.

Her hands held his neck, her fingers in his hair. She arched into him, her head tipping back, her pelvis tipping into him. A deep throaty growl passed his lips, his fingertips pressing into her flesh.

He looked into her eyes and saw a hunger; he knew he was responsible for. It was the most incredible thing he had ever seen. Love for her swelled in his chest, fueling his desire for her. "Cross your ankles," he said his hand rising up her back.

The way he was looking at her touched her, it passed through her desire, without dampening the flame that was continuing to build. She could see the love, behind his lustful gaze. It was a combination she had never seen in another man, and would never accept in anyone other than him. Crossing her ankles, she held on to him with her legs.

He felt the tightening of her legs around him, and her heels pushed against his back. With his right hand, he held her against him, with the left he pushed into the mattress propelling up and over so she landed under him. He slid down her body until his face, hovered above hers, his forearms resting on either side of her head.

Propped on his arms, he pressed his lower body into her. The movement elicited a moan from her. She tried to use her legs to pull herself up into him, but there was nowhere to go, a cry of frustration burst from her lips, her breath hot on his face, her eyes pleading with him.

Relaxing his body he rose just enough to pushed down on her again. She shook her head, her nails clawing his back. He stopped her by placing his hands against the sides of her head. Staring down at her face he saw her lips had become flushed and swollen a brilliant shade of red. Before he realized it, his teeth tugged at her bottom lip, slightly parting them. Having gained partial entry he didn't pull back, he nudged her upper lip, his tongue pushing slightly into her mouth. Her lips were soft, pliable and a second nudge was enough for him to enter her mouth, his tongue brushed briefly against the tip of her tongue, before he drew it out, his lips lingering against hers. He could hear her frustration, and pushed his way back in, his tongue slowly sweeping her mouth. When her tongue pushed its way into his mouth, he felt his pulse race the invasion sent a sharp jolted to his groin. He started to push back, when she sucked him back in herself. The low guttural sound that came from his throat urged her to continue sucking.

He stretched his arm up over her head. Slipping his hand under the headboard, he gripped the edge of the mattress, and pulled himself snuggly between her legs. She gasped releasing his tongue as the heat of his body pushed into her, and spread through her. Grasping the back of her knee, he yanked it up to his hip wedging her knee in the crook of his arm, as he rocked up into her.

She tried to leverage him onto his back with her free leg and hip, but the way he held her knee up it was impossible. She felt like throwing a fit. Thrashing, kicking, and screaming like a two year old not getting their way. In her head, she was already in full thrash. She pounded her fist into the mattress, arched her back, and pushed against the mattress with her leg again trying to throw him over. When that didn't work, she gripped his face and roughly pulled him within inches of her and said, "On your back now." Her eyes were fierce, piercing right through him.

The force of her words and the look she gave him, were enough to elicit a submission he was unaccustomed to in his life or his bed. He released her knee and began to gently roll them over. Freeing her leg allowed her to gain the leverage she needed take complete control. With a forceful thrust she sent them over so rapidly it slammed him down on the bed

Sitting up, she straddled him her hands pressing into his chest as she leaned forward. His hands touched her legs; she flung them off her. "No. Hands off."

Her hands ran up to his throat. Her body stretched out over him. Leaning down, she bit his chest, pressing down slightly harder than he had. His hands came back up to her arms. Again, she tossed him off.

"Allison," he said, clearly frustrated.

Sitting up, she ran her hands through her hair, a slight arch in her back. "What?"

He didn't respond, he couldn't think with her sitting there like that. Shaking her head, she spilled her hair down her back, exposing her throat. A powerful desire to touch her rose in him and he began to sit up. She felt his stomach muscles constrict against her legs, before he could get more than his head off the mattress. She looked down at him her thighs tightening against him. "Lay back down," she said her voice a soft command, the only type she knew he would listen to just then.

He dropped back down on the mattress, emitting a growl from deep in his throat. Clenching and unclenching his hands, he finally clasped the underside of the headboard to keep from grabbing her. She looked down at him, watching him watch her. The way he looked at her, made her feel more desirable then she had ever felt in her life.

Gently touching her lips she slid a finger into her mouth. Slowly she wetted her lips, and then traced a line from his bellybutton to her own body straddling him. There was an imperceptible contraction in his arms but his hands remained under his head, even after she blew on the small line, making him shiver under her.

Her breathing slowed deepened. Shutting her eyes, she ran the back of her hand down her cheek, along the line of her jaw. Her fingertips caressed her throat, dipping briefly between her breasts, before moving over the swell of her breast. Between her legs, she could feel him shift slightly and opened her eyes. His breathing had changed, and she could feel the heat of his body against her thighs grow warmer. When she rubbed her fingertip over her nipple, he closed his eyes tipping his head back, fighting to remain calmly lying there. When he opened his eyes, her hands were making their way down her stomach; her fingertips caressed the skin right above her panties. Her hands ran down the front of her panties touching his stomach where their bodies met. He inhaled sharply, his stomach twitched under her hands. She smiled down at him, brushing her hand over the same spot getting the same reaction.

Laying down on him, her mouth breathed into his ear. "Do you know how much I want you right now?"

He placed his hand in her hair cupping her head and held her knee against his side with the other. Slowly he turned them on their side. Propped on his forearm he slipped his hand between them, trailing down her stomach slipping under her silky fabric. She pressed her face into the crook of his arm; her fingers tighten on his shoulder hard enough to leave bruises in his flesh.

"Yes, he said quietly I think I do."

Her body arched into him, trying to get as close to him as possible. She pulled herself up capturing his mouth with hers, driving her tongue deep into his mouth, her moan vibrating 

against his lips into his mouth. Their tongue fought for domination, pushing from one mouth to another, hungry to take what they could from one another.

She pulled his hand from her, slamming her body into him, her pelvis making slow small circles against him. His hands dipped down into her panties, pulling the back down as far as they would go with her leg wrapped around his body. Pushing her onto her back, he rolled back and slipped her panties the rest of the way off her. Turning back into her his hand stroked down waist over her hip to her thigh, his mouth devouring her breast. Her hands dove into his hair holding him to her. His tongue flicked over her nipple as his hand moved slowly up her inner thigh. Her breath came quickly, her hand covering his pulling it upward; bring about a low guttural noise from him. The sound made her body break out in goose bumps.

"Back," she said breathless, pushing against his shoulder, urging him onto his back. When she was lying on top, she started to push her way down his body. Her mouth was wet against his skin as she moved down his chest to his stomach; her arms stretched out over his chest, her nails following the path her tongue made down his body. His breathing was becoming increasingly ragged the farther she moved down his body. His hands ran through her hair, and she looked up at him. He released her, watching her move slowly, deliberately to the spot, she had found earlier, just to the right of his hipbone. When she found it she brushed her lips over the spot, his body shuddered his hips lifted briefly off the bed. Her hands slipped under him, holding him against her mouth, the tip of her tongue grazing his skin.

"Enough," the word was bitten off through his clenched jaw.

She raised her head; the heels of his hands were pressed against his eyes. Slowly he removed them and looked up at her, and saw she was watching him. She applied pressure to her fingertips and said, "Lift." When he did, she pulled his boxers down his body, slipping them over his feet.

Kneeling at the foot of the bed, she took in his naked body lying before her, admiring his taut stomach, long limbs, strong arms, and chest. Her tongue wet her bottom lip as her eyes traveled over his body. He sat up, leaning back on his elbows watching her examine him. When her eyes fell on his face, she saw an amused smile and blushed.

"Come here," he said lying down.

She crawled up the bed to him, her hair hanging down almost to the bed as she moved towards him. He waited until she was close enough and then took her under the arms and dragged her up the rest of way laying her next to him. He turned on his side and placed the palm of his hand against her cheek, his thumb caressing her lips. She closed her eyes and pressed her face into his palm. "God, you are beautiful," he said looking down at her.

Opening her eyes, she looked up at him, pulling his thumb into her mouth. He drew his thumb out, covering her mouth with his own. Her hand held him beneath the jaw, her body turned further towards him; her knee came up resting against his hip. His hand cupped her shoulder blade, stroking downward to her hip and over her knee.

She felt the inside of his forearm resting against her knee. Bringing her knee up, she pressed it into the crook of his arm. He bent his arm trapping her knee pulled it up higher as he slipped between her legs pushing her onto her back as he gently rocked into her. He felt her gasp into his mouth and plunged his tongue in deeper as he pushed farther into her. He released her leg, and she wrapped it around his body, her heel pressed against his back pulling herself closer to him, wanting more of him, needing more, unable to pull him close enough.

His body moved slowly forcefully, he could feel the tension in her body building picking up speed taking his cue from her bringing her to the edge and pulling her back, each time a little closer, before yanking her from the edge.

She released a cry, her nails scratching down his back. She heard him grunt as her nails dug in and pressed harder. "Please," she said. His body convulsed in reaction to the pure need in her voice, the intensity driving him forcefully into her. He felt her climaxing and pulled her tightly against him. She gasped his name, her body arched into him and stiffened. The contracting he felt threw him over the edge and he released forcefully into her. They collapsed against one another their ragged breathing the only sound in the quiet room.

His breath was warm against her neck, the weight of his body comforting. She held his head, her fingers lightly stroking the hair at the nape of his neck. Her foot slid down his body, tucking her ankle against the back of his knee. She felt him shift, and raise up on his forearms.

Reaching up she held his cheek in her hand. He watched her eyes well with tears, as she looked up at him. Leaning his weight on one arm, he brushed her bangs back and kissed her forehead. "Are you ok?" he asked his lips against her forehead.

"Yes." she said softly.

He pulled back and looked at her again. Her thumb ran over his cheek and came back wet. She touched his lips with her thumb, wetting his lips with his own tears. Startled he touched his cheek his hand came back damp. He rolled over and stared up at the ceiling.

She didn't say anything, just reached over, and slipped her small hand into his much larger one. Turning on her side, she rested her forehead against his shoulder and slowly stroked the length of his arm. Unsure what he was thinking, she remained silent afraid he would pull away from her.

He reached up and wiped at his eyes, but the tears kept coming. "I think you broke me," he said gruffly gently squeezing her hand.

She didn't say anything right away, unsure of how to respond. Her hand continued to move over his arm, she raised her head and kissed his shoulder rubbing her cheek against his arm she settled back next to him. The knot in her stomach started to relax realizing he was willing to let her be with him as he was. Realizing she meant more to him, then even he realized.

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence, she could feel his body starting to relax. Pressing her cheek against his arm she finally responded her voice barely above a whisper. "Sorry. Didn't mean to break you, I only meant to ruin you for any other woman."

He chuckled, "You did that too."

"Good," she said smiling against his arm. "If the nurses you terrorize ever found out what you can do to a women's body, they'd stop following Wilson around and be all over you."

"Flatter will get you seconds."

"Oh? You have the biggest…"

"Alright, knock it off," he said laughing pulling her into his arms.

"What? I was going to say hands," she laughed.

"Of course you were you're too sweet to say anything vulgar. Now whispering that's a whole different thing, you have one of the dirtiest mouths I've ever heard."

"I have not said or whispered anything dirty."

"It might have been in my head... Yep I believe it was in my head. It was last week in my office, when you were pacing back and forth mad about something I did. Couldn't tell you what though, I was trying to undress you with my eyes and it took a great deal of effort because you were moving so fast."

"Do this often, do you?"

"No," he said sounding defensive. "Only when you're in the room, otherwise I have to create the image all by myself."

She snuggled closer. "Well at least you'll have a more accurate picture to go by when you feel the need."

"Not to pat my own back or anything, you know how I hate to do that…"

"Uh huh, you're a modest one."

"But I already had a fairly accurate picture, except for the crescent shaped birth mark on your left inner thigh," he said touching the spot.

"Stop if you're not ready for round two mister."

"Who said I have to be ready for round two for the bell to ring?" His long fingers pushed her thigh back giving him access.

She clung to him, her eyes closing. He pulled her hair tipping her face up towards him, and brushed his lips over hers. When she moaned he thrust his tongue deep into her mouth. Applying pressure, he felt her body start to tremble and pressed her back into the bed so he could see her. Her hands tightened on him, and he could feel a twitch in her left index finger. He noticed this earlier right before she climaxed and realized what he had stumbled upon. A tell, always handy he thought, with at grin. Slipping his other hand beneath her hips, he tipped her pelvis up. He knew he had found the right angle, when she arched into his hand and cried out his name. Her hand let go of his arm and swung down grabbing the sheet in her fist. Crying out she tipped her head back, as her body convulsed.

Her body melted into the mattress, he didn't move until the last of the wave passed through her. When she opened her eyes and looked up at him, he leaned down and gently kissed her. He slipped his hand out from under her hips and relaxed down next to her stretching his arm over her head under the pillow. His other hand rested on her stomach, his thumb lightly stroking the skin beneath her ribs.

They lay there in comfortable silence, he listened to her breathing slow down, grow deeper. This feels right, he thought. Her being here with him was right and he didn't want to let her go. He inhaled deeply; his hand moved to her side and pulled her closer then returned to her stomach.

She stretched, groaning with pleasure. Opening his eyes, he looked down at her and chuckled. She was sprawled out next to him, a slight smile on her face. He was not use to seeing such an unabashed display of gratification before.

She looked up at him smiling and said, "Three."

"Really, I thought I counted four."

She turned her body into him, and caressed his chest. Leaning in she took in his scent, her tongue running over his flesh. She wanted any and all sensory stimulation she could get from him. "Possible, I wasn't really able to concentrate very well." Her tongue flicked over his nipple, her hand passed down his stomach feeling how aroused he was.

His breath hissed in as she took him firmly in her hand. She tapped his chest and said, "Back."

The moment he laid back, she swung her leg over his body and slowly guided him in. His hips pushed up connecting with her unable to wait for her slow distention. Already overly stimulated, the moment he pushed up into her she climaxed her hands slamming down onto his chest to steady her. His hands held her hips for the same reason as she threw her head back. He almost lost it himself watching her.

"Five," she said breathless, her voice shaky. Her hands tightened on his chest as her body sent intermittent shocks through her body. She inhaled deeply, releasing a shaky laugh. "My God," she said running her hands through her hair.

When he was sure she wasn't going to fall over, he tucked his hands under his head enjoying the site of her flushed breathless body on him. Grinning he pushed his hips up slightly.

"Stop," she yelled.

He of course did it again, chuckling.

"Greg, stop."

"Stop what?"

She looked at him. He had a smug grin on his face. "Moving," she said trying to catch her breath.

"Good Lord woman, I don't think I have ever seen anyone orgasm so easily in my life."

"Believe me I'm as surprised as you are."

The grin got wider. She raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Nothing he said casually, just trying to remain still so I don't set you off again."

Ignoring him, she took a few deep breaths her hands pushing down on her thighs. "Ok," she sighed shaking her head, her hair spilling over her shoulders. She rubbed her thighs trying to get some strength back in them.

He pushed up again just to test the waters. She looked at him a smile spreading across her face. Her tongue glided over her bottom lip, and her hand caressed his stomach. She was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath and his hands coming out from beneath his head.

Her body began moving slowly. He would meet her hips with his own thrust trying to pick up the pace. She pushed down on him stilling him as best she could and then continued her own steady rhythm. It was apparent in his face, she was pushing him, frustrating him every time she wouldn't allow him to take over and set the pace.

"Allison," he breathed out sharply. The last part of her name became a growl sending a pleasant shiver through her. His voice was a warning she chose to ignore. She wanted to push him hard enough that he would try to take over.

"God you feel good," she purred.

"I swear," he said through a clenched jaw. He looked up at her not finishing the thought. He saw she was looking pointedly at him, watching him struggle, and enjoying it. "Enough," he said raising up to grab her.

She didn't give him a chance, she immediately increased the speed, methodically constricting around him. He fell back on the bed with a thump that was extremely satisfying to her. His arms reached up and he grabbed the top of the headboard. The muscles on his arms bulged, and now she was starting to lose control.

Leveraging against the headboard, he thrust up into her, slamming their bodies together. Her hands were pressed against his chest, and he felt her finger twitch, and tried to hold on. He could feel it coming, her body tensing, but he couldn't hold out any longer.

She felt his body spasm. His hands came up and grabbed her hips holding her firmly against him. "God," he spit out his body pumped spasmodically. Groaning he dropped back on the bed.

She stretched her body over his, holding onto him as his body shook. Her legs tightened against his hips, her entire body hugging him. Nuzzling into his neck, her hand behind his neck, she softly breathed into his ear whispering his name.

His arms came up around her back, pressing her into him. He made slow circles on her back, growing drowsy. Realizing he was falling asleep, he blinked trying to push back the urge and turned laying her down next to him, slipping his hand between her legs. Pressing his face into her neck, he listen to her breath quicken. He didn't need to feel the twitch in her finger to know how close she was, in the last few hours he had learned to read her body. Her body tensed and he whispered, "I love you." Shoving her over the edge where no thought was possible.

Relaxing back into the mattress, she slowly opened her eyes. He watched the glazed look disperse.

Her voice was shaky, "What?" Tears were pooling in her eyes afraid she heard wrong.

"I love you," he said smiling softly his eyes warm and reassuring.

"You love me?" she said her hand pulling him down into a kiss.

He deepened the kiss. "Yes," he said lying back.

She snuggled up to him, her arm crossing over his chest. His hand started making circles on her back again. "That's the first time you have ever said that."

"Mm hmm," he said. He sounded barely awake. His breathing was slowing and his hand stopped making circles.

"I love you too," she said.

"I know," he said gently squeezing her.

She lay there quietly, listening to him breath. A small smile touched her lips when he started snoring. It was almost too faint to hear, but she could feel a slight shaking when he inhaled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Groaning he rubbed his eyes, reaching out instinctively for his pills, his other hand felt the bed beside him for her. Even half asleep he remembered her, but the bed was cold. Forgetting the pills, he opened his eyes and saw she wasn't in the bed next to him. Yawning he sat up, sending a shot of pain through his leg, putting her whereabouts temporarily out of his head.

Pushing himself back, he leaned against the headboard and took a deep breath. Picking the pills up, he grinned despite the pain shooting through his leg. Next to the bottle was a full glass of water. It was then he noticed the smell of food, his stomach grumbled. His body suddenly interested in more than just relief from the pain.

He took the pills with the water she left him, and shut his eyes waiting for the pain to subside. As the edge wore off, he opened his eyes and drank the rest of the water. He set the glass down and turned the clock to him. It was flashing 12:00. He picked Allison's beeper off the nightstand it was nearly 2pm, no wonder he was starving he thought.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he noticed the clothes he had tossed on the chair were gone. So was the shirt he had thrown on floor last night. His eyebrow rose, and he went over to his dresser and took out a pair of boxers and jeans. He threw them on the bed and sat back down. Stretching, he groaned his muscles were tight. Rubbing his arm, he flinched at the pain. Holding his arm up he saw puncture wounds on his bicep.

Chuckling, he got dressed. Standing up he buttoned his jeans and walked over to his mirror. There was a bruise on his chest where she bit him and one on his shoulder. Running his hand over the bruises, he wondered if she was sporting any similar marks. He thought he was gentle with her but who knows.

Running his fingers through his hair, he walked down the hall. In the living room, he could hear her singing along with the radio. Leaning on his cane he stood there and listened to her, not bad he thought smiling. He definitely could get use to listening to her sing around the house. Hell, he thought he'd enjoy it.

Standing in the kitchen doorway, he tried not to laugh aloud and announce his presences. She had almost every cabinet open. She must have gotten tired of opening the wrong cabinet. Figured it would be easier to just open them all. This was one of the reason's he liked her; she was almost as odd as him.

She was up on her tiptoes, sliding a plate on a tall stack of plates. Her hair was damp and she was wearing his button down shirt from last night. It came down to her knees making her look even smaller then she really was.

Leaning against the doorway, he waited for her to notice him. The microwave dinged. She put on his oven mitts and started taking the containers out, all the containers from the other night. He was impressed she was able to shove them all in.

She turned from the microwave with two containers in her hands and saw him in the door. A smile broke out on her face when she saw him. It made his heart thump in his chest, seeing how genuinely happy she was to see him.

He looked at the containers in her hand, and leaned looking in the microwave. "Hungry?"

She set the containers next to the others, and walked over to him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she looked up at him and said, "Hi."

"Hi," he said kissing the top of her head.

"I hope you don't mind, I took a shower."

"I was hoping you would. I didn't want to say anything but…"

"Found a spare tooth brush too," she said smiling up at him ignoring his smart-ass comment.

"So, do you think I can take a shower myself and still have something left to eat when I get out?"

"No promises," she said. Her hand touched the bit mark on his chest and she blushed. "Sorry," she said shyly.

He laughed, tipping her face up. "I'm not." He touched the bandage on her head. "I need to take a look at this, change the bandage."

"It can wait, until after you shower," she said sniffing him and wrinkling her nose.

"Nice and I thought you were the sweet one." He touched his chest, "Well, until last night of course, now I know better."

"I am the nice one; I could have just thrown up." Her arms were still firmly wrapped around him and she was staring up at him smiling.

"Humph," he said holding his arms out away from her looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm very sorry," she said squeezing him.

He looked back down at her, she was still grinning up at him. "You don't look very sorry."

"But I am, really." She batted her eyes at him. Her face turned disgusted and she started gagging still holding on to him.

He pushed her off him, and she started giggling. "You're a riot. I'm not sticking around for this abuse." He turned around and headed out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going," she yelled from the kitchen still laughing. "It's your house."

Smiling he yelled back, "I'm ignoring you."

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"Quiet it or I'll come back and breathe on you." He stopped waiting for a response. When she didn't he yelled, "That's what I thought."

She responded to the last by making loud gagging noises. He chuckled. "Real funny," he said continuing on his way to the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I wanted to thank you all for your reviews and encouragement. It means a great deal to me that you are enjoying the story.

Chapter 9

Laughing she shut the cabinets and stuck the cartons of food back in the microwave. Turning a full circle she looked over the kitchen, to make sure everything was put away and then went down the hall to the bathroom.

She knocked on the door and heard him yell for her to come in. Cracking the door, she stuck her head in, "Would you mind if I ran my clothes through the wash?"

"Nope, as long as I don't have to do it, I hate doing my own let alone yours too."

"I'll need to do two loads; do you have anything you want to throw in?"

"If you're offering I won't say no." He stuck his head out and nodded at the hamper, "anything that needs washing would be in there."

She opened the hamper it was about half full. Picking it up she decided she would dump it in the bedroom and sort through it. As she was leaving he called out from the shower.

"Yes?"

"When you're done with that, the kitchen floor could use a good mopping. Oh and do you do windows."

"Anything for you, sweet cheeks," she said flushing the toilet on her way out.

"Hey! You will pay for that," he yelled after her.

"Not scared of you," she called back.

She dumped the stuff out of the hamper and then went back down the hallway to the laundry room, grabbed the clothes she had picked off the floor that morning and brought them into the bedroom. Sitting down, she sorted through the laundry making piles. She turned the pockets of the jeans out, setting what she found on the floor next to her. Mostly change, a few loose pills and a business card from Jacquelyn. Raising her eyebrow, she turned it over. On the back was her cell number and under it said call me anytime. The anytime was underlined.

She set the card with all the other stuff on his dresser. She wondered if he had called her, apparently he could anytime. Yuck she thought, making a face. She knew he wasn't a monk, but she hadn't really thought of him with any other women except Stacy. Even though she wasn't jealous by nature, she felt a slight twinge at the thought.

Scowling she scooped up a pile of clothes and turned to leave the room. Lost in her own thoughts, she almost ran into him coming out of the bathroom. "Whoa," he said putting his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said looking up at him, completely forgetting the business card, when she saw him standing there in just a towel.

"Sure?" You looked a bit annoyed.

"Mm Hmm," she wasn't completely paying attention. Her eyes were roaming over his chest and arms.

He laughed, "You are checking me out."

"What? No."

"Yes you were. You were so checking me out."

She walked around him, "It was a purely medical examination. I was just making sure those cuts on your arms didn't need some ointment.

"You mean those claw marks, don't you?"

"Whatever, I'm busy right now can't talk," she called over her shoulder as she left the bedroom.

"I have some on my back too, if you care," he yelled down the hall.

She put the clothes in the washing machine and walked back down the hall to the bedroom. He was standing in front of the dresser in his boxers sorting through the stuff from his jeans. Picking up the card, he turned it over, "Call me anytime," he read aloud a frown on his face. "Please, he said flipping it in the wastepaper basket, as if I would." He scooped the change off the dresser and dumped it in a small wooden box and the pills in the bottle sitting on the nightstand. Sighing he sat on the bed, rubbing his leg.

"Hungry?" Allison was standing in the doorway, watching him a smile on her face.

"Starving," he said lying back on the bed. Staring up at the ceiling, he raised his arms and shook his fist. "Bring me food," his voice boomed.

She came over to the bed and crawled up next to him. Kneeling at his side, she smiled down at him. "That commanding voice is such a turn on," she said leaning down gently kissing his lips. Her hand ran along his jaw and turned his head to the side. Lightly kissing his neck, she said, "I just can resist doing anything you ask," she breathed into his ear. Her mouth kissed down his neck to the skin right above his collarbone. She lightly sucked, she heard him moan. Grinning she increased the pressure sucking harder.

"Hey," he yelled realizing what she was doing. He pushed her off him with some effort. His hand came up to his neck, "You did not just give me a hicky."

"I did," she said kneeling on the other side of the bed trying not to laugh. "I've never done it before, but I am pretty sure I was doing it correctly," she said giggling.

He laid back and grabbed her, yanking her across the bed. Rolling over he leaned into her his face over hers, "How am I suppose to explain this at work tomorrow?" His voice was stern and his brow was knitted, but she knew him well enough to see he was amused.

"Mm, vacuum cleaner?"

"Vacuum cleaner," he said grabbing her sides tickling her.

She squealed and tried to scurry away from him. "Stop she yelled."

"I can't believe you gave me a hicky," he said watching her squirm. He was holding her wrists in one hand and tickling her with the other.

"It was an accident," she screamed.

He stopped tickling her, "It was an accident, huh?"

"Yes," she said trying to catch her breath.

"See I could almost believe that except for the fact when I yelled and tried to push you off, you clamped down and sucked harder." He was looking down at her an eyebrow raised, a smirk on his face. "Care to explain that?"

"No," she said giving him a toothy smile.

"What I should do is give you one about right here," he said touching her throat

"Yours can be covered by a tee shirt," she said her eyes imploring him to let her go. He started to lower his face to her throat. "I made sure," she yelled

"You made sure?" He lifted his head back from her throat and looked her in the eye. "What happen to accident?"

"That tactic wasn't working out so well for me," she said laughing.

"No, it sure wasn't," he was grinning at her. "So, give me a really good reason I shouldn't slap a really nice hicky on your throat."

"Because…" she was looking up at him, like she was expecting some help from him.

"What? You started this I'm not pulling you out of the frying pan; I am the frying pan and the fire for that matter. Work it out on your own."

"It's immature," she said knowing that would never stop him, but she was trying to buy time.

"Never stopped me before."

Looking around the room, she said, "You love me and I am asking you really, really, nicely not to do it."

"Irrelevant. You know I'm not compliant. I do as I please, even when you ask me really, really nicely."

"Ok, I've got it," she said a smug smile on her face.

"Well…"

"Even though the one I gave you is covered by your tee shirt, what if someone did see it. Your collar moves just enough that the edge is showing, and Wilson sees it. He will jump all over you with questions. If I have one too…" she said trailing off letting him come to his own conclusion.

He let go of her, "So you think we should keep this to ourselves?" He didn't look hurt, just interested in this development.

"Well… she said caressing his cheek, the last time I said something, things didn't end up very well and I think that might have been why."

"Al…" he started.

"Not all of it, she said touching his lips to keep him silent but maybe some." He nodded. "Everyone wanted to share his or her brilliant insight into the situation. I don't know what you were told, but I got tired of hearing what a huge disaster it would be. Except Wilson, he just came in to tell me I better not hurt you."

"Wilson," he said shutting his eyes and shaking his head.

"He cares about you," she said her fingers running through his hair.

"I know," he said looking at her. "I just wish he wouldn't worry so much. He's like a mother hen."

"Yes he does have that tendency with you, not that you don't need it."

"I don't need it," he said slightly irritated.

"Ok, you don't need it," she said puckering her lips and nodding, making it very clear she was humoring him.

"Brat," he said covering her face with his hand.

She licked his palm. He jerked his hand away. "That was unpleasant," he said an appalled look on his face.

"I thought you liked that, she said ginning you did last night."

He licked his finger and stuck it in her ear. "Gross," she said clamping her ear down on her shoulder pushing him away.

Laughing he said, "See… You liked my tongue in your ear last night too. Not quite the same thing is it?"

"No." Her hands on his chest, arms locked still holding him away from her.

He poked her in the side, and she dropped her hands quickly. Pulling her to him, he rolled on his back. She rested her chin on his chest so she could see him.

"You're right, it's probably better to keep this to ourselves, at least for now. We need to figure this thing out on our own."

She kissed his chest, "You better not be this agreeable at work, or they won't need to see anyone's hicky to figure out something is up."

"Ah, that's right I forgot about the hicky," he said turning over and trapping her under him. "You see your argument is flawed. You have to suppose someone will see mine, before yours becomes a problem for me."

"Yes but there is a risk factor there," she said quickly.

"Oh, but you know how I love taking risks," he said into her neck.

Her words were picking up speed as his lips brushed her throat, "But you hate people knowing about your personal life, are you ready to lay it out there for every doctor, and nurse in the hospital."

This stopped him. "Damn and I really wanted to give you one. When this one is gone, and nobody has seen it, you better watch out."

"So what you're saying is I should try my best to draw attention to this one, to save myself."

"Alright damn the hospital, you're getting one, now."

"No." she shouted fighting him off.

He stopped, pulling back he said, "Going to say anything, or do anything to draw attention to this bruise on my neck?"

"What bruise," she said smiling up at him.

"Ok then," he said letting her up.

She popped off the bed and said, "I only see a hicky."

He sat up and tried to grab her before she could get too far, but she shrieked when his hand brushed her arm and jumped back. "Come here," he said firmly giving her his best I'm not kidding around face.

"Um… No… she said drawing out the no. What? I turned stupid all of a sudden?"

"You know I will get you." An evil grin spread across his face.

"But you don't have me now, which is all I'm worried about presently."

"Very short sided of you Allison, I have a long memory. If you come here now, maybe I'll take pity on you."

She laughed crossing her arms over her chest, "That would be a whole lot more convincing, if you said it and didn't look like you could eat little children, my dear."

Smirking, you better watch it yourself or they won't need a hicky or me being nice to know something is going on between us, my dear," he said emphasizing the last two words.

She blushed looking down at the floor. "Sorry about that, she said cringing. I didn't even realize I did it until you said something. You probably hate that sort of thing."

"Come here, he sighed holding out his hand wiggling his fingers when she didn't take his hand right away. Dropping her hand in his, he tugged to get her to come over to him. He pulled her down on the bed next to him, and turned so they were facing one another. "Listen, he said holding her face in his hand I was just teasing you. Endearments are fine, but if you want to keep this relationship under wraps for a while you can't do it at work. Can you image the look on Chase or Forman's face if you came into the lab and called my honey?"

"I can call you honey?" She was smiling at him but her mind couldn't stay focused on the topic. She unconsciously leaned towards him, God, he smells so good, she thought, biting her bottom lip, her eyes drifting to his lips.

"Not the point," he said gruffly, barley resisting the urge to push her back on the bed and rip his shirt off her. The way she looked at him, it was maddening. They were going to have a 

difficult time hiding anything if she looked at him that way. He could feel himself become aroused, and all she was doing was looking at him.

"What?" She asked not paying attention to what he was saying.

"I said… he paused noticing her pupils were dilated, realizing he wasn't the only one aroused. Clearing his throat, he continued, "That wasn't the point."

"Point of what?" she said distracted, her fingertips touching his lips. Her tongue slowly wet her lips.

His tongue ran over her fingertips. He wanted her lips, so full and wet. Leaning forward, he pushed her mouth open slipping his tongue in. How could he ache for her so badly, he thought when she was already in his arms? Pushing her down on the mattress, his fingers quickly slipped the buttons from their holes, exposing her body. His hand trailed down her throat, over her breast, his fingers spreading out on her stomach his thumb gently caressing her skin. He leaned down, his tongue circled her navel dipping in before gently kissing the delicate skin just below. Blowing gently over her skin, his eyes moved up her body, to her face.

Her eyes had slipped closed, a slight smile on her face. Her arms slipped over her head, the back of her hands resting against the mattress, her wrist crossing as she stretched, her stomach pushing up against his hand. One arm moved slowly down. The back of her hand caressed her cheek, resting in the hollow of her neck. Her head turned to the side, brushing her forehead against her arm.

His hand slipped off her stomach, and she felt the bed jostle. "House?" She opened her eyes. He stood on the side of the bed looking down; his eyebrow raised a smirk on his face.

"In the mood to sleep with your boss are you?"

She looked at him confused.

"You just called me House, he said grinning. Authoritative bad-tempered, that what you're into now?"

Grinning she said "Now?"

"You're a sick woman."

"I hope so," she said grinning. She sat up, shrugging his shirt off her shoulders. It slipped down her arms pooling around her wrists. Her leg drew up, crossing her knee over her body. Pointing her foot at his boxers, she said, "Those need to come off."

He scowled at her and said, "I know the mechanics, young lady."

She got off the bed, his shirtsleeves pulled up over her forearms. He backed up to give her room to stand, his eyebrow quirking up. Stepping into him her hands circled his waist. Looking up she said, "Believe me you know more than the mechanics, Doctor House."

He tipped her head up to kiss her, but as he leaned down she slowly sank to her knees slipping his boxers off. Her hands ran gently up his thighs.

"Make sure those go in the correct pile. It's most important if you…" he said.

She made eye contact with him as she slowly slipped her mouth around him.

His voice trailed away, as he sucked in a lung full of air. One hand moved to the back of his thigh the other to his stomach. His fingers pushed into her hair. When he moaned she felt it all the way through his body. The sounds of him sent a warm rush of desire through her. It also made her feel an incredible sense of power. The most intimidating man she had ever met was currently in her control, and she liked it.

This didn't last long; she could feel this thigh start to shake and pulled back, knowing he couldn't remain standing for long without support. Slowly kissing up his body, she stopped briefly over the hickey she gave him, and sucked.

"No you don't," he said grabbing her head and pulling her off him.

She stepped back, "Mm you taste good," she said laughing.

"Thanks for the complement," he chuckled. He pressed his finger to her lips and said, "Do I have to worry every time you come at me with that thing?"

"No," she said sucking his finger into her mouth. Taking his finger out of her mouth, she reached over and gave him his cane. Lightly pushing his chest and stepping forward, making him step back. "I'd rather you, groan in anticipation," she said pushing him back a few more steps.

He felt the back of his calves touch the chair in the corner of the bedroom. He was completely unaware she was moving him backwards until that moment. It was hard to focus on anything when she looked at him, like she wanted to devour him.

She took his cane, and pushed him into the chair. Smiling down at him, she twirled his cane. Not bad, he thought not as good as him, but impressive nonetheless. He sat back crossing his ankle over his knee, watching her.

What had he done to deserve this woman? The strangest thing was he saw the same question in her eyes, when he caught her looking at him. It was completely baffling to him. She never failed to surprise him, he couldn't seem to predict her reactions to things the way he could with others. As soon as he thought he figured her out, she would throw a wrench into the carefully devised picture he created.

She saw he had that look he got when contemplated something. Cocking her head, she set his cane against the wall studying him. Carefully she placed one leg on either side of his legs straddling him.

"This feels like we've done this before," he said dropping his foot to the floor. His breath caught as she lowered herself, taking him in slowly. When she finally rested on his hips, he took a deep shaky breath. "That parts new," he said pulling her breast into his mouth.

Her arms crossed around his neck, one hand resting on top of his head. She pressed into him her head falling back. "God," she breathed. "How can I want you so badly," she said.

His racing heart skipped a beat; he didn't think she realized she'd said the last part out loud. "I've thought the same thing," he said holding her face looking into her eyes. He could tell by the way she looked at him, she hadn't meant him to know, and grateful that he felt the same.

"I love you," she whispered her voice thick with emotion. She covered his mouth with hers; needing to feel him, bring him closer.

He could feel how much she needed him by the way she kissed, pushing deeply into his mouth, her arms tightening around him. His arms went around her pressing her tightly against him, needing her as much as she needed him. Her tongue swept his mouth, tugging his tongue into hers. He thrust in deeper, his fingers digging into the flesh on her back.

When they broke away, he leaned his head back in the chair breathing heavily. She gripped the armrests, trying to slow down her breathing. He ran his hands up and down her arms feeling the slight tremble. Lifting his head, he watched the way her shoulders raised and lowered as she took in air, her head down hair spilling forward over her arms. Smiling, he rested his head back. He felt her arms shift, and then her mouth on his throat, her hair falling over his arms. Warmth rushed through him, as her hips began moving, her mouth continuing up his throat to his ear. "Greg?" It came out as a breathy growl sending a shiver through his body.

"Yes?"

"Say my name."

His hands came up her arms to her neck into her hair. He pulled her head back, so he could see her. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted. She started to swivel her hips as she moved. He pulled her forward so their lips brushed against one another's and breathed into her mouth, "Allison…" She whimpered with need. He pressed his lips firmly against hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth briefly stroking her, before slowly drawing out. His lips lingered covering her mouth, his deep voice vibrated against her lips "Allison…"

"Want…" her voice trailed away. Her breathing was becoming ragged. She clamped her hands on his biceps.

"What do you want baby, tell me."

"Closer. God… I can't get close enough."

"I know," he said wrapped his arms around her pressing her flush to his body. He lifted up and moved down the chair slightly, so she was lying more on top of him, one arm under her, the other running up the center of her back. Lifting his hips he pushed up forcefully, tightening his arms pulling her to him.

"Yes," she gasped meeting the upward thrust of his hips.

He felt her shivering against him, her lips trembling against his neck. Her hand buried in his hair. She clung to him, her body contracting sharply around him. The muscles in her legs tightening as she cried out. His jaw clenched, the sound of her was all he could take, his fingers dug into her flesh, as his body thrust spasmodically emptying. He held her tightly to him until she completely stilled, melted into him.

Her stomach growling broke the comfortable silence. He started "So the afterglow has faded, huh?"

"No, she sighed contently rubbing his chest. She bowed her head to his chest inhaling the smell of him, "That may take a couple days, but I sure could use some pizza."

"Pizza, huh?" he asked. Shrugging he looked up looked up at the dresser next to them; his cell phone was resting near the edge. "My cells on the dresser, he said nudging her towards it with his shoulder, grab it."

She stretched out her arm without moving from him. Clenching and unclenching her hand, "Can't reach it."

He nudged her with his shoulder again pushing her further over. "Ok try it again lazy."

She stretched up again, completely missing the cell. "Are you even looking?"

"No, she said just missing it.

He sighed deeply. "A little to the right, too far, back to your left, there grab it."

She dropped her arm down like it was made of lead. "Can't too sleepy."

"Now you're just being difficult."

Faking snoring, she cuddled into him.

"If I have to get up to get it so do you," he warned.

Snoring louder, she snaked her arm around his chest and held tight to him.

"Have it your way," he said starting to sit up.

"Ok… ok," she said stretching up and grabbing the phone, smacking him on the chest with it.

"Ouch," he said taking the phone. "Just for that I get to pick the toppings."

"Fine with me, she said I like everything except anchovies."

"Oh… that really is too bad for you, it's the only topping I like," he said hitting the speed dial. "Delivery, large extra cheese extra anchovies."

She sat up looking at him. He had a smirk on his face, so she leaned in to the phone and started to make really loud realistic gagging noises into the phone.

He pulled the phone away, "Sick, Allison."

"So are anchovies," she said yelling towards the phone.

"You order then," he said handing her the phone.

"Fine," she said grabbing it. Holding it up to her ear she said "Sorry about that…" Stopping she looked at him scowling, as the dial tone buzzed in her ear.

He was chuckling watching her. "You're so feisty," he said pulling her down and giving her a noisy wet kiss on her forehead. "Hit three, it will call the pizza joint."

"What do you want?"

"Anything, but onions."

"Why no onions?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're not kissing me later, if you eat onions."

"Will see about that," she said grinning.

She punched the number on the phone "Delivery…. Uh huh… yes… a large with everything, except anchovies, onions, and garlic." Handing the phone to him, "They want your address."

He gave them his phone, number, "Yep, how long? Ok. Thanks." Hanging up the phone, he gave it back to her, and said "20 minutes. Up... he said.

"Why? We have 20 minutes."

"Well since you asked, I have to put on clothes. I order a lot from this place, so I think its better I don't answer the door naked."

"I'll get the door," she said resting her head back on him.

"Great, he said my delivery time is going to go way down, having a naked girl answering my door. Probably won't have to tip either."

She sat up and buttoned two of the middle buttons on the shirt she was still wearing. Climbing off him, she took the boxers he discarded earlier and put them on and turned around for him.

"Hey, those are mine, he said grumpily. I've barley worn them."

Climbing back on him, she held his face in her hand. "Please, can I wear them?" she asked smiling at him brightly almost every tooth in her mouth on display.

"Stop that, he grimaced your creeping me out."

"Please…" she said drawing it out, the smile getting even bigger if possible.

"Fine just quite making that face," he said turning his face away from her, squeezing his eyes shut. Peeking he saw she had stopped and opened his eyes. "Thank you. For future reference, I prefer seduction when you're trying to get me to do something."

"I don't know this worked pretty quickly seduction takes a little longer. I'll use seduction when I have the time; otherwise it's creepy all the way."

"Creepy only worked this time because you trapped me. Otherwise, I'd just leave so you better work on the seduction angle."

Closing her eyes, her breathing changed becoming slow, inhaling and exhaling through her nose. Slowly opening her eye, the look she gave him was smoldering. She brushed her fingers through the dusting of hair on his chest. She looked up through hooded lids, and slowly ran her tongue over her lips.

He sat there unable to speak the transformation was startling. She went from adorable, to a sultry temptress right before his eyes. If the desire was disingenuous he couldn't tell. He felt 

suddenly uneasy. This feeling was short lived, when he saw she was trying to rein in her emotions. Her body was trembling; the hands that were gently brushing the hair on his chest now pressed down to steady her.

When she finally opened her eyes, she brushed her hair off her face. She inhaled deeply through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. "Whoa… apparently I can't just play the seductress. She ran her hands through her hair, and looked at him.

His eyes were squinting appraising her. He was trying not to grin. "I didn't touch you, but I swear had I you would have climaxed. Interesting. Care to explain?"

She bit her lip and looked away from him blushing. He pulled her down to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "How about now?" He chuckled, "Really I'm interested."

She turned her face into him, her fingers making small circles on his chest.

"Your cheek is burning a hole in my chest," he complained, knocking her back and forth gently with his arms. "So…he said drawing out the word, you can seduce me, but you can't tell me what you were fantasizing about to do it?"

"Mm hmm."

"Come. On. Tell me…" When she didn't say anything he chanted "Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell m-"

"Fine," she yelled interrupting his annoying tirade. She felt his chest move up and down as he laughed. Smacking his chest she said "Stop laughing at me."

"Sorry, he chuckled but it is so sweet."

"Ok, well…" she said. The doorbell rang "Saved by the bell," she said climbing off him smiling. "Did they tell you how much?"

"Take a twenty out of the box on the dresser that will cover it and the tip."

On tip toes, she pulled the box over and took out the money. She looked over at him, so clothes on or off? Want better delivery time?" Her hands hovered over the buttons on her shirt.

The door bell rang again. "Get going, missy."

She grinned and ran out of the room.

Grabbing his cane off the wall, he used it and the arm of the chair to leverage himself up. He pulled a pair of boxers out of the dresser, and made his way over to the bed. Slipping them on, he could feel the ache in his muscles. His leg was the worst but it wasn't the only muscle making itself know. Better then cardio he though smiling. He leaned over and grabbed his pills. Popping a couple, he laid back on the bed his arms stretched over his head.

"Are we eating in here, she asked or in the kitchen?"

"Can't move, bring pizza, starving."

Setting the pizza on the bed next to him, she looked down at him. His eyes were closed, a smirk on his face. She love that smirk, she thought. "Ok, what would the master like to drink with his pizza?"

"Milk, please," he said cracking one eye open to see if she was going to hit him. She only looked amused. That was good, he thought.

"Milk it is then, she said making a face that told him how gross she thought his choice was.

"I saw that, he said milk is good for you."

"I know you did," she said over her shoulder as she left the room.

Lifting his head he watched her leave the room, she was swaying her hips, he assumed for his benefit, God love her. He laid back and staring at the ceiling tried to figure out what it was he was feeling. It was a warm euphoria, Vicodin never gave him. He was feeling high, and 

it had nothing to do with drugs. A knot formed in his stomach. It wasn't the feeling so much as the realization that he wouldn't make it if this tiny woman was ever ripped away from him. Losing this feeling, would be worse then never experiencing it. How could he have ever thought he was in love with Stacy? Maybe there were degrees of love, he thought. If that was so, he was deep into uncharted waters. He could feel his heart ache for her, literal chest pains.

Cameron came back in the room, interrupting his contemplation. He sat up quickly feeling like he was doing something he shouldn't. She stopped seeing the look on his face. Cocking her head she stared at him, holding napkins, his milk and a beer for herself.

"Do I want to know?"

"Know what?" He tried to look confused.

"Here," she said handing him his milk. Crawling across the bed, she patted his arm and said, "All you have to say is no. I won't pry." She leaned over and kissed him. "Now open the box, I'm starving."

He leaned over and kissed her, brushing her hair back. "Thanks."

"Box. Now. Hungry," she said using his tone and smirk.

"Plates?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. The box is the plate; see she said opening the box all the way, and plopping two pieces on the open lid.

"Excellent," he said looking pleased. "I'm all for anything that cuts down on dishes."

Two pieces of pizza later and half a glass of milk, he saw Allison had only eaten little over half a slice and was just picking at the toppings. He grabbed a third piece and kept watching. She never eats enough, he thought.

"Stripped for the pizza boy, she said the next pizza's on him." She picked a mushroom off her pizza and stuck it in her mouth. Looking up she smiled at him.

"I could have pimped you for at least two."

"Well next time we'll both answer the door, and you can negotiate."

Leaning back on her hands, she stretched her legs out, looking at her toes and wiggled them.

Casually he asked, "Finished?"

"Hmm," she said laying back and setting her beer on the nightstand. Staring at the ceiling her hand lightly pressed her abdomen.

Noticing her hand on her stomach he asked, "Are you done eating?"

"Maybe. Just taking a break, my body isn't use to pizza. I'm all about the lettuce. So, do you think I can go back to work tomorrow?"

Ignoring her last question, he looked pointedly at her hand. "Feel alright?"

Her hand moved away from her stomach. She heard the man leave and the doctor enter the room. "Yes, doctor, just a little indigestion. That or I pulled a muscle during our recent activities. I sure feel it in my legs." She paused grinning, "Much better and more fun than the cardio class I take." She rolled over on her side, and pulled her legs up watching him eat.

"I thought the same thing he said. Not that I'm off doing aerobics."

"Why not? You'd be cute in a leotard." Laughing she held her hand over her mouth, her voice muffled she said, "It would show off that nice package of yours."

"What," he said looking at her. He'd heard her the first time but he wanted to see if she'd say it again.

She sat up squaring her shoulders, and said, "A leotard would show off that nice package of yours."

"Package?"

"Shut up," she said lying back down.

He leaned over and slipped his hand under the waistband of her boxers and started probing her abdomen. "Stop that," she said pulling his hand out of her shorts. "It's just a strained or pulled muscle, I'm fine."

"Then let me check," he said sternly. "You know it could possibly be something more serious from that little accident you were in, not so long ago. You know the one that totaled your car."

"Christ House, she said irritably I'm fine."

He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Sorry," she said sitting up and eating the rest of her pizza.

"Why are you getting defensive?"

"I'm not, just tired. I'm not up to being poked and prodded."

He looked at her skeptically. "How long have you been getting pains?"

"I haven't," she said looking at him. "Really, it just started hurting a little while ago. Considering the weekend I'm surprised more of my body doesn't hurt. You're probably right about the cause, being the accident. The seat belt cuts right across here, she said drawing a line over her stomach. But it's probably nothing more than that."

"Maybe, he said still looking her over, already contemplating checking her abdomen as soon as she fell asleep. She'd be pissed if she caught him, he thought but he was use to pissed off people. Besides she couldn't stay mad at him for long, going by experiences. "Tomorrow you go in and get checked out. Just to make sure the accident didn't cause more than a bump on your head."

"I have my annual on Tuesday; I'll have her check me out, ok?" Lying back she smiled up at him. "Oh… Dr. House I need to get off on Tuesday at 4:00."

"Tuesday? He didn't sound pleased that she wouldn't get checked out for two more days. "Who's the doctor?"

"Bickford."

He scowled, "Bickford?"

"She's a good doctor."

"Humph, can't say I agree with you there. I know, he said drawing it out, I'm a good doctor, you should let me do it."

"Why are you being difficult?"

"I'm not," he said, setting his glass of milk on the nightstand next to her beer. Turning on his side, he propped his head up with his hand, and started at her.

"Yes you are," she laughed. "Greg, I'd rather not have the man I'm involved with be my doctor. You know what they say about treating family and friends objectivity is thrown out the window."

He didn't look convinced, rolling on his back he stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm a doctor too, and if I thought the pain was serious I'd go in immediately or let you check me out. Ok?"

"Fine," he grumped.

She poked him not deterred by him grouchiness. "You hate not getting your way, don't you?" He wasn't looking at her so she took his jaw and turned him towards her.

"Duh… state the obvious," he said.

She pulled his face over to her and kissed him softly. Parting her lips for him, he deepened the kiss moving closer. Breaking away he tried not to smile, "Don't think I don't know what you are doing."

"We've been doing it all night. I would hope you knew." Suddenly looking concerned, she searched his face for any damage she might have done. "It's not your first kiss is it? If it was, you should have told me sooner, I would have been gentler with you."

"You are spending way too much time with me," he said.

She grinned, "Learn from the master. That's what I always say."

"Something's shouldn't be learned, for my own good."

"My own good? Don't you mean for your own good."

"No. I said what I meant."

"So… can I go to work tomorrow?" She took his hand and looked up at him pleadingly. "Please."

"No, not until you're checked out."

"Punishing me?"

"No," he said lying down next to her and holding her cheek. "I wouldn't do that to you, Chase yes, you no. I really don't want anything happening to you. You got hit pretty hard, and this new pain concerns me. Ok?"

"Ok," she said running her hand through his hair. "You don't think you might be over reacting a little?"

"Possibility, but it's my right, so deal with it."

"I will," she said moving closer.

He sat up and closed the pizza box, and set in on the floor. Moving up the bed to her, he took her shoulder closest to him and lifted it up, turning her away from him.

"What are you doing," she said trying to turn back over towards him.

"Hush," he said pulling her to him, her back nestled against his warm body. He curled his arm around her careful of her stomach.

She placed her hand over his resting on her rib cage, and snuggled back a little more. "Clothes," she said pulling his hand up and moving away.

He grabbed her and pulled her back to him. "Later."

"They're sitting in the washer, all wet."

"Yeah I know that's what happens when you put water on fabric. If that wasn't your goal you probably shouldn't have put it in the machine that fills with water. Now the dryer that might just be your machine."

"Greg. All your jeans are in the washing machine." He didn't say anything just held on to her. "I guess you could just wear a nice pair of dress pants tomorrow."

"Not."

"Well then let me go put them in the dryer. It'll take a few minutes tops."

He released her and she rolled off the bed. She gathered up the pile of whites, holding them in one hand smashed up against her body she reached over and picked up the pizza box balancing it on her hip.

When she came back, she tried to crawl next to him but he held out his hand palm facing her. That was more than a few minutes it was 6. You lost your place. I called my back up cuddling partner.

"Who Wilson?" she asked quirking her eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact, he is quite cuddly indeed."

"So how do I get back to the front of the line? Or… Maybe Wilson will want to cuddle with me instead of you, and then you will have to call your back up, back up. Who would that be? Forman?"

"Nah, can't get my arms around him, I guess Cuddy, but I'd have to shut my eyes and think of Wilson the whole time." He shut his eyes and hugged himself, "Mm such great arms."

While he had his eyes closed, she moved closer, pressing her lips hard on his mouth. She yelped when he grabbed her arms, and he took the opportunity to push his tongue in her mouth. Instead of protesting she pressed the length of her body against him opening her mouth wider.

"That definitely put you to the front of the line. Wilson is a sloppy kisser, all saliva no technique."

"So that would mean…" she said letting him finish her sentence.

"You kiss better then a guy?"

"No," she said pushing him.

He was laughing. "You shouldn't let me finish your sentences if you don't like the way I do it."

"Don't worry I won't make that mistake again."

She flipped over and scooted her back into his chest. When he didn't immediately wrap his arm around her, she reached back and grabbed his hand, pulling his arm around her. Snuggling back, she pulled his hand up under her chin, and closed her eyes a content little smile on her face.

He looked down at her, "Kind of pushy aren't you?" he said nudging her with his hips. She didn't say anything so he nudged her again.

"Just so you're aware, pushing your hips into me, is anything but annoying." She turned facing him, and smirked. "Ok, nudge me again, please."

"Only if you tell me what you were fantasizing about, earlier," he said resting his head on his hand, his own smirk in place.

She turned back over, nestled against him. He pulled her into him "Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on."

He took a big breath and she though he was done. But he started right back up with even more vigor. She covered her ears, but he just leaned in closer.

"Ok, stop," she exclaimed.

He gave one more "Come on," and then was silent.

"You can be such an exasperating child can't you? Jeez. I can only imagine what our kid would be like, especially, when they get to that why, why, why stage." She figured the, our kids comment would throw him off enough that he would drop the other.

"I'm not that easily distracted, going to hold up a shiny object next."

"You will make fun of me."

"Maybe."

"Gosh, Greg thanks for the reassurance. I am completely comfortable telling you now."

"Fine, I won't make fun of you but if it's funny I at least get to laugh."

She rubbed her eyes considering it. He leaned down and in the most seductive voice whispered, "If you tell me, there is a very good chance we'll do it."

"Damn," she said. "I think you could get me to do anything using that voice."

"Really," he said in the same voice. "I can't promise of course, but I'll try not to use it for evil."

"Ok you should probably stop now, she said her voice catching. I'm a little tired, and sore, but if you don't stop I will soon get pass that and attack you."

Remembering the pain in her stomach he said, "Ok, I'm stopping. I don't think you should be doing anything strenuous until after you go to the doctor."

"What," she said turning over on her back and looking up at him. "You can't do what you do to me, and then just cut me off."

"If you let me check you out, then I won't have to cut you off."

She frowned at him. "Mean."

"No, he said. The correct word is caring, I know it's a foreign concept coming from me, but there it is just the same."

Wrong, she thought, your actions give you away. The gruff exterior hides it well from others, but she could see it and she suspected Wilson saw it as well. He wouldn't admit it and she would never say it, but the problem was he cared too much.

"Caring, she said oh ok. Hmm, I guess will see if you can hold to that… No sex till Wednesday. Of course you really can't control what I do to myself now can you?"

"Not fair," he groaned rolling on his back.

She knew that would get him. "All's fair my dear," she said rolling over and wrapping her leg around his, her knee inching up his thigh until it was brushing against his groin. "Virility," she said. Wonderful." A little astonished and pleased by how easily it was to arouse him.

He pushed her knee down and crossed his leg over hers to keep it on the bed, and clamped his hand over hers, to keep her from stroking his chest. Rolling her back, he looked down at her and said, "I thought you were tired and sore."

"I'm never to tired for you getting as close as you can to me, and sore that's just from you getting as close as you can to me. It's not an entirely unpleasant ache; she said closing her eyes, kind of a pulsing radiation reminding me of you." Her hands trailed over the two buttons actually buttoned, down over her bare stomach pushing the fabric farther apart.

Stop looking at her, he thought. Be the doctor here not the man. The doctor wasn't pushing hard enough to get the man out of the way. He released her hand and cupped her neck, his thumb rubbing behind her ear. Leaning down, he tipped her head back kissing the hollow of her neck. Placing his thumb on her chin he parted her lips. Hovering over her mouth they breathed each other's air. Gently he brushed her lips with his tongue, eliciting a moan from her. Entering her mouth, he pushed against her tongue and as she responded he moved out of her mouth licking her lips on the way. He did this a few more times each time she responded quicker trying to pull him deeper into her mouth. Her arm snaked under his arm, up around his back to his shoulders. The next time he pushed into her mouth, she pulled herself up meeting him, plunging her tongue deeply in his mouth before he had a change to enter hers. This ignited something in him. His hand fell to the small of her back and pushed her firmly against him.

She cried out, and it wasn't in pleasure. Immediately pulling back, he loosened his grip on her, but didn't let her go. He saw a pained expression on her face, just before she dropped her head down and pushed her forehead into chest. Her hand covered her stomach in unconscious protection.

Slowly her grip on his bicep relaxed and he laid her back. She looked up at him, and saw anger in his eyes. Tears sprung to her eyes seeing the way he was looking at her.

"Lay still" he said, slipping his hand into the boxers she was wearing and gently palpated her abdomen.

She knew better then to argue and remained where he had laid her. Her heart was racing, more because he was angry with her then the pain in her stomach.

"Relax," he said looking up at her continuing to explore the area.

"It's hard to do that when you look so angry, I'm doing my best."

"I'm not angry, he said not looking at her."

She didn't say anything. He could feel how tense she was and it was making it difficult to really feel if there was problem that needed immediate attention. He sighed pulling his hands out. Sitting up he stared down at her. "Damn it Allison, why wouldn't you just let me check earlier?" He was trying not to sound angry because he really did need her to relax before he could properly examine the area. Stop swearing he thought.

He sighed and took her hand between both of his. "I'm not angry with you," this time his voice was softer, gentler. "I'm pissed at myself for not pushing you until you did what I wanted."

"Should have used the voice," she said. A weak smile broke out on her face.

He ran his hand over his face, chuckling quietly. "Next time I will." Lying next to her, he touched her wet cheek. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

Her arms went around his neck and she hugged him to her. Putting his arms around her he held her until she was ready to let go. He felt like crap, she was in pain and here he was making the situation worse.

"I should have let you check when you first became concerned."

"Duh," he said smiling at her.

When she laughed he felt his own muscles relaxing. He leaned over and kissed her softly. "Can I check you out now?"

"I don't know why you're asking for my permission, you've been checking me out for almost a year. This might be a little different though; you've mainly focused on my gluteus."

"See how much you know, I was also very interested in your cleavage."

"Yeah I know, why do you think I wore those shirts?" She laughed, because he was genuinely shocked.

"Really?"

She shrugged, color brightening her cheeks.

"Nice… he said shaking his head. It drove me nuts." As he talked he slipped his hands back under her shorts and pressed around. Do you know what kind of angle I have looking down at you? Let me know when it hurts."

He didn't need her to tell him, the sharp intake of breath was plenty. Here, he said to himself mapping the location in his head and moving over to the other side. "Anything?" he finally asked.

"No," only the one spot.

He moved back over to that location, and gently applied pressure a little at a time moving out from that area. Going back over to the area, he felt his heart drop into his stomach, but his face remained neutral.

"What?"

"Nothing, he said distracted.

"That look wasn't prompted by nothing." She sat up.

"I know we haven't talked about the accident, I didn't want to pressure you into talking about it, but I need to know what happen."

"Why?" she said looking down at her hands, her voice just above a whisper.

He tipped her head up so he could see her face, "Gathering information." He kissed her lips gently. "You know how I work."

Letting go of her he moved up the bed, resting his back against the headboard. She looked up, and he held out his arm to her. She crawled up to him and wrapped her arms around his middle pulling her knees up against him. He reached over and took a couple Vicodin with her beer. Stroking her hair, he rubbed her back. When the drug was rushing through his body, he moved his legs apart and patted the space between his legs.

Carefully she moved between his legs and lay on her back. He brushed her bangs off her forehead, and passed his fingers over her eyes shutting them. His hands slipped under her neck gently massaging down to her shoulders between her shoulder blades. He smiled when he felt her hand slip under his knee, the same as before. Her other hand rested on her stomach just under her breasts, well away from her lower abdomen.

"Tell me," he said when he felt her body relax into him.

She tensed turning her face to his leg. "I'm ashamed."

He rested his hand on her chest just below her collarbones. Stroking his thumb over her collarbone he said, "Tell me anyway."

"Metal." She flinched imperceptibly, but he saw. "Metal scraping along metal. I know it was instantaneous but it wouldn't stop in my head. She had stopped speaking, and turned her body to the side hugging his leg. He continued to stroke her, down her arm through her hair, waiting. "I don't remember striking my head, didn't even realize I had until I crawled out the car door, and sat it the grass. The car didn't look bad from my advantage, on the ground. Nothing dented, but that screeching sound was still playing in my head, so I didn't realize right away that I couldn't hear the other driver. No yelling for help, or the car door opening. So I tried to get up, but everything started spinning. I shut my eyes and pressed the heel of my hand against my head. I think I just stared at my hand for a moment. Not really grasping what was on it. And then I got sick. Strange… she said pausing, that's what really scared me, it got me moving. I pulled on the open door to help me up. Using the car for support I moved around the car, stopping at the hood. I thought I would be sick again, the other man's car… she shook her head. The windshield was shattered, so I couldn't see inside the car, but the glass had blood on it. The passenger side door was closest and the least damaged, so I tried that door. When it opened, got in the passenger seat and sat there… I just sat there for a moment. Didn't reach out to help him, just sat there staring at the shattered glass."

Her voice was getting smaller, and he felt this was where she started feeling ashamed. He could feel his blood pressure rising. The one thing he did know, the guy never even tried to stop, he just slammed into her. She could have died, and he wanted to kill him for it.

"How could I have just sat there?" she whispered more to herself. Louder she said, "I think I forgot what I was doing there for a minute staring at the windshield. But I heard a low groan come out of the man, and turned to look at him. His eyes were open, and he was looking at me. I asked if he was ok. It was a stupid question, an obvious question, which made me think of you. The man didn't respond, his eye shut and his body became limp. I reached over and shook him, saying open your eyes. I'm glad I got that medical training it sure came in handy."

House closed his eyes, hearing the anger, the pain in her voice and he hurt for her. It was a normal reaction for a doctor, caught in a situation where they felt helpless. She was in shock; he was amazed she even got out of the car. He remained quiet though with a great deal of effort.

"I did check his pulse, it was weak. Afraid his heart might stop; I looked down to see if there was anything trapping his legs, and then slowly dragged him out of the car. Yeah I know, 

she said quickly like she knew he would disapprove, he could have had a neck injury, or spinal injury and I could have ended up paralyzing or killing him." House continued to rub her back. His other hand came up and covered her hand with his.

He leaned his head back on the headboard, and slowly let out a breath. It felt like the first one he had taken, since feeling the lump in her abdomen. Inguinal hernia, he thought it's just a hernia.

"I pulled him onto the grass, and sat next to him staring at his mangled car. My beeper went off in my pocket, which reminded me that I had my cell phone in my purse. So I went over to my car, sat in the driver's seat and called 911. The operator insisted I stay on the line, but I knew I couldn't leave the guy alone. It never occurred to me that I could take the cell phone with me. I told her I couldn't and set it on the dash, and went back to the man… her voice caught, and he wasn't breathing. I panicked, how could I panic I'm a doctor? I know what to do, I've been trained what to do. But instead of doing what I'm trained to do, I started crying kneeling over him. Then I heard your voice gruff, angry telling me to do my job. That snapped me out of it, and I started CPR. I got him breathing, I put his head in my lap and started crying again, that's when the paramedics arrived a few minutes later and moved me away from him."

He stopped rubbing her back, and pulled on the collar of his large shirt creating a space for him to slip in and rub her back needing to touch her skin. Leaning back a little she undid the two buttons holding her shirt together. She shrugged the shoulders off, the sleeve falling down to her elbows, the back of the shirt resting against her lower back. She curled her leg over his good one, and wrapped her arm back around his thigh. She took a deep ragged breath, and relaxed against him. His hand moved over her entire back, now that he could and they stayed like that a while. Eyes closed, touching one another deriving comfort from each other's presents.

He looked down and saw her brush away the tears quietly rolling down her check. Taking her hand he pulled it up and kissed the palm, and then rested it back on his thigh. Tucking her hair behind her ear, he waited until she was cried out before he said anything.

Her breathing was slow, and he wondered if she had cried herself to sleep. "Allison," he said softly incase she was sleeping.

"Are you terribly disappointed in me?" she asked quietly

"You did nothing wrong, for me to feel disappointed. You know what shock can do to someone; you're no more immune to it than anyone else, including me. You saved his life."

"But…"

"Hush, he said I'm not done. The weak pulse would have made me do exactly what you did. If he stop breathing, it would be difficult to administer CPR wedged as he was in the car, especially hard since you where dizzy and nauseous yourself. You couldn't have administered the amount of force needed to his chest at that angle. His lungs would have been constricted, making it more difficult to push air into his lungs. Whether it was instinct, medical training or both, it was the right thing, and I'll be damned if I'll let you feel ashamed. So you panicked who hasn't you recovered and got him breathing. I'm damn impressed by what you did, so really it would be an insult to me if you felt ashamed. He saw a small smile creep up from the corners of her mouth, when he said the last part.

All the logic of the situation was nothing compared to his approval. He was brilliant. He didn't allow for excuses when they messed up, and had no problem calling them out for their mistakes. He's being gently, she thought but he wouldn't lie to make her feel better that's what she loved about him.

"Now, he said off me and back on your back."

She held him tighter and shook her head.

He sighed, "Why is it when I ask you to move, you immediately grab on to me and refuse? Shrugging she remained holding on to him. "You're not going to do this at work are you?"

"What are you going to do if I do?" she asked. A smile broke out on her face, "Give me a nudge?"

"I'll pin you up against the glass wall in my office, and give you a breast exam."

"Um… You can't do that, its sexual harassment."

"No. It's a medical procedure that I am well qualified to perform."

"Oh, sorry my mistake. It would be completely professional."

"Absolutely."

"When was the last time you actual performed a breast exam doctor?"

He leaned over and looked at the clock, "A couple of hours ago."

"I'm surprised you haven't been arrested, if that's how you give a breast exam."

"I would think you of all people, would know why I haven't been arrested," he said pulling her long hair back off her shoulder, the back of his hand, skimmed across her skin down her neck over her shoulder and down her arm. Splaying her fingers, he covered her hand with his own.

"So can we resolve this like adults?" he asked.

"Past experience would indicate not," she said.

"Past experience would dictate you do as I ask, when I ask it."

"I guess we're in uncharted waters now."

"You know eventually that I will examine you again, why make it difficult?"

She didn't say anything, her grip on him unrelenting. "What do you think it is? I saw the look you got before?"

She's not being difficult you idiot, she's scared, he though. "I think it's nothing more than a hernia, but I need to feel the area again." His hand moved to her chin and tipped her face up so she was looking at him. "Please."

Cautiously, she got up mindful of his leg and her stomach. Kneeling next to him, she took his hand. Starting down at their hands, she said, "I'm scared, what if it isn't a hernia." She looked up at him knowingly trying not to cry.

"Sucks being a doctor sometimes, doesn't it? You know too much, too many options for the same symptoms. Let me check, and then will talk about what it might be."

Helping her to lie back on the bed, he said, "That's my girl." He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I don't know why people say you have bad bedside manners. Not many doctors will give you a kiss to comfort you."

He chuckled, "Yes well let's not tell anyone, it will ruin my reputation. Next thing you know…" finding the spot his voice trailed off. "Relax, Allison."

"I'm trying."

"Try harder."

"I said I'm trying." There was a definite edge to her voice.

Ignoring her tone he said, "I know you're trying. It's not easy when someone is poking at you, believe me I understand."

Immediately feeling bad for snapping at him, she said, "I'm sorry."

He reached down and rubbed her arm, "It's ok." It felt herniated to him, but every time he moved beneath the spot he got a twinge in his chest. Pressing up in that area he tried to feel deeper. Removing his hand, he laid next to her.

Turning away from him, she moved back into him. He grabbed a pillow and stuck it under his head. Putting his arm under her neck, he tucked her into him. "Inguinal hernia, how big was the man you dragged out of the car?

"Really?"

"97 percent sure. I'm using a low-tech method so I wouldn't roll you into surgery based on it. You need to have an ultra sound."

He felt her take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "So I can wait for Dr. Bickford?"

"I'll call tomorrow and use a little coercion to get you in to see her tomorrow. I don't want to wait till Tuesday. The longer you wait the worse it could get."

"I like my doctor Greg," she warned.

"I'm not the big bad wolf you know."

She started laughing, really hard. Snorting, she slapped her hands over her nose and mouth. When she calmed down, she turned around in his arms and said, "You…" She started laughing again, because of the look on his face. Covering her face she said, "Stop."

"Stop? What am I doing? You should stop you're the one being offensive, to the man you supposedly love."

"Awe, you feeling unloved?"

"A little, he pouted."

"I'm sorry, honey, she said smiling. You know I don't feel that way. But… you have to admit, she said stroking his rough cheek, you can be a bit of a bear when it comes to the hospital staff. Half the nurses scatter when they see you coming."

He looked confused, "Only half." Scowling he said, "What the hell?"

"Boy I'm not making this any better, am I?" Licking her lips to get his attention, she stuck her finger in her mouth, and ran it over his bottom lip. Applying light pressure she parted his lips, "I'm sure, she said rubbing her lips over his that I'm way off on the count." Breathing into his mouth she said, "Your sex appeal distracts me." Her tongue dipped into his mouth and he captured it. The arm under her neck bent pushing her head closer, as his other hand slipped her shirt off her shoulder. Her hips pushed into him, moaning as she felt his arouse grow. His hand slipped into the back of her boxers tipping her pelvis as he pushed up with his hips, fitting snuggly between her legs. She tried to push his boxers down, when he came to his senses.

"Stop… Allison, we can't do this."

"No, past the point of no returned" she said, pulling his earlobe into her mouth.

"Come on," he said gently pushing her on her back away from him. Only the strength in his arm kept her on the bed away from him. "Stop struggling, he said sternly. You're going to hurt yourself."

She looked mad and very frustrated, which kind of amused him. He tried not to smile, smirk or grin, which was extremely difficult. She scowled up at him; apparently he wasn't doing a good job concealing his amusement.

"You know I want you, but we can't. If you have a hernia, it will make it worse."

"We can be careful," she said raising her eyebrow. "I'll be gentle with you. Make sure we take slow deep even strokes. Our bodies wrapped tightly around one another, no jarring movement. She shut her eyes arching her back, "My hot breath on your neck," her fingers caressing the swell of her breast.

He knew what she was doing, and almost succeeded. His mouth was just about to her lips, when he pulled back. "Stop that," he said irritably.

"You said you preferred seduction," her smile impish.

He took a deep breath and sat up, getting some distance from her. "Allison it's not the sex, that's the problem, it's the orgasms. It strains your body."

"So I won't have an orgasm. I'll stop you if I feel like it might happen."

"Right and that wouldn't be frustrating for either of us."

"I can take care of you," she said sweetly licking her lips.

Cocking his head, she could see he was considering it. "No, it's unfair for you."

"Oh please… be unfair."

"Besides I don't think you can be trusted."

She looked at him shocked, "I am very trust worthy."

"In everything else, yes. Remember I've see you and there isn't a halfway for you, for either of us. If you weren't so orgasmic…"

"Which is your fault," she said.

"From everything I've read, a woman has to be mentally in the mood for it. That would be you, sweets."

"Yes, but you're the one that puts me in that mood. I think I've had three orgasms, before you. I've had more today than I've ever had, that means you are the cause."

"Really?" He lay next to her. "Three? You have one at the drop of a hat."

Her hand drifted down to his boxers, as they talked. Slipping in she said, "It seems to occur only when you drop the hat, mister."

"Hey…" he said. She connected and his voice trailed off.

His eyes shut, and she purred into his ear, "On your back."

"Oh God," he moaned rolling on his back.

She stripped out of her boxers, and pulled his down as far as she could. Before he could protest, she sank down on him, crying out as their bodies connected. Stretching her body on him, she put her hands on top of his shoulders. Using her knees and her leverage off his shoulder she set a slow even pace. His hands settled between her shoulder blades, pulling her tightly against him.

"Allison…" he growled sharply you can't…"

"Help me."

His hands moved to her hips, increasing the speed. He felt her finger twitch, on his shoulder, but that just spurred him on. Her arms slipped off his shoulder, and crossed on his chest just over her head. Her ability to help with her legs, decreased and he took over the rhythm.

"Yes…" her voice faded, turning into one long moan.

He felt it coming, and placed one hand on the small of her back and the other between her shoulder blades, holding her as still as he could. She contracted around him and tried to push her upper body up with her arms. He wouldn't allow it, holding her down; she groaned her body jerking against him. She let out a long muffled cry into his chest. The feel of her trembling body on him, was all he needed a final thrust and he release into her.

His hands dropped to his side. He breathed heavily, her body moving up and down on his chest. When he caught his breath, he said "Help me, was unfair."

She sounded exhausted, "Yes." Her hands slipped off his chest and rested on bed. "I really thought I could stop, but when that moment came..."

"See what happens when you question my judgment."

"Yes," she said smiling. "If that's what happens we'll never agree again."

"Not funny," he said. "I'd be angry if I could muster up that level of emotion right now."

"It's not my fault you're irresistible to me."

"Oh… so it's my fault?"

"Glad you agree," she said trying to suppress the giggle that was rising. She lifted her head and rested it on her hands.

"I didn't, it was a question." he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

She rested her head back on his chest. "When I'm close to you, I feel safe. The closer I am the safer I feel, sorry if I took advantage of you."

He caressed her face, and put his arms back around her. "If that's you taking advantage, please feel free. That only goes for me, just to clarify."

"You're the only one I want to take advantage of, just to clarify. I don't think I've ever wanted to take advantage of anyone more then you." She knew she was off the hook, when she heard him chuckle.

"You're not off the hook, by the way."

"Yes, I am."

"Pardon me?" he said raising his head to look at her.

"I wouldn't be off the hook if I was Chase, but you have a soft spot for me."

"Oh come on… he groaned putting his head back down, if I wasn't afraid to hurt you I would push you right off me for that comment, like I need to associate Chase and our sex life."

"Sorry, she said snickering. I just meant that you…"

He waved his hand over her back interrupting her, "I know what you meant. I think that soft spot might be in my head."

"Not that I've ever experienced," she said grinning.

He tapped her butt, "Quiet."

"Yes sir," she said giggling. "Except…"

"Except, what?"

"Can you roll me over?"

"Huh?"

"On the bed, can you roll me off you?"

He did and looked down at her concerned, "Are you ok?" He ran his fingers lightly over her abdomen. "More, pain?"

"No I'm ok, I just didn't want to stress it any more then I have."

He grumbled, "Should have thought of that before."

"Getting your energy back?"

"No you have sufficiently worn me out." Slipping his boxers back up, he got off the bed. He picked a pile of laundry up, and went down the hallway.

She could hear him, down the hall changing out the laundry. Getting carefully off the bed, she went down the hall and stood in the doorway of the laundry room. "Greg?"

Without turning around he said, "Go back and get in bed or go sit on the sofa. You're on bed rest until you are officially checked out." He listened to her pad back down the hall, and smiled to himself. Sweet, he thought.

Starting the washer and dryer, he put the dry clothes in the laundry basket. Leaving it on the dryer, he went back down to the bedroom. She wasn't there, his brow knitted and he turned back around and went into the living room. She was curled up on his sofa wrapped in his sheet a 

cold piece of pizza in her hand, drinking a beer. A beer sat on the coffee table for him, along with the box of left over pizza.

He came over to the sofa, picked up the beer and sat down next to her. Leaning over he kissed her and then leaned back against the sofa propping his feet up on the coffee table. He rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand and took a drink. "Listen Allison, if you can't get in to see Bickford tomorrow, I want you to see Wilson. He will see you tomorrow."

Flipping the pizza box open, she turned to him, "Pizza? I can warm it up if you want."

"Thanks, he said cold is fine." He took a napkin and a piece of pizza from her. "It can be Forman, if you prefer, but Wilson would be my first choice. Well I'm my first choice, but we don't need to argue about it," he took a bite and looked at her.

She picked the cheese off her pizza, "Why do I have to see anyone else, you already diagnosed the problem?"

"Since you prefer me not being your doctor, you will need to see someone else to examine you. Then that someone who is not me can talk to the surgeon."

I don't want Forman. I'll call Dr. Bickford tomorrow morning, and see if she can squeeze me in."

"Don't want me to do it," he said smirking.

She looked up at him, "No thank you dear, even if I can't get in there tomorrow, I would like to keep her as my doctor."

"Offended," he said taking the last bite of his pizza.

"I'm sure my doctor will be too, if you call her or show up in one of her exam rooms while she's with someone. I'll never get another appointment."

"Sure you would, everyone knows I can't be controlled. She wouldn't hold it against you."

"Maybe, but I think I'd rather not take the chance."

"Ok," he said getting up. He went to his desk and picked up the phone.

"What are you doing?"

He held his finger to his lips. He mouthed, calling Cuddy.

Why? She mouthed back.

"I'll be late tomorrow, my hooker hasn't arrived yet. She called and assured me within the hour, but you never can tell with those girls."

She clamped her hand over her mouth. Hanging up the phone, he smirked at her. "Let's bet on how many more clinic hours I get. I'm thinking at least ten."

"I'll defer to you, this is your game. I'm pretty sure you're an expert at the smart comment to clinic hour ratio." She stood up and came over to him. Putting her arms around him, she said, "You didn't have to, but thank you."

He grunted, and said "Want some ice cream, I have chocolate."

"Yes, but just a scoop." She was looking up at him smiling, holding him tight.

Holding his arms out, he looked down at her. "It's in the kitchen so you'll have to let go." Opening her arms she stepped back.

Adorable, he thought looking down at her smiling face. He restrained himself from running his finger down her nose. You're too old to be smitten he thought, so stop it. Yep that worked, he thought going into the kitchen.

She watched him walk away, hugging herself. When he disappeared into the kitchen, she walked down the hall to the laundry room and snagged another one of his tee shirts and a pair of boxers. Taking them into the bedroom she dropped the sheet from around her and got dressed.

Lying on the bed, she felt the spot that he was so interested in. Oh God, she thought pressing harder moving around the area. Her heart was racing, and tears sprung up in her eyes. It clicked, why he wanted her to see Wilson and not her own doctor. Turning on her side she curled up in a ball, holding her stomach silently sobbing. Why would he lie to her?

He walked into the living room with two bowls, "Allison," he called. Setting the bowels on the coffee table, he went down the hall to the bedroom, checking the darken laundry room as he past. "I thought I'd build a fire, what do you…" he stopped in the bedroom doorway, suddenly alarmed. Moving quickly to the bed, he reached out and said, "Are you alright."

The moment his hand touched her arm, she shrank away from his touch and cried harder. "Go… away," she gasped unable to catch her breath.

"Are you hurting somewhere?" She didn't say anything, just curled tighter in a ball. "Damn it Allison," he said harsher then he intended. Wincing at his own tone, he ran his hand through his hair trying to quell the fear rising. Taking a deep breath, he said a bit calmer "I can't help you unless you tell me what is wrong."

Her hands covered her face, hoping he would just leave. His bed, she though his house, she would have to leave not him. Sitting up, she rubbed the tears from her eyes. Still crying she passed him, and went down the hall to the laundry room. He followed her down the hall. Flipping on the light, she opened the dryer. He stood in the doorway and watched as she started pulling clothes out tossing them on the floor, looking for her clothes. She pulled off his boxers and pulled on her panties she found in the pile tossed on the floor. Her jeans were in the laundry basket. Whipping them out of the basket she slipped them on, but the waist was too tight to button.

"Allison," he said helplessly as she tried buttoning her jeans.

"Perfect," she said to herself giving up on closing her jeans. She tried to storm past him, but he stood in her way. "Move House," she said her hands wrapped protectively around her waist.

She wouldn't look at him, but he understood the tone. "Please don't do this, talk to me. Tell me what I did." His hand reached out for her instinctively, and she flinched away from him.

She could hear the distress in his voice, and it hurt her to hear him in pain. Her first impulse was to put her arms around him. Putting her hands on her hips she looked at the floor, taking deep breaths. When she finally looked at him, she was calm. Large tears rolled down her cheeks. "Why would you lie to me?" Her chin quivered as she tried to stay in control.

"What did I lie about?"

"I felt the area, you were probing. You would prefer Wilson to check me? Does that explain it all for you? Now move."

"I didn't lie to you."

Anger flashed in her eyes. "No?"

"No." He held out his hand, but didn't touch her. "It's a hernia. I know what you're thinking. I suggested Wilson, because I trust him, not because I think it's a tumor, plus I can coerce him into seeing you tomorrow. I'll prove to you, what you're feeling is a hernia. You have always trusted my medical ability, don't stop now."

Nodding she held out her hand. He wrapped her hand it his and led her down the hall to the bedroom.

He looked down at her jeans, "Those need to come off."

Nodding again afraid to speak, she pulled them off, and dropped them on the floor. Crawling on the bed she stretched out on her back. He sat on the edge of the bed near her stomach.

"I know I'm using the country doctor method of diagnosing, but as you know a hernia is fairly easy to diagnose." She nodded again still on the verge of tears. He felt his heart breaking looking at her.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"I love you, Allison. I'm not going to do anything to hurt you. I've done enough of that for a lifetime. He wanted to hold her, but he wasn't sure she would let him. When she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, he felt relief flood through him. Pulling her closer he said, "I will never lie to you, even if it's something bad." Stroking her hair, he said "But just remember that when you ask if you look fat in something?"

She leaned back, a small smile on her face. "I'll remember it, but I can't guarantee I won't get mad, when you say I look fat."

"Fair enough," he said giving her a kiss. "Lie down." He held her shoulders, supporting her as she went back.

When she was settled, he gently felt around her abdomen, immediately understanding why she thought it might be a tumor. The hernia had pushed outward leaving a more pronounced lump, no doubt enlarging due to the recent strain on her abdomen. He mentally slapped himself for not trying harder to stop her advances. Pressing down, he closed his eyes. Feeling her flinch, he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Ok?"

"Yes, it's just a little tender. I think both of us poking at it made the area a little more sensitive."

Her hand went to her stomach, and felt the area. He put his hand over hers, lacing their fingers so he could touch the same area. Moving her hand up and a little to the right, he pushed down. "Ok… right here."

Pressing down, she closed her eyes. "Here?" she questioned.

He moved his fingers under hers, "Mm hmm. It's larger then it was," he said giving her a disapproving look.

She smiled sheepishly back at him, "Sorry."

"Mm Hmm. Ok cough." He held her hand in the right spot. He saw relief flood her face, when she felt the hernia bulge out further. "Earlier I was able to push it back in place. At least I think I did. I can't be 100 sure because of the swelling." With her hand still under his, he attempted to do the same. The bulge felt smaller, but he still couldn't tell if he got it all the way back in. He looked at her, a questioning look on his face.

She nodded "Feels smaller to me too, reducible hernia. That isn't urgent, Greg. I'm waiting for Bickford."

"Very well," he said. She started to smile. "But, no work until the hernia is corrected."

The smile slipped away. "Plenty of people work, and don't even know they have a hernia. I'll be careful."

"Yeah I've heard that somewhere before," he grumbled.

"That's different, and you know it."

"What I know, and if I may add so do you… A reducible hernia needs to be repaired to completely avoid the possibility of a strangulated hernia." He held up his hand to stop her from interrupting. "And, he said with emphases, if it turns into a strangulated hernia, you will have to be hospitalized." Lying next to her, he ticked off the points on his hands. "Get a strangulated 

hernia you end up hospitalized, leading to a longer recovery time. Longer recovery time means a vacation from work and mind blowing sex."

"You think you can control both those things?"

"I'm the boss, if I say you're not working your not."

"Well that's one," she said smiling.

He looked over at her. "Stop that, I can resist you."

She looked at him with earnest. "Mm hmm. I know you can." Her hand stroked his cheek, still smiling she said, "But can I resist you."

"So, you're seeing a doctor tomorrow whether it's Bickford or Wilson." Kissing his lips gently she asked, "Can I have some ice cream now?"

"You can, but first say you're seeing a doctor tomorrow."

"I'm seeing a doctor right now," she said grinning.

"So I'm your doctor now?"

"Yes. Chocolate please."

"Good," he said getting up. Grabbing his cane, he left the room. She carefully got out of bed, and followed him down the hall. "Go, sit on the sofa, he said not looking back."

"Yes, sir," she said pinching his butt.

"Hey," he said turning around.

She looked innocently up at him, "Something wrong."

He stood there staring down at her, until she couldn't hold back the laugh anymore. "Uh huh," he said turning around. Everything she felt came to the surface, not the best for a doctor, but good for being his doctor. Stepping into the living room he pointed at the sofa, and kept going towards the kitchen. Stopping suddenly he turned around remembering what she had said when he had asked if he was her doctor. "Wait a minute," he said turning around. She wasn't there. "Allison?" When she didn't respond he took a few steps back down the hallway and saw a light under the bathroom door. Clever girl he thought, making his way back down the hall, sneaky too.

On his way to the kitchen, he grabbed the pizza box and balanced the bowels of melted ice cream on top. He put the bowels in the sink and the pizza in the fridge. Hooking his cane over the sink, he rinsed and dried the bowels out. Setting them on the counter, he took out the ice cream. She is such a brat… right more like a match, he thought laughing scooping ice cream into the bowels.

She heard him laughing in the kitchen. Pulling the afghan around her legs, she closed her eyes listening to the sound, smiling.

"What are you smiling at," he asked looking down at her, two bowels of ice cream in one large hand.

"Nothing," she said opening her eyes. She stuck her arm out towards him, opening and closing her hand, "Please," she said drawing out the word. When he didn't give it to her, she said, "Give me."

"I don't think so," he said.

"You're going to eat both?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

He set the two bowels on the end table next to him, far away from her. She looked over at them longingly. "First explain to me, what you meant when you said yes to my question, I'm your doctor."

She tried to reach around him. He leaned forward blocking her, giving her a chase kiss on her lips. Sitting back she crossed her arms over her chest scowling. Picking up a bowel, he started eating his ice cream.

"Hey," she said.

"Mm. Mm," he said rubbing his stomach putting his legs up on the coffee table. Leaning back he looked at her scowling face. "Crabby, he mused. Looking her over with a concerned look on his face, he took another spoon full of ice cream. Hiding the smile just under the surface, he cocked his head and asked "Tummy hurt?"

His face and voice were serious, but she could see the glint of amusement in his eyes. She tried snuggling up to him, but he held out his elbow keeping her back. Putting her hand over her stomach she looked at him dejectedly.

He continued to eat his ice cream, watching her out of the corner of his eye. Ignoring her obvious attempt to gain sympathy, he finished his bowel and picked up hers. Spooning out the first scoop he held it up slowly moving it towards his mouth.

"Ok, she said sharply, mumbling such a child."

Stopping he put the spoon back in the bowel. "Yeah I'm the child," he said watching at her pouting. "Well... What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

"I meant what you're thinking I meant. Now please," she held out her hand again.

He pushed her hand down with his elbow. Feeding her one spoon full, he put the spoon back in the bowel and held it away from her. "What am I thinking you meant?"

She licked her lips, "Tease."

"I know how to work my doctor," he said. His brow rose. "How about you?"

"I guess, not as well as I thought I could. Now can I please have some ice cream?"

He handed her the bowel, and let her snuggle up to him. She sighed contently and ate her ice cream. One of the best sounds he had ever heard, he thought putting his arm around her. "So, do you want to get examined by another doctor tomorrow? Or do you want me to check you out tomorrow from the comfort of my bed, and I'll call a surgeon with the information."

"You," she said.

"Finally, she picks me." he said. "I was starting to doubt your competency, turning down the best doctor in the hospital. You know most people want me as their doctor."

"Sure, I bet those clinic patients feel most privileged by your attention."

"Clinic patients," he said making a face. "Do you really want me to go into my feelings about those people?"

"If you feel the need be my guest, but how about building a fire while you rant?" She handed her bowel to him. He set it down next to his, and started to get up. "Wait," she said.

"What?" he said turning to her.

Holding his face in her hand she said, "I appreciate you, even if you are impossible." He opened his mouth to protest, and she pulled him into a kiss. Her hand moved over his chest and around his neck, pulling him closer. He leaned into her pushing her head back against the sofa, deepening the kiss.

She put her hand on his chest and pushed him back, breaking the kiss. Breathing heavily she said, "Is this resisting me, because I like it. You can resist me anytime."

"What? I was just thanking you for appreciating me," he said standing up. Moving around the coffee table he carefully knelt next to the fireplace.

"Greg?"

"Yes?" he said pulling back the grate. Laying his cane on the floor next to him, he took a few large logs and stacked them in the fireplace. When she didn't say anything he said "What?" and turned around to look at her. She wasn't on the sofa. "Allison?" Grabbing his cane, he pushed himself up, and went down the hall.

The door to the bathroom was closed, the light on. He knocked on the door, "Allison?"

"Yes?" she said her voice weak.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes."

The sound of her retching disagreed with her. Quickly opening the door he found her kneeling on the floor leaning over the toilet. She had one hand pressing against her stomach the other holding back her hair. Hooking his cane on the sink, he came around her and sat on the edge of the tub, taking her hair from her. With her hand free, she gripped the rim of the toilet her knuckles turning white.

He reached over and twisted the knob on the tub. Turning it all the way to cold, he stretch over her, pulling a washcloth off the bar and soaked it in the cool water. Squeezing most of the water out, he held it against her neck as she continued emptying her stomach.

Slowly releasing her grip on the toilet, she sank back on her heels trembling, only to lunge forward, dry heaving. Frozen over the toilet for a moment she waited to see if she was finished. As her stomach started to settle she sat back again. Pulling a handful of toilet paper off the roll she wiped her mouth. Tossing it in the toilet she shut the lid, and flushed. Leaning over she sat on the floor, resting her shoulder against the tub between his legs, her forehead against his thigh.

Letting go of her hair, he switched hands holding the washcloth and grabbed a towel off the towel rack. Soaking one end in the cold water still running he handed the towel to her. She wiped it over her face, holding it against her mouth.

Soaking the washcloth again, he placed it back on her neck, slipping it under her collar and down her back. "Better?" He felt her nod against his leg. She held the towel up to him. He ran it under the water and handed it back to her.

"Thanks," she said weakly turning her head, resting her cheek on him and holding the towel to her forehead.

Brushing her hair off her forehead he asked, "Feel like a bath?" He turned the faucet to warm, testing the water with his wrist.

"Yes," she croaked. Clearing her throat, she continued sounding less raspy, "That sounds good. Thanks."

She started to get up; he set the washcloth on the edge of the tub and put his hands under her arms lifting her up. He set her down on the toilet seat. Reaching over to the sink he unhooked his cane and stood up. Taking the glass on the counter, he rinsed it out and filled it with water. Offering her his arm, she stood up and rinsed out her mouth.

Reaching for the toothbrush, he saw her flinch. "Stomach?" he asked getting the toothbrush for her. Nodding she leaned heavily on the counter. Squeezing her shoulder, he opened the tooth paste and put some on her tooth brush stuck it under the water and said, "Open."

She looked up at him like he was crazy, and saw the smirk on his face. "Funny," she said taking the toothbrush from him. "I'm not quite an invalid."

"Yes well you move worse than me."

"I think I can manage brushing my own teeth, but thanks for the offer. Besides I'm moving quite well for a woman with a hernia who just puked her guts out." Sticking the toothbrush in her mouth she said, "If you didn't have such a high sex drive I'd be moving even better."

"Excuse me? What exactly are you implying?"

She held up her toothbrush, stuck it back in her mouth to finish brushing her teeth. He turned off the water in the tub and sat on the toilet, waiting for her to finish. Tapping his cane on the floor, he watched her in the mirror rinse out her mouth. Turning she leaned against the sink and looked down at him. "Nauseous?" he asked.

"No, I feel a lot better."

"Come here," he said crooking his finger. She stepped closer. He put his wrist to her forehead. "Have you had a bowel movement since the accident?"

"Have you?" she asked.

"Allison," he warned.

"Yes."

Undressing her, he held out his hand and helped her in the tub. "Lie back," he said. She did floating, her head and toes barley touching the ends of the claw-footed tub. Reaching under her, he held her lower back and pressed against her abdomen. The hernia wasn't protruding as she lay there, which meant it wasn't strangulated. "Painful?"

"Just tender," she said closing her eyes.

He slipped his hand out from under her leaving her floating in the water. Drying his hands off, he hung the towel back on the towel rack. Picking up his cane he crossed his arms over the end and watched her float. Pressing her hands flat against the side of the tub she swished her head slightly back and forth, her hair swaying in the water.

Opening her eyes she sat up, the ends of her hair still floating in the water. Pulling her knees up, she pushed herself down to the end of the tub. She looked up at him and nodded towards the other end of the tub. "Please," she said smiling at him.

"No," he said looking repulsed by the idea. "I'm a man."

"So?"

"Men don't take baths."

"Mine does," she said grinning.

"No, he doesn't."

"Ok," she said trying not to sound disappointed. "So," she said looking down watching her hands move in the water. "I think tomorrow we should stop at my place so I can change out of your tee shirt before we go to the hospital." Looking back at him a grin broke out on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said resting her head on her knees. "I just really like having you here with me."

Sighing, he stood up and stripped out of his boxers.

"I didn't say that so you'd get in with me," she said sounding a little upset.

Carefully getting in with her he sat down stretching his legs out on either side of her. "I know you didn't. Drain some of the water, put warmer in, and then come here."

Smiling she pulled the drain. When the tub was warmed back up, she moved carefully up towards him. She held out her hand afraid she would hurt him and he pulled her up situating her between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands gently against her stomach. She leaned her head back on his chest closing her eyes.

"I have a white tee shirt, you could wear."

"You own white tee shirts?" she said caressing his arms and hands.

"A few, there not my favorite so you don't need to dry-clean those."

"If I'm going to take in the others, I might as well bring those too."

He kissed the top of her head. "Good girl."

"Extra starch right?"

"How you know me."

"Some. Like those little noises you make, when I kiss your neck right behind your ear."

"I've learned a few of your vocalizations myself."

"Yes. Have I thanked you for creating those," she said looking up at him.

"Plenty," he said laughing.

Carefully she turned over in his arms. Resting her cheek on his chest her arms wrapped around his waist her hands kneading his lower back.

"Behave," he said his hands flat on the small of her back.

"I'm the best behaved person around, ask anyone at work."

"They don't know you the way I do."

"No?"

"No. You were a virgin before me."

"Oh it's like that is it?"

"Yes."

"Ok with me," she said smiling into his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat.

"Who?"

"What?" She opened her eyes.

"Who at the hospital."

"Nobody. I was a virgin, nothing's changed since you made me one. Whom have you been with at the hospital?"

"Did you just say 'Whom'?" He started laughing.

"Yes. So what?"

"Who says whom except in a letter?"

"I do, smart man."

"Really wanted to call me something else, huh?" He was still laughing, holding her tight. "Ouch," he said. "You just bit me."

"You liked it earlier," she said snickering.

"You liked a few things earlier too, but I bet you wouldn't appreciate them now."

"Nope can't think of a thing you did earlier that I wouldn't appreciate now."

"Ok, he said grabbing her butt."

"Wait. Wait. Wait," she said quickly. "You're right. Hey," she said grabbing his hand. I said you were right."

"Sorry didn't hear it the first time, he chuckled sometimes you need to repeat things to me." He saw her open her mouth. "Don't," he warned.

She didn't intend to do it again, but she liked the growl in his voice, when he warned her not to do something. "So, who?" she asked.

"You want to know whom I've had relations with in the hospital?" Stressing the word whom.

Ignoring him she said, "Yes please."

"You know who."

"Besides her."

"Just you."

"I haven't even dated anyone at the hospital," she said.

Good, he thought. He'd probably crack the guy with his cane. "You've been dating? I don't think I approve of your dating. You were supposed to be following me around in your spare time."

"Well if I knew I had permission to stalk you I would have, but there are laws against stalking so I just pined for you from afar." she said.

"Not that far."

"I had to work you know, I can't help if you're there too."

He moved her hair over to the side, exposing her back. Caressing the delicate contours of her body he said, "Do you know how many times I felt like pinning you up against the wall of my office? Especially, when you got angry with me, you would move in front of me, blocking my exit until you had your say, invading my personal space, the smell of lilacs distracting me. Your eyes wide staring right into mine, pupils dilated, begging me to act, to do something."

She didn't say anything right away. But he could feel the drumming of her heart against his stomach. "No," she said finally, imagining him pushing her up against the wall of his office. His body pressed against her, anger and frustration taking a sharp turn into lustful desire.

He felt the change in her. His hands slipped to her sides, move up under her arms. He pulled her up the length of his body so they faced one other. "Next time I feel the urge you will be the first to know," he said his voice serious. His eyes telling her, he meant more than his words could say.

Nodding she placed her hands behind his neck, lifted herself up slightly and kissed his forehead. "I know," she whispered.

Holding her up, he pressed his cheek against her chest breathing her in. She understood him, possibly more then he understood himself. When had that happen? Clearing his throat, he pulled her back down to eye level. "Not that I haven't had a wonderful time becoming a prune, there is certain part of my body trying to crawl up and away from the cold water."

Smiling at him, she scooted down his body and pulled the plug. Sitting between his feet, she looked back at him shivering now that she didn't have his body heat. Standing she stepped gingerly over the side of the tub and pulled a thick towel out of the linen closet wrapping it around her.

He pointed to his cane. Instead, she went back to the linen closet and got a hand towel, and a larger towel. Handing him the hand towel, he smiled drying off his hands tossing it back at her. "Now?" he questioned pointing at his cane. Shrugging she handed it over to him. There was a thick bathmat in front of the tub, carefully standing he leaned on the cane and carefully stepped out of the tub.

"Don't look so impressed," he said. "I've been doing this for a while."

"Really?" she said handing him the other towel. "I thought you said men, don't take baths?"

Wrapping the towel around his waist he said, "They don't. I've become good at maneuvering with this thing," he said tipping his cane at her.

"I should say you have." Giving him a genuinely appreciative glance she said, "You've learned quite a few good maneuvers over the years."

Smiling down at her, he tried not to look shocked by her reaction. She wasn't ignoring his struggle, turning away so he wouldn't be embarrassed. It was more like she didn't notice anything to be embarrassed about. He shook his head, an amused grin crossing his face.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said moving around her, flipping the light out as he left the bathroom.

"Rude," she called from the dark bathroom. "Some of us are injured and require additional attention." She could hear him laughing in the bedroom. Walking in the bedroom, she feigned disgust. Her hands on her hips she looked at him already lying in bed.

He raised his eyebrow and said, "I'm the one with the cane. You should be giving me additional attention."

"If I give you additional attention, it won't have anything, to do with your use of a cane."

"Have some pity for the handicapped," he said pouting.

She rolled her eyes and crawled in bed next to him. "If I give anyone pity it'll be the nurses you terrorize."

"Nice," he said smirking.

She lifted the sheet to see what he was wearing. "Peep much?" he said pulling the sheet back down.

"Shy now? I was just seeing what the sleeping attire was for the evening." Standing up, she dropped the towel on the floor, and sank down onto the bed next to him. Sitting Indian style facing him, she pulled the sheet up around her waist. Her hair fell over her shoulders covering her.

He couldn't look away from her. She was barely anything sitting next to him, all hair, delicate limbs, and large eyes, more precious than his own life because she loved him. For a moment, he wasn't sure his heart could take the amount of love he felt for her.

Looking down at him, she reached out stroking her fingers through his hair, brushing back the curls from his forehead. How did this happen, she thought looking down on him? She could see the tension fall away the lines in his face smooth, his naturally knitted brow relax. A feeling of such protectiveness came over her. She wanted nothing more than to care for him the way he should have been cared for all along.

He took her hand and drew her down on his chest, more on him then the bed. His arms tied her to his body. "Hi," he said looking into her eyes.

"Hi," she said staring back.

Reaching over he turned the light off. "Warm enough?" he asked.

Rubbing her check against his chest, she murmured her contentment.

He lay there in the darkness, contemplating the best way to get her in for surgery without letting anyone know he was involved. His first instinct was to call Bernstein first thing in the morning and tell him to do it, but it might draw attention, that neither of them wanted. "Allison."

"Yes," she said her hand stroking the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I think I should call Wilson tomorrow, and have him set up the surgery. If I schedule it, flags will go up everywhere."

"True. I think a better idea is for us to go in early so no one will know you drove me in. I'll find Wilson have him check me out... Or Cuddy… she might be a better idea. I can go through your mail too while I'm waiting for her to come in."

"Not bad," he said sounding impressed. "If you have Cuddy do it, she'll have to come and tell me and I can throw a fit if she doesn't schedule surgery for tomorrow. I like it."

"Not sure that's a good idea."

"Why I throw fits all the time?

"Tell me about it."

"You're so sweet. What is it I see in you?"

"I remind you of Wilson," she said her voice teasing.

"You're the one behind the rumors aren't you? I just knew you we're devious. How else could you be attracted to me?"

"Oh you caught me; it has nothing to do with the make out sessions in the store room."

"Ouch, roll over roll over I need to get that knife out of my back," he cried.

"Stop," she said holding on as he tried to push her off. When he stopped she said, "What about the voice mail you left her about being late."

"I do stuff to her all the time. It'll be funny, when she calls to yell, and I'm sitting in my office. I wish I'd thought of it before." He heard her soft laughter in the dark and smiled. "And you're not doing the mail tomorrow."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes. Cuddy doesn't get in until 9:00 and the boys show up around 8:00, it'll look strange if I'm not doing the mail."

"I don't care what it looks like."

"I do."

"You would."

"Be nice. It's not physically taxing and if I came in on my own with a possible hernia, I would do your mail. What do you want me to do, lie in your chair and moan a lot?"

"I'd like to hear you moan a lot wherever you happen to be," he said chuckling.

"I'll remember that," she laughed.

He leaned over and took the alarm clock off the nightstand, setting it for 6:00.

"6:00?" she said groaning.

"You said we should go in early."

"I know."

"I could just call Wilson, and take you in when he has the surgery set up."

"No."

"I'd be easier."

"And tell him what?"

"I'll tell him you were in an accident, and I checked you out. He'll give me a hard time about it, but nothing I can't handle. That way I can take you in when he sets up the surgery."

"So what you'll tell the boys and Cuddy your hanging out taking care of me?"

"I don't plan to tell them anything."

"They'll ask, especially Cuddy."

"I'll call Cuddy, after I call Wilson."

"Ready to raise some flags are you?"

"I can handle Cuddy and Wilson."

"How?"

"I'll tell Cuddy the same thing I'm going to tell Wilson."

"Greg. Listen to what you're going to tell them. I called you and you ran over to my place and checked me out, sounds a lot like you care a little bit too much about me."

"Wilson already gives me a hard time about my affection for you, so it wouldn't surprise him I would go over, Cuddy…"

She interrupted him. "Wilson gave you a hard time about liking me?"

"Yes, especially after you made me take you on that date."

"Did you tell him you liked me?" She was raised up now looking at him.

"No he figured it out."

"Oh. What about Cuddy?"

He pushed her back down on his chest sighing. "Stay down. Cuddy thinks you'd be good for me. I think, she thinks you're going to tame me and make me more agreeable. I bet she'll take it as a good sign that I give a damn and hope it'll lead to something more." He heard her laugh. "What?"

"I think it's funny that someone would think you could be tamed."

He grinned. "You don't think you could do it huh?"

"Why would I want to? I like you the way you are, wild man."

"You're weird, you know that don't you?"

"Good thing, you said weird works for you."

"Definitely," he said picking the clock back up and turning the alarm off. Lifting her off him, he sat up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to call Wilson and Cuddy," he said grabbing his cane.

"It's too late."

"Please… Wilson shows up here at 2 in the morning when he fights with Julie and Cuddy... Well too bad, she's in charge she gets the call. Besides doctors get calls late at night, it is just part of the agreement."

"If you want to tell Wilson about us, it's ok with me."

Turning on the light, he turned and looked down her. "Why would you say that?"

"He cares about you. You shouldn't have to lie to him. If you trust him, I do too."

He looked questioningly at her. "I'm proud to be with you," she said smiling up at him rubbing his arm. "The last time, he was the only one that came to me and warned me not to hurt you. He was the only one looking out for you. He might like to know we're both here to look out for you now."

He leaned over and kissed her, "Thank you for that," he said and stood up.

She watched him slowly make his way around the piles of clothes, and down the hall. She pulled his pillow down and hugged it smelling him, seriously considering jumping him when he got back to bed. Ok maybe not jumping him, she thought touching her stomach, but definitely something.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In the living room, House grabbed the phone off the base and sat on the sofa. He set the phone in his lap and tried to figure out what to say to Wilson. Not exactly sure, he called Cuddy first.

"This had better be good, House," came a tired irritated voice.

"Cranky, he said. John didn't leave enough on the nightstand when he left?"

"What do you want?" she said ignoring him.

"I'm not sure when I'll be in tomorrow…" he started.

"What hooker hasn't arrived yet?"

He smirked, "Yeah and frankly you're not getting a tip."

"I'm assuming you have a legitimate reason for being late," she said yawning.

"Dr. Cameron, called me earlier, she was in an accident…"

"What?" her voice becoming suddenly alert. "Is she ok?"

"If you wouldn't interrupt me you might already know. She's fine," he said sounding extremely put out. "The stupid girl wouldn't go to the hospital. I had to go over and make sure she wasn't seriously injured."

"Really," she said sounding more interested. "You went over to her apartment?"

"Don't get all excited, he said grumpily. I didn't have a choice. She was trying to hide it, but I could hear how much pain she was in, and she wouldn't go to the hospital. I even ordered her to go and she refused, which is abnormal in itself."

"Wow a woman, not doing as you say, real strange," she said.

"It is for Cameron," he said annoyed.

"True," she said conceding. "Can't see what that girl sees in you?"

"Tell me."

"So…"

"So what?" he said irritated.

"So you said she sounded like she was hurt. What's wrong with her?"

"Hernia, apparently she dragged the man who hit her out of his car and performed CPR on him."

"And this makes you late tomorrow… Why?"

"The guy totaled her car; she'll need a ride into the hospital tomorrow. I'm calling Bernstein to get her in for surgery first thing. Wait… unless you want to get her. Hold on I have her address around here somewhere," he said acting like he was searching for her address.

"I don't think so, she's your responsibility."

"How do you figure?"

"She's your girlfriend," she said laughing.

"It's my fault she follows me around like a stray?"

"You took her on a date."

"She blackmailed me," he grumped.

"Whatever you say, House."

"Well I have to go now, got to give Bernstein his wake up call," he said in a singsong voice.

"No you don't," she said alarmed. "I'll talk to him in the morning. I don't need you pissing him off. I have to deal with enough of your fall out as it is."

"What?" he said sounding hurt. I'll be nice."

"Sure, you will. Leave it House. I'll call you when he has an opening."

"I hope it's in the morning, he said worried. I wouldn't want to miss clinic duty or anything." Her response was a dial tone. Grinning he clicked off the phone and tossed it on the sofa.

"Following you around like a stray?" She arched her eyebrow at him.

"She called you my girlfriend what was I suppose to say?" His grin was growing.

Holding on to the sheet she had wrapped around her, she turned and went back down the hall to the bedroom. Calling over her shoulder she said, "Just remember this strays bite."

He yelled down the hall, "She scratches too." Looking down at his chest, he traced one of her marks, smirking he thought lucky me. Grabbing the phone off the sofa, he followed her down the hall.

He set the phone on the nightstand, and climbed carefully back into bed. Pulling the sheet back over them, "You didn't call Wilson."

"No, Cuddy will. I thought you'd like to answer the phone when he calls, he said chuckling. He looked over at the clock. "I give it 10 minutes at the most."

"Why would she call Wilson?"

"They're girls, they like to gossip."

On cue, the phone started ringing. "See, less than 10 minutes." Picking up the phone, he checked the caller ID. Wilson's name lit up in the screen. "So?" he said holding the phone out to her.

She took the phone from him, "Hi Wilson."

"Cameron?" his tone confused.

"Yes." She looked over at Greg. She could see the smirk on his face even in the dark.

"Tap once if you're being held captive," Wilson said.

"He's not holding me captive," she said smiling.

Greg took the phone from her. "You two girls have a nice chat. I only got off the phone with Cuddy 5 minutes ago."

"What is going on?" Wilson said a note of glee in his voice.

"Allison was in an accident and I'm taking care of her."

"Allison?"

"That's her …" his voice trailed off.

"House?"

While he was on the phone, Allison had slipped under the sheets. Her hand rested on his stomach just below his navel and she was slowly kissing up his inner thigh. Reaching under the blanket, he tried to push her away, but she didn't give him a chance pulling him into her mouth.

"Allison," he growled the phone in his hand falling on the bed next to him.

"House?" Wilson heard his friend gasp, a grin broke out on his face. He had a good idea what was going on. "Hello," he yelled into the phone.

Fumbling around he found the phone. "I'll call you back," he said terminating the connection. Pulling the sheet off, he saw her look up at him a wicked grin on her face. "I was on the phone," he said his voice catching as she continued her assault on him.

She moved slowly between his legs. Releasing him, she sat up. An involuntary groan of frustration passed his lips. "Should I stop?" she asked looking up at him. Before he could answer, she continued what she had started, placing her hands on his hips, holding him down. A rush of power raced through her, knowing she was in complete control of him.

He reached behind him and grabbed the headboard. Bits of thoughts tried to push to the surface, but nothing coherent was making it through. Sensations swirled in his head, her soft hair laying over his stomach and thighs, her fingertips digging into his hips. Her soft body nestled between his thighs, the unrelenting rhythm sending warm waves through his body leaving him trembling. Giving up he closed his eyes, his grip on the headboard strengthening as the sensation intensified.

His hips pushed harshly against her hands as he lost control. Jaw clenched her name ripped from his throat as she held him in place. Every muscle in his body constricted, the wooden headboard cracked as his strong hands applied greater pressure.

As the tension in his muscles drained slowly out of his body, she felt her own body, relaxing. Rolling over his left leg, she lay on her back, breathing almost as heavily as he did. "God," she said her voice shaking almost as much as her body, having come close to losing it herself by just watching him.

Releasing the headboard, his arms fell to his sides. Still breathing heavily, she crawled up the bed next to him collapsing. Pulling his arm up she moved under it and rested against his side.

Inhaling deeply he squeezed her waist. "Tell me I haven't been missing out on this for a year."

"I'm afraid so," she said smiling kissing his side. Reaching over him, she picked up the phone and put it on his chest. "I think you hung up on your best friend."

"Whose fault was that?" he chuckled.

"Don't know what you're talking about, I was just amusing myself while you were on the phone."

"Really, that was you amusing yourself, huh?" He picked up the phone and hit the speed dial.

"Uh huh." She could hear the phone ringing, and a click as Wilson answered.

"Holy crap Greg. How did this happen?"

"Hello to you too, James."

"Cut the crap, I just heard you getting it on with Cameron. What the hell happen?"

"I don't kiss and tell. I just called to tell you to keep it to yourself. We don't want anyone to know for now. Ok."

"Fine, but I want details later."

"Bye Jimmy," he said hanging the phone up and setting it on the nightstand. Relaxing back, he slipped his arm under his head and closed his eyes.

"What'd he say?" she asked shifting so she could see him.

"He wanted to know if we could share you."

"What, she said her eyes growing, he didn't?"

"No, he laughed, but he was probably thinking it after that little display of yours."

"Guess you shouldn't have dropped the phone," she said stretching her arm over his chest and squeezing him.

"Sure it was my fault," he said amused. "Go to sleep, he said yawning. I'll need my rest to fight off Wilson tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The rattle of pills woke her. It was still dark. She raised her head and opened her eyes trying to focus on the time.

"Four," he said his voice gravelly.

"Mm," she said laying back down her hand stroking his chest. "Need me to move," she asked softly.

"You're fine," he said hugging her to him. She relaxed back against him, her hand continued slowly circle over his chest, her breathing growing deeper until her hand stilled. He lay there listening to her slow even breathing, finding the throb in his leg not nearly as bad with her warm body lying against him. He covered her hand with his own, feeling the slow beat of her heart in her pulse. Stroking her inner wrist, he felt sleep coming over him again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When he woke, he was lying on his side, with Allison tucked in against him. He was curled protectively around her. His arm crossed over her waist his hand resting lightly on her abdomen. Lying back, he took his pills off the nightstand and slowly tipped the bottle so the pills wouldn't rattle as he slid one into his palm. Gently tipping it back, he set the bottle back on the nightstand and swallowed the pill. Before he could turn back over, Allison had rolled over into his arms. Smiling he hugged her to him watching her sleep. Her cheek had a pink hue where it had rested against his arm. She had wrapped her leg around his thigh when she rolled into him.

"Stop," she said sleepily.

"Stop?" he said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're staring at me." She opened her eyes meeting his, a small smile on her face. "What time is it?"

"It's a little after 7:30."

"Mm," she said stretching. "Oh," she cringed drawing her leg up slightly her fingers stiffening briefly on his chest.

"Ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yep," she groaned. "Just a twinge, I guess I shouldn't have stretched so far."

He stroked her arm. "We'll get you taken care of today. Cuddy should call in a little while."

"I need to call and reschedule my appointment with Dr. Bickford. Can you hand me the phone."

He dialed the hospital's main number, and handed her the phone.

"Dr. Bickford's office please. Thank you. Hi Carol, it's Allison Cameron. I need to reschedule my appointment for tomorrow. I know, I'm sorry. Mm hmm, I understand. The 27th at 3:30?" She looked over at House he shrugged. "3:30 is fine, thank you Carol, again sorry for the inconvenience. You have a good day too. Bye."

"Three weeks?" he asked.

"She's busy," she said handing him back the phone.

"Should have told them why you needed to reschedule. They might have gotten you in sooner." Setting the phone back on the nightstand, he laid back and closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of waking up to her warm body in his arms.

"Three weeks isn't that long."

"More patience then me."

"You'd be if you had to strip down and put your feet in stir ups."

"Are you coming on to me?" His hand traveled over her back. "I'm all up for experimentation, so…."

"Watch it. Don't start something you're not willing to back up," she warned.

"You watch it. Don't start implying you're up for something, unless you are."

The growl he put in his voice, made a shiver run through her body. Her hand moved down his chest over his stomach. He took her hand and put it back on his chest. Covering her hand with his own. "No."

"Then quit using that voice," she complained.

"It hurts for you to stretch, but you're going to start up with me?"

Shrugging she said, "It's your own fault."

Sounding amused he asked, "How's that?"

She laughed, "Why do you think."

"I'm a sex god," he said jokingly. When she didn't say anything, he looked down at her. "You're joking?" he asked.

"Your skills in medicine are only overshadowed by your skills in bed," she said muffling a laugh in his chest.

"Wait," he said picking up the phone.

"What?" She lifted herself up to see what he was doing.

"I have to call Wilson, he needs to hear this," he hit redial on the phone. Turning over on her stomach, she crossed her arms on his chest watching him. He stared at her as the phone rang a smug smile on his face. "I'm calling him," he said holding the phone out to her so she could hear the ringing.

"I see that," she said watching him. "Think he'll be in his office so early, you did call him rather late last night," she said amused knowing he expected her to stop him.

"Doctor James Wilson's office please," he said. She grabbed the phone away from him, but instead of hanging it up; she rolled away from his and sat up. The evil smile was back, which told him she wasn't backing down. "Alright, he said alarmed, hang up the phone."

"That would be rude," she said. He tried to grab the phone back, but she held it out of his reach.

"Good Morning Dr. Wilson," she said sticking her tongue out. "Yes," she said nodding. "I know it was a surprise." She looked over at him and watched him mouthing to hang up the phone. Shaking her head, she smiled. "Do I think it will last? Of course, I have to tell you, I have never had so many orgasms in my life. I never thought of myself as a screamer but I just couldn't help myself." She was silent for minute, listening. Watching House out of the corner of her eye, she tried not to laugh. He looked positively horrified. "Well," she said hesitating looking at House wondering how far she could push him before he cracked. "I'm not sure I can recreate the noises I made. I wasn't really paying attention. I was a little preoccupied at the time. Ok," she said shrugging her shoulders. She started to breath heavily into the phone.

House shot up grabbing the phone out of her hand and pushed her back on the bed. "I can't believe you'd ask her that," he roared into the phone before realizing the phone wasn't on.

"You should have seen your face," she laughed pointing at him still lying on the bed where he'd pushed her.

He set the phone on the nightstand. Lying back, he closed his eyes. It took him a moment to stop being really pissed off at Wilson. Scrubbing his face with his hands he said, "You'll pay for that one."

"You started it," she said giggling, staying far enough away from him so he couldn't get a hold of her.

She had gotten him at his own game, and a small part of him was impressed. Hell, he thought, a large part of him. Opening his eyes, he sat up scowling at her. She only looked back at him her hand clamped over her mouth a spark of mischief in her eyes, confident he wouldn't be mad at her for getting the better of him. "You are a bad girl," he said pointing at her.

"Glad you noticed," she said her hand falling away revealing a huge smile.

Sticking out his hand, he pulled her up. Holding her face in his hands, he gently drew her to him and kissed her. With his lips still brushing hers, he snarled, "I had already noticed."

Leaning into him, she pushed his mouth open, and slowly explored his mouth with her tongue. Pulling back she said, "Good."

Lying back down, he pulled her back on top of him. "I can't believe you did that?" he said amused. "I can't even imagine, what Wilson would have done if you actually said what you said?"

"I wouldn't do that to you," she said looking up at him. "But… I'd confirm whatever you told him, as long as I came off sounding good."

"Shameless," he said shaking his head trying not to laugh.

"Why thank you," she said shutting her eyes listening to his heartbeat.

It wasn't long before he could feel her falling asleep on him, the slight weight of her comforting. Closing his eyes, he counted her breaths as he tried to plan the rest of the day. When they stop at her place, he thought, they could pack some of her stuff. She shouldn't stay alone until she felt better he reasoned. He didn't think she'd argue she seemed comfortable with him here, not that it mattered she needed to be taken care of for a few days at the least. She was knocked around bad this weekend and now surgery, he couldn't just drop her off at home to fend for himself. Herself he corrected giving himself a mental shake.

The jarring sound of the phone jerked him out of his head. Picking up the phone, he felt her stir on him. Lifting her head, she looked at him sleepily as he answered the phone. "Yeah," he said. "Good, what time? I'll bring her in," he said breaking the connection.

Sliding the phone back on the nightstand, he put his hand on her head and set it back on his chest. "We have time," he said.

Relaxing, she closed her eyes and asked, "What's going on?"

"Bernstein will see you at 3:30; he wants to see an ultra sound of the area. Do you want me, to do it for you? She nodded.

"How long do you think I'll have to stay at the hospital?"

Stroking her hair he said, "Bernstein uses the Bard Kugel Patch, so you won't need to stay overnight." He tucked her hair behind her ear and said, "You can't stay alone after the surgery. We should pack a few things for you when we stop at your place."

"Ok, she said sticking her finger in his belly button.

"Hey," he said squirming pushing her hand away.

"What?" she said giggling sticking her finger back in.

Licking his finger, he stuck it in her ear. Squealing her finger flew out of his belly button so she could cover her ear. She rubbed her hand furiously over her ear, and said, "Not nice."

"Be quiet you love the bad boys," he said waving away her comment.

"More like bad boy," she said still holding her hand over her ear. Giving her ear a final rub, she slowly took her hand away. "And… quit smirking" she said not looking at him.

"How'd you…?"

"What… she said finally looking up at him, after all this time I don't know when you amuse yourself?"

"The sick thing is you're plenty amused by me too."

"Unfortunately, you may be right. But I still don't approve of your tactics sometimes."

"They're effective."

"True, but don't think I won't call you on it when I think your being an ass, no matter what our relationship becomes."

"Feisty," he said the smirk coming back. "You know we're going to have to leave what happens at the hospital, at the hospital if this is going to work."

"I'll try but you can be really harsh sometimes, it hurts. I will promise you this, your being an ass won't drive me away."

"I'll try to be less harsh with you."

"You can only be who you are," she said her hand stroking his arm. "I don't expect you to get less worked up then you do. Just give me a little space to shake off the day, when we've fought. I fell in love with you… she said poking his chest with her finger, so be you, whatever that means." Kissing the palm of his hand she said quietly, "Besides I can't wait to see what the makeup sex is like."

He chuckled, "You just can't help looking at the good side can you?"

"Well… no I guess not. But the interesting thing is you secretly like it."

"Apparently not a well kept one if you know."

"Don't worry I won't tell and ruin your tuff boy reputation."

"No one would believe you anyway, they would just think I'm trying to bring Susie sunshine over to the dark side."

"Susie sunshine?" she said sounding highly disgusted.

"What?" he said trying not to laugh. "That was a complement."

She rolled away and shoved him, "Was not," she said frowning at him.

"Makeup sex?" he asked lifting the sheet and shamelessly checked her out.

"I don't remember making up," she said moving closer to him. "But… she said holding up her hand to stop him from protesting, if you're meaner we could have angry sex?"

"Tempting… he said his eyes running over her body, but angry sex is way too violent for your current condition. But when you heal… watch out. I am so going to piss you off."

She put her hand under his chin and she lifted his face. His roaming eye connected with hers. Cocking her eyebrow she said, "I'll hold you too it." Her comment was rewarded with a slight widening of his eyes.

"We should get out of bed, before I forget you shouldn't exert yourself," he said pulling her against him and lying back with her.

"You're right," she said draping her leg over him, good suggestion." She snuggled up to him and shut her eyes, "Wake me when we're actually going to do that."

He reached over and picked the alarm clock up setting it for an hour before they would need to leave for her place. If they woke up sooner fine, but considering the lack of sleep last night a few more hours of sleep couldn't hurt. Setting the clock back on the nightstand, he relaxed back in the bed, shutting his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

He woke up sweating, cracking an eye open he saw that he was alone in bed and the comforter was covering him. Flipping it off, he reached over and grabbed his pills, sighing at the cool air on his skin. As he lay there waiting for the pills to kick in, he heard water running in the bathroom down the hall. When the pills dulled the pain in his leg enough, he grabbed his cane and made his way down the hall.

The bathroom door was cracked open, slowly opening the door he found her with her back to the door. She was quietly singing, Sea of love. She was to the part, 'Do you remember, when… we met… that's the day…I knew you were my pet, I… want to tell you how much I love you.' Leaning against the frame of the bathroom door, he watched her soaping up her hair, her tiny shoulders swaying as she sang. He cleared his throat to get her attention, and she jumped. The pile of sudsy hair tumbled down her back as she turned around, her hand over her heart.

"Hi, she said you scared me."

He stepped in shutting the door so the cool air wouldn't chill her. Closing the lid on the toilet, he sat down. "You knew I was your pet, huh," he said grinning when he saw her blush.

Shrugging she laid back in the water rinsing out her hair, as she floated in the large tub. She swished her hair back and forth, running her fingers through it pushing the soap into the water, when she let go her hair billowing out around her encircling her head. "You're not my pet?" she asked floating in the water her eyes closed just the glimmer of a smile.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. Resting his chin on his cane, he watched her. Why was she such a mystery? She wasn't secretive by nature. He could ask her anything and she would tell him the truth. The problem was he didn't know the right questions.

When he didn't say anything, she slowly opened her eyes, to see him watching her. Well not exactly. His eyes were on her, but not focused on her. He had that glazed over look he got when contemplating something. Closing her eyes again she left him to his thoughts.

What's the right question? Maybe questions, he thought. He was looking for that key that explained her. Now he was beginning to suspect there wasn't just one key. The more he learned, the less he understood her. "Why aren't you lonely when you're with me?"

Sitting up she squeezed the water out of her hair and draped it over one shoulder. "Why? Should I be?"

His eyes darted to hers, realizing he hadn't just thought the question. Looking quickly down at the floor, he cleared his throat trying to figure out what to say.

Seeing the discomfort in his glance, she realized he'd been talking to himself. Slowly lying back in the tub, she closed her eyes again, trying to take the pressure off him. Quietly she said, "Because you are too strong a presence, for me not to feel you with me, even when we aren't wrapped around each other."

He looked up from the floor and found her lying in the tub eyes closed. She looked content, relaxed. He realized she was not expecting him to say anything. Laying his cane gently against the wall, he sat on the edge of the tub. He wanted to be closer to her, he just didn't know how.

She felt him sit on the edge of the tub. A slight smile crept onto her face. She opened her eyes and winked at him, before shutting them again.

"What was that?" he asked slightly amused feeling the tension in his body relax.

"I was winking at my man, hoping he'd see how cute I was and get in the tub with me. Did it work?"

He dipped his fingers in the water, "Yes, but put more hot water in."

Opening her eyes, she clapped her hands. Immediately sitting up she pulled the plug from the drain and let most of the water out, before turning the hot water on. She was sitting at the far end one arm wrapped around her drawn up knees, letting the water run over her hand looking up at him expectantly.

Carefully putting both his legs in the water, he slowly lowered himself into the tub. Lying back he said, "You know this tub hasn't see water for years, except for Wednesday's when the maid comes and cleans. And now I've been in it twice in two days."

Turning the water off she stretched her legs out between his and said, "You just weren't aware how good a bath was, until me."

"I think it's the hot naked girl in the tub, that's the motivator here. Not a new found love of baths, now come here."

"Nope, say you love baths first."

He looked at her like she was deranged. "I will not."

"Come on, I'll buy you a nice yellow rubber ducky if you do."

"Girls," he said shaking his head deciding to wait her out. Leaning his head back against the tub, he closed his eyes and left her to sit at the end of the tub.

"Men," she grumbled after a few minutes. She moved slowly up towards him. He acted like he didn't care, a smug grin on his face, seeing that she stopped and moved back to the end of the tub.

"Ok, he said I love baths. Now would you just come here?"

She moved up to him wrapping her hands around his neck. "Can I get a rubber ducky?" she asked.

"Don't push it," his voice stern.

Completely unaffected by his tone, she let her lips hover close to his slightly parted ones her hot moist breath caressing his lips.

"Open your mouth," he whispered. When she did he gently licked her lips.

"Greg," she breathed her voice husky.

"Yes," he said pulling her bottom lip with his teeth.

She pulled back just enough to move her lips to his ear, "Don't tease," she moaned flicking her tongue into his ear.

"Don't think I could even if I tried," he said placing his hands on the small of her back, pressing his hips up for emphasis.

"Oh… she said her voice catching. She moved her legs carefully to either side of his hips and sigh, "Please…" against his throat. It was all she was able to get out. He pushed her hips down, as he thrust deep inside her. Gasping, her hands tightened on his neck.

He felt her bite down on his shoulder, tilting his head back he pushed up violently, sending her over the edge, the sound of her echoed off the walls of the tiled room. His jaw tighten the vein on his forehead bulged as his body strain to maintain control. Unable to hold back he gripped her hips pressing her down firmly on him sending another wave through her body. Water sloshed out of the tub in those last moments. He only became aware of it as both their breathing calmed.

"We are not getting naked at the same place at the same time until you are healed."

"Good luck," she said.

"And no kissing."

"Why?" she asked staring at him.

"You know what it leads to."

"Mononucleosis?"

"Ha."

"We've been careful, I'm fine."

He frowned at her. "We're acting like a couple of horny teenagers, instead of a couple of intelligent doctors."

"Who are in love with each other, can't get enough of each other. I don't see the problem."

He gave her a look. "Allison, it isn't in our best interest to exerbate your condition. If you are going to stay here after the surgery we are going to have to show a little restraint."

"You're right," she quietly said her eyes down cast, her fingers curling in her hair.

Now he felt like an ass. "Hey," he said his finger under her chin lifting her head up. She wouldn't look at him. "Look at me, please." Her eyes came up to his. "I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry if I sounded angry. You are very important to me, and I don't want to break my toy before I find out how bendy it can be."

He said it so seriously she didn't register the last part of his sentence right away. He watched her waiting for it to hit her.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"When," he asked going for a confused look. "Ow!" he cried louder than the slap to his chest warranted.

"Drama queen," she said biting her bottom lip to keep the grin off her face.

"King, he corrected ruggedly handsome drama king."

"Who likes to take baths," she couldn't keep the grin back anymore.

Relieved to see the smile on her face he conceded, "Find I like a bath, but… he held up his hand to stop her interrupting him, that fact goes no farther than this tub. And the first rubber ducky I see in said tub will be the last bath I take."

She gave him a nod of agreement, the smile back full force.

"Ok then, he said. Now how much water is on the floor?"

Looking over the edge she shook her head, "It's not too bad," she said.

"What's not too bad?" he asked his head resting on the back of the tub.

"One towel should clean it up," she said slipping back down into the water. Turning on her back, she rested her head back against him. He rested his hands just below her navel, gently pressing up. "Checking me out?" she asked.

"Mm hmm," he said. "It also should feel better with a little pressure."

"It does," she said sighing closing her eyes. She tucked her arms under his resting them against his hips, her thumbs lightly caressing the skin along the inside of the ridge. Turning her head, she rested her cheek against him.

He saw a soft smile appear on her face. Moving his large hand to cover her entire abdomen, he held her cheek in his hand, tilting her head up, so he could see her better.

Opening her eyes she looked up at him, "What?"

"Nothing," he said pausing.

She didn't say anything he wasn't finished.

"You just had this soft smile suddenly appear on your face, and I wanted to see it better."

"And know why, of course."

"Always," he said shrugging.

"If you had a child, the why stage would be brutal."

He raised his eyebrow at that and said, "Interesting."

"What?"

"You've brought up children twice."

"So?"

"I just find it interesting."

"Why?'

Searching her face he said, "Do you want to have children with me?"

"Why are you offering," she said smiling.

"Nice," he said nodding.

"Thank you." A pleased look crossed her face.

"So?" he said stretching the word out.

"Which question do you want me to answer? You only get one."

"Just one?" he said a note of exasperation in his voice. He gave her a look that clearly indicated she was being unfair.

"Well, which one?"

"Both."

"Or neither," she warned.

"Ok, answer the second."

"If I want children, you'd be the one."

"What kind of answer it that? It doesn't tell me anything."

"I answered your question. You never asked if I wanted children, you just asked if I want to have children with you."

He looked frustrated. "Do you want children?"

"It's getting cold; we should get out and actually get cleaned up. What do you say?" she asked pushing away from him. Pulling the plug, she sat at the other end of the tub watched his eyes narrow slightly as he tried to figure out a way to manipulate her into telling him what he wanted. Smiling sweetly at him, she carefully stood up, and stepped out of the tub.

She slowly made her way to the linen closet. "You need to do a load of towels," she said peering in. Wrapping the towel around herself, she turned around surveying the floor. "Do you have a towel I can use to wipe up the water?"

"Any in the closet."

"Really?" she said grabbing a towel. She saw he was standing up in the tub. "Wait," she said walking over to the tub. Tossing the towel on the floor by the tub, she handed him the hand towel.

"Ok, mom," he said wiping his hands off. "Can I have my cane now?"

She gave him a disgusted look, and handed it to him. "Sorry for carrying, grumpy." Walking back to the closet, she pulled out two more towels and placed them on the toilet. Using the counter to lower herself to the floor, she grabbed one of the towels and started to wipe up the water.

"I don't think you should be doing that," he said wrapping a towel around him and sitting on the toilet lid.

"Between the two of us, I think I'm better equipped to do it. Don't you think?"

"Ouch," he said holding his hand to his chest. "You're so mean to the crippled?"

"Hush or you will be down here helping," she said looking at him over her shoulder.

"On that note he said I'm going to go take a shower."

When she finished the floor, she wrung the towels out and laid it over the side of the tub along with bath mat. Noticing the shampoo, she took it and went into the master bathroom. "Shampoo?" she called out to be heard over the water.

He stuck his arm out, holding another bottle. Shrugging she set it on the counter and went back into the bedroom. Toweling off, she saw it was only 9:30, yawning she rubbed her eyes. Standing next to the bed, she contemplated going to the kitchen and making coffee. Pressing down on the mattress with her hand, she felt how soft it was and decided against the coffee. Dropping the towel, she crawled back in bed. Pulling the sheet over her, she rolled onto her stomach, curling up with his pillow. She listened to the water running in the shower as she fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

He stood in the shower, his hands pressed against the tiled wall in front of him. His head under the shower, the hot water pounding down his neck and back. His body was dead tired from exertions he wasn't accustomed to any longer. He had forgotten how much energy it took to care about another person. Had also forgotten how good it felt to care about another person. To know you were the one that could make them feel safe, just by loving them. He wanted to give her everything. Make her happy; shelter her from sadness and despair. He had a feeling he could find peace, with her, and for a moment he felt like he might actually deserve it, deserve her.

The realization hit him hard. He might actually be ok with her, he thought. For the first time he let himself really, feel what that meant. When he did, it broke something in him. He could feel it coming and tried to push it back, but it was too late he didn't have the strength to fight anymore. Leaning back against the shower wall, he felt it all the way through his body; slowly he slid down the wall to the floor of the shower. Wiping his hand down his face, he tilted his face up letting the water from the shower pour over him. God, he thought pressing a hand to his chest trying to stop it from heaving, as he wept for all the things he had lost, the time wasted. It all just slammed into him, completely disabling him. For a while, he was unable to see beyond the pain he had buried so deep inside him.

When he finally resurfaced, his chest ached horribly. He took a deep breath and dropped his hand to the floor of the shower. Reaching up he turned the water off, and sat there staring at the shower door, unsure what he was suppose to do now. He was exhausted, more tired than he ever remember being. Wiping his face, he ran his hands through his hair pushing it back from his face.

He sat there for a moment more, and then reach up and grabbed the bar pulling himself up. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he wiped the steam from the mirror and stared at himself for a moment before it fogged back over. Leaning most of his weight on his arms, he looked down into the sink unsure he could face her. He was feeling a bit beaten up and he didn't want her seeing him that way.

Taking a few more breaths, he hung the towel on the rack, and pulled on his robe. Slowly opening the door, he listened for her. When he didn't hear anything, he opened the door all the way and stepped into his bedroom. Relief flooded through him when he saw her curled up on her side in the middle of the bed sound asleep.

Laying his robe on the chair, he crawled into the bed next to her. Curling his body around her, he pulled the sheet over them both. Sighing he closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her. The warmth of her body provided the comfort he needed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Wake up," he said poking her.

She tried to swat him away. "Don't," she whined trying to move away from him.

"Then get up or I'll do it again."

Her response was to move a little further away and pull the sheet up over her head. She was nearly to the edge of the bed farthest away from him. Her hand came out from under the sheet patting the bed, until she found the pillow and pulled it under the sheet with her.

He had moved around the end of the bed and stood there watching her yank the pillow under the sheet. Chuckling he made his way around the end of the bed to her side. "If we ever have children he said, we'll have to start getting them out of bed hours before they have to be at school, if they take after you." She lifted the sheet off her head and looked up at him.

"You want to have children with me?" she said sitting up.

He knew that would wake her up. "Possibly, but that isn't what I said. Now get up so we can get to the hospital," he said as he walked back around the bed and out the door. "Ten minutes or I'm leaving without you."

Yelling down the hall she said, "Kind of defeats the purpose doesn't it." She didn't get an answer, so she got up and wandered down the hall. He was sitting in the living room reading the paper. "I'm the one that needs surgery you can't leave without me."

He held up her house keys and said, "I'll come back for you, but I'll go to your apartment myself and pick out the stuff you'll need for the rest of the week. I'm thinking matching silk bras and panties." He never looked up from the paper and kept his face neutral.

"Funny, but I actually believe you'd do it."

He looked at his watch and said "8 minutes."

She returned to the living room 15 minutes later and seriously thought he might have left, but he was still there. He had a pile of discarded newspaper at his feet and the sport section in his hand. Tipping the edge of the paper down, he looked at her. "Ready."

"Do I have a choice?" she said smiling.

"No," he said grabbing his cane and leveraging himself up. He walked over to her, and tipped her head up. "No one would believe how difficult you can be," he said.

She smirked up at him, "That's right, and no one would believe how gentle you are."

"Hush" he said, leaning down and kissing her. "I am a cranky old man, and I resent your implications that I am anything else."

"Ok, grandpa," she said putting her hands around his neck.

"You know your suppose to humor me, right?"

"Yes, I do. But I learned how to be extremely obstinate from this incredibly sexy blue-eyed doctor at work. Not sure if you know him, but he's made an art out of going against the flow." She pulled him down to her lips, but he clenched his lips shut. Pulling back, she grinned at him. Using her hands, she tried to pull his lips apart. When that didn't work, she slowly licked her lips.

"Unfair," he said staring at her lips.

"Ok, she said you win let's go." She turned away. He grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back into his arms.

"I don't think so," he said leaning down and kissing her.

She leaned into him, parting her lips. "That's more like it," she said breathlessly.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

He was standing in the doorway to her bedroom watching her pack. She had already taken a shower, and her wet hair was quickly soaking her robe. Walking out into the hall, he checked out a narrow closet suspecting it contained her towels. Pulling out one, he returned to the room, and stepped in her way as she turned from the duffle on her bed.

"You're in my way," she said looking up at him, putting her hand on his chest she pressed against him indicating he should step back.

He tossed his cane on the bed and took hold of her shoulders, moving her to the side of the bag and then backed her into the bed. "Your hair is sopping wet, sit."

She did as she was told, trying to hide the smile that was trying to break out on her face. He covered her head with the towel and vigorously rubbed her head. She felt like a child sitting there having her hair towel dried. When she brought her hand up to take the towel away from him, he slapped her hand away and continued drying her hair. She dropped her hands into her lap, and giggled from under the towel.

"Quiet," he said sternly the giggle putting a smile on his face.

When he took the towel away, he stepped back and appraised, "Nice, just like the birds nest outside my kitchen window."

She scowled at him and said, "Hmm, could be the reason I don't do that, what do you think?" Carefully, she leaned to the side and pulled the drawer out on her nightstand. Grabbing her brush she began to slowly work out the tangles.

While she sat on the bed brushing her hair, he moved over to her dresser. Standing in front of it he said, "Hmm if I were a panty drawer which one would I be?" He was holding out his arms and pointed at each of the drawers. "No. No. No. Yes." He pulled out the drawer, and said "Ha," very loudly. He picked out a few and then a few more making various appreciative noises. With his hands full, he dumped them in the duffle.

She watched him with mild amused. He had unfolded every pair of underwear she had and tossed the ones he didn't want back into the drawer. Moving back over to her dresser again, he did the same thing with her bras. She was finished with her hair when he brought them over and tossed them in on top of the panties. "Having fun?" she asked.

"Just trying to be helpful," he said grinning sitting on the other side of the duffle.

"Uh huh," she said standing up. Placing her brush in the side pocket she moved over in front of him. Leaning down she gave him a peck on the cheek and said, "Thank you Honey… I appreciate your help."

She hung her robe on the hook, put on white cotton underwear. Hearing the zipper on the back, she turned around and he was holding up a pink lacy thong. She shook her head.

"Why not," he grumped.

Slipping on a matching cotton bra she said, "I'm going to the hospital for surgery, and I don't want everyone at the hospital knowing I wear thongs."

"But you don't mind they'll know you wear white cotton panties?"

"The thongs are for your eyes only," she said smiling. "Do you really want the other doctors getting a look at me in my thong?" The look on his face clearly showed his opinion, concerning males and her thongs. He stuck the thong back in the bag, and zipped it shut. "Of course I could go commando," she said hooking her fingers under the waistband, moving the sides up and down as she swayed her hips.

"I don't think so; he said a little distracted by her swaying body. Blinking he looked up at her. "Do you really want to be responsible for all the men on staff who will be beaten with my cane?" he asked a dangerous glint in his eyes.

She walked over to him and gently nudged his legs apart. Standing in front of him, she took his head in her hands and pressed his cheek against her stomach. Raking her fingers through his hair, she felt him relaxing under her hands. His large hands covered her back, holding her there with him. She continued to run her fingers through his hair, enjoying the sensation of him clinging to her body.

Slowly she released him as he leaned back so he could see her. He picked the duffle bag off the bed and set it on the floor at the end of the bed. Moving her around his legs he turned her around and set her on the bed next to him. "Lie back, he said." She quirked her eyebrow up and stayed put. "I'm not going to molest you."

"Well forget it then," she said.

He leaned over and capturing her mouth coaxing it open, his tongue teased into her mouth completely disarming her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pressed against him. Laying her back on to the bed, he slowly pulled his mouth away and put his hand on her forehead holding her down.

"Hey," she said a dazed look in her eyes.

"I said lay down," he said as way of explanation.

"I'm down," she said trying to pry his hand off her forehead ignoring the smirk on his face.

"I see," he said easily holding her down, even as she squirmed. "Are you going to stay down so I can check out your abdomen?"

"Yes Dr. House."

He released her and she stayed down. Slipping his hand under her waistband, he gently pressed around the area. "Sore?"

"It's not bad," she said.

"1 to 10?"

"Only about a 2 maybe 3."

He nodded, continuing his exploration of the area. "It feels like the swelling is down, in spite of your actions last night," he grumbled the last part.

When he sat back, she sat up and took his cheeks in her hands. Drawing his face to her, she gave him a big noisy kiss and said, "It was worth it." She pushed him on his back and straddled him. Resting her head on his chest, she slipped her hands under his shoulders and held tightly to him.

"Nervous," he asked wrapping his arms around her holding her securely to him.

"I'm a doctor, this is nothing," she said.

"That's not what I asked."

Rubbing her check against his tee shirt, she didn't say anything.

"I'll take that as a yes." He felt her nod against his chest. "Do you want me to scrub in?"

"No."

She didn't sound convincing to him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, how would it look if you came in to comfort me? That would spread through the hospital like wildfire."

"I don't care Allison if you need me there I'll be there."

Lifting her head, she looked at him. She could see the look of concern in his eyes. "I'll be fine, really. I wouldn't argue with a ride home though."

"No, but I'll buy you a bus pass. The bus doesn't run exactly by my house but I'm sure you can make the five mile hike."

She playfully slapped his chest; before she put her, head back down. "No you're taking me, mister."

"Doctor, he said been one for twenty years."

"Yes Sir."

"Doctor."

Sighing heavily she said, "Yes doctor."

He felt her body relax, and her grip on him loosened, but he didn't release her from his arms. She wasn't ready he could feel that too. Besides, she was as comforting to him as he was to her. Her need for him, reminded him what he meant to her, and he needed that reassurance, craved it really.

Lifting his head enough to see the time, he saw they had lain like this for twenty minutes. Gathering her hair off her neck, he smoothed it down her back, and sat up with her. Her grip grew slightly tighter. He pulled her shoulders back, and looked into her eyes. "Want me to scrub in?"

"I'll be fine," she said sounding more confident.

"Ok," he said searching her eyes for a moment more assuring she would be fine. "If you change your mind…"

"I'll ask… I like this side of you," she said grinning.

"I'm drunk," he said. "I don't know what I'm saying."

"That's your story?"

"Yes. Not convinced?"

She leaned close to his mouth, and smelled. "Yep, I can smell it, you are definitely drunk," she said sitting back.

"That's my girl," he said turning her head and kissing her cheek. "Ok, we should get going."

"Ok," she said running her finger down his nose. She pushed him back down, and climbed off him. Before she got off the bed, she leaned down, squished his cheeks together, and gave him a kiss. Rolling off the bed, she walked over to her dresser.

"Man that was so hot. It should last me until tonight."

"We don't have time for hot," she said opening the middle drawer of her dresser and taking out a sweatshirt. She looked in the mirror at him laying on her bed an exaggerated pout on his face. Dropping the sweatshirt on top of the dresser, she searched through a couple of drawers until she found her favorite pair of jeans. They were faded and stretched out the waistband frayed; she knew they'd be comfortable enough to wear after surgery. She glanced in the mirror again and saw him watching her, his affection for her apparent in his smile. When he realized she was looking at him the pout, immediately returned.

"Too late," she said smiling slipping into her jeans and sweatshirt.

The pout turned into amused disgust when he saw the sweatshirt she put on. She looked down at her sweatshirt smoothing her hands over the front. It said 'You have to have patience to help patients'. "I'm envious of the illiterate," he groaned covering his eyes.

She sat on the bed next to him, and put on her tennis shoes, paying no attention to his groaning. Patting his thigh, she stood up and took the handle of her duffle. He put his hand over 

hers, "No. I've got it," he said standing up lifting the strap over his head so it lay across his chest. He pushed the bag around so it rested against his back. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she said walking ahead of him down the hall.

He followed her down the hall and waited while she locked the door. She moved slower than him down the stairs. "Are you ok?"

"Sure," she said looking down at him. "It's just a little uncomfortable going up and down the stairs." He nodded watching her take the last three steps holding out his hand to her helping her down the last two. When she stood next to him, he squeezed her hand and then pulled the door open for her.

He followed her to his car, a concerned look in his eye. Should have slept on the couch, he thought watching her slow progression. Unlocking the passenger door, he threw her bag in back, and then turned to help her in. When she was settled, he shut the door and made his way around to the driver's side. He leaned in, slid his cane behind her seat, and then slipped in. The engine roared to life and he switched on the radio, keeping it low enough for them to talk.

"I'm fine," she said after seeing him glance over at her a few times.

"I know," he said a little defensively which caught her attention.

"What?" She turned her body towards him.

"Nothing," he said staring straight ahead and opening his cell phone.

She sat silently staring out the passenger side window afraid of his sudden change in temperament.

Listening to the phone ring, he glanced over at her realizing how harsh he sounded. Before anyone could pick up, he hung up the phone and set it in his lap. He took her hand as he pulled onto the highway. Rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand, he felt her relax. "I'm going to call Wilson and have him set up an ultrasound machine on his floor." He saw her nod out of the corner of his eye. Taking her hand, he put it on his thigh and then picked his cell back up.

After talking to Wilson, he set the phone on the dash and they drove for a while in silence. The gently stroke of her hand on his thigh was comforting. Staring out the windshield he said, "I'm going to be a jerk sometimes, but it doesn't change the way I feel."

Her hand stilled but she didn't let go. "Ok," she said resuming the gently massage on his leg. A grin worked at the corner of her mouth. "Your being a jerk sometimes won't change the way I feel either. It hasn't so far."

"Offended," he said a smile on his face.

"I offended you?"

"Yes, I'm very sensitive."

"Tell me," she said amused. "I barely have to touch you and you lose basic motor skills," she said trying to keep a straight face.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I bet Wilson does," she said giggling.

"Yes well, he knows a little bit more about you too," he said smiling turning into the hospital-parking garage. Parking he turned off the engine, but didn't get out. He took her hand off his thigh, and laced his fingers with hers. Kissing the back of her hand, he looked at her and said, "Ready?"

She nodded. Taking a quick look around the garage, she saw they were alone and pulled him over to her. "Open," she said pressing her finger down on his bottom lip. "I want to give you something to last till tonight."

"I don't think that's wise," he said yielding to her finger even as he voiced his reservations.

"Ok," she said pulling back knowing full well, he was voicing a halfhearted objection.

"Wait, he said thrown by her immediate retreat, I didn't say I wouldn't do it. If you'll remember I am know for doing unwise things all the time."

"No she said shaking her head, you're right it's not a good idea. We should keep it professional at the hospital."

"Were not in the hospital," he said.

"Ooo… loop hole," she breathed leaning into him nipping at his lip. She pushed his head to the side, slipping his earlobe in her mouth. Dragging her teeth over his tender flesh, she produced a delicious gasp from him. "That should give you something to think about," she said pulling back from him, a look of satisfaction on her face seeing the dazed expression lingering on his face.

"That was unexpected," he said trying to regain his composure. Getting out of the car, he walked with her through the parking garage. He was trying to control the urge to pounce on her in the parking garage completely blowing their cover as platonic disinterested coworkers. Although now that he thought about it, they never really had that type of relationship in the first place. Ok, stop trying to justify jumping her in front of the hospital staff, he thought.

He was lagging behind; she stopped and turned around catching the look on his face. She felt her cheeks grow hot. Whispering she said, stop looking at me like that its obscene.

He leered at her and said, "Good I was worried I was being too subtle."

"Believe me, the densest person couldn't miss your intentions," she said, attempting to hide her pleasure at his attention, knowing it would only encourage him. "Now I order you to put on your cranky face, or you'll give us away."

"Yes ma'am," he said grinning.

"Not the face," she said stopping her hands on her hips.

He scowled at her. Nodding she turned around and started walking again. Quickly looking over her shoulder, she caught the grin back on his face change to a scowl. "House, she warned, you'll sleep alone tonight."

"Mean," he said frowning.

"Yes I am," she said smiling continuing on to the elevator.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Cameron stepped into the elevator, followed by House who hit the button for the Oncology floor. He stepped back next to Allison and leaned against the wall. He lifted his arm and checked the time. "Wilson set up an ultra sound machine in the exam room adjoining his office."

"I didn't know he had an exam room connected to his office," she said watching the numbers over the door light up.

"Why would you?"

She shrugged, "Just never occurred to me."

"Why would it?"

"Quit being difficult," she said poking him in the arm.

"You love it," he whispered as the doors slid open.

He stepped out of the elevator before her and made his way to Wilson's office. She watched his quickly retreating form, as she slowly walked down the hall. For once, she took the opportunity to check out the view, instead of hurrying to catch up with him. Nice butt, she thought cocking her head slightly, she'd have to remember to compliment him on it tonight.

By the time she reached the office, he was in the adjoining room setting up the ultra sound machine. She silently closed Wilson's office door and stepped into the exam room pulling the door shut behind her. Leaning up against the door, she watched him bend over and plug the machine in.

"Nice," she said grinning.

He looked over his shoulder at her attempting to leer at him, looking back at the plug he suppressed the chuckle trying to make its way out. "I didn't realize you were an ass girl," he said standing and turning around.

"Why would you?" she asked laughing ogling him as he walked back to the ultra sound machine.

"Are you sexually harassing me, Dr Cameron?"

"Why do you feel harassed?"

"Yes," he whined. Turning his back to her, he began prepping the machine. "I'm not just a piece of meat you know."

"Oh honey," she said tenderly, walking over to him deciding to play along. She placed her hand gently on him, and rubbed his back. "You know I've always admired your big strong mind, it's not all about this," she said giving him a good smack on his butt. He yelped and jumped. "But it sure is one of your assets," she said lowering her voice her hand still firmly planted on his butt cheek.

"So that's a yes to sexual harassment?" he inquired hiding his amusement.

"If I'm doing it right it sure is," she said squeezing his cheek before letting go of him. She climbed up on the exam table a smug look on her face. Leaning back on her hands, she shook her hair back off her shoulders.

"Ok, he said turning to her scanning her body, please remove your clothing miss, and lie back."

"In your dreams," she said lying back unbuttoning her jeans and pulling her shirt up just enough to expose her stomach.

"Such a tease," he said shaking his head.

She crossed her arms under her head and just smiled up at him. Smiling back at her, he opened the flaps of her jeans the tips of his fingers brushing the delicate skin beneath. His eyebrow quirked at the barely noticeable shiver his touch produced. "Mm hmm," he murmured glancing up at her as he turned to get the gel.

"We all know you're the man, she said now do your job."

He chuckled, and squirted gel on her stomach. Moving the wand over her abdomen, his eyes narrowed as he watched the monitor, a clicking sound as he captured images.

"Problem?" she asked watching his face.

"Yep, were you aware you had a hernia? Good thing you're in a hospital."

"What does it look like," she asked ignoring his sarcasm.

"Like a big hole in your abdomen," he said wiping the gel off her stomach, and buttoning up her pants. "If I'd know what a poor education you had I probably wouldn't have hired you."

She pulled her shirt down, and sat up with his help. "Yes you would, I was just window dressing remember."

"Highly educated window dressing," he corrected shutting down the machine.

"Everyone decent," called Wilson through the door.

"No, go away," House said.

"Come in," Allison called out giving House her behave look. He gave her one that said, who me?

Wilson opened the door and leaned against the frame. "So…" he said looking at one then the other grinning.

House walked over to him, and pressed a large envelope into his hands. "Here, take these to imaging. Tell them to be quick about it."

"I'll tell them they're from you, that should be enough," he looked at him knowingly. Turning to Cameron he said, "How are you feeling?"

"She feels like she has a gaping hole in her abdominal wall. You know what might help, ultra sound images that the surgeon requested. What do you think?"

Wilson sighed and looked around House at Cameron. "You sure you can handle this?" he said nodding towards House.

Raising her eyebrow she said, "With a great deal of pleasure, actually."

Wilson cleared his throat and looked at House who had a barley contained smile on his face. "I'll take this to imaging," he said. "Anything I can get you," he asked Cameron.

"No. Thanks for your help," she said smiling wrapping her arms around her waist.

Wilson was almost out of his office, when House yelled out, "I could use a sandwich, if you're asking."

"I wasn't," Wilson said opening the door.

"No pickles."

Wilson rolled his eyes and shut the door.

"If you're hungry go get something I'm fine here," she said getting down off the exam table and following him into Wilson's office. She curled up on the sofa next to the desk.

"He'll bring one back," he said sitting down at the other end of the sofa. He patted his lap. She moved over to him and rested her head in his lap. Turning on her side she pulled her legs up. He stroked his fingers through her hair.

"You won't hear the end of it if Wilson sees us like this."

"I can handle Wilson," he said stretching his legs out, leaning back and closing his eyes.

She turned over so she was facing the back of the sofa. He lifted his hand as she moved resuming brushing his fingers through her hair when she settled back down. He felt her trying to push her hand behind his back. He scooted his body down a little so she could slip her hand behind him.

"Thanks," she said snuggling as much as she could up to him.

"Mm hmm," he said absently, his hand rubbing down her back, his fingertips resting just under the waistband of her jeans, drawing in the warmth of her skin. Maybe he would scrub in. What if this guy was incompetent? Damn it why didn't he check this guy out first, he thought. What if he had malpractice complaints lodged against him? It would be irresponsible of him to send her in to be slaughtered by some hack. "I was thinking of scrubbing in," he said casually.

"Really," she said hearing the trace of concern he was trying to hide. "Pretty routine," she said trying to reassure him.

"Yeah, I know. But how do I know Bernstein isn't some kind of butcher."

Her hand found its way under his tee shirt. She mimicking the slow circles he was making on her back. "I don't think it's a good idea," she said.

Wilson opened the door and asked, "What's not a good idea?"

"Mind your business," House said gruffly. He took his hand off Cameron's back and held it out for the sandwich. Unfazed by his gruffness Wilson handed him the sandwich and sunk into the chair behind his desk. He glanced at Cameron and felt a little jolt of pleasure, at her reaction to House's crankiness. She didn't draw away from him, she simple laid there her arm wrapped around him, and he thought he actually saw her snuggle closer to him.

Cameron continued the slow stroking motion on his back. She could feel the muscles that tensed when she said it wasn't a good idea start to relax. Her voice was only loud enough for him to hear her. "It would cause more than a few eyebrows to rise, if the easily bored House sat through a mundane surgery, just to be nice to his nervous underling. I know I was clinging to you earlier…" she said pausing. "If that's why you think you should…" her voice drifted off.

"Planning on finishing a sentence at any point in this conversation?" House asked. "Ouch, he said flinching, you pinched me."

"Probably deserved it," Wilson said looking at the file, he was pretending to read.

"He did," Cameron said her hand returning to a gentle caress.

"Right, it's always me," he said smirking.

"That's been my experience," Wilson said leaning back in the chair and looking at him.

"So," House said looking at Wilson.

"What?" Wilson asked innocently.

"Don't what me. I know you weren't reading that file, House said nodding in the direction of the desk, and your hearing is annoyingly good."

"It has to be, Wilson said, you mutter constantly, we'd never have a complete conversation otherwise."

"I don't mutter House said poking Cameron's shoulder. Right?"

"Leave me out of it," she said closing her eyes. "I'm not getting between you two."

"Way to support your man," he said poking her again.

Her hand stopped and she raked her nails across his back, knowing the effect that particular action elicited in him. He cleared his throat to cover the low growl deep in his throat but she heard it anyways. She smiled into his thigh shaking her head, when he said, "You starting something?"

"It wouldn't matter she said looking up at him grinning, you can resist me."

Wilson scoffed. "Yes I've always thought of you as the master of restraint. Like that time back in college when those two girls came up to you…"

"Shut it," House said cutting him off. "Do you really want to start telling stories?" he asked a devious smile breaking out on his face.

Wilson knew that smile. They both had too much on each other. If he started there would be a long litany of stories, where he didn't fair too well in the telling. He made the key locking mouth gesture.

Cameron sat up and looked from House to Wilson and back to House again. "So…" she said drawing her knees up and wrapping her arms around her legs, two girls come up and… What?" Wilson shook his head no, keeping his mouth tightly sealed. "Come on… you know you want to tell."

"Want to, but can't," Wilson said.

"Can, but won't is more like it." She glanced at House, "That's ok Dr. Wilson I'd think twice about it too, if he was smiling at me that way." Pushing House in the arm she said, "You're wicked."

House stretched his legs out in front of him. "I've been called worse," he said pushing her back.

The phone beeped, Wilson reached over and hit the speaker.

"Jim? I'm ready for Allison."

"Great, I'll bring her up," Wilson said.

"I'll let my assistant know your coming."

"Ok, Thanks Andy."

"Sure, see you in a bit," Bernstein said and hung up.

Wilson clicked the speakerphone off and said, "I went and talked to Bernstein after I left imaging. We agreed the images would be sent directly to him and he would call when he was ready for Cameron. He's ready."

Cameron nodded and turned to House a concerned look on her face.

"Give us a minute," House said his eyes staying on her.

"Ok," Wilson said standing up.

When he was gone, House took Cameron's hands. He rubbed his thumbs in the palms of her hands. "Go with Wilson, he'll take good care of you." She nodded looking at their clasped hands. Releasing her hands, he tipped her face up so he could see her. "That worried look on your face he said pausing to brush her hair out of her eyes, is it for me or are you scared to go in by yourself?"

She looked down at her clasped hands and shrugged. He had his answer. Taking hold of her chin, he brought her face back up to him. "Go with Wilson, I'll go amuse myself with the nurses."

Narrowing her eyes she frowned and said, "You better mean you're going to make them cry."

Chuckling he said, "You don't do jealousy well, my dear."

The amused glint in his eyes somehow calmed her. She ran her hand over his shoulder up his neck, her fingers delving into the hair at the nape of his neck. Holding the back of his head, she pulled him down to her. "I trust you. I have nothing to be jealous about," she said capturing his mouth, and pushing him against the back of the sofa.

When she pulled away, he turned her head whispering into her ear, "You better go or we'll need to lock Wilson out of his office."

A shiver ran through her when he nipped her earlobe. She closed her eyes as his hand caressed her neck his finger dipping into the hollow of her throat and across her collarbone. Her eyes opened as his hand drifted off her skin. The look in his eyes gave weight to his statement; she'd seen it before and knew he was serious about locking the door. "Ok," she said backing off. She desperately wanted to urge him on, and all that it would lead to, but Wilson was waiting right outside for her. "We'll lock him out another time," she promised standing up.

He waved her out of the room, picking up his sandwich as he watched her leave. Wilson stuck his head in the door and said, "By the way Cuddy was looking for you, something about clinic hours you still owed her for last week."

"I'm not leaving, stop in my office on the way back, and grab my IPod."

"Sorry, I need my office, Wilson said looking at his watch, in about 30 minutes. You and Cuddy will have to play hide and seek in another part of the hospital. Try the clinic she'll never think to look for you there."

"A lot you know that's one of the first places she looks now. At least stop in my office and get my IPod."

"Fine, but when I get back you better have another place to hide."

"Nice friend, I never kick you out of my office," House complained

"You're kidding right, Wilson said. You kick me out all the time, and I'm usually dodging one object or another as I'm leaving."

House was looking around for something to throw when he saw his sandwich. He grabbed it and turned to Wilson a glint in his eye.

"Don't you dare, Wilson warned pointing at House, or I'll swing by Cuddy's office and tell her exactly where you are."

"You wouldn't dare," House said narrowing his eyes.

"Try me," Wilson said backing towards the door grinning. He ducked behind the door and pulled it shut.

House grinned and took a huge bite out of his sandwich. He lifted his legs up on the sofa and leaned back on the armrest, flinching at the tinge of pain from her clawing him. Chuckling he took another bite of his sandwich, thinking his quiet demure woman was a fiery burst of energy that continually took him by surprise.

Finishing his sandwich, he crumpled the cellophane and tossed it in the trash. He brushed the crumbs off his hands, reached down, and picked his cane up off the floor. Deciding he didn't really need his IPod, he leveraged himself off the sofa and headed for the door. Just as he reached for the knob, Wilson pushed the door in almost knocking House down.

"Whoa," House said stepping back.

Wilson stepped forward and grabbed Houses arm steadying him. "Hands off, House said I don't like you that way."

"Funny," Wilson said releasing him.

Rubbing his arm House said, "And you wonder why people talk about us."

Wilson took House's IPod out of his pocket and held it up. House held out his hand, but Wilson shook his head. He put it back in his pocket, sat behind his desk grinning at House. Sighing loudly, House shut the door and leaned against it.

"What?"

"You're in love with her," Wilson said with a bit too much glee for House.

"Here we go," he mumbled looking at the floor just as the singing began. House rested his head against the door and stared at the ceiling, letting Wilson get it out of his system. When Wilson finally finished, House looked at him disgusted and said, "Are you about through?"

Wilson looked like he was trying to decide if he really was finished when there was a knock at the door. "For now he said quickly, but I reserve the right to probe the situation in depth later. Now, open the door."

House shook his head and mouthed, "Cuddy."

"It's not Cuddy," Wilson said.

House scowled at him and put his finger to his mouth. Wilson rolled his eyes and said, "Who is it?"

"It's me, open up." Cuddy said.

The knob rattled in House's hand. He gripped it as hard as he could and pushed against the door so Cuddy would think it was locked. He was mouthing at Wilson again, "Red alert. Red alert."

"I'm with a patient," Wilson called out trying not to laugh waving his hand at House to stop his antics. He had moved on from red alter. Now House was mouthing Danger Will Robinson. He wasn't flailing his limbs, because he was still holding the doorknob, but Wilson was having a difficult time not bursting out laughing. It brought up the memory of the time he'd seen House's full impression with flailing arms and everything. They'd been in a bar, heavily over served. Wilson could still remember the look on the bartenders face as House's cane almost smacked him in the face, and that alone was enough to make him laugh.

There was a pause and the doorknob stopped rattling. "Fine, come, see me when you're done," she said.

"Ok," Wilson said a little more composed now that House had finally stopped his impressions.

They listened to the click of Cuddy's heels as she walked away. When they couldn't hear her anymore, Wilson started laughing and said, "Why would you do that? It served no purpose, but to get us both caught."

House was smirking, shrugging he said, "I just wanted to make sure you understood the direness of the situation."

"What, you having to do your clinic hours?"

"See you do understand, House said holding his hand to his heart if only you were a woman." He shook his head and looked remorseful.

Wilson pulled House's IPod out of his jacket and gave it to House. House snatched it away, and lovingly petted it. "Were you scared?" he asked and held it up to his ear. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Wilson, "What, House exclaimed he touched your buttons? Oh you poor, poor thing, daddy will get you counseling." House kissed his IPod and slipped it in his pocket. "You should be ashamed of yourself," he said pointing at Wilson. "I can't believe they trust you around those poor hairless children, you monster."

House turned away from Wilson and whipped the door open. He was looking over his shoulder as he walked out still giving Wilson dirty looks and ran right into Cuddy standing in front of the door. House yelped and turned to see who blocked his exit and then yelped again when he saw Cuddy standing there, arms crossed a smug grin on her face. Recovering quickly, he turned back around and said to a laughing Wilson, "I told you I have to get to the clinic. I am tired of you constantly paging me to discuss your ED problems." Turning back around, he 

looked at Cuddy winking at her, "Maybe you can help him out with his problem." House stared pointedly down her blouse and said, "You seem to be open to that sort of thing."

Cuddy looked around House and said, "Dr. Wilson, I escorted your actual patient to the lounge. He seemed a bit nervous so I'm sure he would appreciate his doctor's attention as soon as possible."

Wilson nodded; trying not to look at House afraid the laughter he was suppressing would burst out of him. The look on House's face when he ran into Cuddy was priceless. He could feel the laughter trying to assert itself just from thinking about it so he got up quickly and left the room to find his patient.

Cuddy stepped back and let Wilson pass before turning her attention back to House. She put her hands on her hips and started at him the smug smile still firmly planted on her face. She knew she had gotten House good for once and was incredibly pleased with herself. House on the other hand was becoming increasing irritated by the smug look on her face.

House followed Wilson down the hall heading for the elevators. He could hear the clicking of Cuddy's heels following him. Standing at the elevator House turned to Cuddy and said, "Are you stalking me, because I will get the order of protection renewed if I have to."

Cuddy just grinned and followed House onto the elevator. When the doors shut, she turned to him, crossing her arms she leaned back against the wall and said, "So… You and Cameron huh?"

House rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall. "Me, Cameron, and… come on I know you know the rest of my staff one starts with a F." The doors of the elevator opened and he stepped out of the elevator. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Cuddy wasn't following him. "I'll be in the clinic if you think of them," he said smirking at her.

House had no plans to stay in the clinic or even go into the clinic. He waited until the doors of the elevator closed and hit the button for the other elevator. When the doors opened, he stepped in and hit the button for the diagnostic floor with his cane. Now that Cuddy thought he was in the clinic, he could go hang out in his office and wait for Cameron. His stomached lurched. Stop it he thought, its routine surgery she doesn't even have to stay the night.

The doors opened on his floor, he just stood there waiting for the doors to shut again. He realized he wasn't in the mood to explain what happen to Cameron right then, and if Forman or Chase were in the conference room, he'd be bombarded with questions. For a moment, he was at a loss where to go. He could go anywhere really Cameron was going to page him when she reached the recovery room so he could come in and sit with her for the few hours she had to stay. Unless something goes wrong, he reminded himself. Right, he thought pushing the button for the surgical wing.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

He stepped out of the elevator after taking a quick peek out the doors. After Cuddy's earlier, trick he wasn't taking any chances. The few people in the waiting room looked over at House and his odd behavior, but quickly lost interest when he scowled at their attentions. Quickly he turned down the corridor and made his way down the hall, to hiding spot number 27. It was an unoccupied office turned into a storage room right off the waiting room. He'd found it over a year ago, it still had a desk and sofa that he could lie on and wait for Cameron's page. It also had the added benefit of being not more than a hallway away from the surgical rooms and eventually Cameron's recovery room. Both of which made the nervous energy in his stomach calm a bit.

House took his IPod from his pocket and set it on the sofa. Shrugging out of his jacket, he threw it on the desk, and then stretched out on the sofa. Pulling his pager off his belt, he set it to vibrate and rested it on his chest.

Scrolling through the songs, he called up the bluesy jazz section he'd just put on his IPod. Perfect, he thought closing his eyes. He took a deep breath and slowly released it sinking down into the sofa. The music rolled over him releasing the tension in his body. A slight smile slipped onto his face as his right hand played a phantom keyboard on his thigh. He played along with a few songs striking each note in the well-worn melody, but the more relaxed he became the slower his fingers moved until he was barley tapping the beat out on his leg.

He knew he was slipping in and out of consciousness. A new song would be playing as he briefly resurfaced. The same kind of husky rifts drifted around in his head but he heard the angst of different men as they played. Not quite awake enough to name the musicians, he let the music push him back into unconsciousness without identification. Each time he delved into the unrestrained reality of sleep, he found himself holding Cameron in his arms a hand on her swollen belly. There was a note of surprise in her sweet laughter as his hand jumped, when a little foot pressed against the palm of his hand from up inside her. When she looked up at him, he saw the surprise, and delight in her eyes, he'd heard in her laughter.

It took a few moments after he woke to shake off the dream. He could still feel the warmth of Cameron in his arms, but now he could also feel the insistent vibration of his beeper going off. Grabbing it from his chest, he sat up a little too quickly sending a jolt of pain through his thigh. Instead of reaching instantly for his Vicodin, he turned the pager over to see who paged him. With a sigh of relief, he set the pager to the side and took his pills out of his pants pocket. Quickly swallowing the pill, he looked at the pager again and grinned. 'Bring chocolate ice cream.' Clearing the screen another message came up, sent only a moment ago it said, '407 Sweet cheeks.'

Taking his cane from the floor, he stood up and made his way slowly over to the desk. Leaning on the desk, he put his coat on and slipped his pills into the pocket. Opening the door, he looked down the hall one-way and then another before he made his way to recovery room 407.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hi everyone I wanted to let you know I am going on vacation tomorrow. I will have little or no internet access, so the next update will not be until the middle of next week. Didn't want you to think I forgot about you.**

Chapter 19

"Where's my ice cream?" she asked a sleepy smile on her face.

He looked up from her chart one eyebrow cocked. "At home," he said hooking her chart back on the bed.

"I don't think so she said, I never buy ice cream."

"You know what I mean," he said moving around to the side of the bed and sitting down giving her a peck on the cheek. "Water?" he asked noticing her grimace as she swallowed.

"Please," she said watching fill the glass from the small pitcher by the bed.

"Small sips," he said holding the straw up to her lips.

"Thanks," she said getting a single nod and a gentle smile.

He set the glass down and then brushed her hair back from her forehead. Seeming unable to stop touching her took her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm and then the inside of her wrist.

"Would you like to log a complaint Dr Cameron," Cuddy said leaning against the doorway of Cameron's room. She stepped in and slid the door shut. "How are you feeling," Cuddy asked walking over to the side of the bed.

"Not bad," Cameron said heat rising to her cheeks, her eyes darting to House.

"Don't worry about it," Cuddy said smiling. "I'll keep it to myself." She looked over at House "You owe me fifty bucks," she said holding out her hand.

House nodded pulling out his wallet and handed over the money. Cameron sat up straighter in the bed, "What's this?"

Cuddy took the money and turned to Cameron a smug little smile on her face. "I'll let House explain that to you," she said.

There was a cursory knock on the door and then Chase walked in followed by Forman. Cameron saw Cuddy give House an imperceptible nod towards the door as the boys descended on her. House moved around the bed and followed Cuddy out into the hallway. Forman picked up her chart and looked it over before handing it to Chase. Cameron kept an eye on Cuddy and House through the glass wall as she tried to field questions from Chase and Forman.

"No, the police said he never slowed down," she said glancing briefly at Forman standing at the end of the bed.

"Unbelievable, Forman said and you drug him out of his car, to perform CPR?"

She frowned at them, "How'd you know that?" she said.

"Wilson," Chase said hanging her chart back on the end of the bed.

"Oh, Cameron said Wilson right."

"What about me?" Wilson stepped into the room with flowers.

"Oh, they're beautiful," she said taking the flowers. Smelling them, she looked up at Wilson and said, "Thank you."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "My pleasure," he said and winked at her.

"Such a flirt," she said laughing.

House stepped back into the room, "Forget it Cuddy," he said. Stepping around the bed, he sunk in to the chair with a sigh.

"You're going House," Cuddy said her hands on her hips. The room grew quiet. The group unconsciously stepped back making a visual pathway between Cuddy and House. None of them wanted to get between these two when they were fighting,

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I can't go, you should have checked with me first."

"Right and listen to you whine about it for the next two months. I don't think so."

"So you just decide to mention it the day before. I'm busy, you should've checked with me."

"House I told you about this before I signed you up."

"No you didn't," he said frowning at her.

"Yes. I did. And you know I did, you threw a big enough fit about it."

"Well, that should have been your first clue I wouldn't cooperate."

"You're going, or you can spend the time working in the clinic," she said leaving the room.

Wilson was the first one to break the silence. "What was that all about?"

"Cuddy's found a new way to torture me."

"And that is," Forman said.

"She signed me up for a conference on infectious diseases, and now is forcing me to go spend three days in mind numbing hell." Scowling he leveraged himself up and said I'm the doctor other doctors come to because they're too stupid to diagnose their own patients, and now I have to go listen to these same doctors lecture me on medicine."

Forman could see the beginning of a rant coming on. Not relishing the obvious outcome, he walked over to Cameron and gave her a hug goodbye. "I'll call you later and make sure you have everything you need."

"Thanks Forman I'm sure I'll be fine. Call my cell; I'll stick it on my nightstand. You better get him out of here," she whispered to Forman nodding at Chase. "It looks like House is gearing up to start on Chase."

Forman looked over his shoulder and saw House glowering at Chase. "That boy has no sense of survival," he said to Cameron laughing. "You'd think by now he'd have realized that once House gets started everyone in the room is fair game. Well not everyone gets the full brunt of it," he said giving her a gentle shove.

"What?" she asked grinning knowing full well what he was talking about.

"You know what; Forman whispered your teacher's pet even if he won't admit it."

Cameron looked over at House when she heard him raise his voice. "I might as well sit in a room and have Chase lecture me on medicine." House looked Chase up and down a slight look of disgust on his face. "How about it Chase, think you can teach me a thing or two?" House was about to poke Chase with his cane when Forman stepped in.

"Time to go," Forman said giving Chase a shove towards the door.

"Wait," Chase said to Forman frowning. He turned angrily and looked at House. "I'll have you know," Chase started.

"It's not worth it," Forman said interrupting Chase. "Let's go, we'll knock back a few, much more rewarding then arguing with House. I'll even buy the first round."

"Fine," Chase huffed.

Chase walked over to Cameron. "I guess we better get going, give me a call if you need anything."

"I will," Cameron said motioning Chase down to give her a hug. "Thank you Chase, don't mind House, she whispered you know how he gets when someone makes him do something he doesn't want to do."

"Yeah I know, but it doesn't make it right," Chase grumped.

As Forman and Chase left the room House called out to their retreating backs, "Hey Chase let me know when you get a syllabus together."

Chase turned around and scowled at House, but Forman kept them moving out the door. "Not worth it," Forman muttered pulling the door closed behind them.

"Man that was fun," House said rubbing his hands briskly together. "What?" House looked from Cameron to Wilson. "What did I do?"

Cameron rolled her eyes at House. "Nothing, you did nothing you don't normally do."

Wilson sat in the chair next to Cameron. "Right you're an angel House. What could you've possibly done?"

"Exactly my point, House said so stop rolling your eyes at me Allison."

She shrugged grinning at House. Turning she looked at Wilson and rolled her eyes again nodding over at House. Wilson stared to laugh and nodded at Cameron.

"Nice," House said scowling at her. "I get Cuddy to give me the next three days off to take care of you and all I get is mockery."

Both Cameron and Wilson turned to House. "What?" they said in unison.

"I thought you had to go to a conference?" Cameron asked.

House rolled his eyes now and sat on the end of the bed. "No, I took vacation days, it was Cuddy's idea to divert attention from us both being off by sending me to a conference," House said.

"Really, Cameron said beaming that was really sweet of her."

Wilson snorted, "Don't underestimate Cuddy; she knew exactly what she was doing. She thinks you're the key to mellowing House out, so she's wants you to spend as much time with him as you can. Plus, she knew what a pain he'd be if he asked to take the time off and she didn't let him."

Cameron slipped her leg over under the blanket so her leg was touching House. House looked over at her and she said, "Cuddy doesn't understand us at all if she thinks I'll mellow you out."

House smirked at Cameron, "That's because she doesn't know you the way I do," he said.

Wilson raised an eyebrow and looked from Cameron to House. "Probably shouldn't answer the phone late at night then, she's pretty smart. You drop the phone while talking to her and she'll figure out the flaw in her plan pretty quickly."

House pointed at her, "Don't blush now he said, you knew exactly what you were doing."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said blushing even more. "I wasn't even there when Wilson called."

House's stared at her an exaggerated look of shock on his face. "Excuse me?"

"Listen, she scolded wagging her finger between House and Wilson, don't drag me into your sick games with Wilson."

"Hey," Wilson exclaimed.

Wilson recognized the smirk on Cameron's face, it was the same one House got when he found himself amusing. "Man, Cuddy has this thing all turned around. He's rubbing off on you, not the other way around."

"Wrong buddy," House said that's all her. "I was surprised myself."

"I'd never have guessed it," Wilson said.

In unison, House and Cameron said, "Why would you." House turned away from Wilson and smirked at Cameron.

Wilson shook his head, "Oh great he sighed, I'm out numbered, and you egg each other on." Looking at Cameron he clasped his hands and said, "Please he doesn't need any encouragement."

Cameron shrugged, "Sorry, I like him this way."

"Yes I can see that," Wilson said smiling at them.

"And so do you," Cameron said.

"Please," Wilson said standing. Dismissing her assessment with a wave, he walked over to the door, but stopped just before opening it. Holding the handle of the door, he looked down at the floor, seeming to be contemplating saying something more. Instead, he shook his head and left.

When they were alone, Cameron reached over and grabbed Houses hand tugging at him gently to get him to move down the bed closer to her. "You're going to take vacation days to take care of me." He moved closer and put his hand over her mouth. "Hey," she giggled trying to pull away. She couldn't lay back farther than his arm could reach so she licked his palm.

"Ugh," he said disgusted pulling his hand away. "What did I tell you about that?"

"Depends," she said.

"On…" he said.

"Well, she said raising a delicate brow are we including moans of pleasure or just actual words."

He tried to keep the smile off his face, "Actual words."

"Um… she looked up at him smiling sweetly, that it was unpleasant."

"Exactly," he said wiping his hand on his jeans frowning at her.

"Don't worry, she said looking contrite, from now on I'll keep my tongue to myself." A mischievous glint in her eyes ruined the look.

Leaning back on his hands, he looked at her amused and said, "Like you could." Her jaw dropped a little. He reached over, put his finger under her chin, closing her mouth. "See you can scarcely keep your mouth closed as it is," he chuckled.

Regaining her composer she said, "I'd last longer then you," she challenged.

Sitting up he took hold of her wrist turning her hand over, he placed two fingers on her pulse and glanced at his watch. "Pulse normal," he said the pads of his fingers stroking up the inside of her wrist into the middle of her palm and back. He felt the instant response as the tips of his fingers rested once again on her pulse. "Its occurred to me, he said casually bringing her wrist to his lips his tongue brushing lightly against her flesh, while you may be able to hold your tongue, so to speak, longer than me I don't think you can outlast your own desire to feel mine here, he touched the spot right behind her ear, or here his finger trailing over her exposed collarbone, or here he whispered his finger slipping past her lips." He watched her face as he pulled his finger from her mouth. A slight jump in his eyebrow was the only indication of his reaction as he felt her tongue cupping his finger as he withdrew it. As the tip of his finger passed her teeth she sucked lightly holding his finger in her mouth a moment longer than he'd intended, spiking his heart rate.

"Really now, you think that huh?" she asked searching his face her voice a little breathless.

"Not often wrong with my assessments," he said clearing his throat, the feel of her tugging his finger still sending messages to his brain, he was trying to ignore.

"Well I think you are this time," she said crossing her arms. "You can't resist me so how do you expect to outlast me."

"Please he scoffed feeling his balance returning, I most certainly can…" she raised her finger to his lips. He finished in a whisper, "resist you."

"Oh… she said I know you could at one time but now…" she shrugged smirking. She caught the minute squint of his eyes as he appraised her. There was no quick retort, so she knew he was actually mulling over what she said. She tried not to fidget, as she tried to figure out what he was thinking.

He saw the transformation from ease to unease in her, which was exactly where he wanted her, a little off balance. Standing he went over to the window and pulled the blinds shut, so they couldn't be seen. As he moved back towards the bed, he watched her fidgeting become more pronounced. Stopping at the end of the bed, he slipped his jacket off, unbuttoned his shirt, and tossed both on the bed his eyes never leaving her face.

She couldn't stop watching the muscles in his arm and chest flex under his thin Grateful Dead tee shirt. Her tongue unconsciously licked her lips as her eyes scanned his body. She was finding it more and more difficult to think the closer he came, and the look in his eyes was making her pulse race.

He sat on the bed as close to her as he could and leaned towards her, resting his hands on either side of her head. His eyes swept over her face, noticing the heat rising in her cheeks. Moving so his lips almost brushed her ear, he whispered three little words, "Want… to… bet?"

Her breath caught when he spoke, the slight rumble in his voice sent a wave of pleasure through her. Damn him, she thought trying to control an uncontrollable reaction. "Not fair," she breathed.

"Well," he said his hot breath still washing over her neck. "It seems to me that you're the one incapable of resistance not me. Or is that breath pattern normal for you?"

"Watch what you're play with," she whispered back her hand running up the inside of his thigh.

"Hey, he said grabbing her hand we're in the hospital."

She started laughing, "Are we?" she said looking around the room like she was just noticing where they were. "I wasn't sure, since you were trying to seduce me as I lay here trying to recover from surgery."

He laughed, "Oops."

"Oops, is that all you have to say?" she asked.

"Was it working?" he asked grinning.

"I'd respond, but I know how you hate to encourage stupid questions."

"That's you not responding?"

Before she could answer, they heard talking outside her door. House let go of her hand and stood up, just as Dr. Bernstein walked in. "So, Bernstein said glancing at House before continuing how are you feeling Allison."

"A little tired she said smiling, but otherwise ready to get out of here."

"Good," Bernstein said nodding. Turning to House he said, "Could you give us a few minutes?"

House looked over at Cameron, and she nodded. "Ok, I'll come back later and check on you," House said. When Bernstein turned to Cameron, House held up his hand like he was calling someone. She nodded smiling and House winked at her before heading out the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

House was sitting in his office looking over a file Forman had left on his desk. He was finishing the list of test he wanted Forman and Chase to run when he heard the door to his office open. "Busy," House grumbled waving a dismissing hand at the intruder.

Unaffected by Houses behavior, Wilson walked in and sat across the desk from House. He watched House for a minute before he leaned forward and held a sucker under his nose. House snatched it away from him and sat up. Popping the candy in his mouth, he looked at Wilson and said, "Stealing candy from babies again?"

Wilson unwrapped another sucker and stuck it in his mouth. Ignoring House he said, "Taking care of Cameron while she recuperates sounds serious." House just looked at him, sucking on his candy. Wilson grinned, "Don't make me sing," he said.

"Juvenile," House said pulling the sucker out of his mouth.

Wilson laughed, "You're calling me a juvenile?"

House raised his eyebrow, and stuck the sucker back in his mouth.

"Are you going to tell me how it happened?" Wilson asked finally.

"It doesn't appear like it," House said putting his feet up on his desk.

"Come on House, last week you couldn't figure out how you felt about Stacy, and now with Cameron you seem… I don't know… happy?"

House took his feet off his desk and stood up. Shrugging he walked over to the window and watched the sun setting. "She said I was the one," House said looking briefly at Wilson before turning back at the window.

"Cameron?"

"No. Stacy stopped in here after Warner was stable to let me know I was the one, always would be."

"Jesus, Wilson said shaking his head, really?"

House nodded returning to his desk. Easing into his chair, he sighed heavily running his fingers through his hair. "I'm the one, but she wants Warner, apparently I make her feel lonely." House took his pills out of his pocket. Turning the bottle over, he shook one into the palm of his hand, but didn't take it. "Cameron…" he said trailing off. House turned in his chair looking back out the window, unable to look at Wilson. "Cameron, he said opening the bottle and putting the pill back, told me she thought I was too screwed up to love, but then realized I just couldn't love her."

Wilson saw House put the bottle of pills back in his pocket without taking one. He wanted very much to hug House just then, but knew he'd end up with a cane upside the head for his troubles; instead, he pulled another sucker out of his pocket. House heard the crinkle of the wrapper and held his hand out behind him. Wilson dropped another one in his palm.

House unwrapped it, "Cotton candy, he said sticking it in his mouth, you were holding out on me."

"You like cherry," Wilson said around his sucker.

"Really not the point," House said.

Sighing Wilson said, "I get them from pediatrics…"

"So."

"I wasn't finished." House waved his hand for Wilson to continue. "Any ways, Wilson said, they are sitting out on the counter of the nurses' station so I have to grab some while the nurses aren't looking. You're lucky I even got a cotton candy one."

"Doesn't really address the reason you were holding out on me," House said holding the precious candy up in the air.

"I knew you'd scarf down the first one and then whine because there wasn't another cotton candy. So, I gave you the cherry one first. Wouldn't you rather have the delicious taste of cotton candy to savior?"

House crunched down on the sucker and threw the stick in the trash. "I'm going to buy one of those cotton candy machines."

"I don't think that's wise at all."

"Why not?"

"Because you're like a five year old when it comes to candy, especially cotton candy you need supervision."

"I can hold my candy."

"You'd make yourself sick with it the first night you had it," Wilson said a knowing look on his face.

"I had the flu," House said.

Wilson laughed, "Right… the flu."

"God that was a horrible night." House grimaced at the memory.

"What are you talking about you puked in my car? And if I remember correctly passed out."

"I had a very high fever."

"Tell it to somebody who wasn't there the only thing high that night was your glucose level."

"That was a long time ago, I've matured a lot since then," House said.

Wilson scoffed, "It was last year, House."

"Whatever, you're on your third wife."

"Oh… that was so sad… Wilson laughed, are you really that dried up, you had to go for the divorce slam? How the might must fall." Wilson clutched his chest and slid down in the chair.

House leaned back in his chair rocking gently. Twirling his cane, he stared up at the ceiling and said casually, "Allison said I could tell you anything I wanted about us, as long as she came out looking good."

Wilson sat up, "What?" He scooted in the chair closer to House's desk, leaning forward he said, "Well?"

"Well… what?" House quit twirling his cane and stared at Wilson.

"Tell, me."

"Oh… I don't want to tell you anything. I just thought I'd let you know, I could if I wanted."

"You're such an ass," Wilson said throwing the stick from his sucker at him.

House chuckled, and started to twirl his cane again. He stopped twirling, and leaned forward, "I will tell you one thing, he whispered." Wilson leaned in closer grinning. "She hates… anchovies."

"You suck," Wilson said sitting back.

"No really, hates them."

"Shut up," Wilson said sulking.

"Ok, you big baby I'll show you something."

Wilson face lit up, "You took pictures?"

House rolled his eyes, "Yes, that's it I have pictures. I won't tell you anything but here take a look at the naked photos I took."

"Yeah kind of figured that would be too good to be true," Wilson said staring off into space.

House threw an oversized tennis ball at him, "Quit trying to picture Allison naked or I'll beat you with my cane."

"I wasn't," Wilson protested smirking.

"Right," House said pointing his cane at him.

"Besides you're the one who brought up naked pictures. I am only human."

"Yeah? Well knock it off," House said checking his pager to make sure it was still on. "Don't you think she should have called by now?" Reaching over he picked up the phone when his beeper went off. Dropping the phone in its cradle, he pulled his pager off his belt. Come and get me sweet cheek, he read trying not to grin. "Gotta go," House said leveraging himself up, and walking towards the door.

"Wait," Wilson called as House pushed through his office door into the hallway.

House didn't stop, making his way down the hall to the elevator. He had already pushed the button, by the time Wilson caught up with him. "Hold on," Wilson said catching his breath.

"Jesus, Wilson I figured chasing nurses all day would keep you in shape," House said jabbing the lit button a few times.

"Funny House, it was one lunch."

"Lunching is not a good cardio all small movements. What you need is something to get the blood flowing, raise the heart rate so you can keep up with us cripples," House said whacking Wilson a couple times on the chest. Stepping closer to him, House looked over both their shoulders then cupped his hand over his mouth and whispered, "Sex… is a great cardio." Stepping back, he winked at Wilson then went back to poking at the button until the elevator arrived.

Wilson waited until the elevator arrived before he said anything. "Thanks for the tip. So Cameron's the latest and greatest workout program, huh?"

"Excuse me," House said raising his cane and centering it on Wilson's chest.

"Wait, Wilson said holding his hands up, that didn't come out right."

"I should say not." House lowered his cane and said, "Like to rephrase that guy."

"I meant was Cameron aware she's your latest and greatest workout program." Wilson smiled brightly hoping he wouldn't end up with a cane in his ass.

House knew what he'd meant, but Wilson's backtracking was keeping him from prying into his newfound relationship with Cameron, plus it amused House to see Wilson squirming. So instead of letting him off the hook right away, he narrowed his eyes, "Better, but if you could refrain from likening Cameron to the great new amusement park ride everyone is riding I'd appreciate it." House stepped out of the elevator as soon as the door was open wide enough intent on making sure for himself that Cameron was doing ok.

"Whoa, Wilson said following House down the hallway, I meant no such thing."

Pushing the door to Cameron's room open House chuckled and said, "Yeah I know, I'm shocked at your inability to tell when I'm giving you a hard time."

Cameron was dressed sitting in the chair next to the bed looking through a magazine. "Are you teasing Wilson?" she asked smiling at House.

"Yes," Wilson said before House had a chance to respond.

House shrugged and sat on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone cut me open pushed my organs around then proceeded to stick a mesh patch inside me."

"Doctors," House said shaking his head. "Ok, Dr. Cameron on a scale from one to ten what's your pain level."

"Four, Dr. House but if you'll fill this I bet it'll drop," she said smiling holding a piece of paper out to him.

Leaning across the bed House took the paper from her, flipping it over he scanned the prescription and said, "Yep this'll do it. Why don't you hop into that wheel chair he said point across the room and we'll take a walk down to the pharmacy, before we go."

"I don't need a wheelchair," she said slowly standing up.

Wilson got up from his chair and took her beneath the arm helping her stand.

House watched them and saw her grimace. "And yet, you're going to use this one."

"I can walk," she said holding her hand out for the prescription.

"You can ride," House said handing over the paper.

Cameron knew she wouldn't win, when she looked over at Wilson for support, and he nodded at the chair. "Fine," she said walking over to the wheelchair.

"Oh boy," Wilson said pointing at House still lying across the bed; his tee shirt skewed revealing the hicky on his collarbone.

"What?" House sat up frowning.

Wilson started laughing, "That," he said leaning over and pulled the collar of House tee shirt down.

House slapped his hand away.

Cameron realized that neither man was paying any attention to her, so she sidestepped the wheelchair quietly slid the door open, and left the room. She made it down the hall and to the elevator without anyone noticing her. Pushing the button, she watched the numbers light up as the elevator move down the floors towards her, one hand holding the prescription in her hand the other pressing against her stomach. She had just stepped into the elevator when she saw House and Wilson coming down the hallway, Wilson pushing the wheelchair.

"Halt," House shouted. Wilson picked up his speed, but it was too late. Cameron grinned and waved as the doors slid shut. "Can you believe that," he asked swing his cane in the direction of the elevator.

"Um… yes actually I can," Wilson said laughing and walking over to the elevator to push the button.

House's beeper went off. Frowning he pulled it off his waist, and held it up. He smirked and handed it to Wilson. 'You like me even more now don't you.'

Smiling Wilson handed the pager back to House. "You realize you own me fifty bucks, right?"

"Yes, he grumbled but you'll have to wait, Cuddy already collected her money."

"So you're tapped out," Wilson said skeptically.

"Well I have a twenty left, but I need it to feed us tonight."

"You know the grocery store has lots of food, you might want to feed her and yourself for once something healthy. Pizza is not a major food group, Doctor."

"Right I'm going to stop on the way home at the grocery story. Should I put Allison in the cart and push her around."

"I see your point. You could take her home and go back out to the grocery store."

"Or, House said you could go to the grocery store for us." They stepped on the elevator, House the hit button for the ground floor. "I really shouldn't leave her alone; she just had major surgery you know."

"It wasn't major surgery."

"Whatever, she's tired and she'll want me with her not gallivanting off to the grocery store. If you want us to eat something other than take out tonight, you'll have to provide it."

Wilson snickered, "Gallivanting? When have you ever gallivanted?"

House swung his cane trying to crack Wilson on the shin, but Wilson anticipated House and avoided the whack by jumping back. "Mature," Wilson said. The cane swung again, Wilson jumped "Stop that."

House smirked, and stepped off the elevator. He was about to make a snide comment about, Wilson gallivanting through the nurses when he saw Cameron at the counter of the pharmacy. She was chatting with… What's his name, House thought walking towards her, Bob, Rob?

"Todd," he said leaning in and reading the nametag.

"Yes," Todd said turning to House.

"Damn so close," he said to himself ignoring Todd.

Leaning casually against the counter he turned to Cameron. She looked up at him, "Hello Dr. House. I was just picking up my prescription," she held the bottle up so he could see. Nodding he looked over her shoulder at Wilson who was rolling the chair over.

"Closer," he said to Wilson waving him forward until the seat hit the back of her legs.

"Hey," she said as House took her arm and lowered her down into the chair as Wilson pushed the seat in to bend her knees.

"Well hello Dr. Cameron… I believe your doctor, he said giving her a pointed look, advised you to use a wheelchair."

Wilson grinned at the your doctor part and added, "The consulting physician thought you should as well." Rolling her back away from the counter Wilson looked over the top of Cameron at House and shook his head, "Doctors are the worst patients. They never want to listen to their doctors."

"They think they know everything. Stubborn, House said shaking his head his brows knitted. This one he said nodding towards Cameron while continuing to look at Wilson, never listens goes off on her own does as she pleases. She can be a real problem sometimes; I'm not surprised she wandered off."

"Hello… I'm sitting right here," she said looking from one to the other.

Wilson sighed, "Impertinent too. How do you stand having her on the team, review time must be just one shouting match." Wilson turned the chair around and wheeled her back towards the elevators.

House followed along, "You wouldn't believe it if I told you. She seemed so nice in the interview." Leaning over he pushed the button for the elevator.

It came right away, House scowled at the occupants who quickly departed. Wilson wheeled her in and the two doctors stood on either side of her. She waited until the doors completely closed and then shoved House. Wilson laughed until she turned and shoved at him too. "Jerks," she said crossing her arms.

"Pushing a cripple," House said shaking his head.

"Appalling," Wilson said. "I better keep her out of the oncology wing, can't imagine what she'd do to those poor souls if she'll push cripples around."

"First of all," she said.

Patting her on the head House said, "Shh the grownups are trying to talk."

Carefully crossing one leg over the other, she looked up at House and said, "I didn't realize grownups had hicky's."

House looked down at her smirking at him. "Or gave them," he said.

"Well I guess we've established what I've pretty much know all along. House and Cameron looked at Wilson. "I am the only adult in this group," Wilson said a pleased look on his face.

"Wilson called you a whore," House said as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

"What?" Cameron looked up at Wilson as he pushed her out of the elevator. "You called me a whore?"

Wilson glared at House's back as he continued through the parking garage. "No," he said an appalled look on his face. "House," Wilson yelled the sound echoing of the concrete walls.

House didn't stop until he reached his car. Leaning against the car, he watched them approach. "Tell her the truth," House said grinning at Wilson.

"I did," Wilson said.

"Really, he questioned looking at Cameron; he told you he considered you the latest and greatest workout program?"

"You know what I meant, and it wasn't that," Wilson said. "Really I would never… Wilson looked down at Cameron and stopped.

She was trying not to laugh. House was such a brat sometimes, she thought. She took Wilson's hand, "Don't worry I know what you meant, and I know how he is," she said nodding at House. "He tends to put his own spin on things. So what did you say to prompt such a comment from Dr. Wilson?"

"Me?" House pressed his hand against his chest.

"Yes you, are you going to make me ask Dr. Wilson?"

House crossed his arms over his chest. Pouting he said, "I don't know how this turned into my fault, have you been taking lessons from Cuddy? She always blames me."

Wilson scoffed, "For good reason."

"Yes that's right, Dr. Cuddy and I were practically the same women," Cameron said slowly getting out of the wheel chair.

House shivered dramatically, "Thank you, now I'll have nightmares tonight."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Boohoo."

"Why are we focusing on what I said and not on what he said?"

"Because you're mouth is usually the catalyst, to whatever madness is going on around you. She cupped his cheek, lucky its one of the reasons I like you so much."

"Yes I am the great and powerful OZ," House said helping her into the car seat.

Cameron rolled down the window, when House shut the door. "Thank you for everything Dr. Wilson."

Wilson squatted down holding onto the car door, "My pleasure, he said and call me Jim."

Cameron smiled, "Well… thank you for everything Jim, she said leaning forward and giving him a kiss on the cheek, and call me Allison."

House closed his car door and started the engine. "Ok if the love fest is over can we go?"

Wilson rolled his eyes at Cameron. Laughing she said, "We better go before he starts to get cranky."

"Too late," House said.

"Good luck," Wilson said stepping back from the car.

"We'll be fine, I'm use to cranky House," she said rolling up the window.

House zipped out of the parking garage and out onto the road. "So you can handle cranky House?"

"Sure can," she said snuggling down into the seat.

"Humph," he said.

"Humph," she said back resting her hand on his thigh.

He'd noticed when they were alone and close she always made physical contact with him, nothing overt a hand on his thigh, a gentle squeeze to his shoulder or arm when she passed him. It made him wonder if she could see the need in him or if she needed it as much as he. Placing his hand over hers, he squeezed gently.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

House unlocked the door, and stepped back so Cameron could walk in. He flipped the light on, closed the door, and dropped his keys on the table next to the entrance. She went to take the bag from him, and he slapped her hand.

"Ouch," she said rubbing her hand.

"Serves you right," he said tipping her face up to him. "I should turn you over my knee for taking off like that in the hospital." He planted a kiss on her forehead and stepped around her.

She watched him disappear down the hallway. "I might like it," she called after him.

"I wouldn't be surprised," he called back.

The light came on in the bedroom and filtered down the hall. She made her way down the hall to the bedroom. Leaning against the doorframe, she saw her bag on the chair, his dress shirt on the bed, but no House. Noticing the sliver of light from under the door of the bathroom, she came into the room and sat on the bed. Picking up his shirt, she brought it to her nose and inhaled deeply. Setting it back on the bed, she got up and stripped out of her sweatshirt and jeans. Slipping on his shirt, she buttoned a few buttons, and went down the hall to the laundry room. She took a pair of his boxers out of the dryer, put them on, and went into the living room. Taking her pills off the table, she went into the kitchen, and turned the water on. Leaning on the counter, she held her hand under the water until it was cold. Filling the glass, she read the prescription and shook two from the bottle.

"Amateur," House said from the door of the kitchen.

Glass in hand she turned to him, her heart quickening seeing him standing there leaning against the wall a cocky smirk on his face, but a soft look in his eyes meant for her. Popping the pills in her mouth, she drank the small glass of water. Setting the glass on the counter next to the pill bottle she walked over to House. Wrapping her arms around his middle, she rested her chin on his chest and stared up at him, "Why because I take my pills with water?"

"Nope," he said putting his arms around her.

"Then what?" she asked.

"Reading the prescription on the bottle before taking the pills, you going to do that every time?"

"Oh stupid me, I wanted to make sure I was taking the proper amount."

"You better know the proper amount; we prescribe it all the time."

"There are different milligram's you know?" she countered.

"I saw you uncap it at the hospital and look at the pills, you knew the milligrams and still had to read the prescription."

"Quit teasing me, I'm in pain."

"Only for… he looked up at the clock on the wall for another 2 or 3 minutes."

"Show off, she said pressing her cheek into his chest, remember I specialize in immunology you're the pill doctor.

"Pill doctor?" he said squeezing her. "Are you mocking your boss?"

"Are you teasing your subordinate?"

"Possibly," he said.

"Well you get what you give," she said giggling muffling the sound by turning her face into his chest.

"Less than two minutes, we should get some food in you," he said pulling her back from him. "You're stoned," he laughed looking into her eyes.

Frowning at him she hit his chest lightly, "I'm not stoned."

"Ok you're not stoned you are the exception to the rule. Everyone else is doped up when they take that stuff, except you."

"We do deal with the unusual," she said pulling on his tee shirt. "Come here I want to kiss you."

"Sorry, he said I just can't let you take advantage of me in your state."

She looked at him confused, "I don't think that's how it goes."

"How would you know, you're stone."

"I'm not…" she said interrupted by a loud pounding on the door.

"Who the hell could that be? Nobody comes here," he said.

"I have," she said giggling.

"Right, he said trying not to laugh at her lewd comment, you're not stoned at all."

More pounding at the door and then a shout, "House, open up. I brought food."

"Wilson… Let me go, he said trying to extricate from her grip on him, I have to get the door."

"Kiss first," she said.

"I'll be right there," House shouted and the pounding stopped. Leaning down he went to peck her on the mouth, but she pulled him down her soft lips enticing his open. He pulled her closer his tongue diving into her mouth. Her arms snaked up his chest and around his neck pressing the length of her body against him.

House heard the door opened, crap spare key, he thought breaking away from her realizing he hadn't intended to answer the door the moment she pressed her body against him. She tried to pull him back a small cry of frustration when he resisted. "Stop, he whispered his voice hoarse, Wilson's in the living room he used the spare key."

"He can't watch, tell him to leave," she said staring at him.

The look on her face was so serious he started laughing. She grinned back at him and stepped back. "I don't know where you think this was going, but it wasn't to the bed room," he said.

"I didn't think that," she said. He nodded. "I really didn't think we'd get any farther than the dining room table," she said softly walking past him into the living room.

House took a moment, to shake off the intense urge to kick Wilson out. When he felt the desire dissipating, he walked into the living room. Cameron was sitting on the sofa, chatting quietly with Wilson; a bag of grocery's sitting on the coffee table. "What's this?" House tapped the bag with his cane.

"Food," Wilson said.

"Wilson brought us the makings of Chicken Marcella," Cameron said beaming.

"Really, House said, peeking in the bag did he bring someone to make it for us because Mario's down the block does and they deliver it piping hot?"

Sighing Wilson said, "I'll make it for you."

"You're going to cook." House cocked his head leaning forward on his cane looking Wilson over. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Wilson said looking away.

"Fighting?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Cameron leaned over and squeezed Wilson's arm. She looked at House, "I think we should let him stay, she said I'll cook dinner. You boys do whatever you boys do."

Wilson started to protest, "You just had surgery… relax I don't mind…"

House piped in, "She's stoned I don't think we should trust her with dinner."

"I'm not stoned," she said to Wilson.

"Look at her eyes, House laughed she's stoned. Can't hold her drugs like some of us," House said popping a Vicodin in his mouth.

Wilson leaned over peering into her eyes. She shut them and said, "I'm fine. Besides Dr. Bernstein said I could go about normal activity as long as I didn't push it. Cooking dinner isn't pushing it there isn't any exertion at all."

"You shouldn't touch that, House said when Cameron took the remote off the coffee table, it's complicated."

Cameron rolled her eyes, "I think I can handle it."

"It's mine, House said sitting on the sofa trying to grab it from her, you're going to break it."

She easily kept the remote from him, moving it from one hand to the other. Pointing it at the television, she turned it on and quickly found the channel for the Monday night football game. The sound of the announcers drew both men's attention. They were discussing the lineup. "See, wouldn't you rather watch Monday night football."

"You're going to let us watch Monday night football, and cook us dinner," Wilson said a shocked look on his face.

"Let you?" she said raising an eyebrow, handing the remote to House. "You're not a child. If you feel like watching football, or baseball or whatever why should I care. I can amuse myself if I don't feel like watching. I'll read a book or something."

Wilson looked at House who shrugged at him grinning. He had no intention of letting Cameron cook dinner, "My girl's better than your girl."

"Apparently," Wilson grumbled.

She smiled at House liking the way he called her his girl. He winked at her when he saw her looking at him. "One thing though… could someone that hasn't had surgery today carry the grocery bag into the kitchen?" she asked moving to get up.

"Wait," House said placing his hand on Cameron's thigh. Cameron relaxed back into the sofa. "Here's what we're going to do. We'll put the groceries away, I'll call Mario's and order dinner for us, and we all can just relax. It's been a long day for all of us, House said. Wilson and his wife, you he said squeezing Cameron's thigh just had surgery, and I had to…"

Wilson smiled, "What have you done all day?"

"Never mind, my house… my rules," he said pushing himself off the sofa. Cameron got up. House looked at her "Sit I'll bring the menu to you." Wilson nodded grabbing the bag and following House out of the room.

"If I have to sit here and watch football alone, she yelled someone could at least bring me a beer."

House walked back into the living room with the take out menu, and sat next to her on the sofa. "No beer, he said until you eat." She started to protest; "It will be no beer if you give me a hard time. You shouldn't be drinking with your medication anyway."

"You're not actually telling me not to mix alcohol and pills?" She looked over towards the kitchen and could hear Wilson putting things away.

"That's not exactly what I said?"

"No? Sure sounded like it," she said her hand moving up his thigh.

"I said no beer until we get something in your belly," he said grabbing her hand. "Besides, alcohol only heightens the effect of the pills and Wilson is right in the other room."

"That's not the pills effect, that's all you," she said grinning at him.

"Flattered, but I think you might not be the best judge right now. Seriously, he chuckled if it's all me; we might have a problem at work. I'm at the white board and you leap out of your chair and attack me, fun for me but I think the other two will definitely know something's up."

She started giggling picturing the look on Chase and Forman's face. He might be right, she thought. She did have a weird giddy feeling in her stomach. "I do feel a little strange," she conceded.

"Did they give you anything at the hospital before you left?" he asked. "Maybe you should have waited a little longer before taking any." He could tell by the look on her face he was right. Laughing he took her wrist looking at his watch he said, "I guess reading that prescription bottle didn't really help." He let go of her wrist, "Oh you'll be fine," he said seeing the worried look on her face.

"What's wrong," Wilson said coming into the living room, three beers in his hand.

"I told you she was stoned, House said no alcohol until we get some food in her. She took to many painkillers."

"What?" an alarmed look on his face. Wilson sat on the other side of her, "Are you alright?" he asked setting the beer on the coffee table. Wilson took her wrist checking her pulse.

She took the take out menu from House, and looked through it while Wilson timed her pulse. "I'm ok, she said the diagnostician already diagnosed the problem, said I'd be fine."

"Well, that's good enough for me," Wilson said letting go of her wrist.

"I am the man," House said.

"So you've said," Wilson said standing up. Grabbing all the beers from the table he headed towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going with those?" House held out his hand, "Give me, the game is starting in 10 minutes."

"I think we should wait until the food gets here," Wilson said stopping in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Why, I didn't take too many painkillers."

"I think that's debatable, Wilson said stepping back into the room and handing a beer to him. House glared at him.

"Don't pick on him," Cameron said curling up against House.

"Yeah, don't pick on me," House said grinning over the top of Cameron's head.

Rolling his eyes, he took the remaining beers into the kitchen. "New love is so disgusting," Wilson called out as he left the room.

When she saw the light flip on in the kitchen she turned to House and whispered, "Give me a drink."

"No," he said holding it away from her.

"Please," she said purring into his ear.

"One sip he said but I'm holding it." He tipped the bottle and she took a drink just as Wilson came out of the kitchen.

"Good grief." Wilson turned back around and went back into the kitchen.

"Oops," she said.

"You're so in trouble," House said.

"Me, I'm stoned I'm not responsible for my actions."

"Oh how convenient, now your stoned. Too bad missy, Wilson is use to me being irresponsible. He still hopes you might straighten me out."

"You're both children, he said throwing a bag of chips at them. Sitting down he opened both beers he brought back, and handed one over to Cameron."

"Daddy's nice, House said.

"Shut up," Wilson said taking a drink of his beer. "Now give me the menu."

Cameron handed the menu over and House opened the chips. "What no bowl," House asked.

Wilson turned the menu over, put his feet up on the coffee table and said, "You know where they are if you want one."

"I'll get one," Cameron said setting her beer down.

As soon as she left the room, House picked up her beer and drank half of it. Wilson looked at him strangely. "She shouldn't be drinking," House said shrugging setting the beer back where she left it.

"You got her to leave the room, so you could down half her beer?"

"Yep."

"How'd you know she'd go," Wilson asked.

"It's her nature to be helpful," House said leaning back on the sofa and putting his feet up. "Hand me the phone."

Wilson reached behind him and grabbed the phone off the receiver. "I'll call. What do you want?"

Cameron came back in "Lasagna, and a small salad with blue cheese dressing on the side." she said.

"House?"

"I'll have the same, hold the salad, and get a loaf of bread."

Wilson hit speed dial 5, and ordered.

Cameron sat on the sofa next to House and picked up her beer. Looking at him, she shook the bottle and held it up to the light. House, kept his attention focused on the television but he could see her staring at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Mm hmm," she said sitting back in the sofa. Leaning against him she nudged at him until he put his arm around her.

"Twenty minutes," Wilson said setting the phone back in the cradle.

"Good," House said finishing his beer off. He stood up and looked at Wilson. Wilson finished his and handed the empty over. By the time, House got back the game was beginning. Watching the television, House handed a beer to Wilson, carefully moved around Cameron, and sat down. Pulling her over to him, he put his feet back up on the table and opened his beer.

Less than twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door. House was groaning about the last play, as he got up to get the food. "Unbelievable," he said swinging the door open. "How much?" he asked pulling out his wallet.

Cameron got up and went into the kitchen; she came back with another beer for each of them. House glanced at the full beer in front of her but didn't say anything he just unpacked the food. Resting his cane against the end table, he eased down on the sofa.

They all ate in comfortable silence, the men sucked immediately back into the game. Cameron curled up in the chair with a blanket and a book, occasionally looking at House and 

Wilson debating a call or when they really started hollering at the television. House caught her watching them a couple of times, blushing she stuck her nose back in her book a grin on her face.

At half time, House looked over and saw that Cameron had fallen asleep in the chair. House turned the volume down on the television, nodding towards Cameron when Wilson looked at him questioningly.

Wilson smiled and said quietly, "Maybe I should go."

"Stay and watch the game," Cameron said smiling her eyes opening. "I was just contemplating a bowl of chocolate ice cream, anyone interested."

"I'll get it," Wilson said getting up and going into the kitchen.

"If you were contemplating chocolate ice cream it was in your sleep," House said.

"Possibly," she said getting up and coming over to House. Sitting down next to him, she kissed him. "I think, I'm going to go to bed," she said.

"Ok, I'll tell Wilson it's time to call it a night"

"No, she said you guys finish your game."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep," she said kissing him and standing up. "I'm going to take another pill; I'll be out before my head hits the pillow."

"Go get ready for bed," House said getting up. He pulled her into his arms, "I'll get your pills and bring them into you."

She rested her head briefly on his chest. "Ok, thanks," she said.

"Go on," he said letting her go.

She went over to the chair and started folding up the blanket. "Go," House said taking the blanket away from her. Leaning down he kissed her, then turned her around and gently pushed her in the direction of the hall.

"Tell Jim, good night for me," she said disappearing down the hall.

House went into the kitchen. Wilson had just finished scooping out the ice cream and was putting it back in the freezer. "We only need two bowls," House said turning on the faucet. "Allison is going to bed."

"Oh," Wilson said staring at the three bowls of ice cream. "I should get going then."

"Just scoop one bowl back in the container. I'm going to watch the rest of the game, how about you?"

"Are you sure?"

House filled a glass with water. "Rather go home? I'm sure your wife is still up… Ding round two," House said.

Wilson cringed he looked at the clock. House was right she'd still be up. "Hmm, Wilson said ice cream and football or screaming wife."

"Doesn't seem like a hard decision. Beside Allison would feel bad, if you went home because she went to bed. In fact she'd probably stay up just so you wouldn't feel like you had to go."

Wilson opened the freezer and took out the ice cream container, scooping the ice cream back in he said, "You know how lucky you are don't you?"

"Yes," House said watching Wilson scoop the ice cream back into the container. "So you're staying?"

Wilson nodded, not looking at House. "Good... you know my sofa is always open to you, even with Allison here."

"Thanks," Wilson said looking up at him.

House nodded and grabbed the pills off the counter. Shoving them in his pocket, he left the kitchen. "Oh, House said stopping just outside the kitchen archway, Allison said to tell you good night."

"Tell her good night back," Wilson said opening the freezer.

"What? I'm an errand boy now?"

"Appears that way," Wilson said chuckling.

"Brilliant doctor reduced to errand boy in his own house. Probably won't even get tipped," House said loudly.

"Poor you, Wilson called out what do you want a big kiss."

"Thanks I'll pass," House called from the hallway.

"What are you passing on," Cameron asked when House appeared in the bedroom doorway.

"A kiss from Wilson," he said stopping. She was sitting in his bed leaning against the headboard, still wearing his dress shirt. Her glasses were perched on her nose a book laid open on her lap. House came over set the water on the nightstand, and pulled the pills out of his pocket setting them next to the water. "Going to read for a while," he asked sitting down and brushing her hair back off her shoulder.

"I was thinking about it," she said yawning.

"So I should come back in ten minutes to pull you into a prone position so you don't end up with a crick in your neck."

"Would you," she said smiling closing the book.

"Of course," he said taking the book she handed to him. Pulling open the drawer of the nightstand, he put the book in and took out her brush. He held it up raising an eyebrow. "This isn't mine," he said turning it over in his hand looking at it from different angles.

"No?" she said biting her bottom lip, blushing.

He held the brush to his nose and inhaled, then leaned in and smelled her hair. "Curious, he said this brush and your hair smell the same." He put the brush next to the book and slid the drawer shut. Leaning over he whispered into her ear, "I don't mind," and kissed her neck.

She tipped her chin up elongating her neck; her hand cupped the back of his head. "Stop or I'll be hiding more of my stuff around here," she breathed as his lips moved to the spot right behind her ear. Her breath caught as he sucked her earlobe into his mouth, his hand slipping around her neck and up into her hair. Wrapping her hair around his hand, he gently tugged her head back, kissing the hollow of her throat. The bristles of his beard rub against her collarbone sending a pleasant shiver through her. Her eyes shut, a low guttural moan escaping her lips.

The sound sent his pulse racing. "We should stop," he gasped pulling back.

"We, she said trying to catch her breath should stop?" Her eyes slowly open. "I was only holding on while we hit every erogenous zone on me."

"I don't think every erogenous zone was hit, but I promise to make a concerted effort in the next few days," he said watching her.

"That's not helpful," she said closing her eyes.

Removing her glasses, he brushed her hair back, "Sorry," he said kissing her forehead. He took her pills off the nightstand and shook out one. Popping the lid back on the bottle, he set it back on the nightstand.

She opened her eyes, when she felt him take her hand and place the pills in her palm. "Thank you," she said smiling up at him.

He winked at her and held the glass of water out to her. When she went to take it he held onto it and looked at her thoughtfully, "Need me to dump the cold water over your head?" he asked smirking.

"How sweet of you, she said holding her hand out, but I think I'll pass."

"Just checking," he said handing the water to her. She took the pills and gave the glass back to him. "Scoot down," he said holding the blankets up enough for her to slide down. Tucking the blankets around her, he leaned down and gently kissed her. "Go to sleep," he said brushing his fingers over her eyes closing them.

"You're not the boss of me," she said smiling opening her eyes.

"Yes, I am," he said closing them again.

"Quit telling me what to do, and go play with your friend," she yawned.

He reached over and turned the light off. "Ok I'm going," he said stroking her cheek listening to her breathing slow. When he thought she'd fallen asleep, he pushed himself up with his cane. Standing, he looked down at her small form in his big bed, wanting to crawl in with her.

"Wilson," she said.

"Wilson? I don't think I like you saying another man's name while lying in my bed."

"I would agree if I was moaning it. In this case I was just reminding you he was sitting alone in the living room, watching the game all by himself."

"You expected me to get all that, by saying Wilson?"

"Yes," she said turning on her side and tugging at his pant leg.

When she tugged, again he sat back down next to her and said, "Yes?"

She stretched her arm out and took his hand pulling him over on top of her. "Hey," he said grabbing the headboard with his free hand so he didn't crush her. "What about Wilson, he whispered trying not to moan when her lips latched onto his throat and her hands pushed into his hair.

"What?" she breathed her hand trailing down his side and under his tee shirt.

"Wilson?" he asked slipping a button free on her shirt, his fingertips brushing the soft skin beneath.

"Right…" she said capturing his mouth with hers, nudging gently until he let her in. His hand slipped another button loose she could feel the shirt slipping off her shoulder. Tipping her head to the side, he kissed down her throat to her collarbone.

"Defense," Wilson cried from the living room. "Oh… what is wrong with you people," he groaned.

House rested his forehead on her shoulder, his laughter muffled. Groaning she let go of him her arms flopping down on the bed. He kissed her neck and sat up running his hand over his face. Exhaling loudly he said, "We definitely shouldn't be doing this anyway. Maybe I should sleep on the sofa tonight," he said reluctantly.

"You're going to make me sleep on the sofa," she asked.

"No, he said I'll sleep on the sofa, you sleep here."

"I sleep where you sleep."

He could hear the stubborn way she said it and liked the warm feeling it gave him. "Ok, he relented chuckling you sleep with me."

She rubbed her hand over his thigh. "I sleep with you."

He took her hand and kissed the palm, "Of course you do. Now go to sleep."

"Ok," she said curling up on her side.

He patted her on the butt, stood up, and crossed the room. Stepping out of the bedroom, he slowly pulled the door closed. "I'll leave the door cracked in case you need something." Letting go of the doorknob, he turned towards the living room.

"Wake me when you come to bed," she said softly.

House paused in the hallway. Moving back to the door, he pushed the door open a little. "Go to sleep."

"Will you wake me?"

"No."

"Please."

He closed his eyes, finding it harder and harder to deny anything to her. "Allison, should I ask Wilson to leave? I'll come in now." She didn't say anything. "Allison?"

"No, she said finally. Go watch football."

"Mm hmm," he said scrubbing his jaw with his hand. He pulled the door closed and went down the hall to the living room. "Allison could use some company."

"Ok," Wilson said pushing himself up off the sofa.

"Sit or you'll get a cane upside the head."

Wilson held his hands up in surrender plopping back down on the sofa. "You have it bad my friend," he said chuckling reaching down and grabbing his shoes.

"You don't want to stay?"

"I don't want to intrude."

House scoffed and went into the laundry room. He brought back the stuff to make up the sofa. "Stay, you look like you could use a quiet night, House said tossing the stuff on the sofa next to Wilson.

Wilson looked relieved. "Thanks," he said swinging his legs up on the sofa and tucking the pillow under his head. House waved the thanks away and turned towards the hallway. "Greg, Wilson said to House's retreating back.

"Yes?" House stopped turning to look at Wilson.

"You and Allison are good together. I'm glad you finally let her in."

House looked at the floor, tapping his cane a few times. "She's too good for me," he said softly.

Wilson reached over and turned the lamp off. In the darkness he said, "No… She's good for you Greg… and you're good for her. In some weird way you balance each other out."

House didn't say anything right away. He stood there for a moment giving the floor a few more taps. "Thanks," he said quietly before turning and making his way down to the bedroom.

Wilson ran his hand through his hair, and watched House's shadow disappear down the hallway. Smiling he wondered how long they would be able to keep their relationship a secret. Every time they looked at one another, it screamed how they felt.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

House tapped his toothbrush on the side of the sink, and dropped into holder next to Cameron's. I sleep with you, he thought staring at the brushes side by side in the holder. Leaning against the sink, he looked into the mirror, trying to see what it was she saw when she looked at him. He didn't see it, didn't think he ever would, but he saw himself in her eyes and that was better.

Flipping the light off in the bathroom, he opened the door. He could see her curled up on her side in the middle of the bed. Slowly he made his way over to the bed, and felt around for his pills. Holding the bottle up to the window, he made sure it was his and not hers before shaking a couple into his palm. Popping them into his mouth, he capped the bottle and set it back on the nightstand. Leaning his cane against the wall, he stripped out of his clothes, and tossed them on the chair. Pulling the drapes closed, he felt his way to the bed. Pulling the blankets back, he eased in, trying not to jostle the bed and wake her.

She felt the bed depress, and turned over. "Greg," she said her voice groggy.

"Come here," he whispered pulling her into his arms.

"Game?" she asked snuggling up to him resting her head on his chest.

"Too tired to watch," he said stroking her hair.

"You missed me," she said her arm stretching over his stomach.

"Maybe," he said kissing the top of her head.

"I'll take it," she said hugging him closer.

"Wilson is staying over."

"Is he ok?" she asked lifting her head.

He pressed her head back down on his chest. "Yes, just needs to get some sleep. Kind of like you."

"Greg?"

He could hear the sudden distress in her voice. "What's…' he started, but she rolled away from him and out of the bed before he could finish. Sitting up he saw her run into the bathroom, and heard her retching into the toilet. Pulling the blankets off, he grabbing his cane, and went into the bathroom. "Ok," he said gently grabbing a washcloth and flipping on the water in the sink. Soaking the cloth, he set in on the counter and carefully lowered himself to the floor next to her. Taking her hair from her, he placed the cold washcloth on her neck. He rubbed her back in slow circles waiting for her to stop dry heaving.

Inhaling deeply she let out a shaky breath, the nausea starting to pass. Reaching up, she flushed the toilet closing the lid at the same time. Sitting back on her heels, she took a moment to make sure she wouldn't start throwing up before she sat all the way down on the floor.

House took the washcloth off her neck and unfolded it waving it a few times to cool the cloth down. He wiped the cloth over her forehead down her cheek and throat.

"Sorry," she said rubbing her eyes.

His brow furrowed, "For?" he asked.

She waved her hand indicating herself the toilet.

"You're sorry for getting sick?" She nodded, covering her face. Her shoulders started to shake. He pulled her into his arms, and held her head to his chest while she cried. "Are you in physical pain?" he asked. She shook her head. "Why are you crying?" he asked pushing her bangs off her forehead so he could see her better.

Covering her face with her hand, she said something unintelligible. He took her hand from her face and asked, "Want to try that again?" She put her hand back up and he pulled it away again. "Quit hiding from me," he said frowning holding onto her hand. When she didn't say anything he said, "Tell me why were you crying?"

"It's been less then a week, she said inhaling deeply and you've watched me puking my guts out twice. You must be wondering what you got yourself into."

"Well, he said hugging her, bulimia is a distressing thing, but we'll work through it."

She leaned back to see if he was being serious. He grinned at her and brushed her hair off her sweaty forehead. "Funny," she said smiling weakly.

"Just remind me to buy extra toothpaste."

Smacking him in the chest, she slowly stood up.

"Ouch, mean," he said rubbing his chest.

She turned the water on, and washed her hands and face. Reaching for her toothbrush, she paused staring at their toothbrushes in the holder, the same way House had earlier. She could hear him getting up off the floor, glancing over her shoulder she marveled at how adept he was at getting around. Turning back around, she took her toothbrush out and squeezed toothpaste on it. She stared in the sink watching the water swirl down the drain as she brushed.

House sat on the toilet lid and watched her brush her teeth. He could see the worried look on her face. She's afraid I'll think she's too much trouble, he thought tilting his head to get a better look at his face.

She could feel his eyes on her. Pulling out her toothbrush she said, "Stop." Looking at him out of the corner of her eye, she stuck the toothbrush back in her mouth. He didn't stop but she didn't expect he would. Spitting, she rinsed out her mouth. Dropping her toothbrush back in the holder, she turned around and leaned against the counter.

House held out his hands, she stepped forward and slipped her hands into his. He pulled her closer so she was standing between his legs. "No more mixing drugs and alcohol, he said leave that to the pros."

"Really?"

"Both times you got sick it was after taking painkillers and drinking beer."

"The first time…"

"The first time we had pizza and beer, well you had beer I had milk like a normal person, and this time we had Italian food and beer."

"It's ok to drink beer with Italian food, but not pizza?" Isn't pizza considered Italian food?"

"Not the same."

"How is that?"

"One has pasta."

The corner of her mouth turned up. "So it's the carbohydrates that determine the drink?"

"And the pepperoni," he said a serious look on his face.

"Ok Honey, she said kissing the top of his head just needed clarification." She ran her hand through his hair, "Ready for bed?"

Nodding he stood up, and followed her out of the bathroom. Right as he turned the bathroom light off, he caught a glimpse of her bare back as she drop her shirt on the floor. Grinning, he turned the light back on. She looked over her shoulder at him, and he shrugged at her, "Didn't want you to trip in the dark."

She could tell by the look on his face her safety was the last thing on his mind. Holding out her arms, she turned around in a circle, giving him a good look. When she completed the circle, she continued on her way to the bed. She crawled in on his side; sitting in the middle of the bed, she pulled the blanket up over her legs. "Coming?" she asked unconsciously licking lips as her eyes roamed over his body. His broad shoulders and narrow waist accentuated by the bathroom light.

He felt behind him, flipped the light back off, and made his way to the bed. Resting his cane on the wall, he got back into bed sighing as he laid back stretching out his legs. He searched in the darkness for her, finding her warm thigh beneath the sheet. Her hand covered his and he turned his hand over lacing their fingers. He brought her hand up kissing the back. Letting go of her hand, he rested his palm flat against the small of her back. "Lay down," he said his hand moving across her back to her side pulling her body towards him. "I want to talk to you."

Silently she turned on her side her hand slipping over his chest as she curled in against him. He's already sick of you, she thought. The tips of her fingers played nervously with the hair on his chest.

His hand slowly stroked through her hair, "I'm not going to run if things get difficult. I rarely take the easy path, you know that."

"I know," she said her fingers making little circles across his chest.

"You do?"

"Mm hmm,"

"Then what is it?"

Sighing she pushed up off his chest. Kneeling next to him, she ran her hands through her hair, afraid of saying the wrong thing. Pushing a couple of pillows from her side of the bed against the headboard she laid back, and stared into the darkness, trying to pull together her thoughts.

He lay there watching her for a while, wanting to reach out and pull her back down to him, missing her warmth, and the feel of her arms around him. He knew she'd curl back into his arms if he reached for her, but he couldn't do it. Instead he propped himself up on his elbow, and took his pills off the nightstand. Shaking one out, he rolled it between his fingers to make sure it was his before tossing it into the mouth. Snapping the cap back on, he set it back on the nightstand and sat up. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and waited for the pill to work. Massaging his thigh, he didn't feel the slight shift of the bed until the warmth of her hand touched him.

She leaned forward, her hands running up his back to his shoulders. Moving into him, she pressed her body against his back, wrapping her arms around him. She pressed her palms to his chest and whispered, "Come here," as she laid back into the pillows pulling him down with her.

Closing his eyes, he let her warmth seep through him. She gently raked her hand through his hair releasing the tension from his body. Slipping his hand beneath the covers, he ran his hand over her thigh and under her knee. Lifting her knee slightly, he rested it against his body, and gently stroked the sensitive skin beneath. "Are you going to talk to me, now?"

"Ok," she said softly resting her hands on his chest. She closed her eyes resting her cheek on the top of his head. "You're driven… Its one of the things I love about you. It makes you a great doctor," she said pausing.

"Allison, he said placing his hand over hers, just tell me."

Quietly she said, "You… discard the things you grow bored of… I just…"

"Whoa," he said sitting up. "No…" he reached over and turned the bedside lamp on. He turned towards her, gently moving his leg around so he could look at her. She was looking down at her lap wringing her hands. "Look at me," he said tucking a stray curl behind her ear, his fingers caressing along her jaw line to her chin. She looked up and he saw tears welling up in her eyes. "Never," he said staring into her eyes. "That will never happen."

"How can you be sure?" she asked biting her lip.

He leaned forward his lips brushing against her. "I can't imagine ever giving this up, he said nudging her lips apart. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, he slowly drew back, pulling a moan from her. Holding the back of her head, he pushed back inside, her soft lips giving in to him opening wider her body arching against him. Still holding the back of her head, he let his lips hovered over hers their warm breath mingling. "Can you?" he said his voice deep and gravelly.

"No, she breathed I can't."

He pressed her back against the pillow, stretching his body along side her. Pulling her flush against him, he started into her eyes. "My feelings for you are not wrapped around questions," he said running a finger down her throat. "You know I have learned a few things about you since I hired you, and a great deal more in the last week. It's what I understand about you I love," he said tilting her head up and gently kissing her. He reached behind him and turned the light back off. She nestled against him, pressing her face against his neck. Wrapping his arms around her he said, "Like how grumpy you are when I wake you out of a sound sleep," he said chuckling. "Or the way you scrunch your nose up when you think I'm being unreasonable."

"I don't," she said laughing.

"You most certainly do, he said. He touched her forehead. "Your brows knit together and you put your hands on your hips. You try to stand as tall as you can and invade my space. It really is quite adorable, kind of like a hissing kitten," he said laughing. "Not sure, it has the desired effect though. I feel more like jumping you then backing down."

"I'm angry and you're thinking about having sex with me?"

Lying on his back, he pulled her down with him. "You're all fired up, pheromones are flying," he said tucking her against his side. "Not sure what else you'd expect." Wrapping his arms around her, he stretched his legs out sighing.

"Not that," she said.

"Naïve."

"How's that naïve?"

"Duh, I'm a guy. It doesn't take guys much to think about sex. An attractive woman pushing her way into my space, her cheeks flushed, eyes flashing, not a great leap. And now that I am intimately acquainted with the way you look having sex, it will be a great deal harder to stay focused when you start in."

"Yeah… well maybe I'll use that to my advantage in the future," she said cuddling closer to him.

"Wouldn't respect you if you didn't," he said reaching over her and pulling the blankets over them.

Yawning she stretched her arm over him and said, "Eggs."

"And bacon?" he asked.

"Sausage."

"Don't think I have sausage."

"Sausage patties."

"Picky," he said. "Go to sleep and I'll get you sausage patties for breakfast."

"Wrapped, little finger," she said giggling.

"Yeah but you don't need to mention that to anyone."

"Your secrets safe with me," she said.

He was just starting to drift off, when she said, "I'll take bacon."

"I know, he said grinning, but I'll get you sausage patties."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Allison padded into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. House turned when he heard her come in and smiled at her standing in the doorway wearing his dress shirt. Her hair was mussed, and there were small creases on her cheek from the blanket. He thought she looked beautiful. "Good morning," he said leaning back against the counter.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Wilson gone?" she asked.

"About an hour ago, he said leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

"You should've woken me we all could've had breakfast together."

"Right, he said you would've just grumped at me and hid under the blankets."

"It depends on why you're waking me up," she said raising an eyebrow. She pushed his robe open. "You smell good, she said kissing his chest. Just like coffee."

"I hate to disappoint you but I think you smell the coffee I'm making. Hear that percolating sound coming from behind me?"

"You made coffee," she said grimacing sticking out her tongue. He tried to grab her tongue but she sucked it back in before he could get it.

"Yes and you will love it," he said.

"Doubt it," she said trying to look around him.

"No," he said moving so she couldn't see the coffee pot. "My coffee likes its privacy when it brews."

"How many scoops did you put in she asked squinting up at him."

"Don't worry about it."

She walked over to the refrigerator and took out the milk. Gently shaking it she said, "I won't."

He walked over to her and took the gallon of milk out of her hand. "Give me that," he said.

"I need that if I'm going to drink your coffee."

He set it on the counter next to the coffee pot. "That's fine if you want to ruin a perfectly good cup of coffee, but no lifting things."

"Ah… she said nodding my protector."

He went to the refrigerator and took out the carton of eggs, and the sausage he bought before she woke up. "A bit much wouldn't you say? It's only milk not a dragon to slay." He set the eggs and sausage on the counter next to the stove. Coming up behind him, she flung her arms around his waist. He looked over his shoulder at her. "Yes?" he asked turning around in her arms.

She tugged on the front of his robe, pulling him down to her. Softly kissing him, she brushed the tip of her tongue between his lips. He put his arms around her, and leaned back against the counter, drawing her against him. Pressing her face against his neck, she whispered, "Thanks for the sausages."

"You're welcome, he said you're just lucky you're cute or you'd be having bacon.

"So when I get old and fat you won't go out and get me sausage if I want it?"

"When you're old, I'll probably be dead."

"Don't say that," she said holding him tighter.

He could hear the distress in her voice. "Hey he said I was just kidding."

"I don't like it, she said leaning back. You're not that much older than me."

"Al… I'm quite a bit older than you. Denial doesn't change that fact."

"You're eating healthier she said I'm not loosing you now."

"Oh come on," he whined.

"It's your own fault. I never even thought about the age thing until now."

"Right, he said that's one of the things that drew you to me."

"I'm not stupid I can clearly see you're older then me," she said stepping away from him, her arms wrapping around her waist. "I'm going to go take a shower, she said leaving the kitchen.

"Allison, he called after her, come back so we can talk about this."

She stopped in the living room, when he called out. Sighing she walked back to the kitchen door, "I'm sorry," she said looking at her hands clenched in front of her. "I overreacted."

"Well… he said walking over to her, maybe a little." He unclenched her hands rubbing his thumbs in her palms, relaxing the muscles.

"How do you do that?" she sighed closing her eyes her brow relaxing.

Smiling he looked down at her upturned face, wondering the same thing. "It's that healing doctor thing," he said taking her hand and leading her back into the kitchen. Propping his cane against the wall, he lifted her up onto the counter next to the stove. Kissing her forehead, went over to the coffeemaker, filled a coffee cup halfway, and brought it over to her.

She looked down into the cup and then at him. Frowning she said, "Half a cup, you have a whole pot don't be stingy."

He chuckled and brought the milk over to her. Setting it on the counter next to her, he tapped the drawer between her legs and grinned. She moved her legs to either side of the drawer. He pulled the drawer out and he took out a spoon. Handing it to her, he took out a spatula and the big fork he'd use for the sausages.

"Uh huh," he said shaking his head as he slid the drawer shut. She let go of the handle on the milk bottle and waited. "Say when," he said pouring the milk in slowly.

"When," she said when the cup was nearly filled to the rim.

He set the milk back on the counter and looked into her cup as she stirred. "Maybe next time, I'll just fill it will milk and wave the pot over the top."

She ignored him and took a sip. "Perfect," she said smiling at him.

"Right," he said picking up the milk and moving it over to the bowl on the other side of the stove. Setting a frying pan on the burner farthest from her, he opened the sausages and put six patties in. He turned the burner on low and started to crack eggs in the bowel. Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye he said, "I'm sorry I upset you." Pouring milk into the bowel, he leaned his hip on the counter and looked at her staring into her cup of coffee as he whisked the eggs.

"It wasn't you," she said taking a sip.

"Really, who was it then?" he asked putting the bowel down.

"You made an offhanded remark I blew it out of proportion, that's all."

He stepped over in front of her and took her hands. "We make the time we have together mean something, that's all we can do."

"Ok," she said nodding.

"Ok," he said kissing her.

"Better flip the sausages, she said holding his face and kissing him or they'll burn."

"Ok, but you have to let go of me first," he said looking down at his waist. She unlocked her legs from around him. He patted her leg, moved back over to the sausages, and flipped them. 

Placing another pan on the stove, he whisked the eggs and then poured them in the pan. He handed her the spatula, "Stir."

"Yes sir."

"I like the sound of that," he said pulling a loaf of bread out of the breadbox.

"I bet you do," she said watching the eggs as she stirred a small smile on her face.

He put the bread in the toaster, and took plates out to the dinning room. She put the spatula in the pan and slowly lowered herself to the ground. Stepping in front of the stove, she turned the sausages over, and continued to stir the eggs with her other hand.

Standing in the doorway he watched her maneuvering around the kitchen like she belonged there, turning the burner under the eggs off, keeping an eye on the sausages while taking down a couple of glasses. When the toast popped, she turned towards the toaster and jumped when she saw him standing watching her.

She grabbed her chest and said, "You scared me."

He looked down at her eyebrow raised, "I hope you were careful when you got down."

"No she said, I stood up and leaped, wanted to see if I could touch the ceiling on the way down." She took a plate down and started scooping the eggs onto the plate.

"And…" he said.

"And?"

"How close did you get?"

"Pretty close, she said spearing the sausages and put them on the plate. Handing him the plate of food she went to the refrigerator and took out the butter. Shutting the door, she saw he was still standing in the doorway. "Could you," she asked nodding towards the dinning room.

Shrugging he turned and went into the dinning room. "Orange juice?" he asked walking back into the kitchen.

"Yes please," she said putting the last piece of buttered toast on the plate. She opened the drawer with the silverware and grabbed what they needed. Taking the toast and silverware into the dinning room, she couldn't help grabbing his butt on the way out of the room.

"Hey, he exclaimed standing up that is sexual harassment."

"Hope so," she said over her shoulder as she walked out of the kitchen a grin on her face. Moving his cane off his chair, she leaned it against the buffet, and sat in the chair next to him. He put the orange juice on the table and sank into the chair watching as she scooped food onto his plate.

He sat back grinning watching her. "Thanks Mom," he said when she set the plate down in front of him.

"Oh, she blushed sorry."

He squeezed her hand and took a drink of his juice. "Its fine, he said I know you can't help yourself. Try to refrain yourself at work though, Chase and Forman will think I've turned you into my slave."

She took a bite of her eggs and smiled at him. "I'll do my best, she said but I do have to hold up my end of the mothering you know. Wilson is getting very tired."

"Ha… so funny, you and Wilson can stop. I'm quite capable to taking care of myself thank you."

"Well we'll have a meeting and discuss it," she said grinning.

"So he said sitting back, you'd like me to see you as a mother figure, huh?" A look of disgust crossed her face. He laughed, "So would that be a no? There are definitely some things I can think of that I would have a hard time doing to a mother figure."

She reached over and took his plate, scooping the food off and back onto the main dish. Setting the empty plate back in front of him, she sat back tucking her hair behind her ears trying to look remorseful. "I hope you'll feel free to do as you please with me."

"I do," he said smirking scooping food back on his plate.

She felt her body temperature rise, at the cocky tenor of his voice. "So… what do you want to do after breakfast?" she asked, dipping her fingertip in the juice and licking her finger.

Dragging his eyes off her lips, he cleared his throat. "I think I should change your bandage. See how the swelling it doing."

"Fun," she said smiling at him.

"No… he said not fun medical."

"Of course," she said widening her eyes and nodding.

"I'm serious," he said.

"I understand." She smiled taking a bite of sausage.

Spearing another sausage patty he watched her relieved she was eating so well. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, she said touching her stomach, aches a little but nothing serious."

"1 to 10?" he asked finishing his eggs and sitting back.

"What number gets me some action?" she asked grinning at him. Drinking his juice, he just looked at her waiting. "Two, ok?"

Searching her face, he said "More like a four verging on a five."

"Then why do you even ask, if you think you already know?"

"Diagnostic information," he said smirking. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Finished," she asked ignoring him. He nodded, still smiling at her. She picked up their plates and took them into the kitchen.

Following her in, he brought the rest of the silverware and glasses. Setting them in the sink, he said "Don't know why you're mad at me; I'm not the one lying."

"I'm not mad," she said taking the glasses from him and putting them in the sink. "And I'm not lying. You don't know everything," she said turning on the water and squirting soap in the sink.

"But I do know a little something about you." He took the pans off the stove and brought them over.

"No she said holding her hand up as he started to put them in the sink, dishes first then pans. Go do something," she said nudging him towards the kitchen door. "I'll clean up."

"You wash, I'll dry."

She started laughing. "Greg, you complain if you have to rinse out your own coffee mug at work, and you're going to happily dry dishes for me?"

He pushed her hair to the side and kissed the back of her neck. "If you wore nothing but my shirt at work too I wouldn't complain there either."

She inhaled deeply and leaned back into him. "The dishes won't get done at all if you continue to do that."

"Why don't you come into the living room with me and we can both read the paper."

"Go read your paper," she said looking up kissing him beneath the jaw. "It won't take me anytime to wash these few dishes and then I'll come in and read the paper with you. Ok?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Are you sure?"

"I don't mind and I have a feeling it'll get done quicker if I do it myself. Now go."

"Bossy," he called out as he walked through the dinning room into the living room.

"Right I'm the bossy one," she said placing the glasses into the soapy water.

"I heard that," he yelled from the living room.

"I know," she called back rinsing the soap off a glass.

Putting his feet up on the coffee table, he rested back against the sofa and closed his eyes listening to her in the kitchen. The quite clinking of glasses created a warm flutter in his chest. Wilson would make himself sick laughing, he thought if he ever found out. Good thing he didn't feel the need to share this little tidbit with him. Wilson would tell Cuddy and the next thing he'd know she'd have him in a long white coat with a bright white nametag attached to the breast. Grimacing he shook his head to dispel the horrible image and focused his attention back to the kitchen. He could hear her humming, he opened his eyes listening harder trying to figure out the tune. Looking down he rubbed his forehead and tried not to laugh aloud. He couldn't possibly be in love with someone humming the theme song from Sesame Street. He wondered if she was even aware of it.

Standing up he walked over to the piano, and started playing along with her. He didn't play long before all sounds from the kitchen stopped, he kept playing, and he heard her start to laugh. She appeared in the archway between the dinning room and living room drying her hands on a dishtowel. Ignoring her, he kept playing, jazzing the melody up a little.

She sat in a chair and waited for him to finish. As the song died away she asked, "Why are you playing…" she waved her hand at the piano and laughed.

Watching her laugh he frowned and said, "I was playing a nice song for you and you're laughing? That's not very supportive, I may never play again."

She got up and came over to him. Swing her leg over his lap she straddled him a concerned look on her face. But she wasn't able to maintain the look and grinned at him. He tried to push her off his lap, a disgusted look on his face, but she laced her fingers behind his neck and tightened her thighs.

"Ouch," he said looking pointedly down at his thigh and then at her.

"Watch it or I'll squeeze tighter," she said.

"Nice hurt the cripple," he said.

"I know what you look like when you're in pain and you're faking."

"Am not, he said I'm in a lot of pain." His hands slipped down and cupped her butt his fingers lacing together under her.

"Really," she said looking under her arm at his hand.

"Really," he said frowning, furrowing his brow.

"Interesting, she said since most of my weight is on my knees, and there is an amused glint in your eyes. Not to mention your hands on my ass."

"Medicinal," he said smirking squeezing her butt.

"So I'm helping not hurting."

"No. You're hurting and I'm helping myself."

"To me," she said her nails combing through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I'd stop if you didn't like it so much."

"Oh… she said looking thoughtful you're just giving me a helping hand."

Raising his eyebrows he nodded, "Nice."

She reached behind her and tapped out the first couple of notes to Sesame Street. Turning back to him she asked, "Watch a lot of that do you?"

He started laughing, "Do I look like I would?"

Leaning back, she looked him up and down and said, "Yes… You look like a Burt and Ernie fan to me."

"Yeah… he said disgusted, if I were Chase. Why don't you just cut it off, while you're at it?" he said looking down.

She clamped her hand over her mouth and pointed at him. "You know who Burt and Erie are… You're a closet fan."

"Seriously… go get a knife," he said nodding towards the kitchen. She leaned forward and hugged him still laughing. "Don't complain later when I can't perform, because you emasculated me."

Pressing against his shoulders, she pushed herself up, her shoulders still shaking as she laughed. "Don't worry about it, she said patting his chest, I can take care of myself."

"Oh… he groaned resting his forehead on her chest, you are a wicked woman."

"Just checking for possible performance problems," she said grinning. "I don't think there's anything to worry about. It would seem you have more than enough testosterone coursing through your body, even with your unhealthy obsession with Sesame Street."

He grabbed her sides. "Take it back," he said as she squirmed in his hands.

"Ok, she squealed you don't have an unhealthy obsession with Sesame Street."

Letting go of her he said, "I like how easily you cave into me."

"Mm hmm," she said climbing off him. Stepping away, she put her hands on her hips, "It's more like an unhealthy obsession with Burt and Ernie." He reached out and grabbed her wrist, a smirk on his face. "Sorry," she yelled immediately trying to dig her heals in. Plopping down on the floor so she was harder to reach she shouted, "I said I was sorry. I know you're more into Burt, she laughed"

Letting go of her, he bent down and said, "Of course I am, pointy yellow head, one bushy eyebrow dominating his face, such a turn on. Why do you think I'm so attracted to you?"

"My head's not that pointy," she said touching the top of her head.

Chuckling he took his cane off the top of the piano and poked her in the leg. She moved her leg away. Flipping the cane around, he hooked it over her leg and tugged it gently.

"Are you going to be nice?" she asked frowning at him.

"Very."

"That sexy smile of yours doesn't make up for comparing me to Burt."

Standing up he looked down at her, holding out his hand. She took his hand and stood up. Pressing her up against the piano he said, "I think it does."

"So cocky," she said starting to grin.

"It's not cocky if it's true," he said putting his hands on top of the piano blocking her in. "Is it?" he whispered into her neck pressing his body against her.

She pushed aside his robe and ran her hands over his chest. Reaching over she took his hand off the piano and placed it under her thigh as she slid it up his leg. "Lift me," she said clasping her hands around his neck and jumping.

"Whoa, no jumping" he said dropping his other hand under her thigh, and lifting her higher so she rested on his hips her legs clasped around him. Pressing the small of her back against the side of the piano, he leaned into her, "How about a little warning next time?"

"Why, you didn't drop me," she said grinning.

"You're lucky I had coffee this morning or I might have dropped you on your cute little ass."

"No… I'm sure I could have climbed up you all by myself."

"Really," he said letting go of her thighs and holding his arms out to the sided. She tightened her legs and wrapped her arms around his neck clasping her elbows with her hands. "What are you part monkey?" he asked as she clung to him.

"I'm a little higher up the evolution scale, thank you very much. Can a monkey do this?" she asked licking his cheek.

He grimaced. "That was extremely disgusting," he said wiping his hand down his cheek. "And I'm pretty sure a monkey can do that."

"Perhaps, but I bet you wouldn't let them do it again," she said quickly licking his face.

He grabbed her and pushed her up on the piano. Holding her arms down against her sides, he licked both cheeks. Letting go of her, he stepped back watching her nose scrunch up.

"Not the best experience I've had with your tongue, she smirked leaning back on her hands and swinging her foot, but… I'll take what I can get."

He came back over to her, pushing her legs apart he stepped between and wiped her cheeks off with the sleeve of his robe. "You're weird."

"You love me, what's that say about you?" she asked running her finger down his throat.

"We all know I'm not quite right," he said softly kissing her neck.

"And I'm proof of this?"

"Definitely," he said smiling brushing her hair off her shoulders. Twisting it into one long strand, he smoothed it down her back. "I'm attracted to someone who hums the theme song to Sesame Street. It doesn't get more off than that."

"Really, she said untying his robe, seems perfect to me." Leaning forward, she ran her tongue around his nipple before pulling it into her mouth. Her hands slipped around to his back. She raked her fingernails down his back. Looking up at him she asked, "What do you think?"

"Well, he said wrapping her hair around his hand, when you put it that way how can I argue." He gently pulled her head back elongating her neck, exposing her throat. His lips pressed against the hollow of her throat his tongue flicking gently against her skin. He felt the slow movement of her ankles moving up his thighs and around his waist. Locking her feet behind his back, she pulled him closer. Pushing her back on the piano, he stretched her hands over her head. Taking her wrists in one hand, he began to slowly unbutton her shirt. He'd slipped two buttons free when the phone rang. Ignoring the phone, he continued undoing the buttons.

"It might be important," she said moaning softly arching gently against his mouth on her breast.

"This is important," he said his finger running along the waist of her panties. "Besides if it was important they'd page me. I'm at a conference, remember?" He let go of her wrists and slid his hand under her arm to her back. Pressing up between her shoulder blades, he lifted her slipping her shirt off her shoulders and down her arms. Laying her back on the piano, he ran the back of his hand across her stomach, his thumb caressing her hipbone. The answering machine clicked on and his hand stilled. Whoever called hung up at the sound of the machine picking up. "See, nothing urgent he said leaning over and sucking her earlobe into his mouth.

"God," she breathed turning her face into her arm, her foot moving from around his back to his side slipping up his body.

Taking her ankle he placed her calve against his shoulder. Grasping her hips, he pulled her body towards him resting her thigh on his chest. His hand ran up the front of her leg his fingers caressing her inner thigh. Stroking the hollow of her knee, he watched her slowly open 

her eyes and smile up at him. "You and me," he said nodding over his shoulder towards the bedroom.

She slipped her foot down, and sat up rubbing her hands over his chest. "I thought you'd never ask," she said resting her chin on his chest looking up at him.

"I didn't," he said pulling her down off the piano. Reaching over her, he grabbed his cane and then her hand, leading her down the hallway to the bedroom. Stopping in the doorway, he pressed her up against the doorframe with his body. Running his hands over her shoulders, he gripped her forearms and pinned them against her sides. Stepping back slightly, he created a small gap between them.

He was so close she could feel the heat radiating off his body. She tried to move into him, but he held her firmly against the doorframe inches away from him. "Greg," she warned.

"Yes?" he breathed his warm breath caressing her lips, his tongue lightly prodding her upper lip, gently urging her mouth open but not entering. He nipped her bottom lip and when she started to close her mouth, he nudged it back open, his tongue briefly meeting hers before withdrawing. A small cry of frustration escaped her lips and he felt her straining against his arms. "Shh… I'm right here," he whispered against her neck.

Closing her eyes, she pressed the back of her head against the wood, trying to steady herself. Every nerve in her body was screaming for his touch and his warm breath on her neck was making it difficult to think. "I'm aware," she said taking a shaky breath.

Pulling back so he could see her face he said "Look at me." Her eyes opened slowly focusing on his. "So beautiful, he said staring into her eyes. Holding her gaze, he let go of her arms and slipped his hands down her back and under the waistband of her panties. In one fluid movement, he cupped her firmly in his hands and pulled her to him, using his hips to drive her upwards so she could feel how aroused he was. She gasped at the sudden contact and he plunged his tongue deep into her mouth.

Realizing she could move, her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands pushed into his hair. She pulled up her legs and clasping her ankles behind his back clinging to him. She wouldn't allow him to extract her from his body again until she was ready to release him. Sucking his tongue into her mouth, she felt him moan his fingers digging into her skin. "God," she breathed pulling back trying to catch her breath.

He pressed his face into her neck gently sucking and biting his way up to her earlobe. Gently he rocked his hips into her. He felt her legs tighten around him, and she began murmuring his name sending a pulse right to his groin.

"House? Open up I need to get my wallet," Wilson yelled pounding on the door.

"You've got to be kidding me," House groaned looking at Cameron who tilted her head back against the doorframe hitting it lightly a couple of times. He felt her legs unlock and slide down his legs. Leaning into the bedroom, he grabbed his cane resting against the dresser. Stepping back he took her hand and pulled her into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind them, chuckling at the shocked look on her face. He swiftly walked her backwards to the bed and pushed her down, tossing his cane on the floor at the end of the bed. He stretched out next to her pulling her back into his arms. His hand moved down her side, over her hip to the back of her thigh. Pulling her leg up and over his hip, he rolled into her pressing her down into the bed. Resting on his forearms, he brushed her bangs back off her forehead.

Cupping his face in her hands, she caressed his rough cheeks. She slowly wet her lips watching his reaction to her. Her thumb rubbed along his bottom lip. Pressing down she parted his lips, her finger running along the inside edge. He captured her finger sucking it in, his teeth 

scraping gently on her finger pad as she pulled it out. Her hands moved, down his sides, and around to his back slipping into his boxers. She pushed him snuggly between her legs, biting her lip as he rocked into her. Arching her head back, she moaned loudly, as his mouth covered her breast this tongue flicking lightly over her nipple.

The sound of her arousal was more then he could take. He rolled off her and sat up. Lifting her leg, he kissed the inside of her thigh as he moved between her legs. Gently he slipped her panties off her hips and down her thighs. He grasped one ankle then the other bending her knees as he slipped the panties off her legs.

She sat up and placed a hand on his chest pushing him back on the bed. Stripping him of his boxers, she stretched her body over him. He flipped them over and she stared up at him smiling her hands caressing his jaw. Stroking the hair at his temple, she noticed the small wisps of gray and looked back into his eyes wishing she had come before them feeling the time they lost.

He saw the tiny frown cross her face when she looked back at him. His brow raised in question. She smiled at him the tiny lines creasing her forehead disappearing. "Are you going to tell me?" he asked touching her forehead where the creases were.

Snaking her arms around his neck she asked, "Do you need to know everything?"

"Did you just meet me?"

"Parts of you," she said grinning lifting her hips.

Smirking he said, "Yes… well those parts want to know everything about you too."

"Not sure what else you could learn, she said except… Did you want to know my cycle?" He made a disgusted face and then acted like he was going to puke on her. She covered her face giggling fully aware of the reaction she would get for saying such a thing. Peeking between her fingers she saw him smiling at her. Uncovering her face she said, "What?"

"I already know that, but thanks for the offer."

"You do not."

"Please," he said rolling over on his side and propping himself up on his hand. Turning her away from him, he pulled her against his chest. His hand caressed her body, moving slowly over her hipbone up her stomach, his fingertips stroking just bellow her breasts. He felt her breath catch as the palm of his hand brushed over her nipple. "Next Thursday, sounds about right."

She tried to think but he was making it difficult. Tipping her head back, she looked over her shoulder at him and was meet with his lips soft against hers urging them apart. "Thurs…" she started her voice fading as he whispered her name into her mouth.

She tried to turn towards him but his hand came down to her stomach and held her firmly against him. Reaching behind her, she pressed her hand to his cheek opening her mouth wider allowing him greater entry.

When he broke away, he took her elbow stretching her arm out in front of her angling her body away from him. He ran his hand down the middle of her back, over her hips and down to her thigh. Pulling back, he placed her thigh over his hip and bent his leg up between hers. "Arch your back," he said softly. As she arched he pushed his hips up slipping inside her.

She pressed her face into the mattress, her out stretched arm flexing as she grasped the sheet in her fist. Her body contracted, tightening around him sending a shock of pleasure through her. "Yes," she gasped tilting her pelvis down bringing him deeper with the next thrust.

He shifted his hand from her thigh to her stomach. His fingers spread moving between her hipbones setting the rhythm of her hips. His other hand ran up her back and into her hair. 

Wrapping his fingers gently around her throat, he stroked the skin at the nape of her neck with his thumb, listening, feeling, for the small purr at the back of her throat indicating he'd found the perfect angle. When it came heat rushed through him, her desire fueling his own.

Pushing her arm out from under her, she crossed it over her body covering his hand on her stomach with hers, needing to find her own connection with him. The way he moved through her he seemed to know before she did what she craved and gave it to her.

His hand slipped out from under hers and moved back to her thigh. He heard her whimper at the loss of contact. "Shh," he comforted rolling forward bringing her knee down on the bed, pressing his chest into her back moving further between her legs. Reaching up he covered the hand clenching the sheet, slipping his fingers under her palm transferring her hold to his hand.

The instant connection of his body pressing against hers, surrounding her, pushed any rational though from her head. Everything became a sensation, beating into her, and she cried out demanding release. Her fingers dug into his hand as sharp contractions shot through her abdomen. "More," she gasped.

Digging his toes into the mattress, he pushed forcefully into her, his teeth sinking into her neck as he tried to hold on. He felt her body shifting under him and her hand pushed out from under her slamming flat against the headboard as she pushed down meeting his upward movement. Grunting he reached up and grabbed her hand yanking it free of the headboard. Pressing her hand firmly to the bed, he smirked at the frustrated growl of his name. Lacing his fingers through hers, he stretched her arm up under the headboard and gripped the edge of the mattress. Leaning in he whispered, "Come on baby."

The sound of his throaty voice was more then she could take. Inhaling sharply her body constricted violently around him. She tried to catch her breath but each time she tried another wave shook through her.

He'd never felt her react so harshly and it shoved him over the edge. Gripping her hips, he thrust deeply releasing sending another wave of spasms through her. Recovering before her, he wrapped his arms protectively around her holding her long after the last contraction passed.

He thought she'd fallen asleep. His eyes were sliding shut when he felt her stir. Relaxing his hold, she turned in his arms resting her forehead against his chest her arms pulled up to her breasts. Leaning down he kissed the top of her head, and felt her shoulders begin shaking. "Good sex, he said chuckling, definitely something to cry about."

She shoved him in the chest crying and laughing at the same time. "Not funny," she said her voice muffled by his chest.

"I know," he said rubbing her back. Reaching behind him, he pulled the sheet over both of them. Shutting his eyes, he stroked her hair letting her cry. After awhile, he felt her quiet and her breathing slow. Turning over on his back, he dozed off with her tucked against his side.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Allison," he said frustrated.

"Greg, how can you tell me not to buy a car because it's not safe enough, when you ride a motorcycle?"

"What's wrong with this one?" he asked walking back over to the SUV.

She placed her hands on her hips and stared at the Ford Expedition he was standing next to. "You're kidding right?" Holding her hands up over her head, she mimicked holding an enormous wheel. Turning back around, she bent over looking into the window of the Porsche. "Hey," she said swatting his cane away.

"I don't like it. It's too small."

"I'm small," she said.

"If that car would have side swiped you in this can opener you could have been killed."

The salesman walked over. "How're you doing today?" he asked holding his hand out to House.

House just looked at him irritated by the interruption. Cameron stepped between the two men and took the man's out stretched hand. "Good, thank you," she said smiling.

"She's a beauty, the man said, one owner only 10,000 miles, still under factory warranty."

House leaned forward squinting at the man's nametag. "Doug," he read. "Tell me Doug; are there any other cars on this lot easier to get into with the Jaws of Life?"

"Excuse me?" the man asked.

"Greg," Cameron warned.

"What?" he asked turning to her.

"Maybe I should give you two a minute," the man said stepping back.

"That might be a good idea, Cameron said thank you." She watched him leave and then turned to House.

"What?" he said holding his hands up.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Which part?"

"The rude to the perfect stranger part."

"Perfect?" he scoffed did you see that guy's haircut. He swung his cane in the general direction of the retreating man's back.

She tried hard not to roll her eyes. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she gave herself a second. Finally, she looked up at him and said, "This is the third car I've liked that you've insisted was death trap."

"This is the third death trap you've picked out."

"What was wrong with the Firebird?"

Leaning against the Porsche, he looked at her like it was obvious and began tapping his cane against the back wheel. He saw the salesman shift uncomfortably when he started twirling the cane, the wood whizzing less then a foot from the car. Smiling at the guy, he increased the speed and turned his attention back to Cameron.

Ignoring his 'You can't be that stupid look' she stepped in front of him her hands on her hips. Stared up at him she said, "Well?"

He grabbed the cane, stopping it in mid turn. Leaning towards her he said, "Fire… bird."

"You're impossible," she said grinning in spite of herself.

"Is impossible another word for right?"

Grabbing his shirt, she pounded her forehead against his chest, and made loud bawling noises. She peeked up at him and saw him looking down at her amused. Grinning she said, "The Volkswagen was cute."

He rolled his eyes, "How about we wrap you in tinfoil, and you can skateboard to work."

She pushed off his chest and stood up. "Maybe she said crossing her arms I should sit at home wrapped in a pretty bow and you can conference me in when there's a new case."

"Just a bow?" he asked leering at her.

She looked at him disgusted. "Not just a bow, she said a pretty bow."

He yanked her into his arms. "Tell me more about this bow," he said growling into her ear.

Smacking him in the chest she said, "Quit distracting me I need to buy a car."

"You're talking about wearing nothing but a bow, and I'm the one distracting you?" he asked sounding shocked.

"I was not the one talking about wearing nothing but a bow, you started it."

"Good grief," he groaned looking over her shoulder.

"What?" she asked looking behind her. "Oh," she said watching the salesman as he approached. Cameron turned around and smiled at the man.

"Well hello Dave," House said brightly.

"Doug, Cameron said automatically.

"Yeah, yeah, House said waving dismissively. He leveraged himself off the car and started to wander away tired of the man and his big smile.

Cameron watched him disappear around a SUV amazed he lasted as long as he had. Turning back to the salesman, she got a few more questions in, before she heard the distinctive sound of House's Corvette roaring to life. Smiling politely she said, "Thank you for the information on the Porsche. I'll think about it." The sound of jazz reached her a moment before House pulled up behind the Porsche.

The salesman looked at Cameron and said, "Nice car."

"He seems to enjoy it," she said grinning at House, his head leaning back on the headrest, hands playing along with the music on the steering wheel. Without lifting his head, he turned and looked at Cameron revving the engine. "I think I better go," she said shaking the salesman's hand. This got her an extra rev.

Slipping into the passenger seat she looked at House. "I'd ask if that was necessary, but I have a feeling you'd say yes."

He reached over her and pulled the seatbelt down clicking it shut. "Can we go home now? I'm tired of holding your purse while you shop."

"No," she said I need a car.

"I thought we agreed on tinfoil and a skateboard," he said speeding down the road.

"I love how you start believing your own sarcasm." This earned her a smirk and a quick lane change. Grabbing the dash, she started to tell him to knock it off when her eyes landed on a black Jeep. "Wait, she said turn in there."

Groaning he pulled into the Chrysler dealership. When he pulled over, she jumped out and walked over to a Jeep Grand Cherokee. Cupping her hands around her face, she peered through the driver's side window. "A Chrysler?" he asked not pleased.

"Jeep," she said.

"Chrysler."

"Jeep."

"Chrysler."

"Jeep," she said drawing out the word.

"Chrysler product," he said irritated.

"Jeep," she said smirking over her shoulder at him.

The salesman walked over and House jabbed her in the side, "Hey look Allison its Doug."

She turned to see a puzzled looking salesman hold out his hand to House, who was ignoring the hand. "Actually it's John."

Cameron stepped forward and took the man's hand, "Nice to meet you John. I'd like to test drive this Jeep."

"Chrysler," House mumbled.

"Would that be possible?" she asked ignoring House's grumbling.

"Of course just give me a minute to get the keys." The salesman jogged back up to the offices.

House leaned back against the Jeep. "Chrysler's are bad news."

"Jeep," she said looking up at the offices. She heard him sigh and smiled. "You should be happy it's big, the Jaws of Life will have a more difficult time getting to me."

"Ha. Ha," he said poking her in the butt with his cane. She tried to swat it away but she missed. He poked her again and when she turned around and glared at him he just smiled innocently at her.

"I suppose someone else with a cane was poking me."

"There better not be," he said scowling.

"Not what I meant…" she stopped as the salesman came back with the keys.

The salesman handed her the keys and walked around to the back door. "I think we can handle this on our own," House said staring at the man.

"Oh, well… the young man said the policy…"

Cameron stood back knowing better then to get involved. House stepped over next the man and said, "See that Corvette?" The man nodded. "It's a 65, do you really think I would drive off in this, he said waving his cane at the Jeep and leave a classic Corvette?" The man looked unsure. "Go ask your manager, there are plenty other dealerships in the area if he has a problem with it." The salesman walked back to the office, looking back over his shoulder at House as he went.

Cameron walked over to House, "Why?"

"Why what?" he asked truly perplexed by her question.

She nodded towards the office. "What's wrong with him riding along?"

He frowned, "Really?" She cocked her head a questioning look on her face. "Before you buy this thing, I'm going to drive the hell out of it. I really don't need to hear the salesman screeching like a little girl in the backseat. Then I'm going to take it down the street there and have Vinny check under the hood."

"Vinny?"

"Vinny, Johnny whoever… Now hush," House said watching as the salesman approached.

"My manager said it would be fine, if I got one of your driver's licenses to hold."

Cameron quickly removed her driver's license and handed it to the man. House took the keys from Cameron and nodded towards the passenger side door. Sighing she walked around and got in.

"We'll be about an hour, House said twirling his cane. Is that a problem?"

"Um...an hour?"

"Not as quick as I use to be House said tapping his cane on the ground. So it might actually be a little more then an hour." House could see the cripple card working even though the excuse was stupid. I'm test-driving the car not running along side it, he thought a little disgusted with the guy who was nodding with sympathy.

"Oh… ok I understand that's fine."

"Great," House said getting in the Jeep. Shutting the door he whispered, "Idiot."

"Who?"

"Who isn't?" he asked starting the car.

Cameron raised an eyebrow at him but didn't comment on his cranky response. Instead, she said, "You are going to let me drive it, right?" She saw him smirk, and shook her head settling back in the seat.

House whipped the Jeep into a fairly empty parking lot and drove away from the parked cars. "Hold on," he said hitting the gas.

When he was finished jerking the Jeep around Cameron thought she was going to be sick. "My turn," she said weakly.

"Yep, House said turning the Jeep off and getting out.

Cameron crawled across to the driver's seat and started the Jeep. "Where's the mechanic I'll test drive it there."

House gave her directions and then started fiddling with the radio. Finding a station, he could live with he cranked the volume testing the speakers. He was just finishing fiddling with all the knobs, opening all the compartments and flipping the visors down when they pulled into the garage lot.

House got out and was greeted by an older man wiping his hands on a rag. "So this is it, huh?"

"Yep," House said.

Cameron walked up to House. The man held out his hands for the keys. She handed them over and saw the man's nametag. It said Vinny.

"So… Vinny said who's your gal."

"Allison this is Vinny."

"It's nice to meet you. Thank you for checking out the Jeep," Cameron said smiling holding her hand out.  
"No problem, its what I do," Vinny said smiling back, but holding his hands up showing her how dirty they were. Nodding she lowered her hand. "Go on in. It won't take me long to look over the Jeep. Get some coffee. Mary made it so it shouldn't burn a hole in your stomach," Vinny said.

"Good your coffee stinks," House said steering Cameron into the building.

She heard Vinny chuckle as he climbed into the Jeep. "Alright Gregory, I'll give you that, but I've tasted yours too and mine is one step above that thick muck you make."

Cameron giggled and looked at House. He scowled down at her and said, "Quiet."

It didn't have the desired effect she laughed harder. "I told you your coffee sucked… Gregory."

He leaned over and whispered, "I was going to do something so kinky to you later, but forget it now." He pushed the door open and held it for her.

"Really she said passing by him, how do you know I'd let you do something kinky to me in the first place."

"Oh… he said you'd let me and then beg for more." He walked behind the counter and into the office. Leaning his cane against the wall, he eased down into the overstuffed chair in the corner.

She walked over to the coffee maker, and poured two cups mixing sugar into one the way he liked. Handing it to him she said, "I don't beg. I don't have to"

He snorted. "Whatever you say," he said taking a sip of the coffee.

"You think I have to beg?" she asked leaning against the desk across from him.

"Nope, he said setting the coffee on the table, but you have and you will."

She blew across the top of the coffee, he was teasing her she could see it in his eyes. "Spoiling for a fight?"

"Why you want to?"

Crossing her ankles out in front of her, she shrugged and took a sip of her coffee trying not to grin, "Maybe."

"Mud wrestling?" he asked.

She looked up from her coffee and laughed seeing the hopeful look on his face, "With you?"

"Of course me, unless…" he looked up at the ceiling tapping his chin with his finger.

"I know… unless Angelina Jolie is up for it?"

He held his hands up under his chin and started panting like a dog.

"Now who's begging?" she asked amused.

Smirking he picked up his coffee cup. "Not above it."

"Good thing."

"Declaring war are you?"

She set her coffee on the desk and looked at him. When she had his attention she wet her lips and leveraged herself off the desk. Placing her hands on either side of the armchair, she leaned forward giving him a good view of her cleavage. Leaning forward she purred into his ear, "I'm the U.S. you're France." Pushing off the armchair, she stood up and looked down at him, immensely pleased with the shocked look on his face. Turning slowly, she walked back to the desk a slight sway in her walk. Leaning back against the desk, she picked the cup back up and took a sip.

"Come here," he said holding out his hand a gently smile on his face.

Tossing the empty cup in the garbage, she stood up and walked over to him. "Yes?" she asked a cocky smile on her face.

He could hear Vinny out in the garage, and looked up at the clock on the wall figuring he had about 10 minutes before he'd finish with the Jeep. "I think he said placing his hands on her hips that you're wrong."

"Do you," she said.

"Mm hmm," he said his fingers running over the buttons of her jeans, slipping between her legs. She tried to move but he stuck his fingers into the waist of her jeans holding her in place.

"Greg," she said shocked, looking out the door of the office for anyone.

He tugged the waist of her jeans getting her attention focused back on him. "Underestimating me wouldn't be wise… he said his middle finger stroking lightly through her jeans. I'm not French." Slowly he removed his hands and leaned back in the chair enjoying the startled aroused look on her face.

"Hey… I didn't touch."

"That's why I'd win."

Frowning she returned to the desk. She sat in the desk chair, spinning it around so she faced him. Crossing her legs, she shifted uncomfortably in the chair. The smirk on his face widened watching her. 'Ass' she mouthed.

He chuckled, and cupped his hand blowing on the fingertips then brushing the tips on the front of his shirt like he was polishing them.

"You look pleased with yourself," Vinny said making Cameron jump at his sudden appearance.

"I sure feel pleased," House said grabbing his cane, leveraging himself out of the chair. He glanced once more at Cameron before turning his attention to Vinny. "So what do you think of the Jeep."

Vinny rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, he said the wear is consistent with the mileage, the engine looks well cared for, trans fluid free of debris… of course they could have just flushed it, but considering the overall condition of the vehicle I'd doubt it. But he said I saw the price on the window, it's at least 5 grand too much."

"Got it," House said pulling his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Put that wallet always, Greg."

"Come on," House said flipping the wallet open.

"Gregory House, you do as you're told."

House's hand froze and he flipped the wallet shut, sticking it back in his pocket. He heard Cameron snicker, and turned glaring at her.

Unfazed by the look she walked up next to him and smiled at Vinny, "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Can't be learned I'm afraid," Vinny said smiling at her. He held the keys out to her and said, "Could you pull the Jeep out of the garage."

House grabbed the keys. "Sure you want to do that, House whispered loudly leaning towards Vinny she's a women." He raised an eyebrow and made loud crashing noises as he slammed his hands together.

Cameron yanked the keys out of House's hand and turned back to Vinny. "Thank you for checking the Jeep out, I appreciate it," she said planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

Vinny nodded grinning at her, "No problem, it was nice to meet you honey."

"It was nice to meet you too, she said heading for the garage.

Before she reached the door House yelled, "Hello... I brought you here."

She stopped. Without turning around she said, "No you didn't I drove, which means I… brought you here." Pushing through the door, she saw House's face reflecting in the glass. He had a small grin on his face that set her heart racing.

When Cameron was out of earshot, Vinny turned and looked at House a broad grin on his face.

House felt like squirming under the direct gaze of his uncle. "What," he said scowling.

Vinny chuckled, "I like her. She puts up with your crap and flings it back at you." Knocked his shoulder gently against House's he said, "I hope you love that girl… the way she looks at you," he said shaking his head his voice trailing off. "How'd you meet her?"

"Work," House said watching Cameron back the Jeep out and then move over to the passenger's seat. Caring right down to the little things, he thought. She was so excited about the Jeep but was going to let him drive because she knew he preferred it.

"What does she do?"

"Doctor."

"Give a little would you, or you can answer your aunt's questions when you bring her to dinner on Sunday."

"Dinner Sunday?"

"Dinner Sunday, bring Allison."

"Pushy aren't you," House said crossing his arms over his chest. "Who will be there?"

"Dave and Carol."

"That's all?"

"Yep, your aunt figured it was all the family you could handle at one time, grouchy."

House snorted, "I'll let you know."

"You'll tell me now," he said gruffly. His uncle was fully aware of House's vast avoidance ability and was having none of it.

"Pushy old man, aren't you?

"Watch it Gregory or I'll get a switch and whip you in front of your girl."

House smirked at that. His uncle had whipped both Dave and him on occasion, but only if he was able to catch them right away. If they got away, his uncle usually calmed down enough that they were spared the whipping. Except on one occasion when they'd set off firecrackers in the house and the kitchen caught on fire. That night when they returned, they got it good, "Jesus that use to sting."

"Probably still would. Ok enough stalling are you coming or are you going to make me go tell your aunt her favorite nephew won't come to dinner."

"I'll be there," House said tapping his cane on the floor.

"Bring Allison," he said patting him on the back walking him out the door.

House looked at Vinny. "I'll bring her if you behave."

"Ok. No naked baby pictures the first visit, alright?" House looked back at him and gave him a dirty look. Vinny held up his hands in surrender laughing.

House made his way around the Jeep to the passenger side. Cameron rolled down the window and looked curiously at him. "I'm not driving this heap get your cute little butt in the driver's seat."

"Are you sure?" she grinned.

"Scoot so the man with the cane can sit down."

"Oh sorry," she said crawling over to the driver's seat.

He got in and tossed his cane on the back seat. Yanking the seat belt over himself, he stretched his leg out and sighed. "I'm fine," he said seeing the worried look on her face. "Just need… he patted his pockets, one of these he said pulling out his pills.

Nodding she looked over her shoulder and backed the Jeep up so she could turn it around. Pulling onto the street she headed back towards the dealership.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

House sat on the sofa his legs propped up on the coffee table reading the paper. Every once in a while he'd flipped the corner down when he heard her over at the window again. Flipping the corner back up he'd smile behind the cover of the paper enjoying her excitement. After a few minutes of silence, he realized she hadn't moved from the window. "What's it doing, tricks?"

Cameron came over to the sofa and sat next to him curling her legs up under her. "No," she said. "Have I said thank you for making sure she's not a lemon."

He glanced over at her, "Only about a hundred times," he said looking back at the paper. "Named Her yet?" he asked.

"No," she said poking her head under his arm resting her head on his leg between the paper and his body. "Want to help?"

"Comfortable?" he asked looking down at her.

She turned on her side facing him, pulled up her knees. "Cold," she said reaching up and dragging the blanket off the back of the sofa. It piled on top of her. She gave him an imploring look. Sighing loudly, he closed the paper putting it on the armrest, and took the blanket and opened it tossing it down the sofa covering her with it.

He reached over and picked the paper up again. Snapping it open he frowned down at her, "May I?" he asked nodding towards the paper.

"Sure she said cuddling up to him and closing her eyes, unless you want to help name her."

He scoffed. "How about sputter, she'll eventually be able to say her name."

"Ha. Ha," she said nudging him against the side of his thigh with her shoulder. "I think I'll handle the naming myself."

He had a sudden flash of the dream he had while she was in surgery. "Alright I'll help, but you can't tell anyone," he said closing the paper.

"Don't worry I'll never reveal you have one of these," she said placing her hand over his heart. She smirked at the grouchy look he gave her. Dropping her hand from his chest, she curled it under her chin and closed her eyes again. She waited a second, popped her eyes open, and caught the look of affection he was giving her. It immediately changed back to grouchy, and he put his hand over her eyes. Giggling she said, "Ok my eyes are closed you can remove your hand and still look lovingly at me."

He rolled his eyes and removed his hand. Her eyes were shut, but she had a knowing smile on her face. Placing a finger gently over each eye he pulled the lids open, "Brat," he said letting go.

"I'll take that as a complement coming from you," she said grinning up at him.

"You would," he said staring down at her.

"I was thinking… she said ignoring his eye rolling Jilly."

"I was thinking Jalopy."

"Or… she said continuing, Sally."

"Or… Jally, he said short for Jalopy."

Turning over on her back she said, "You're really not going to be helpful are you?"

"Mm, he said nodding doesn't appear that way." Slinging his arm over the back of the sofa, he leaned over her grinning.

"And I'm the brat," she said.

"Glad we agree," he said touching the tip of her nose with his finger. She tried to bite his finger, but he yanked it back in time. "Testy," he said looking thoughtful. "Maybe I was off by a couple of days, craving chocolate yet?"

She looked at him shocked. "No… Hey… How do you…?"

"I'm observant. I'd think you'd know that about me," he said tapping his finger on the back of the sofa as he stared off into the room. On cue, she reached up and pulled his hand off the back of the sofa stopping the noise. He chuckled looking back down at her annoyed face and said, "See… he pointed at her face, that annoyed look is the same one I get every 28 days or so when I make repetitive noises." He held up his hand as she opened her mouth to say something, "Not finished," he said holding his finger to his lips. "Then… after about a week that stops, you look a little pale for a day or two but your mood is better and you periodically flinch touching your abdomen. I always wondered, why don't you take something for that?"

"You've always wondered?" He shrugged. Turning back on her side she said, "It's not really that bad."

"Bad enough you flinch." He brushed her hair off her forehead.

"It makes me drowsy."

"So?"

"Sorry let me correct that, drowsy isn't the right the word. It knocks me on my butt. You going to let me take a little nap in the afternoon because of a few cramps?"

"Yes," he said seriously.

"Let me rephrase that, would you've let me take a nap for a few cramps, a week ago? Or mock me for letting a few cramps get in the way of doing my job?"

"That's not a fair question."

"It is you just don't want to answer it, even though we both know the answer."

"Tomato. Tomato."

She kissed the palm of his hand and set it back on her hip. "Doesn't matter, you let me take a nap in the afternoon now and everyone will know about us. It would be strange for the average boss to let an employee nap in the afternoon, let alone a hard-ass like you."

"True," he said falling silent, his hand absently rubbing her hip.

She'd become good at reading his silences and could tell there was something else on his mind. Knowing better then to push him, she remained quiet letting him work it out on his own.

Finally, he said, "We were invited to dinner on Sunday."

"Oh?"

"My uncle invited us."

She sat up. Leaning across him, she put her hand on the armrest propping herself up, her hip pressed against his thigh, her legs curled under her. He brushed her hair off her shoulder and tucked a few loose strands behind her ear. Smiling at him, she ran the tips of her fingers over his temple, back behind his ear and down to the base of his neck. Massaging gently he closed his eyes leaning into her hand. She could see he was uncomfortable with the thought of going to dinner, but she felt him begin to relax under her hand. Leaning in she kissed him lightly on the lips. His eyes fluttered open as she drew back. Smiling softly she asked, "Am I too busy for Sunday?"

He wrapped his hand around her forearm, and pulled her against his chest. "Do you want to go with me?"

She nuzzled against his neck. "Yes… but…"

"But what?" he asked stroking her hair.

Leaning back, she searched his face. "I don't want to push into your life."

Smiling he said, "Oh yeah? How do you think we got here?"

"I stopped pushing," she said.

"Maybe… he said pausing, it was a little of both."

Putting her head back on his shoulder she said, "There was a lot of pushing going on. I was trying to push in you were pushing me out. I don't want that."

"I know Baby," he said hugging her closer hearing the catch in her voice. "I don't want that either." He felt her arms tighten around his neck. Quietly he said, "We're going to be alright." Her silence was making him nervous until he felt her fingers pull his shirt into her fists and she pressed her forehead into his neck. Putting his hands under her arms, he pulled her off his shoulder. She smiled weakly. He kissed her lightly, not liking the way she was trying to hide her feelings from him. "Stop that," he said holding her chin.

"Stop what," she asked a confused look on her face.

He touched her lips. "That forced smile you were giving me. What are you trying to do, give me the creeps?" he asked slipping his hands over her arms and around to her back.

"Of course not she said I know you prefer seduction."

"Oh yeah, you trying to get me to do something?"

"I'm a woman you know were always trying to get you men to do stuff."

"You're not a woman, you're my woman and my woman isn't manipulative."

"She sounds too good to be true."

"Funny, I thought the same thing until just recently, but surprisingly it's true."

Her eyes dropped to his chest, and she wondered if he realized what he'd just admitted. Smoothing out the wrinkles in his tee shirt she fought back tears, hating how she kept crying around him. She saw a tear drop on his tee shirt and tried to wipe it away before he noticed.

He felt her body temperature rising, under his hands. "You love me the way I am?" She nodded but didn't look up. He put his finger under her chin and raised her face up. "I feel the same for you. Don't hide from me it's not necessary." He closed her eyes pressing lightly on her eyelids releasing the tears. Pulling her against him, he felt her gripped his shirt. He put his hand on her head holding her against him, "What a cry baby."

She smacked his chest laughing and crying at the same time. "Watch it or I'll blow my nose on your Rolling Stones tee shirt."

He grabbed her by the arms and tossed her onto the other end of the sofa. Looking down at his shirt, he patted it, "It's ok the mean lady can't hurt you she's gone." He could see her out of the corner of his eye curled up giggling, wiping her cheeks. She started to crawl back to him but he stretched his arm and put his hand on her head stopping her. "Sorry this is the snot free sector of the sofa, you'll need to stay back." She butted her head against his hand, but he held her back easily.

Sitting back, she knelt on the other side of the sofa frowning at him. He looked at her and shook his head waving her away. "Mean," she said, sticking her bottom lip out as far as she could.

Pointing down the hallway he said, "Tissues are in the bathroom, go away."

Huffing she got off the sofa and mumbled, "He makes me cry, and I have to go get the tissues, what a gentleman."

He grinned and called down the hall after her, "You said you don't like gentlemen."

"I think I specified the preference was in the bedroom."

"Wouldn't know, at the time you were making most of the blood I had pool into an area not conducive for thinking."

She walked back into the living room and said, "Really?"

He turned and brought his legs up on the sofa, his shoulder resting against the back. "You know you did," he said raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest. The smile she gave him confirmed his suspicions. "Do you know how hard it was for me to keep my hands to myself when you pushed me into that chair and straddled me? I almost passed out from lack of blood flow."

She came over to the sofa and looked down at him. "Do you know how frustrating it was when you refused to touch me?"

Smirking he said, "Which time are you talking about?"

Putting her hands on her hips, she leaned over him and said, "Funny man… We both know you knew this morning." Swatting his hand away from her nose she said, "Hey."

"Just checking," he said smiling. He moved over and nodded for her to climb over. She did pinching him on the arm as she settled against him. "Nice… Cuddle and pinch at the same time. You know that's how masochists are born."

She rolled her eyes at him and nestled her head against his chest. "I think you're a little too old to be influenced by such things." Raising her head she looked up at him and said, "On second thought you do act like a child… You might be right."

"See if you just started out with that mind set it would save us a lot of time."

"Uh huh," she said unconvinced putting her head back down.

Reaching behind him, he grabbed the remote off the end table and turned the TV on. As he flipped through the stations he said, "We should think about dinner."

"We still have the food Jim brought over? In the mood for a little Chicken Marcella?"

"I'm too tired to cook."

"You know I'm not going to make you cook dinner, she said hugging him, so stop your whining."

"Just wanted to clarify the situation," he said settling on ESPN.

"I know caveman."

He beat his chest with his free hand and grunted, "Hungry feed me."

"Ok," she said her hand running over the front of his jeans.

"What are you…" his voice trailed off as she firmly cupped him in her hand and began massaging. Groaning he shifted her slightly pulling her more on top of him. Swinging her leg over his body, she kissed his neck and then swung her other leg over standing up.

"Ok, I'm going to start dinner."

"Oh no you don't," he said trying to grab her.

She moved just out of his reached. "What?" she asked grinning at him.

He watched her turn and walk to the kitchen. "Tease," he yelled.

"You should know," she called back.

"Fine, I'll just go take care of it myself and then you won't get any lovin later."

She stepped out of the kitchen. Leaning against the doorframe she ran her hand over her stomach and popped the top button of her jeans. Hooking her thumb in the waist band she said, "Fine with me, I did the same thing in the Jeep while following you back home."

"No you didn't."

She shrugged and returned to the kitchen.

"I don't believe it he called out."

She stuck her head back out of the kitchen and smiled sweetly at him. "You may not believe it, but do you know for sure?" Raising an eyebrow she said, "Hmm…" and disappeared back into the kitchen. Grinning she pulled a can of tomatoes out of the cupboard. She knew she had him, aroused both mentally and physically, and wondered which would drive him crazier.

Turning the TV off, he eased up off the sofa and made his way to the kitchen. She was putting a large pot of water on the stove. Quietly he came up behind her, and waited for her to turn around.

"Hi honey, what can I do for you," she asked turning the burner on.

"How'd you…"

Turning around she looked up at him smiling. "This time I could feel the heat of your body on my back."

"This time?"

Shrugging she tried to move around him. He stepped with her pinning her against the counter. "Care to explain?" he asked picking her up and putting her on the counter. Moving between her legs, he slipped his hands under her knees and yanked her forward as he stepped into her. Brushing her hair back, he pressed his face against her neck. "Well?" he asked slowly sinking his teeth into her neck.

"Not fair, she breathed.

"Neither was leaving me on the sofa like that, but I'll forgive you." Both hands ran up her neck and into her hair. Cupping the back of her head, he placed his thumbs under her jaw and tilted her face up. Brushing his lips over hers he whispered, "Tell." He felt her lips parting against his own, and ran the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip.

"You… should not have this kind of control," she said closing her eyes her hands slipping under his tee shirt. Raking her fingernails down his chest, she heard him hiss and felt the rush of air as he exhaled into her mouth.

He pushed his tongue into her mouth. The moan he pulled from her shot straight to his groin. Pulling back from her, he looked at the stove. The water was just starting to boil. Flipping the burner off, he dragged her off the counter and into the dinning room. Yanking the chair away, he set her on the edge of the table. She laid back and fumbled with the buttons of her jeans. He hit her hands away and swiftly unbuttoned her pants. "Up," he said gruffly. She lifted her hips and he yanked her pants off, tossing them on the floor. When he had stripped her down, he stepped back quickly ridding himself of his clothes, his jeans landing in a pile next to hers. He reached down and pulled her leg up pressing her knee into the crook of his arm, pressing his other hand on the table next to her hip, he thrust into her.

The table shook as her hands slapped flat against the table. She gasped as he hit the right angle a wave of pleasure rushing through her. Pushing up off the table with her arms, she arched her back lifting all but her head and shoulders off the table.

Releasing her knee, he slipped his hands under her hips just as she began to sink back on the table. He jerked her back up holding her firmly, his fingers digging into her skin. He watched her eyes close and her lips parted as he thrust deeper rocking her back up on her shoulders.

Pushing her knee into his shoulder, she used the leverage to overtake the rhythm. She felt him ease into her motion allowing her the control. When she felt the first spasm hit, she tipped her head back closing her eyes. Biting her lip, she tried to keep the rhythm but her body began to loose control. She could feel him helping her but not taking over. "Greg," she gasped banging her hand on the table in frustration

"Ok, Baby," he said softly hearing the frustration in her voice. He lowered her, placing his hands on the table snug against her hips picking up the rhythm. Her body immediately responded to him, he felt a sharp contraction hit her and then another. She arched slightly growling his name. He tried to ignore it but a moment later, she cried out and pressed her hands over his. The additional contact was more then he could handle, his jaw clenched, every muscle in his body tensed as his body jerked forward pushing deeply into her. Groaning loudly, he pushed his hands up her sides falling down on his forearms, pressing his face into her chest, he let the shocks overtake him.

She slipped her knee down from his shoulder and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. Stroking her hands through his hair, she closed her eyes, as her body sent a few weak pulses through her.

He turned his head, "You're going to kill me you know that right?"

"Me, you're the one that dragged me off the counter and tossed me on the dinning room table. I was just trying to cook dinner."

He pushed himself up on his hands. Looking down at her he said, "That is not quite the way I remember it." Kissing her stomach, he stood up. Pain shot through his leg, grimacing he grabbed the nearest chair and sat down stretching his leg out. Rubbing his thigh, he looked around for his jeans.

Slipping off the table, she grabbed his jeans and pulled his pills out. Handing them to him she said, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Food," he said shaking a pill into his hand.

"Shower first, then you get food, unless you want to make it yourself," she said leaving the room.

"Yeah right, he called out sex gods don't have to make dinner."

"Is that why Wilson was so willing to cook you dinner the other night?"

"Good thing I'm secure in my masculinity."

"You should be," she yelled down the hall.

He heard the bathroom door shut, grinning he grabbed his boxers off the floor. Slipping them on, he looked longingly at the sofa. Next time we stay on the sofa he thought leaning forward and picking his cane off the floor. Rubbing his thigh he decided his nap would have to wait until the spasm in his leg stopped and the pill started to take effect. Leaning his head against the back of the chair, he closed his eyes listening to the water rush through the pipes.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Cameron stood in front of the mirror wrapped in a towel. She wiped her hand across the steamed mirror and pushed her lip out with her tongue. It was sore but the skin wasn't broken. She opened the bathroom door the cool air rushing in. Rubbing her arms, she stepped back and grabbed his robe off the door. Holding it to her nose, she inhaled deeply closing her eyes. Smiling she put it on and went into the bedroom. Sitting on the bed, she took her brush out of his nightstand and ran it quickly through her hair. She thought about pulling it into a ponytail, but she knew he liked her hair down. Standing she flipped her head over and scrunched her hair with her hands. Flipping upright, she looked into the mirror; satisfied she made her way down the hall.

She could hear him snoring louder then normal, but when she stepped into the living room, she saw the sofa was empty and the sound was coming from the dinning room. Sighing she walked into the dinning room, she saw him sitting in a chair his legs stretched out in front of him his ankles crossed. He was holding his cane on his lap; his pills were on the dinning room table. Shaking her head, she knelt next to him and gently shook his shoulder. "Greg?" she said softly.

"Hmm," he said not opening his eyes.

"You can't take a nap here."

"It's my house he grumped I can nap anywhere I want."

Grinning at the grouchy tone she rubbed his arm and said, "Come on, you'll be more comfortable on the sofa, Oscar."

"Funny," he said opening his eyes.

"Hi," she said smiling at him.

"Not enough to move to the sofa," he said crossing his arms and shutting his eyes again.

Standing up she looked down at him. She couldn't leave him there and he clearly wasn't interested in moving. Leaning over she whispered in his ear, "If you get up and go to the sofa I'll make you a chocolate cake with chocolate icing."

He didn't open his eyes. "Hard to make a cake without the..." he waved his hand letting her finish the thought herself.

"Jim bought an instant cake and chocolate icing. It was in the bag of groceries he brought and you have everything else I need."

He opened one eye, "Really?"

"I would never lie to you and I certainly wouldn't lie about chocolate knowing the special relationship you have with it." He smirked and she knew she had him.

Groaning he got up slowly. "You're the only women I know that would bribe a man to take a nap." Leaning heavily on his cane, he slowly made his way to the sofa.

"Man hating bitches," she said following behind him not wanting to jump in and help him unless he wanted her, but not wanting to be too far away incase he did.

"Such a nasty mouth," he said chuckling.

"You'd know," she said smiling.

Easing down on the sofa, he looked up smirking. "Yes, I do." Lying back, he sighed rubbing his eyes. "Next time, were having sex right here," he said patting the sofa lying back.

She took a pillow off the chair and slipped it under his head. Shaking out the blanket, she draped in over him and sat on the edge of the sofa. "Can't blame me on this one you picked the location, quite forcefully I might add."

"I'm the man," he said closing his eyes.

She ran her fingers over his brow and into his hair. Leaning over, she cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead. "Dinner in about an hour," she said standing up.

"Cake, he mumbled barely awake.

"Mm hmm," she said smiling down at him.

"Cake," he said louder clearly unsatisfied with her response.

"Yes, dear I am going to make you cake."

"That's all I'm asking."

"Don't believe it was a question, but I get what you mean."

He turned on his left side and sleepily said, "That's what I love about you, honey."

She leaned back down and kissed his temple. "I know," she whispered not sure, he was even still awake.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

House woke to the smell of cooking food. The room was dark, except for the flickering light coming from the fireplace. "How long have I been sleeping?" he asked.

Cameron was sitting on the floor next to the fire reading, "About an hour an a half."

"Dinner took more then an hour?" he asked sitting up. Resting his elbows on his knees, he scrubbed his hands over his face. Grabbing his pills off the coffee table, he leaned back and shook one out.

"End table," she said shutting her book.

He looked over at the end table and picked the glass of water off the table a small smile on his face, "Thanks," he said taking the pill.

She stood up and came over to the sofa. "Dinner was ready about half an hour ago, she said sitting down next to him, but you wouldn't get up." She curled her legs under her and put her head on his shoulder knowing it would be a few minutes before he should get up. "You mumbled, five more minutes and immediately started snoring so I though it would be best to let you wake on your own. I figured the smell of food would rouse you eventually."

"I don't snore."

"Ok… she said, but when you inhale you make a soft rumbling noise. You call it what you want."

"If I snore why hasn't any one ever complained about it?"

She shrugged and rubbed her hand over his chest. "I like the sound it's a deep soft rumble. Maybe I'm not the only who liked it."

"You like snoring? Have I ever told you how strange you are?"

"I don't like snoring…"

He interrupted, "You just said you did."

"Let me finish. I don't like snoring, I like the way you snore when you sleep it's comforting somehow." He looked at her strangely, but didn't say anything. Sighing she said, "It's not loud and abrasive like your personality," she smirked up at him.

"Explain to me why I put up with you?" he asked pushing her over to the other side of the sofa.

"The same reason I put up with you I guess."

"And what reason is that?"

"You're pretty."

Scowling he reached over and grabbed her ankle. She shrieked, and wrapped her arms around the armrest. He easily pulling her over and smacked her on the butt.

"Hey, she said lying on her stomach and rubbing her butt, not amused."

"You don't have to be, it was for my amusement not yours."

"Animal."

He pulled her up to him and growled into her neck. She giggled and tried to push him away. "Stop," she said trying to pry his hand from around her arm.

He waited till she was trying to yank her arm away and let go. She flopped back on the sofa, a disgruntled look on her face. "What, he said looking innocently at her I let go." He couldn't hold the look when she stuck her tongue out at him. Grinning he said, "Better put that away before I start getting ideas."

"You're not the boss of me," she said sticking her tongue out again.

"Why do you say that when you know I'm the boss of you in or out of the hospital?"

"You're not the boss here," she said leaning back against the armrest.

"I beg to differ."

"Yes do, I love it when you beg." Crossing her arms over her chest, she waved at him to continue. "Hurry she said I'm hungry."

He leaned over, and picked his cane off the floor. Poking her leg with his cane he said, "I don't have to beg."

"No… she said smiling her eyebrow arched, but you have and you will."

Touching his chin he looked up at the ceiling and said, "Gee I wonder where I've heard that before."

"Some cranky guy with an attitude?" she asked.

"Some cranky guy with an attitude?" he said imitating her. He yanked her down so she was laying flat on the sofa. Rolling over on top of her, he pushed his face into her neck and said it again. Giggling she tried to push him off her. He raised his head and looked at her amused. "Who's the boss of you?"

"You," she said stroking his face with her hand.

"Glad we understand each other," he said kissing her.

He sat up and she rolled off the sofa. When she was out of his reach she said, "But only at work." Smiling she held her head up and walked into the kitchen.

"Why don't you come back her and say that?" he yelled.

"Why? You heard me just fine," she called back. Grinning she pulled the chicken out of the oven and set it on the stove. Picking up the whisk she made sure, she'd mixed the batter fully and then poured it in the pan. She stuck her finger in the bowel and licked off the batter.

"Busted."

She jumped a little and turned to see House standing in the doorway. "How long were you standing there?" she asked leaning her hip against the counter.

"Long enough," he said walking over and standing in front of her. He leaned over her and stuck his finger in the bowel. "Hey…" he said his voice trailing off as she licked the chocolate off his finger.

Sticking his entire finger in her mouth she looked up at him. Slowly she pulled it out, and grinned up at him. "I'm sorry… Did you want that?"

"You missed a little right here," he said his licking her bottom lip. He leaned back and she leaned forward. Before she could kiss him, he pressed his fingers to her lips. "Don't start, I'm starving."

She stuck out her bottom lip, "You started it."

Raising an eyebrow he leaned forward and said, "You licked chocolate off my finger. You started it."

She reached behind her and scooped chocolate on her finger. "Forgiven?" she asked slipping her finger into his mouth.

"For what? Using chocolate to try and jump me?"

"Wrong, I was using chocolate to get you to jump me."

"Believe me you don't need chocolate for that," he said and growled in her neck.

"You need to stop or you're not going to get dinner for another hour."

"Silly girl he said, I don't need an hour."

Laughing she pushed him back, "Good to know. It comes in handy in public bathrooms, private bathrooms of your friends, coat checkroom, and elevators... Oh and of course the mile high club," she said ticking them off on her fingers. Standing on tiptoes, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She moved around him to put the cake in the oven, grinning at the dumbfounded look on his face.

He turned and watched her take the food out to the table. Picking up the salad bowels, he followed behind her and took a seat. "I'm not having sex in a public restroom."

"What do you want to drink?" she asked walking back into the kitchen.

"Beer, he said did you hear what I said, no sex in public bathrooms."

She came out of the kitchen and set the beer next to him, kissing the top of his head as she passed him to her chair. "Which public bathrooms," she asked sitting down.

"All," he said shaking the dressing and handing it to her.

She poured salad dressing over her lettuce. "So were good for all the others?" she asked a serious look on her face.

He glanced up at her, and saw she was trying not to smile. Taking a drink of his beer, he said, "We'll go visit Jimmy, but you have to keep it down or Julie will get pissed off."

"I can't make any promises," she said taking a bite of her salad.

"Aren't you going to have any chicken?" he asked looking at her plate of salad.

She shrugged, spearing a tomato. "What are you doing?" she said holding her tomato up.

"If I have to eat healthier so do you," he said pushing most of her salad onto the table.

"Stop, you're making a mess. Awe… Greg… come on, there's salad dressing on the table."

She tried to wipe it up with her napkin, "Leave it,' he said putting some chicken on her plate.

Dropping the napkin on top of the mess, she sat back and looked at him, "How about a little less drama, House. Have some chicken would have done it."

"Have some chicken. Can't you get angry with me and call me Greg?"

"I'm not angry," she said cutting off a big piece of chicken and shoving it in her mouth.

"That doesn't answer my question," he said calmly taking another bite.

"Which one she asked the one where you ask me if I'm anorexic or the one where you can't understand why getting angry would prompt me to call you House? Well the answer to the first one is I'm not, the other duh."

"Allison," he said softly.

"What?" she asked not looking at him stabbing at the chicken with her fork.

"We're both doctors, lettuce is a great low calorie vegetable but we both know you can't live on it without getting sick."

"Gee… Greg… she said tossing her fork on her plate, thanks for the nutritional advice." She got up and pushed her chair in, "By the way I've eaten, pizza, shrimp fried rice, Kung Pao Chicken, and chocolate ice cream, in the last couple days. God, she said holding her hand to her chest, what is wrong with me… I knew I was anorexic what was I thinking." She stormed out of the room.

He sat there for a moment wondering what had happen, when she came back in the room. "Al," he started.

"Take the cake out of the oven in ten minutes or it'll be ruined." Turning around she stormed back out.

He heard the door to the bathroom slam and the water turn on. Sighing he got up, and started towards the bathroom. He leaned against the wall outside the bathroom trying to remember how to handle this type situation. Call Wilson, he though going back down the hallway.

"You did what?" Wilson tried not to laugh.

House could hear his amusement. "What?" he said a little defensively. "She can't keep eating only lettuce."

"Yeah... so your solution was to throw the lettuce off her plate and slap down a chicken breast." Now he did start to laugh. "You're lucky the only thing she did was yelling. Julie would have ripped my balls off."

"You're not really helping me here."

"Fine, go finish your dinner and then clean up the dinning room. If she's not out when you're finished try to go in and talk to her."

"So you're advice is to finish the dinner she made without her?"

Sighing Wilson said, "I'm saying give her a little time to cool off so you don't make it worse. Eat don't eat, that's up to you, but make sure you clean up the table."

"Gotta go," House said.

"Good luck," Wilson said laughing.

"Ass," House said hanging up on him.

He sat on the sofa staring at the dinning room table when he remembered the last thing she said. "Oh crap," he said pushing up off the sofa. Tossing the phone on the sofa, he made his way quickly to the kitchen. Yanking the oven door open, he reached in and grabbed the pan. "Son of a…" he hissed jerking his hand back out. Shaking his hand, he opened the drawer with the other and pulled out an oven mitt. Grabbing the pan, he set it on the stove, and slammed the oven door shut.

Sticking his hand under the faucet, he started to laugh. What is this woman doing to me, he thought shaking his head. He reached into his pocket with his free hand and took out his pills. Popping the top with his thumb, he shook one into his mouth and leaned over taking a drink out of the faucet. Standing back up he sighed and stared out the window letting the cold water run over his hand.

Wet arms wrapped around his waist. He jumped slightly and looked under his arm. She pressed her cheek against his back immediately soaking his shirt. Relief flooded through him. "Are you ok?" he asked. He felt her nod against his back.

"What did you do to your hand?"

"I'm not the baker I thought I was."

She stepped to the side and turned his palm so she could see it. "Hurt?" she asked staring at his hand.

He reached over and tilted her face up. "You?" he asked seeing her eyes were red and puffy. Tears began welling in her eyes. "It was only a fight he said we've fought before. Now at least we can have, make up sex." This got a grin out of her. He pressed her head against his chest, and she wrapped her arms back around him.

They stood that way for a while, until she felt him shift uncomfortably. She reached over, turned the water off, and wrapped his hand loosely in a hand towel. Taking the other hand, she led him into the dinning room. "Sit down," she said and left the room.

She came back with the first aid kit and pulled a chair over to him. Removing the towel from his hand, she lightly touched the burn. "Doesn't look too bad," she said resting his hand on her lap and opening up the first aid kit. Gently she applied salve to his fingers, kissing each finger after wrapping it in gauze.

He reached over and stroked her face. "Thank you."

She smiled at him putting the gauze and tape back into the kit. Putting his hand on his lap, she stood up and took the kit back to the bathroom. She took the towel off and hung it on the rack. Padding into the bedroom, she stole a tee shirt and a pair of his boxers. When she came back, she saw him starting to clean up the table. "Sit down she said I've got this."

"Let me help," he said.

She shook her head and pointed at his chair. Picking up their plates, she took them into the kitchen. She returned with a beer for him and the trashcan. Scooping the lettuce off the table, she set the trashcan down and wiped the table down.

He watched her standing at the sink washing her hands. "Are you sure you don't want me to help?"

"Yes," she said drying her hands. She came back and took the tray of chicken back into the kitchen. Fixing two plates of food, she put them in the microwave. She returned a few minutes later and set the hot food in front of him. Carrying hers around the table, she sank into her chair and smiled at him.

He cut into his chicken, "I don't think you're anorexic."

"I know," she said softly taking a bite of her chicken. "I shouldn't have called you House, it was bitchy."

He smiled at the top of her head. Tapping her on the head, she looked up. "Intentional?"

"No."

He thought as much. "Then it wasn't bitchy. And I started it by dumping the lettuce off your plate."

"Yeah, well try to refrain if we're out to dinner," she said grinning at him.

"I can't make those types of promises."

"Shocking," she said.

"You look real shocked."

"Thanks I've been working on my shocked look all week."

"Why's that he asked sitting back in the chair."

She saw his beer was empty and got up to get him another. Picking up his empty, she walked into the kitchen. "I wanted to be prepared in case someone asked if I was sleeping with the boss." She came back setting a beer in front of him.

He caught her by the arm. Holding on to her he said, "I don't expect you to wait on me."

Cupping his face, she leaned down and kissed him gently. "I do it because I enjoy taking care of you. It's the same reason I make you coffee in the morning."

"Yeah?" he asked pulling her down on his good thigh.

She shrugged, "It the only thing you'd let me do for you."

Frowning he said, "Does that mean you won't make me coffee now?"

"I'll always make you coffee."

"Thank God, Chase makes horrible coffee."

"I know it's almost as bad as yours," she said making a face.

"You know, I have feeling too," he said pretending to cry pressing his face against her chest.

"Will chocolate cake make up for my insensitivity?"

He lifted his head. "It didn't burn."

"Nope, I just need to ice it."

Pushing her off his lap he said, "Go woman bring me cake."

"It'll be a few minutes, she said go do something with yourself while I clean up."

"I'll help," he said getting up.

"Great you wash," she said looking at his bandaged hand.

"Funny, he said I thought I'd help bring the dishes in from the table."

"Can you…" she started looking down at his leg and then his hand.

"I'm not crippled he said, wait yes I am."

"Ha. Ha," she said going into the kitchen and running the water in the sink. She heard him come in behind her setting the plates on the counter next to the sink. "Greg," she said when she saw he was carrying them in this burned hand. "You're the most stubborn man. Go in the living room, don't you have some General Hospital to catch up on?"

"Hmm, helping in the kitchen or watching General Hospital, he said weighing each in his hand.

She reached over and pushed the General Hospital hand down. "Go watch your soap, before I change my mind."

"Yes ma'am," he said turning quickly around and leaving the kitchen.

Sitting on the sofa, he grabbed the remote and put his legs up on the coffee table. He didn't turn the TV on right away, instead he leaned over and picked the phone up off the sofa and hit the speed dial.

"Hey House," Wilson said picking up on the first ring.

"Why Jimmy waiting breathless by the phone for me I'm flattered. It must make Julie jealous."

Wilson ignored him and said, "Still in the dog house?"

"Nope."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope."

"Did you clean up the dinning room table?"

"Nope."

"Quit that," Wilson said irritated. "What did you do after you hung up with me?"

"Went into the kitchen and burnt my hand on the cake pan when I tried to take it out of the oven. Then I grabbed an oven mitt, grabbed the cake slammed the oven door shut while swearing profusely and then stuck my hand under the faucet."

"Huh?"

"Huh what?"

"You burnt your hand on the stove so she forgave you?"

"Didn't say that, you just asked what I did after I hung up with you that's pretty much it. Well except for the part where I used that stupid fish oven mitt you gave me."

"It's not stupid at least it's useful. Of course, you have to use it before sticking your hand in the oven Ass. Besides you got me a game for your play station."

"What? You can play with it when you come over," House said grinning.

"You're getting coal next year."

House laughed. "Is this really what you wanted to talk about who got the better gift for Christmas?"

Wilson cleared his throat, "No. And for the record you got both gifts."

"Ok well gotta go."

"Wait, don't hang up," Wilson yelled.

"Blow out my ear drum why don't you."

"Sorry I thought… screw that tell me how you got out of trouble."

"I didn't really do anything."

"Greg…"

"I'm being serious. I was holding my hand under the faucet when she came up behind me and put her arms around me."

"Did she hear you yell when you burnt your hand?"

"Don't think so I think the water was still running in the bathroom. I think she went to take a bath, her hair was wet when she put her arms around me."

"So she just forgave you? Didn't feel sorry for you, just forgave you?"

"Shocking huh?"

"Beyond," Wilson said and fell silent.

"Oh I didn't tell you…"

"What?"

"Shut up and I'll tell you," House said irritated.

"Go on."

"She bandaged my hand, cleaned up the table, re-heated the food and is right now doing the dishes after telling me to go watch General Hospital. Oh and the icing on the cake is she's putting icing on the cake." Listening to Wilson groan, he watched Cameron come out of the kitchen.

"Wilson?" she asked handing him a glass of milk.

He shrugged and smiled at her taking the milk.

"Bragging?" She could hear Wilson laughing through the phone.

She held out her hand for the phone. Handing it too her, he made a sorry face. She just raised an eyebrow at him and said into the phone, "Did I come off good?" Nodding she handed the phone back to him and said "Just checking," grinning at the complete and utter shocked look on his face. "Tell, Wilson he better keep it to himself or I'll have my man slap him around."

"She just brought me milk, which means cake must be on the way," House said loudly into the phone. He saw her shake her head as she went into the kitchen. "Hello," he said when Wilson didn't say anything.

"Sorry I think I just blacked out for a minute," Wilson said. House laughed. "You're the luckiest bastard I know. I figured the ballgame thing was just a fluke, it was the only way I could sleep at night."

"No fluke," House said chuckling. "Oh here comes the cake."

"I hate you," Wilson said and gave him the raspberries before he hung up.

House laughed and clicked the phone off. "He actually gave me the raspberries."

"You're bad," she said handing him the cake. "You make me sound like Molly homemaker. I didn't hear you mention the things you've done for me," she said sitting next to him.

"He knows I'm a sex god."

"Not that," she said smacking him on the arm. Leaning her head on his arm she said, "Like, taking care of me after the accident, or wiping my face with a cool cloth after getting sick, or holding me when I cry, or making sure the car I bought was safe, or…"

"Ok… he said cutting her off."

She quieted letting him eat his cake in peace. When he finished she said, "And the imaginative, always mind blowing sex."

"Takes two for that, dear," he said lifting his arm so she could snuggle closer. Turning on the TV, he put on General Hospital. "Dinner was great, he said kissing her forehead, and dessert was better."

She smiled and looked up at him. "That's all I get, a kiss on the forehead?" she asked pointing to her lips.

He glanced down at her and said, "Yep or I'll never get to watch General Hospital."

Smirking she laid down and put her head on this thigh. He reached over and pulled the blanket over her, and rested his hand on her arm. She rested one hand on his thigh and slipped the other under it.

"Watch the hand," he said looking down at her.

"What?" she asked looking up at him smiling innocently.

He took the hand that slowly migrated to his inner thigh and moved it closer to his knee. She turned her face against his leg and laughed. "Yeah sounds like you didn't know," he said looking down at her.

As she laughed into his leg, she snorted. It shocked her silent for a moment her hand clamping over her mouth. Covering her face, she started laughing again.

"Did that come out of you?" he laughed prying her hands off her face.

"You're missing General Hospital," she said looking at the TV.

"That's what rewind is for," he said looking down at her smirking ignoring the TV.

Looking back up, she pointed her finger at him. "This stays between us."

"But… it was so cute just like a baby walrus."

She gasped, "I can't believe you called me a walrus."

He laughed, "Woman, how did you get that out of what I said? You can't just pick one word out, make up the rest, and then blame me."

She sat up and put her arms around his neck. Pulling him close she said, "Would you like more chocolate cake? I'd love to get you some." Her fingernails gently caressed his neck as she kissed his throat sucking lightly.

"You can't distract me that easily," he said trying to ignore her.

"Of course not," she said sucking a little harder just behind his ear. "I was just missing the taste of your skin."

"If you give me a hicky, he warned I'll give you one right under your jaw, and leave you to explain it on Friday."

She sat back and put her hands on her hips. "Fine, she said offering up her neck do your worst."

Smirking he shrugged and pushed her back on the sofa. Pinning her under him he said, "My pleasure," and pressed his lips to her throat.

"Wait," she said placing her hands on his shoulders, trying to push him back.

"Nope," he said pushing her head to the side and latching onto her throat.

"Stop," she yelled squirming under him.

Lifting his head, he looked down at her grinning, "But you asked me to give you one."

"I take it back," she said giggling.

He sat up and propped his legs back on the table. "Such a tease," he said hitting rewind on the remote.

"I though you were really going to do it that time," she said putting her head back on his lap. When he didn't respond she looked up at him and saw him smirking. "Greg?"

Hitting play he said, "Shh… Alex was hit in the head and we find out today if he has amnesia."

"I don't think you would have," she mumbled looking back at the TV.

"Of course I wouldn't have, Honey," he said leaving just enough pacification in his voice to make her wonder, "Ouch, no pinching."

Using his tone she said, "Oh I'm sorry, Honey."

"Brat," he said.

"I know, but I love you anyway," she said snuggling up to him.

"Mm hmm," he said covering her back up with the blanket, and relaxing back against the sofa. "You're lucky I love you or you'd have a huge hicky on your neck right now."

"Ha. I knew you wouldn't do it."

"A little more cockiness in your voice and I will do it."

Smiling she hugged his leg. "I knew you wouldn't do it," she whispered.

"Really," he said grabbing her shoulders like he was going to do it.

"Wait," she screamed before realizing he had already let go of her and was sitting back laughing. "You'll pay for that one," she said putting her head back down.

He laughed even harder. "Wait," he screamed imitating her, flailing his arms.

She lifted her hand off his thigh and pointed it out into the room. Shaking her finger, she said in a deep voice, "Gregory House, you do as you're told."

"Oh…you liked that, did you?"

"More then I can tell you."

"Yeah well… don't get any ideas."

Grinning she said, "I wouldn't dream of it… Gregory."

He smacked her on the butt. "I liked that… more then I can tell you."

"Hey, she said rubbing her butt cheek, I only like that when there's leather involved."

That got him laughing. "I'll file that for future reference. But no… oh I didn't mean it Greg when the whips come out." He heard her snicker, but she didn't say anything. "You're going to let me wonder? Ok… if you don't say anything I'm going to assume you're into it."

Neutrally she said, "Hit me with a whip, and you'll find out real quick how I feel about it."

"Come on, you can't do that," he said a slight whine to his voice.

"Cake sounds good," she said sitting up. "Want some cake?"

"You're really not going to tell me?"

"I thought you liked to figure things out on your own, Honey." She rubbed his arm and got up. "Cake?" she asked picking up the empty glass of milk and holding it up questioningly.

"No," he said crossing his arm over his chest pouting.

When she reached the archway for the dinning room she spun around and asked, "Would a whiteboard and colored markers help?" Not waiting for an answer, she spun back around laughing, and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Hilarious," he yelled after her.

"Thank you," she called from the kitchen taking two small plates out of the cupboard. She cut two pieces of cake and poured milk for him and got a glass of water for herself. She left her piece of cake on the counter with his milk and went back into the living room. Setting her water on the table she curled up next to him with her cake. Just as she sunk her fork into the cake, he nudged her with his elbow. Rolling her eyes, she handed over the plate and went back into the kitchen returning with her piece of cake and his milk.

He watched her return almost immediately, "That was quick."

"Mm hmm," she said handing him his milk and sitting down.

He looked at his piece of cake and then hers. His piece was much larger. "This was mine all along, wasn't it?

She winked at him, and picked up the remote. Handing it to him, she curled her legs under her. "Probably need to rewind again. I think we missed the part about Alex's amnesia."

"How about a movie," he asked turning the tape off.

"Ok," she said.

He started clicking through the movie channels. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her perk up when he landed on Independence Day. He looked down at her. She gave him a big smile all teeth. "What did I tell you about that look," he said covering her face with his hands.

"That it was creepy and you preferred seduction… blah, blah, blah," she said waving her hand.

He lowered his hand. "Kind of bratty this evening, aren't you?"

"Must be the sugar," she said resting her chin on his shoulder and giving him the creepy smile again. "Wait till you wake up one night and I'm lying next to you doing this."

He cringed at the thought. "You won't get any lovin for a week if you do, so grin at your own peril."

"It's the woman that uses sex as a weapon, Greg not the man."

"I stand by my statement. I use what works."

"I think it only works if you're willing to follow through."

"Oh... he said leaning towards her, I'd follow through."

She didn't look convinced. "I walk around in a black teddy, and you just ignore it?"

"You're going to walk around in a black teddy? When? I have to pick up film." He tapped his chin in thought. "I'll… need a camera too, maybe Wilson has one."

"Don't worry about it she said you can just download them off my website, ."

"You wait till now to tell me? You could've been my wallpaper all this time," he whined.

"See that would have been highly inappropriate."

"Yeah and that would be different from every other thing I do at the hospital."

"You have a point," she said. She took the remote from him, and took it off mute. "I wish we could have seen in from the beginning. I heard it was really good," she said.

"You've never see Independence Day?"

"No, but Eric said it was good. He thought I might like it."

"Why didn't you see it then?"

She shrugged, "No one to go with."

"Oh he said lifting his arm and pulling her closer. I have it on DVD do you want to watch it?"

She brightened, "Really?"

"Yep," he said pointing at the cabinet under the bookcase.

Looking through the DVDs, she found An Affair to Remember. She sat back on her heels and just stared at it. Pulling it out she held it to her chest and closed the doors.

"I'm going to get a beer do you want one?" he asked getting up.

"Wine?"

"All the time, what's your point?"

She was kneeling at the DVD player. "If you have white, I'll have a glass if you're offering?"

"It's not fun if you don't react," he said poking her with his cane as he passed by.

"I'll try harder, next time," she said smiling at him. She put the DVD in and went into the kitchen. He was opening a bottle of white wine. There were two wine glasses on the counter. She leaned on the counter next to him, watching the muscles in his arms flex as he removed the cork.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked glancing over at her.

"Being here with you," she said watching him tip the wine glass, as he poured. She saw a hint of a smile on his face.

"It's that easy, huh?"

"Uh huh," she said taking the glasses into the living room while he put the wine in the fridge.

He came into the living room. Propping a pillow against the armrest he leaned back against it and stretched his right leg along the back of the sofa. "Come," he said motioning her over.

She set their glasses on the coffee table and leaned back on him resting her head against his chest. "Ready?" she asked starting the DVD.

He reached over for his wine, as the title popped up on the screen. "I can explain…" he started.

She patted his arm around her waist. "No need she said I won't tell." She scooted down and turned on her side resting her head on his thigh.

"You're going to fall asleep aren't you?"

Feebly she reached behind her trying to pull the blank she'd thrown over the back of the sofa down. "So… cold… can't get warm," she said coughing weakly and going limp.

"Pitiful," he said looking down at her. "And insulting," he said poking her in the arm; you can't fool a world-renowned doctor. Her response was to remain limp. He pulled the blanket down and covered her including her head.

"Hey, I can't see," she said pulling the blanket off her head.

Chuckling he pulled her hair out from under the blanket. "90 of your body heat is lost through your head and you were so… cold. I was just trying to be helpful."

"The always helpful doctor," she said holding her hand up in an ok symbol.

"It's amazing how well you know me," he said slowly raking his fingers through her hair.

"Yes it is she said hugging his thigh, isn't it?"

"Rewind will you, I have no idea what is going on."

"First time seeing it, huh?" she asked giggling.

"Quiet."

"Yes, Sir," she said restarting the movie.

They made it halfway through the movie, before Cameron fell asleep. He turned the TV off and shook her shoulder gently. "Allison."

"Hmm?"

"Time for bed," he said rubbing her shoulder.

"Is it over?" she asked.

"It is for tonight."

"Was it good," she asked her leg slipping over the top of his.

He saw how this was going. "We can't sleep on the sofa, Honey. My pills are in the bedroom."

It worked she sat up rubbing her eyes. "Tired," she said squinting at him.

He lifted his leg around her and sat up. "I know, sweetie." Leaning down he picked up his cane and stood up. Holding his hand out, he said "Come on, let me take you to bed."

She smiled and stood up. Slipping her hand into his she leaned against him and said, "Do you know how many times I fantasized you'd say that to me."

He cupped her chin and kissed her on the lips. "Probably a lot, I'm very hot."

"Yes you are," she said following him down the hall.

He set his cane against the nightstand and pulled the covers back. She crawled across the bed to her side. Sitting on the side of the bed, he took a pill and tugged his shirt over his head. Groaning he lifted his leg up and laid back. "Where are you?"

"Here, she said pressing the length of her body against him, just waiting for you to settle."

"I'm settled," he said wrapping his arm around her. "Soon you will be too," he said chuckling.

She turned on her stomach and looked up at him. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing," he said stifling his laughter hugging her.

"What?"

"In about an hour you're going to sit up take your tee shirt off, shove it over my arm to the headboard and then crash down on top of me. Then my dear you will be settled," he finished laughing,

"I crash down on top of you?"

He could hear the concern in her voice. "Allison, you weigh what 5 pounds it doesn't hurt me, although it was quite jarring the first time you did it. Now I'm use to it."

"Every night?" she asked.

"Only when you're wearing a tee shirt I think you get too hot."

"You're probably right," she said placing her hand flat on his chest. "You're a furnace."

"Where are you going?" he asked lifting his arm.

"Not far," she said pulling her shirt off and tossed it over the side of the bed. Softly lying back down on top of him, she stretched her arm over him. "Don't want to accidentally land on something I might need later."

"Don't worry Honey, you haven't damaged anything yet," he said wrapping his arm back around her.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

He brought a dinning room chair quietly over to the kitchen doorway, and sat down. Cameron was in the kitchen dancing to music on the radio as she brewed coffee and pulled pans out of the cupboard for breakfast. Fully aware he might get hit, when she saw him watching her, he leaned back in the chair and got comfortable.

She set the pan on the stove and turned towards the refrigerator jumping about a foot off the floor when she saw him. "Greg," she shouted grabbing her chest.

"Allison," he said grabbing his chest imitating her.

"Funny," she said her hands on her hips. "How long have you been sitting there."

Smirking he said, "Long enough to see you shaken it as you got the pans out of the bottom cabinet."

"Impossible," she said turning off the radio.

"No, very possible," he said snapping his fingers moving his shoulders up and down dancing in the chair.

She threw a dishtowel at him. "Leave me alone or you can make breakfast yourself."

"I'm not doing anything," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well go do nothing somewhere else."

"Not sure I can do nothing somewhere else without a kiss and a cup of coffee."

"I'll bring you a cup when it's done brewing and bring my lips with, ok?"

Unhooking his cane off the back of the chair, he stood up. "Kiss now," he said stubbornly leaning against the doorframe.

Smiling she walked over to him. Staring up at him her hands on her hips she said, "Demanding, aren't you?"

He shrugged and tapped his lips with his finger. On tiptoes, she pecked him on the lips and turned towards the kitchen, "I don't think so," he said grabbing her arm and pulling her back. Snaking his arm around her back he crushed her to his body and leaned down so his lips hovered over hers. "Pitiful, now give me what I want."

She closed the distance and softly pressed her lips to his. Parting her lips, she waited for him, breathing warm air against his lips. Opening her eyes, she saw him staring down at her. "Better," she asked not moving.

Holding her gaze, he slowly ran his tongue along her bottom lip. "Much," he whispered sweeping his tongue into her mouth.

She sighed closing her eyes leaning into him. When he released her, she opened her eyes very slowly. The pressure of his lips gradually fading with every breath she took.

"Now," he said smirking I'll go do nothing somewhere else.

"Good," she said slightly dazed her hands patting his chest.

"You ok," he asked lifting her chin up.

"Better then ok, she said smiling you just kissed me."

"Technically you kissed me, but I'll take the compliment."

She patted his chest once more and went into the kitchen. "I brought the paper in. I left it on the table by your chair," she said over her shoulder as she took down mugs for the coffee.

"How domestic of you," he said putting the dinning room chair back.

"The proper response is thank you, my one and only."

"You picked the wrong man to get the proper response," he called over his shoulder as he walked into the living room.

"Duh," she yelled.

"You have a doctoral degree and your response is duh?" he asked sinking into his chair.

"So… You have a doctoral degree and you play hide and seek with Cuddy."

"That is pure survival on my part," he said carefully lifting his leg up on the ottoman. Groaning he realized his Vicodin was in the bedroom.

"What's the matter?" she asked handing him his coffee.

"Nothing," he said gruffly taking the coffee.

She stepped back and looked him over, eyebrow raised. Taking in the sudden cranky response, she scanned the table for his pills, and his robe pockets for the tell tale cylindrical bulge. When she didn't see his pills, she walked down the hall to the bedroom and grabbed them off the nightstand. Dropping them in his lap, she stepped back and crossed her arms. Trying to keep her voice even she said, "I love you, Greg. It's insulting…" she paused looking down at the floor. "Damn it," she whispered still staring at the floor her hands on her hips. Running a hand through her hair, she sighed rubbing her forehead. Looking up at him, she said, "Sorry," and returned to the kitchen.

The urge to throw the pills across the room was almost as strong as his need to take one. Cursing he open the bottle and shook out a couple of pill. He swallowed them and tossed the bottle on the end table. The pain in his leg was too intense to put weight on, but the silence from the kitchen worried him. "Allison?" he called out.

She was sitting on the floor leaning against the counter, knees drawn up her arms crossed over the top. She pressed her forehead against her arms. "Yes?" she asked trying to keep her voice steady.

He winced at the slight tremble in her voice. "Come back and talk to me." Silence, "Allison… I'd come to you," he said pausing. Clearing his throat, he rubbed his forehead and continued, "But I can't put weight on my leg just yet."

Tears sprung to her eyes. She'd forced that confession out of him and it made her nauseous. Reluctantly she stood up her arms wrapped around her waist. She stepped into the dinning room just as he was lowering his leg off the ottoman. "Stop… I'm here," she said dropping to the floor at his feet.

Grimacing he lifted his leg back up. Lying back, he looked at her kneeling at his feet and found it a bit too revealing. "Stop that," he said pulling her up to him. Carefully she sat on his good thigh. He put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said softly her face pressed to his neck.

"Don't apologize to me when I'm the one being an ass," he said caressing her cheek.

"You weren't being an ass," she said wrapping her arms around him. "I was being intrusive."

"You're a woman it's your nature."

"Nice," she said lightly smacking his chest.

He took her hand and kissed the palm. Closed in his hand he rested hers against his chest near his heart. "I'm trying."

"Yes you certainly are," she said kissing his neck.

"Nice," he said pushing up his shoulder nudging her head. The soft giggle he got out of her released the remaining tension from his body. "What time is your appointment?"

"11:30"

"Go get dressed and I'll take you out for breakfast."

"Really," she said hugging him.

"You're really too easy to please," he said stroking his hand over her hair.

"I think it has a lot more to do with you then breakfast," she said getting up. "I'll be ready in fifteen minutes she said I just want to jump in the shower first."

"So I really have about a half hour to get ready," he called down the hall after her.

"Ignoring you," she said walking into the bedroom.

"You're incapable of it," he yelled getting up. He heard her laugh and close the bathroom door. Smiling he picked up his cold coffee and went into the kitchen. Running the water, he rinsed it out and went over to the coffee makers. He saw her coffee cup sitting there, and realized neither of them got their coffee this morning. Pouring coffee into her cup, he stirred in a spoon and a half of cream.

Quietly he set the cup of coffee on the bathroom counter and then went to get dressed. He pulled on jeans and a tee shirt then stretched out across the bed waiting for her. Crossing his arms behind his head, he closed his eyes, listening to the shower run.

He felt the bed depress. Opening his eyes he saw her sitting next to him fully dressed drinking the coffee he brought her. "Hi," he said sitting up.

"Good nap?" she asked smiling taking a sip.

"I was resting my eyes," he said yawning.

"Of course," she said leaning in and kissing him. She looked down at her cup, "You know how I take my coffee?" she asked a shy smile on her face.

"Apparently," he said resting back on his hands, attempting to hide how much he enjoyed the small smile on her face.

Placing the cup on the nightstand, she wrapped her arms around his waist. Resting her chin on his chest, she looked up at him. "Thank you."

Rolling his eyes he said, "Its just coffee."

"I know," she said grinning up at him.

"Then stop looking at me like that," he said frowning.

"Sorry," she said sitting up the grin firmly in place. He kept frowning but she could see he didn't mean it.

"I'm starving," he said pushing her over on the bed as he got up.

"Hey," she said laying there looking up at him.

Smirking he walked out of the room, "Lets go, we'll take the bike."

She hopped up off the bed and trailed after him. "Can I drive?" He stopped, turned around gave her a look and then continued down the hall. "Was that a yes," she asked tugging on the back of his shirt.

"Ask Forman to take a look at you when you get to the hospital, you seem to need a neurologist."

"No, that can't be it. I fell in love with you before I hit my head."

"Funny," he said taking a helmet off the garage shelf. He stuck it on her head backwards, "Perfect."

She pulled it off and stuck her tongue out at him. "Mature," he said lifting his leg over the bike. Clipping his cane on the bike he said, "Come here." She walked over and he put the helmet on her and fixed the strap.

Climbing on the back, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Ok," she said putting her chin on his shoulder.

He backed the bike out of the garage. Stopping he pulled her arms tighter around him. "Hold on," he said turning onto the street.

Ten minutes later, they pulled into the Apple Corner restaurant. Quaint she thought sitting back as he brought the bike into a parking spot. It was white with red shutters, large windows with a wrap around porch.

"Arms around the driver until the vehicle comes to a stop," he said.

Smiling she leaned forward hugging him, "Gladly."

Cutting the engine, he rolled the bike back on the kickstand. He patted her hands, "Let go."

She squeezed him and then sat back. Climbing off the bike, she stepped back and took off her helmet. "Will you take me for a ride this afternoon?"

Lifting his leg over the bike, he reached over and grabbed his cane. Pulling his helmet off, he looked up at the sky. Clouds were beginning to gather in the west. "Depends on the weather," he said nodding towards the clouds.

She wrapped her arms around him. "Will, you teach me how to ride?"

He looked down at her. "Oh… don't look at me like that. You know that isn't fair."

"We play fair?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Doesn't seem like it," he said cupping her chin in his hand. "I'll think about it, ok?"

"Ok," she said her eye sparking with excitement.

"I didn't say yes," he said scrutinizing her.

"I know," she said smiling at him.

"Humph," he grunted raising an eyebrow. Turning her around, he nudged her towards the restaurant door.

"Maybe I'll get my own bike, she said grabbing his hand and you can ride on the back."

"Hmm… let me think about that," he said opening the door for her. "I think I'll have to pass. I'm not a bitch seat type guy."

"Bitch seat?" she whispered as the hostess came over.

He shrugged, "I didn't name it."

"Two?" the hostess asked grabbing a couple of menus.

House nodded, "No smoking."

She took them to a booth next to the window. "Coffee," she asked.

"Regular for both," House said watching Cameron slide into the booth. "Move over."

She moved over by the window. He tossed his cane on the seat across from them and sat next to her. Propping his leg up he leaned back draping his arm across the back of the booth. She opened the menu and moved closer to him pushing the menu between them.

"Might want to actually look at the menu," Cameron said looking up at him grinning.

"What? I'm looking; see he said pointing eggs, pancakes, orange juice."

"You're pointing at a picture of biscuits and gravy."

"No thank you, I want eggs."

She took his chin and raised his head up but he kept peering down. "Fine, she said pushing her chest out, how's that."

"Hey," he said holding up his hands covering her chest. "We're in public, and those are mine. Quit showing them off." He nodded to an elderly man, sitting a few booths away. "That guy is going to have a heart attack and I'm not working today."

"Well, you can call 911 while I give him CPR, ok?"

"Yeah right I call 911 and you make out with Moses."

She gasped, smacking him in the chest, "You're horrible."

"Hi. I'm Mandy I'll be your server." Mandy set their coffee down. "Are you ready to order?"

Cameron smiled at the young girl. "Hi Mandy, I'll have two eggs scrambled with sausage patties and rye toast."

Mandy directed her attention to House. "Sir?"

"I'll have the same, but add a stack of pancakes and hash browns."

"Oh… wait, Cameron said can I get a large orange juice?"

"Sure," Mandy said smiling writing it down. "I'll bring it right over."

"Thank you," Cameron said handing her the menus.

"Your welcome," Mandy said smiling brightly.

House leaned over to Cameron as Mandy walked away and whispered, "Creepy."

Cameron took three packets of sugar and handed them to House. "I thought she was sweet."

House made a disgusted face, opening the sugar packets, "Too perky."

"I'm perky," Cameron said, pouring cream into her coffee cup.

"No you're not," he said looking at her.

"I'm not?"

"Here you are," Mandy said putting the juice in front of Cameron.

"Thank you, Mandy."

Mandy smiled at Cameron. "Sure, she said anything else or are you set for now?"

House rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. "I think we're good."

"Ok, she said I'll be back shortly with your breakfast."

"Thanks," Cameron said picking up her coffee.

Mandy walked over to another waitress who was making coffee. House watched her leave and then turned to Cameron, "You're not perky you're pleasant, big difference."

"How so?"

"Perky, is over the top it draining. Pleasant is calmer soothing." She gave him a strange look. "Here this is perky; he said flicking his fingers at her face. She frowned and leaned away from him. "See, not enjoyable. This he said gently caressing her face, drawing her towards him, is pleasant."

"Certainly is," she said pressing her cheek against the palm of his hand.

"You can't look at me like that at work," he said.

"Then you better keep your hands to yourself."

"All the time?"

She shrugged, "Probably."

"What if we're in alone in an elevator?"

"Security cameras, she said it would be all over the hospital by the time we stepped out."

"What if we happen to find ourselves alone in a broom closet?"

She started laughing, "You think we'll just happen to show up in the same broom closet?"

"It could happen."

"Only if you drag me into a broom closet."

"Tomato, tomato," he said taking a sip of his coffee.

Cameron leaned forward and caught Mandy's eye. She held up her coffee cup, and smiled. Mandy nodded and grabbed a pot of coffee.

"Fresh pot," she said pouring them both more coffee. "Your order should be right up," she said smiling at House.

Cameron recognized the look the young girl was giving House. She looked out the window, trying not to smile. When Mandy left Cameron chuckled handing House some sugar.

House looked at Cameron. "What?" he asked ripping open a packet of sugar.

"Nothing," Cameron said stirring cream into her coffee.

"You're laughing so it must be something."

"I'll tell you later," she said watching Mandy walk over with their breakfast.

"Tell me now," he said ignoring Mandy as she set the plates down.

"Hush," she said rubbing his thigh.

"Anything else I can do for you," Mandy asked looking at House.

House looked up at her briefly before returning his attention back to Cameron. "Tell me," he said a bit of irritation in his voice.

Cameron looked at Mandy, "I think we're all set. Thank you."

"Enjoy," she said leaving.

"Let me up," Cameron said pushing House's arm lightly.

He didn't move, "Tell me first."

She bounced up and down a little, "Greg I have to go to the bathroom, I'll tell you when I get back."

He smirked watching her chest bouncing. "Nice," he said nodding his head in time to her bouncing.

She stopped and scowled at him. "If you don't let me up, I won't tell you at all." He didn't move right away, so she took a packet of jelly and opened it. She started to spread it on her toast, humming softly to herself a hint of a smile on her face. It was her I've got a secret smile, she knew drove him nuts.

"Mean," he grumbled sliding out of the booth.

She smiled at him, "Thank you dear."

He nodded and slid back into the booth, switching their plates so he wouldn't need to get back up. Grinning he took the toast she already put jelly on. Leaning back, he looked out the window eating the toast.

Cameron was walking along the wall that enclosed the area containing the coffee and soda machines, when she overheard Mandy talking to another waitress about some guy. She had a feeling she knew who Mandy was talking about so she stopped to listen.

"He's hot," Mandy said.

"Who?"

"Him."

"Him? The guy with the cane?"

"Yes, he has the most amazing blue eyes," she said sighing.

"Go give him your phone number," the other women said.

"He's not alone," Mandy said.

"He is right now. Just write your number on a piece of paper, and hand it to him. Go before that woman comes back."

"No, it wouldn't be right. He's here with someone."

"I've seen you walk up to guys and hand over your phone number right in front of the guys girlfriend."

"Hey that happened once and I was over served... Man I still can't stomach tequila; I was so sick the next day."

"Once? Who do you think you're talking to your mom?"

"What are you doing," Mandy said.

"I'm going to go refill his coffee, and check him out; she said maybe I'll give him my phone number if he's really that hot."

"You can't do that, Mandy said I saw him first. That is breaking the best friend code."

Cameron smirked and continued on to the bathroom, wishing she could see the look on House's face when they hit on him. Poor girls, she thought laughing softly. Shaking her head, she pushed through the bathroom door, deciding she should probably hurry.

Sliding back into the booth Cameron was having a hard time reading House's face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mandy and her friend back over by the coffee. "How's your breakfast?" she asked him trying not to smile.

"Good," he said taking a bite of his eggs.

"Got any numbers?" she asked casually, taking a sip of her coffee.

"You are a brat he said is that what you were laughing about?"

"Mm hmm," she said chuckling.

"How'd you know?"

"I saw the way our waitress was looking at you the last couple times she came over. Did they both come over?" she asked staring down at her plate.

He lifted her face so she was looking at him, "Care to explain how you knew about the other one?"

"I overheard them on the way to the bathroom. Apparently you're quite the hottie," she said smirking.

"And you left me to fend for myself."

"I had confidence you could handle yourself. So, did you get double-teamed? Mandy wasn't too pleased with her friend's sudden interest; she pulled out the best friend code."

"This is ridiculous, they're what twelve?" he asked finishing his hash browns.

"So did ya get the digits or what?" she asked. Sticking a forkful of egg in her mouth, she looked at him smiling and chewing.

"I hate you right now," he said taking a drink of his orange juice.

"Oh it's my fault you're a hottie."

"Shut it."

"Where are they?" she asked opening his jacket, and sticking her hand inside. He sat back draping his arm over the back of the booth letting her search him. She went through all his pockets and came up with nothing. Lifting his plate she looked under it, nothing.

He chuckled, "Allison… do you really think I would accept another woman's phone number?"

"I'm never sure how you're going to handle a situation. I've just learned to go with the flow," she said shrugging. "So… she said nudging his arm with her shoulder, what did happen?"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"A little," she said shrugging. "You didn't crush them did you?"

"You're worried about two little girls trying to make a move on your man?"

"Well not everyone is equipped to deal with you, Honey."

"Still… hitting on your man," he said pointing at himself. "I'd think you'd be at least a little irritated."

"I can't blame them for being attracted to you. Mandy even said she couldn't hit on you because you were here with someone."

"Oh really?" he said raising a brow.

"What?"

"They both came over to refill my coffee."

"And… then what happened," she asked scooting closer wrapping her arms around his bicep. Placing her chin on his shoulder, she looked up at him.

"This isn't a bed time story," he said looking down.

"Want me to go yell at them?" she asked grinning.

"Yes," he said nudging her towards the end of the booth. "Go defend my honor."

"Don't want to eat here again?"

"Why can't we eat here again?"

"If I yell at those poor girls, do you think we'll be able to get a meal here that hasn't been spitted in?"

"Quit calling them poor, I didn't bite them or anything?"

"You better not," she said narrowing her eyes.

"Down, kitty, he said patting her head no scratching in public."

"I'll use my nails on you… where and when I choose, she whispered leaning into him. Slipping her hand under his tee shirt, she raked her fingernails lightly over his stomach, right along the waist of his jeans.

He leaned forward and growled into her ear, "Keep it up and I won't be the only one getting felt up in public."

Her fingers curled in applying enough pressure to make him hiss. Removing her hand she said, "I'd like more coffee." Turning she looked over at Mandy and raised her cup smiling.

Mandy came over with the coffee, "Would you both like more?" she asked still smiling but more subdued.

"Yes," Cameron said trying to ignore House's hand slowly moving up her inner thigh. He stopped a little over halfway up and slipped his fingertips under her thigh. She could feel her body temperature rising but she maintained a pleasant smile as Mandy poured coffee for House.

"Thank you Mandy," House said smiling as he gently massaged Cameron's thigh.

Mandy brightened, "Your welcome," she said smiling back at him before leaving.

Being there to see House give Mandy attention actually did irritate her, and she realized she was glaring at Mandy's retreating form. For House that was practically flirting and even though she knew he didn't mean it, she had the strange urge to go over to the girls and explain the situation to them.

He saw the look of anger cross her face and felt her slight movement to get out of the booth. "Hold it, Rocky," he said softly tightening his grip on her thigh.

"How much do you like the food here?" she asked quietly.

"Chocolate?" he asked.

"Do you really think it's helpful to point out, my sudden desire to slap that girl might be a symptom of PMS?"

He tried not to smirk, kind of enjoying the sudden surge of jealously she was displaying. "Sorry, he said, you're only this easily angered when you're premenstrual. You've laid into me, for far less then smiling at a girl during this time." He slipped his hand under her hair, and lightly stroked the back of her neck.

"Seriously, Greg do you have to be so damn observant all the time?" she asked leaning against him.

"My patients prefer it, and I did take an oath," he said sliding his hand down her back and under her arm pulling her closer.

"Oh, you're hilarious. I believe I remember you saying you weren't impressed with the oath."

He could hear amusement back in her voice. "Yes well you took the oath and actually believe it, so you definitely can't slap that girl"

"Fine, then tell her how hot you are for me."

"Mandy," House bellowed across the nearly empty restaurant.

Cameron turned quickly in his arm and clamped her hand over his mouth. "I was kidding," she whispered trying not to laugh. She could see the mischievous glint in his eye. "Greg. Don't," she warned dropping her hand as Mandy approached.

Looking at Cameron, he said, "Check please."

"Oh… sure," she said reaching into her apron and flipping through her order pad. Carefully ripping their bill off she said, "I hope everything was satisfactory."

Cameron turned to Mandy and took the bill. "Can I give you some advice?" she asked smiling pleasantly. Mandy nodded glancing nervously at House.

House took the bill out of Cameron's hand. She released it never taking her eyes off Mandy. Looking over the bill, he monitored the situation by placing his free hand on Cameron's thigh. Presently the muscles were relaxed and her tone was conversational, but he knew in her current mood things could change.

"A man, who is receptive to your advances while with another woman, is never worth your time… or your trust. Understand?" Mandy nodded, her cheeks turning pink.

House felt the muscles in her leg tense slightly, but her voice remained calm. He leaned towards her pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. Slipping out a twenty, he handed the money and bill to Mandy.

"I'll bring your change back," Mandy said softly leaving.

"The rest is yours," House said.

"Thanks," she said not turning around.

Cameron turned to House, "Too harsh?"

"No…. he said leaning down and brushing his lips across hers, but I'm not eating here again that's for sure."

"Yes... well if you didn't flirt I wouldn't get mad," she said grabbing his bottom lip with her teeth.

"I wasn't flirting," he said.

Letting go, she sat back. "Yes you were. You were smiling at the waitress.""Did it ever occur to you, the placement of my hand was the cause?"

"Oh…" she said blushing.

"I get at least two jealously fits free and clear," he said holding two fingers up.

"Two? Why two?"

"Because you attract more admiration then me."

"One, she said you're hotter then you think."

"I think you're a little bias."

"Really… Then two women didn't just try and get in your pants, while I was in the bathroom." He shrugged. "Right," she held up one finger.

He reached over and cupped her face. Placing his thumb under her chin, he gently tilted her head up. Softly placing his lips over hers, he teased her mouth open. Barley pressing into her mouth before drawing back, he stared at her as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Such a tease," she said her breath caressing his lips.

He glanced over her shoulder and realized more then just the two waitresses were watching them. "I think we're causing a scene," he said smirking.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the few patrons staring over at them. "I think the bellowing not the kissing was the cause," she said turning back to him.

"What can I say, I'm a noisy guy."

"Really I'd never noticed that," she said smirking.

"Watch it, I've a heard a few screams from you that must have woke the neighbors," he said.

She blushed, looking over his shoulder out the window. "I don't have any idea what you are talking about."

He ran his finger over her cheekbone drawing her attention back to him "Doesn't seem you're in the dark." Eyes dropping to his lips a delicate smile of satisfaction crossed her face. Amused he tipped her chin up giving her a knowing look that broadened her smile. "I love that look of satisfaction you get right after," he whispered into her ear.

"Me too," she whispered back.

The slight tremor in her breathy response sent a pulse shooting right to his groin. "Time to go," he said abruptly.

She knew that look in his eyes, and grinned, "I have a doctor's appointment she said even if we leave right now…"

"Yeah I get it, he said gruffly nudging her to the end of the booth lets go."

Scooting out of the booth, she grabbed her coat and handed him his cane. He leaned his cane against the table and took her coat from her, holding it up so she could slip into it. She turned buttoning up her jacket. Smirking she put her hands on his chest and said, "Reconsidering the no public restroom rule."

He pulled her hair out from under her coat. "No, he said it's disgusting and as an immunologist I would think you'd be equally against it."

"And oddly enough I'm not," she said shrugging. Patting his chest, she turned and walked down the aisle towards the door.

Following behind her, he didn't say anything until they were at the motorcycle. Helping her with her helmet he said, "You do realize that whether we do it here or when we get home the passage of time stays constant."

"Yes, she said climbing on the back of the bike, I am aware."

Before starting the bike he said, "You're just trying to get me in a public bathroom aren't you."

"Was I?" she asked wrapping her arms tightly around him pressing her body firmly against him.

"You might be more devious then me," he said starting the engine. He felt her body shake against him as she laughed, putting a smile on his face. Backing the bike out of the space he said, "Hold on," feeling her arms tighten a little more, he gunned the engine and roared out of the parking lot. The front wheel jumped and he heard her yelp, her thighs clamping down around his legs. Smirking he weaved in and out of traffic, taking the corners with a little more speed then he normally would, enjoying the way she clung to him. They were definitely going riding this afternoon, he thought if it didn't rain.

Slowly they pulled into the garage. Cutting the engine, he took his helmet off as she climbed off the back. She pulled her helmet off and shook out her hair. "That was amazing," she said her cheeks flushed with excitement.

"I knew you were a speed freak," he said lifting his leg over the bike. Grabbing his cane, he stood up and watched her bounce into the kitchen.

Stepping into the kitchen, he stopped at the sink and filled a glass with water. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled his pills out and took one washing it down with the water. He looked at the clock and saw she needed to leave in ten minutes to make it to her appointment. "Allison," he called walking into the living room.

"Yeah," she yelled from the bedroom.

He went down the hall to the bedroom. She was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth. "You need to leave in ten minutes," he said lying back on the bed and closing his eyes.

Rinsing she wiped her mouth on the hand towel and turned off the light. Climbing on the bed, she stretched out on top of him. "I have to go," she said looking down at him.

Wrapping his arms around her he said, "Take the spare key hanging in the kitchen."

"Ok," she said kissing his cheek. Pressing against his chest she tried to sit up. His arms tightened around her. "Greg… I have to go."

"You still have five minutes," he said pressing her head back down on his chest.

Sighing she rubbed her cheek on his chest, her hands tucking under his shoulders. Closing her eyes she said, "Ok five minutes."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Phone," House mumbled.

"Phone?" She slipped down on the bed next to him and turned over, her back against his side her head on his arm.

Turning on his side, he draped his arm over her pulling her snug against him. Reaching behind him, he pulled the blanket over them. Nuzzling his face in her hair, he fell back to sleep.

His beeper on the nightstand went off and they both snapped awake. Groaning he rolled over and grabbed the beeper.

Stretching she curled back on her side snuggling up against his back. "Who is it?" she asked wrapping her arm around his middle.

"Cuddy."

"Cuddy?" she asked sitting up rubbing her eyes. Looking past him at the nightstand, she panicked. "Oh hell Greg, she said jumping off the bed it's 1:30."

"Oh, he said sitting up rubbing his hands over his face yawning. That would explain Cuddy."

"I have to call the hospital," she said her voice higher then normal.

Dropping his hands, he looked at her. "Stop clenching."

"I missed my appointment."

Holding his hand out he said "Quick panicking and come here."

"But I missed my appointment Greg."

"Come here," he said opening and closing his hand. When she took his hand, he pulled her down on the bed next to him. "Why are you panicking?"

"Cuddy is going to be mad."

"So?"

"You're use to it I'm not."

"I'm your boss, not her."

"She's your boss, which means she's my boss."

"I'll call her, where is the phone?"

"I don't know…" she said doubt in her voice.

"I'll fix it."

She looked at him skeptically. "Greg, you're not really known for placating Cuddy."

"That's because it's more fun to rile her up," he said flopping back on the bed.

"Exactly," she said standing back up.

Sighing he said, "Get me the phone." She didn't move her arms hugging her around the waist. "Allison."

"Ok," she said leaving the room. Coming back, she handed over the phone.

He patted the bed next to him. She sat on the bed watching him. Lying back down he pulled his pills out of his pocket and took one. Holding the phone up, he dialed Cuddy's direct number.

"She's sleeping," House said. "Yeah that was my fault, she wouldn't take a pain killer because it knocks her out, so I ground one up in her food." House looked over at Cameron. He put his finger under her chin and closed her mouth. "Yes. You're right I should have called but I was at a conference, he said chuckling. Cameron gave him a warning look. He waved it away. "Actually yeah, I do think it's funny, why else would I say it." House was silent for a moment. He held up his hand making a talking gesture. "Are you finished? I'll just give her an exam when she wakes up. I think I'm capable Cuddy. Hey. Stop yelling at me. I'm already going to get it from her when she wakes up and finds out she missed her appointment. Yes, really… and believe it or not, she's much scarier then you are when she's mad. You would think that was funny," he grumbled. "Ha. Ha," he said hanging up.

"I'm scarier then she is?"

He reached up and dragged her down next to him. "Of course you're not, she's the devil," he said rolling over and pinning her under him.

"What did she say?" she asked pulling her arms out and wrapping them around his neck?

"The gist of it was bad House, poor Cameron." She grinned. "Are you smiling at my pain?" he asked scrunching up his face.

She put her fingertips on his forehead and cheeks, pushing gently she tried to un-scrunch his face. "If she gave you more clinic hours I'll do them for you."

"Great," he said a glint in his eyes.

Raking her fingers through his hair, she linked her hands behind his neck. Narrowing her eyes she said, "I know your normal clinic hours, so don't think you're going to con me into doing any of those hours."

"Girls are mean," he said pouting.

"Girls are smart," she countered licking along his protruding bottom lip.

Resting his elbows on either side of her head, he leaned down licking along the ridge of her ear. She turned her head to the side closing her eyes as he sucked her earlobe into his mouth. A breathy moan and the slight lifting of her hips, elicited a deep rumble at the base of his throat.

She slipped her leg up his body her calve pressing against his hip. "I'm still not doing your clinic hours," she said grinding up into him.

Shifting his weight to one arm, he pulled her other leg out from under him. He nestled her knee in the crook of his arm, and pushed up situating his growing arousal snuggly between her legs. "As your employer you'll do as I say," he growled into her neck.

Every nerve in her body hummed in response to his thick raspy voice vibrating against her skin. She tilted her head back arching her body against him, her fingernails digging into his back as she pulled his tee shirt into her hands. "I think… she began her voice turning into a soft moan as his teeth sunk into her throat.

His large hand slipped under her neck and into her hair, cradling her head. Softly kissing her he said, "I think?"

"What?"

Smiling against her lips, he said "You said I think, then nothing." Releasing her knee, his hand slipped under the edge of her shirt and slowly up her side, his thumb brushing over her ribs.

"Yes… you're very distracting."

Rolling on his side, he pulled her with him. His fingers ran up her back, to the clasp of her bra, with a quick snap of his fingers the claps fell open, causing her breath to catch. Chuckling at her reaction, he slid his hand down her back, his finger dipping into the back of her jeans.

"Off," she said pulling at his shirt.

He leaned back pulling his shirt over his head. "Better?" he asked holding her face in his hands.

Rubbing her hands over his chest, she slipped them under his arms and around to his back. Leaning she inhaled deeply "Much," she said sucking his nipple into her mouth. Keeping one arm around him, she pushed the other between them, unbuttoning his jeans. Slipping her hand in, she grasped him firmly.

Groaning he rolled onto his back trapping her arm under him. "God," he said pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes.

"No, she purred into his ear as she ran her thumb down the shaft, Allison." She bit his earlobe, "Say it," she demanded her finger encircling him and gently squeezing.

Desire rushed through him at her soft command. Pulling her hand out he rolled over on her pressing her into the bed. Keeping her arm trapped under him, he wrestled her arm down, pressing his thumb into the center of her palm.

She squeaked in surprise at the sudden loss of control. Heat rushed through her as he leaned down his breath caressing her lips, his eyes boring into hers.

"Say my name," he said steel in his voice.

Unable to look away, she stared up at him her heart racing. "No."

He could see the glint of defiance in her eyes. Rubbing his fingers into the palm of her hand, he pushed down the length of her fingers linking their hands. Skimming his lips over her throat, he stopped over her corroded artery. He could feel her pulse racing "Submit," he snarled biting her neck.

"Never," she said struggling beneath him.

"Never?" he asked pulling back to look at her.

"Not without one hell of a fight," she said licking her lips an evil smile on her face, "Ready for one? I scratch and bite."

"I know, I have the marks," he said running his tongue over her lips. Sighing she parted her lips, pulling back he smirked, "Want something?"

Glaring at him, she said, "Yes… you inside me."

The shocked look on his face was real. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me," she growled pressing up with her hips.

"Yes, I did," he said crossing her arm over her head and grabbing it with his other hand, before lifting off her. Lying next to her, he laid his right leg over her left keeping her completely in his control. His free hand moved to the top button of her jeans. Slowly he slipped the top button free, then the next. Her breathing changed growing shallow as he gently slid his hand into her panties. "Say it," he said stopping the downward movement of his hand. He grinned when he heard her swear quietly.

"Boys are mean," she pouted

"Horrible," he agreed, making small circular motions with his fingertips keeping her focused on the exact position of his hand.

Watching him carefully, she tried to figure out how to get what she wanted without giving in. The problem was her mind kept drifting to the sensual way he was touching her. Something about him was telling her to hold back, not to give in but she couldn't quite place why. Then she saw the slight tension in his jaw and realized he was having a difficult time not giving her what she wanted.

He saw a spark of recognition in her eyes and narrowed his, not liking the way her body sudden relaxed under him. Continuing to stroke her lightly, he dipped lower grinning, as the spark died, her eyes glazing over. Her lips parted, and her breathing grew ragged. Leaning in he whispered into her ear, "All you have to do is say my name and I'll take you over the edge."

Moaning her hips lifted involuntarily pressing up against his hand. She turned her face and buried it into his neck inhaling his scent. Her lip pressed softly against his skin and she felt his pulse racing realizing she wasn't completely helpless. She was affecting him as much as he was affecting her. "You want to touch me, she purred don't you? Feel the way you make me tremble as your hands stroke my body. You ache for it."

Oh god, he thought don't listen… don't listen. Instead, he tried to name diseases alphabetically but she didn't stop and her husky voice kept pushing viable options out of his head. He got stuck at the letter C. Come on he thought millions of diseases start with the letter C, think Greg think… Ha, he mental shouted Crones… Crones it starts with C.

"Crones?"

Oops, he though was that out loud. "Huh?"

"You said Crones."

"No I didn't."

She started giggled. "Yes you did. Were you trying to ignore me?"

"What? No… No of course not."

"You want me… you want to touch me… you can not help yourself," she sang at him.

He started laughing, "That is so not attractive."

"And Crones is?" she asked laughing.

"That was kind of the point Allison."

"I win," she exclaimed. "You said my name."

"That doesn't count," he grumped.

"Oh… yes it does."

"Say it again… My bitch," she laughed.

Letting go of her hand, he started tickling her. "My bitch? I don't think so. I'm not the one sitting on the bitch seat."

Screaming she tried to crawl away from him. She only made it a few inches away when he tackled her. Lying on her stomach, she tried to keep pulling herself forward with her hands, but he was too heavy.

He pushed his hand into her hair lifting it away from her neck, and bit down on the back of her neck. She moaned loudly as he soothed away the bite with a kiss his lips gently brushing down her neck. "Say my name," he whispered.

This time there was need in his voice setting her on fire. Clutching the bedspread, she pressed her cheek into the mattress. Breathlessly she whispered his name giving in to his need, and into her own.

Lifting off her, he pulled her into his arms pressing her back against his chest. Pressing his face into her hair, he inhaled deeply taking in her scent. "God, he breathed I love the way you smell."

She pulled his hand up to her face and kissed his palm, before slipping his finger into her mouth and gently sucking. Nibbling on the tip she said, "I love the way you taste."

This elicited a groan from him, his hand slipped out of her grasp and back down the front of her panties seeking the heat of her arousal. His breath labored against her neck his body responding to the small whimpers from her as she pressed into his hand. He moved with her as she leaned forward into the mattress keeping their bodies connected. Her hips unconsciously sought a counter to his strokes. He lifted her shirt and pressed his hand flat against her stomach feeling a shudder roll through her as she began to tremble against him.

Her hand shook as she weakly pulled on his wrist. "Wait," she said trying to catch her breath.

He stopped his gently assault on her. "What's wrong?" he asked concern evident in his voice. Removing his hand, he pressed it on the bed in front of her hip, trying to slow his own breathing down.

Turning in his arms, she reached up and pulled his face down, plunging her tongue into his mouth. Pushing him over on his back, she crawled on top of him. "More," she gasped pulling back so she could look into his eyes.

Her desperation and need was almost too much for him. The ache in the pit of his stomach radiated through him, capturing her mouth he pressed forcefully against her lips, his hands slipping over her hips pushing down her jeans.

Unable to wait she sat back quickly discarding her clothes her shirt frantically tossed over the bed, the rest of her clothes following closely behind. While she was ripping her clothes off herself, he slipped his jeans and boxers off tossing them over the edge. His jeans had barley hit the floor when she gripped him and slid down pulling him into her. She sighed shakily as her hips met his, and she fell limp over him for a moment her sweaty forehead rest on his chest. Pushing her hands under his shoulders, she held tightly to him.

He heard the relief in the way she sighed, and smiled wrapping his arms around her. His heart rate leveled out with her securely clasped against him, and he was intrigued to find that the desperation they were feeling moments ago was slipping away but not the intensity or desire for each other.

She laughed quietly pressing her cheek to his chest. "I can't let go of you."

"I don't think that a problem for now," he said squeezing her tighter. "But people might suspect were together, if I'm carrying you around with me through the hospital corridors."

"Not if you look really annoyed about it," she said lightly.

"Good, plan, he chuckled. Nobody will suspect a thing," he said suddenly flipping over pressing her into bed.

She squeaked in surprise and started giggling still holding tightly to him. Her laughter died as his lips pressed softly against hers, urging them apart. Opening to him, she moaned as he swept his tongue into her mouth.

Reaching back, he hooked his arm under her knee and drew it up his side as he rocked his hips forward plunging deeper into her. Her head fell back as she arched up pressing her hips into his as he rocked into her. Their rhythm grew frantic quickly, each unable to hold back their bodies slamming against the other. When she cried out her body began to convulse and her nails bit into his back, the sudden contractions of her body sent shocks through him. Steeling his jaw, he fought back the urge to let go until he was sure he brought her all the way over. His body realized she was climaxing seconds before it registered consciously and took over control, spilling into her.

She caught him as he fell heavily on her his body racked with spasms. Her legs wrapped tightly around him and her hands stroked through his hair. Gripping the bedspread next to her head, he groaned pressing his face into her neck. Her body sent small jolts through her in reaction to the jerking motion of his body. Closing her eyes, she marveled at the feel of him inside her. This though intensified the jolts, and to her amazement set off another orgasm. Crying out her hands clutched at him, pulling him closer as her body shook violently against him.

He felt the next wave hit her, just as she emitted a tired sob of surprise. Pushing his hands under her back he rolled them on their sides his hand slipping down to the small of her back pressing her against him. Holding her head to his chest he softy rocked her like a child as her exhausted body sent her into convulsions. When she collapsed against him, he held her still against him, listening to her breathing slow.

Lying on the bed drenched in sweat, he held her, as the sun hit the horizon bathing the room in a warm red glow. Keeping one arm around her, he rolled onto his back and reached over taking his pills off the nightstand. Shaking one out, he set the bottle back on the nightstand and swallowed it relaxing back in the bed. She moved cuddling back against him her arm resting on his stomach her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Hungry?" she asked rubbing her hand over his stomach.

Yawning, he said "Of course."

"Maybe… we should go out before I go home?"

Entwining his fingers with hers, he stilled her hand on his stomach, "Home?"

"Mm hmm… I have to go sometime and with work tomorrow…"

"I haven't cleared you for work."

"Greg."

"What?" There was irritation in his voice but he didn't care. He didn't want her to leave, but he didn't want to have to ask her to stay either.

She quickly translated his words into House, and new he was upset she wanted to leave, which she didn't. Quietly she said, "I'm afraid."

His voice was gently now. "About?"

"I'm not much of a liar… and I'm afraid if I go from your bed to the hospital I'll give us away."

"Think it'll make a difference next week, because you'll be going from my bed to work eventually."

She shrugged. "I don't know. At least we'll have a better understanding of how we'll interact at work."

"Well that's not hard. I yell and push the three of you around. The three of you give me looks of disgust and irritation with a dash of adoration and tolerance from you, and then dutifully go about doing my wise bidding."

She started laughing. "You really see us that way? Bowing down to the great and powerful OZ?"

"What you don't?"

"No," she scoffed.

"Come on its ok to admit."

"What? That you don't require group participation to maintain your delusions of grandeur," she laughed.

"Fine, you're right you're all snot nose little brats that love to go off half cocked just to defy me. Better?" he asked grabbing the other pillow and sticking it under his head.

"No, she said nudging him with her body, it's not. Fortunately that smart mouth of yours is one of the reasons I love you."

"Good girls do love the bad boys; want me to go put my leather jacket on?"

She giggled, "Just the jacket?"

"No, that would look silly. I have sun glasses that go with the jacket."

"Mm nice, she said rolling off the bed, sounds good."

Pushing the pillows up, he sat up against the headboard. "Where are you going?"

She didn't answer him, but a moment later, she walked back through the bedroom door in his leather jacket. It was zipped halfway up, her hair a mass of tousled waves falling over her shoulders, an impish grin on her face. Opening the closet door she took out a pair of her spiked black heels and slipped into them. "Well?" she asked sticking her hands in the pockets.

He leaned over and flipped the lamp on. "Um…" was all he could think of to say. His body however had plenty of things to say for him.

"Why thank you," she said smirking walking over to the bed.

Leaving the heels on, she climbed on the bed, straddling him. Cupping the back of her head he pulled her down to him, his lips capturing hers, his hand slipped up her inner thigh, his fingers stroking her lightly. "You're beautiful," he said tilting her head back and kissing her throat. His other hand dipped under his jacket his thumb gently caressing below her navel as he took hold of her hip. Her nails bit into his biceps, as his light stroking deepened.

"Greg," she breathed her voice trembling, her forehead falling to his shoulder.

Pressing his cheek to the side of her head he turned towards her, "I'm here," he whispered his other hand moving to her hip. "Come here," he said guiding her body as he slipped inside her.

Her head fell back, as he filled her, a small groan escaping as he tilted her pelvis, rolling his hips hitting just the right angle. Slowly opening her eyes, she stroked his cheek, her fingertips brushing over his lips. "Do you know what you do to me?" she asked softly gasping arching forward as his fingers trailed from the hollow of her throat to the zipper.

He nodded staring into her eyes as he lowered the zipper unclasping the front of the jacket. Slipping the shoulders of his jacket down to the crook of her arms, he exposed her breasts. Cupping them in his hand, he brushed his thumbs over her nipples. He watched her eyes glaze over as his fingertips feathered over her skin. Her eyelids grew heavy; tilting her head back, she struggled to maintained eye contact with him. He smiled tenderly watching her eyes flutter and close as he leaned forward, taking her breast into his mouth, his tongue caressed lightly over her nipple before sucking it gently into his mouth.

"God," she breathed her hands cupping the back of his head. Pulling his face up, she ran her tongue over his bottom lip, teasing his lips apart with the tip of her tongue. Pressing her lips against his, she slipped her tongue just past his lips before pulling back. She nudged his upper lip with her tongue, but held back sighing softly into his mouth.

Grunting in frustration, he grabbed the back of her head and thrust up with his hips, plunging his tongue into her mouth. He moaned in satisfaction as she sucked his tongue into her mouth and rolled her hips meeting his slow deep thrusts.

Leaning into him, she pushed her arms under his and around to his back, cupping his shoulder blades. Pressing her face into his neck, she exhaled her nails biting into his back. "Faster," she whispered pressing her hips down to meet his upward thrust.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up and his body went white hot, as her sensual growl vibrated against his neck. Pressing his hands into the mattress next to him, he used the added leverage to increase the pace. The muscles in his arms flexed as he pushed up lifting them both off the mattress. An instant before his arms gave out her body went ridge and she collapsed on him shuddering, her teeth sinking into his shoulder, her muscles contracting sharply a moment latter. His mind went blank as his body jerked free of his conscious control and violently emptied into her. Pressing his head back against the headboard, he groaned loudly his jaw locked, his fingers digging into the mattress pulling the bedspread into his fists.

Her body lay heavily on him her breathing slowing as the last shocks passed through her. "That was…" her voice trailed off. She exhaled loudly pressing her forehead against his shoulder.

"Better come up with an adjective before you hurt my feelings," he said amused.

Laughing quietly, she rolled her forehead back and forth, "Can you?" she asked holding one tired arm up.

He pulled her arms out of the sleeves of the jacket, and tossed it on the bed. Rubbing her naked back he asked, "Better?"

"Mm," she said content her arms wrapping back around him.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Where are my keys?" she asked sitting on the floor the contents of her purse on the floor next to her. Resting back on her arms, she pushed her legs out in front of her. "Greg?"

"Hmm," he said pulling his eyes away from the TV, like he hadn't watched from the corner of his eye as she pawed through her purse for the last few minutes.

"Keys?" she asked again. "I put them in my purse."

"Did you?" he asked keeping his face neutral. He'd pulled the keys out earlier while she was on the phone ordering Chinese for them. They were under the cushion he was currently sitting on. "Then they should be there," he said looking back at the TV seeming to loose interest in the subject.

Her eyes narrowed and she felt around the bottom of her empty purse. Tossing it to the side, she laid on her back exhaling loudly. "What did you do with them?"

Rolling his eyes, he looked over at her and said, "How could you have lost them already, you just bought the damn thing. Are you sure you didn't put them in your duffle?"

"I put them in my purse," she said but got up and went into the bedroom to look through her duffle.

Smirking at her retreating form, he crossed his right leg over his left on top of the coffee table. He could hear her in the bedroom, pulling drawers out. She wasn't stupid; she was looking through his drawers certain he'd stolen her keys. "What are you doing," he yelled flipping through the stations looking for a game.

Coming back down the hall, she put her hands on her hips. "Come on Greg, hand them over." He just looked at her and went back to flipping through the TV stations. She walked over to the sofa and knelt on the leather cushion next to him. Poking him in the arm she said, "Am I getting warm?" He ignored her so she kept poking him.

He looked pointedly at his arm and then at her. "Annoying much?"

"On a scale from one to House, I'm still around a two."

He suppressed the smirk trying to force its way out, one to House, pretty funny he thought. Raising his eyebrow, he watched her finger continue to poke him. Sighing he took her wrist and pulled it away from his arm.

Tilting her head, she smirked at him and started poking him with the other hand, "Poke, poke, poke," she said in time with her jabbing.

He took her other hand. Leaning to the side, he stuck both her hands under his thigh and then went back to watching TV. Picking up the remote, he only flipped up two more stations before he felt her head knocking his arm.

"Poke, poke, poke," she giggled.

Grabbing her head, he began to push it down towards the seat cushion. When he leaned to the side like he was going to stick her head under him she jerked her hands out and scurried back to the other side of the sofa. "Where you going?" he asked smirking.

Sticking her tongue out at him, she crossed her arms over her chest. Pushing his leg with her toe she said, "Poke," pulling her leg back quickly when his fingers touched her ankle.

"Mm hmm," he said smirking.

"Greg?"

"Yes?"

"Where are my keys?"

"I know you're a little young but does broken record mean anything to you?"

Rolling her eyes she got up, "I know what a record is Greg." Sitting back on the floor she put her things back in her purse. "I know what an eight track is too smart ass."

He snickered watching her. "Cake?" he asked grabbing his cane and hoisting himself off the sofa.

Her head shot up as he stood. Narrowing her eyes, she looked at him, "What was that?"

"What?" he asked his face revealing nothing.

She'd heard a clinking noise as he got up. Slowly rising she walked over to him and began patting him down. Sticking her hands in his jeans pocket she pulled out his pills and stuck her hand back in.

"How deep do you think they are?" he asked looking down at her hand fishing in his pocket.

Scowling she stepped back, and circled him. Coming back around she lifted his shirt up and yanked on the front of his jeans. She shook them trying to look down the front.

He started laughing. "You think I stuck them in my pants?"

Putting her hands on her hips, she stared up at him. "I wouldn't put anything past you."

Shaking his head he said, "Can I go get some cake now?"

Stepping to the side, she held her arm out ushering him past her. As he went by, she patted his butt down. She didn't find any telling bulge, but gave him a whack anyway. "That's for stealing," she said.

"Hmm… corporal punishment I like it," he said smirking at her over his shoulder.

"So you're not denying it," she called after him.

"Nope, you can spank me anytime, but you have to say bad boy and where spiked heels."

Not what I meant she mumbled flopping down on the sofa. "What the…" she began scooting over. Lifting the seat cushion, she shook her head fingering her keys. Clever, she thought. Leaving them, she put the cushion back down, realizing the last thing she wanted to do was go home to her empty apartment.

Popping off the sofa, she went into the kitchen. He was just putting the milk back in the fridge. She went over to the large piece of cake he'd cut himself and dragged her finger through the frosting. Sticking her finger in her mouth, she looked at him, "Yum."

Frowning, he came over and picked up the plate. "Mine."

Shrugging she grinned and picked up his milk and took a drink. Suppressing a grimace she said, "Yum."

He chuckled and left the kitchen flipping the light off on her. "It's all yours Honey."

She wrinkled her nose at the glass and set it on the counter. Pulling open the fridge, she grabbed a bottle of water. Uncapping it, she took a drink trying to wash the taste of milk out of her mouth. "Gross,' she said shuddering. Picking up his milk, she took it into the living room and set it on the end table next to him.

He glanced at her sinking his fork into his cake. "Was it worth it?" he asked chuckling.

"Not really," she conceded looking disgusted.

He puts some frosting on his finger and held it out to her. Opening her mouth, he stuck his finger in. Pulling it back out he looked at her, "Better?"

"Much," she said grinning thanks.

Nodding he picked his fork back up and took another bite.

She moved over and laid her head on his shoulder. "Greg?"

"Allison."

"I love you."

"You're not getting my cake."

Smiling she wrapped her arm around his middle, and pulled her knees up cuddling against him. Closing her eyes, she held loosely onto the front of his tee shirt releasing a content little sigh. "You smell good," she said softly kissing his shoulder.

"Fine… here," he said holding his fork out to her.

Smiling she opened her eyes, "No thank you," she said pushing his hand gently away.

"I thought you were all about the chocolate during this cycle of yours."

She fell back on the sofa, and stretched her body out her feet landing in his lap. The groan of pleasure accompanying the full contraction of her body left a smirk on House's face.

Setting his cake to the side he reached down wrapping his hands around her foot and ran his thumb firmly up the arch of her foot, creating another groan of pleasure, this one longer and louder.

"Screw chocolate," she said wrapping her arm over her eyes and extending her other out over the edge of the sofa her finger tips brushing the coffee table.

"You're picking a foot massage over chocolate?"

"No," she said lifting her arm enough to look at him. "I'm picking a foot massage by you over chocolate. I've had chocolate… this, she said curling her toes in his hand, is delicious in an entirely new way."

He slipped her sock off. She lifted her arm again and looked at him. He stared back and slowly pressed his thumbs into the ball of her foot rubbing upwards into her toes. Her eyes slipped shut and her arm fell over her eyes.

"God, I love you," she groaned.

"I love you too," he said smiling at the small noises she made and the serene smile she held, and I can't get enough of you he thought resting his head on the back of the sofa his eyes closed. A sharp strike of fear hit him, his eyes popped open and his hand stilled.

Arm lifting again she looked at him seeing the unguarded look of panic. "Greg?" she asked pushing herself up. The look quickly disappeared, but she knew what she saw.

"What?" he asked his hands resuming their path over her foot, his eyes focused on the movement of his hands.

She began to slip her foot out of his hands, but his grip tightened just enough to keep them in place. Relaxing her foot back into his lap, his grip loosened. Her hand covered her mouth her fingers curled under her chin and jaw a slight frown on her face. Her eyes narrowed watching him.

"Stop," he said placing her sock back on and taking the other one off.

"Greg? Look at me," she said pushing herself closer her knees bending up against his side. He ignored her, his thumb lightly caressing the top of her foot. "Hey, she said rubbing his arm, please look at me."

Sighing, he looked over at her. "Lay back down. I'm not finished."

"You're scaring me."

Dropping his head back on the sofa he rubbed eyes. "Everything is ok," he sighed slight irritation in his voice. "Lay back."

"Clearly it isn't," she mumbled flopping back down stretching her legs back out. Lying there she crossed her arms over her abdomen, and stared up at the ceiling. He began massaging her foot again, but there was tension between them now. Unable to stand the contact she pulled her feet from his lap. He either didn't expect it or he released her without comment. Suspecting the latter, she turned on her side and curled into a ball on the other side of the sofa.

The longer she lay there in the silence the angrier she became. "I won't let you do this," she said hugging her arms tighter around her middle. He didn't say anything, but the channels on the TV continued to change. Anger began to meld with fear, and each change of the channel seemed to mock her.

Slipping off the sofa she walked down the hallway. Then quickly came back stopping in the middle of the room, her hands clenched at her sides, "This was not a mistake," she nearly shouted pointing at him. "I swear if you say it was a mistake…" her voice died out and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Allison," he said scrubbing his face. Dropped his feet to the ground, he pressed the off button on the remote and tossed it on the end table next to him. Leaning forward he rested his elbows on his knees and watched her pace the room.

"No, I won't have it," she said harshly wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Al…" he began getting cut off.

"You can't," she took a long shaky breath and began again. "I've never felt…" her fist pressed against her chest trying to hold back the sob rising. "Damn it Greg, I need you. I feel safe with you… shit, she whispered bowing her head unable to look at him.

He stood watching her gasp for air. "Ok, ok," he said taking the few steps to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"No its not," she cried trying to push him away. His arms tightened around her and he took the feeble hit to his chest. She pushed at him again but this time her hands fisted his shirt and she pressed her face into the warm fabric sobs wracking her body.

He knew it was perverse, but her rant was helping squelch the fear rising up in him. He swayed slightly from side to side the movement and the tight hold he had on her comforting them both, her sobs finally subsiding into great shaky breaths.

With an arm around her waist he pressed her to his side, and moved them both over to the sofa. Fishing into his pocket he slipped the few loose pills out and swallowed them dry. The tug on his shirt made him look down. He felt a flash of amusement. She was giving him her concerned annoyed look even as tears still rolled from her eyes. The tears immediately killed any amusement he was feeling the smile creeping up died before it appeared.

Sitting down he pulled her into his lap. Her head dropped heavily on his shoulder, "Give me a few minutes," he said leaning his head back and closing his eyes. He felt her nod against his shoulder. The pain was fogging his thinking, but he realized with amazing clarity she didn't resist sitting in his lap. A small frown appeared as he tried to contemplate her unusual behavior. Clearly he was in pain, yet she remained where he placed her, trusting him to know what he could tolerate. It was something Wilson had never learned even after all these years.

As the pain biting his leg dulled to a slight throb, he lifted his head and looked down at her. Matted hair clung to her face, her eyes were closed, and her hand was loosely hanging onto his shirt. Most of her weight pressed down on him, and her body was limp molded to him. "Allison?" he said keeping his voice low not wanting to startle her if she was a sleep.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she tipped her head up enough to see him, her eyelashes catching on her hair when she blinked. Unable to see her properly, he pushed the hair back off her face and was greeted with a weary smile. Returning her smile he cupped her upturned face making eye contact. His face grew serious, his tone soft but firm, "I sleep with you," he said brushing his thumb over her cheek.

New tears welled in her eyes and her grip on his shirt tightened. Turning her face into his shoulder she began to sob harder than before. Alarmed, he gently but firmly pressed the palm of his hand upward, needing to see her face. She fought him, her face pressing harder into his shoulder, her knees drawing up. The sudden curling into him made clear she was seeking comfort and reassurance from him. He released the pressure he was applying and simply stroked his hand through her hair, kissing the top of her head ever once in a while.

"How are you doing?" he asked her the tight grip on his shirt remained but slow even breaths had replaced the sobbing. Sniffing, she nodded her head.

"Preverbal huh? Nod once for being in this for the long run, and twice for screw you House.

She nodded twice, releasing a soft shaky laugh.

"L'enfant terrible," he said squeezing her.

"Did you just call me a terrible child?" she asked rubbing her cheek against his shirt.

"There is a distinct possibility; it really depends on what languages you know."

"English she said slapping his chest lightly, but those words cross the language barrier."

"How do you know? You don't know French? It could mean delicate flower."

"Right if delicate flower means terrible child," she said looking up at him a small grin on her tear streaked face.

"Oh Honey," he breathed shaking his head. Cupping her face with both hands he took in her red swollen eyes and flushed skin. Gently he rubbed away the salty streaks with his thumbs.

"I'm fine," she said biting her lip. Only her close proximity allowed him to hear her. "Are you?" she asked reaching up pressing her fingertips slightly over his eyes closing them releasing the tears he was trying to blink away.

"Shit," he said keeping his eyes closed resting his forehead against hers.

Breathing each other's air quieted the self-loathing voice screaming in his head. His eyes opened to see her gaze fixed on him, "Tell that voice in your head to fuck off."

The vulgarity surprised a laugh out of him. "You're scary."

"I just know that look, she frowned and it doesn't bode well for either of us," she said wiping his cheeks.

"Because you're a witch?" he asked cocking his head at her.

"Sorry… I don't want to put you in danger by divulging sacred secrets. Besides I would like to keep Cuddy's anger directed towards you."

"I knew it," he gasped. "That explains so much. I've heard her cackle, and she has that spooky way of finding me in the strangest places."

"That's not spooky. When you're looking for a weirdo like you, starting in the strange places makes sense.

"Weirdo?" he asked eyes narrowing.

"We're just talking here; she said using a cautious tone at the evil grin growing on his face."

Without warning he pressed his face in her neck giving her the raspberries.

Squealing she shoved him back and clamped her shoulder to her ear protecting her neck. It only helped exposing the other side of her neck and he did it again.

"Stop" she shrieked pushing his face away from her, both shoulders planted at her ears.

He was laughing into her hand, and then stuck out his tongue and licked her palm. She immediately retracted her hands. "See that's what you get," he laughed.

"Eww," she said wiping her hand on his shirt. "That is repulsive. Let's agree not to do that to each other."

"I don't know… I'm not sure I can make that commitment. The look on your face is almost worth having you do it to me."

"I promise not to do this anymore too," she said the creepy grin appearing.

His eyes clamped shut and he stuck out his hand, "Agreed." He felt her take his hand and shake it, allowing one eye to open to check the look on her face."

"It's gone," she assured pushing his other eye open with her fingers.

"Thank you, I think I have a lock on the eye now." Her fingers remained. "Feeling the need to raspberry your neck," he groaned drawing out the words a large smile on his face.

She didn't like that smile, it never ended well for her. It was his tickle her face. She could almost feel it just looking at him. Slowly she removed her hands, "Now… Let's not be hasty."

"Did you just meet me? I'm impulsive he inched forward, reckless inched forward, and definitely rash." With all her might she was trying to arch away from him, but he had a firm hold on her head. "But never, ever predictable," he said and nipped her earlobe." Her head jerked, eyes squeezed shut expecting him to make good on his threat.

Her eyes flew open and she froze the deep throaty chuckle breathed into her ear made her break out in goose bumps. She inhaled her lungs capacity in one short gasp. Naturally, as House expected she arched her neck to the side, giving him better access, and then he did make good on his threat.

The string of four letter words that followed the loudest shriek he had ever heard left him laughing so hard he could barely breathe. "Stop," he gasped his body shaking.

Laughter, she thought halting the creative combination of words. Throwing her arms around his neck she held him tight the force of his laughter shaking her. His arms wrapped around her pulling her closer. She didn't care what caused this level of merriment, it was infectious and rare and she loved it so much she felt like she would burst. Please, she thought, let this be just one of many to come.

"You have no idea how much I love you," he laughed still breathing heavily but beginning to calm down. "I hope it's one of many too." Heat rose in her cheeks and he felt it against his skin. "Thinking out loud again?"

"Apparently," she groused.

"I think it's cute," he said feeling her grin.

"And you're pr…" she began getting cut off.

"If you call me pretty you'll regret it."

"I wasn't," she huffed.

"Really, then what am I that starts with prrr."

"I was going to say…. You're… probably the most ruggedly handsome man I know," she said exclaiming the last part sitting back to see if he would let her slide.

Eyes narrowed, he appraised her and her answer. "Fine… I'm going to accept that answer, but" he held up a finger. Her mouth shut. "The next time you say I'm pretty I will plan another sneak attack that will rival the one you just got."

"Yeah she said her eyes narrowing mimicking him, what about that. I'm the one that should be in threat mode not you." His I'm innocent, wasn't me face appeared. "Uh uh… You can't use that face. Your, I'm innocent don't blame me face only works if there is plausible deniability. Believe me darling there is a serious lack of deniability in this case."

"This subject is closed," he said full blown boss mode.

"Only two places I will recognize that tone, in bed and in the office."

His brow quirked, "You want to sleep with House the bastard don't you?"

"Duh, she said smiling I love you, all of you and you're not a bastard.

"You're bias," he said wrapping a strand of hair around his finger.

"Nope just more informed than others," she kissed his lips lightly.

"Let's just keep it that way," he said kissing her eyes closed.

"You're safe with me," she said lost in the delicate kisses brushing her face. The sudden loss of contact, took a moment to register and her eyes fluttered open. He had not moved far away but he was staring at her intently. The realization of what she said and the greater meaning in the words dawned on her. She didn't look away or blush it wasn't her intention to weigh it with such meaning, but she wasn't going to deny the truth in her words. As the silence grew her nerves finally got the better of her and she blurted, "I meant the additional information."

"Don't do that, he said don't trivialize. I just need a minute."

"Sorry."

"No need, we stumbled into the deep end."

"No life raft."

"No life raft," he agreed caressing her face.

The silence continued, and they sat together wrapped around each other, his hand moving through her hair his chin resting on her head. He could feel her breathing slowing the unintentional emotional build up wearing her out. It was giving him time to think and he was grateful.

The sound of thunder and flashes of lightning woke him. The room was dark more than normal the streetlight outside his window was out. He reached up and turned the lamp a click turning it to the off position. It didn't seem like he had been out long but it was hard to tell without being able to determine the time, and that was out bright green light on his VSR/DVR was out.

Scrubbing his face, he looked down at the warm shadow in his lap. He hated to wake her, but they needed to move to the bedroom. He knew his leg wouldn't be tolerant of a night propped up on the coffee table.

Rubbing his hand over her arm, he kissed Cameron's head not relishing waking and then coaxing a sleepy Cameron to bed. "Allison," he whispered brushing back the hair covering her face. She mumbled something incoherent and snuggled closer to him. "Wake up, time for bed," he said shaking her a little. Her breathing changed just enough for him to know she was beginning to wake.

This was confirmed when her irritated voice whined, "Stop."

He couldn't help but grin, "Come on grumpy, we have to move to the bed."

She knocked her head lightly against his chest and huffed as she slid off him and onto the sofa curling up in a tiny ball. Well he though not exactly what I had in mind, but he'd take any progress. "I'll be in the bedroom," he said grunting as he leveraged up off the sofa.

Only making it a few steps down the hallway, he heard a great huff and then the padding sound of her socked feet following him. When he reached the bedroom he stepped to the side and let her precede him in. "See that wasn't so hard, was it?"

She didn't reply but he could see her shadow move slowly around the bed, clothes shed along the way. Passing the window lightning lit the room showing her nearly nude body push the comforter to the side and crawling into bed. The next flash showed her face first in her pillow, one lower leg stuck over the side of the bed.

Holding his laughter, he walked over to his side of the bed. He slipped under the covers and leaned over reaching across her placing his palm on her upper thigh. Gently he pulled and completely under the covers. Laying on his back he yawned pushing an arm under the pillow of his head. Dozing off he felt a shift next to him and body heat over the length of his side.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Uh, he groaned rolling over. The curtains were closed but the crack between the two pieces of fabric filtered the light over one eye. Snuggling down he drew the covers over his head, but the painful jolt to his thigh had his hand snaking free of the blankets, blindly patting the wood nightstand in search of the cool plastic bottle rattled in his hand. Pulling his hand back in he popped the top and shook two into his mouth, capped the bottle and left it lying in front of him. The few pills rattled as it rolled the short distance to his chest, but the cool bottle had no affect it owner already back to sleep. The ritual too ingrained to cause him much of a disturbance.

It did rouse Cameron, not the noise but the lack of heat as he rolled away. In the last few days, she had become accustom to his early morning routine, and would roll over and press herself against his back wrapping her arm around him. He called it her heat seeking move. She suppressed the urge, to follow him back to sleep but knowing he normally woke around 5:30 or 6:00 to take a pill she slowly sat up. Squinting she looked over at his clock to confirm her suspicion but it was blinking 12:00.

Confirmed or not if she lay back down, she would be out for at least three hours unless her bedmate saw fit to rouse her when he got up. Unlikely she thought slipping from under the covers, and quickly making her way to the bathroom.

Sighing as the warm steam heated the room, she stepped into the shower a slight shiver coursing through her as the hot water hit her cold skin. Huddling into the stream she took a few minutes to let the water run over her head and down her body. Nice, she thought turning and tipping her head back pushing her hair off her face and into the spray. Blindly she felt for her shampoo. Grasping the familiar bottle, she popped the top and inhaled the fruity scent then squeezed of a generous dollop into her hand. Eyes closed she massaged the soap into her hair, rinsed and felt around for the conditioner. She filled her hand with the creamy jasmine scented conditioner, and began working it through her long hair enjoying the smell as much as she knew House would later in the day. Tying her hair up, she ended her shower with a honey vanilla body wash.

Feeling more awake, she stepped from the shower and took the smaller of the two towels off the sink. Flipping her hair forward, she wrapped it in a towel, and then wrapped the other towel around her body. Wiping the mirror with her hand she stared at herself for a moment before the steam obscured her view. Turning she flipped the fan on and took her tooth brush out. Watching the mist clear from the mirror she zoned out while brushing contemplating what it would be like at work, with him so close but inaccessible. Anxiety rose bringing her back to the task at hand finding she had already rinsed and was putting the toothbrush away. "Everything will be fine," she said looking into the mirror keeping her voice low.

Calm down, she thought taking a deep breath consciously relaxing the frown off her face. Still feeling anxious, she moved to the door and cracked it open. House was sprawled on his back, his hair in disarray, a quite snore passing over his lips. A small smile appeared on her face, and now she did feel calm. He loves you, she thought, the smile growing wider. Quietly closing the door she pressed her back to it, her pulse high and her cheeks flushed. He loves me, he loves me danced in her head. The anxiousness replaced by the slight euphoric high the thought was giving her.

Flipping her head, she removed the towel and gently squeezed her hair as dry as possible. Standing back up she pulled the drawer out under the sink and removed her big round brush. Plugging in the dryer she carefully straightened her hair. Returning the brush she removed her makeup bag and set it on the counter, unplugged the dryer and wrapped the cord around it placing it back under the sink.

Completing her morning routine, she quietly moved back into the bedroom and dressed. She looked into the mirror the black jeans were more casual than she normally wore, but the black V-neck sweater made it acceptable for work. Beside she thought the innocent looking sweater combined with House's height, lack of respect for personal boundaries and her inside knowledge concerning the effect it had on him would turn the innocuous garment into a salacious statement only he would understand.

Grinning she went out into the living room and dug through her purse. Finding what she was looking for she walked back into the bathroom finished her makeup and applied a small trail of perfume down her cleavage. She didn't wear perfume often, but an over served House had told her she smelled delicious. Smiling she returned to the bedroom and approached his side of the bed. He had barely moved except now one leg was resting outside the covers. She leaned over and brushed his check with her hand and then kissed his forehead.

"Coffee," he mumbled in his sleep.

Smirking she left the bedroom. Stopping in the living room she dug her keys out of the sofa, and set them on the counter next to the coffeemaker. Seeing the flashing light on the machine she went into the living room and pulled her cell phone out of her purse to check the time. Returning to the kitchen she reset the clock and set the timer for 8:30.

Placing the filter in the maker she opened the coffee and began measuring what she considered to be the perfect cup of coffee, then added an additional scoop knowing House preferred it a tad stronger. It was the same formula she made at work. Although a bit strong for her, she found it easier to doctor her cup with hot water than to listen to all the griping, and not just from House. Forman and Chase could be such babies when it came to the first cup of coffee.

Picking her keys up off the counter she grabbed her purse and gently shut the door behind her. Hearing the lock click she made her way down the steps to her new baby. Grinning she pressed the unlock button on her remote and climbed in. Starting the jeep she played with the radio, and began the short drive to the hospital.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Cameron's coffee sat on the desk next to her computer a large stack of mail piled on the corner of her desk. Her screen displayed House's inbox with over 200 emails. Frowning she scrolled through the subjects, immediately eliminating the inner office mandates. He wouldn't read them or follow them and printing them off would only incite bad behavior. Behavior that distinctly amused House and nobody else, well sometimes she thought his plans were clever and nearly impossible to enact. But he seemed to always get the ball rolling and the boys unwittingly jumped on. Her elimination usually kept the peace or some semblance of it.

For the most part House's devious plots left the boy sulking after being read the riot act by Cuddy. His plan would be set in motion a few days after the new regulation came out, allowing enough time for the boys to read it, if they checked their email regularly. Unfortunately, like House the boys tended avoid reading the inner office memos or if they did it was a quick skim. She understood why. She had read them all and much of the time it was a tedious read.

A smirk appeared, how could they not realize he was instigating the situation, at least Cuddy should be wise to it by now. But it never came back to him. Of course she was the only one who knew what set him off and she would cut her tongue out before she'd revealed his involvement. How could she when she might happen to slip a particularly odd or ridiculous one in his review pile when she was bored. He knew it too; she could tell by the way he would look at her. The raised brow and amused smirk alone was worth stirring up the department on occasion.

She weeded through the remaining junk mail with a slight smirk on her face, printing out the lecture request, invitations to seminars and appeals to transfer patients to his care. She split the appeals from the others and set them to the side to go through ones the rest of the mail was sorted. She preferred to read through all requests for assistance at one time; since she would need to set up a hierarchy based on the probability House would accept the case.

On occasion she would accept a patient on his behalf, but again bad behavior usually ensued. Only truly bizarre cases, deemed so by House could keep his level of annoyance to a manageable level. She might get a lash of his acerbic tongue for not checking with him, but overall she remained unscathed if it was interesting enough. As time passed she became better at determining what would peak his interest, and over time even the initial irritation became more a growl than a roar and only when others were around. Still it was always a gamble, because his knowledge was so vast.

She picked up the letter opener to begin opening the remaining mail, but dropped it back on her desk as well as the letter. Picking up her cup of coffee she held it under her nose, warming her hands while inhaling the fresh coffee. Relaxing back in her chair she took a sip let her eyes roamed over the stacks. Feeling the sun on her back she swiveled the chair around taking a moment to enjoy the sun streaming through the window and ignore the tedious job behind her. Not her normal work ethic, but a lot of the administrative work she adopted over time was used to keep her mind off other things and right now she felt very content visiting those other things today.

When she finished her coffee she got up and poured another checking the time at the same time. Surprised the boys weren't in yet; she went back to her desk and picked up where she had left off. The board was blank and she was hoping to find something in the mail to fill it.

Chase came in a few minutes after she returned to work. His head was down and he was groaning as he made his way to the coffee maker. Finding it half full he mumbled "Good Morning," to who ever made the morning pot.

"Morning," she said slicing through an envelope the rip of paper making Chase wince. She shook her head he is going to have a long day she thought. What was he thinking coming in with a hangover on House's first day back.

"Car trouble," Forman claimed before realizing House wasn't in yet.

"Really?" Cameron asked smiling at him.

He grinned ignoring Chase with his head on the conference table moaning. "Nope," he said still grinning crossing the room to the coffee maker. Taking the first sip he sighed, "So glad you're back."

"Thank you," Cameron nodded returning to the mail.

Forman plopped down at the table across from Chase, and patted the table ever so slightly. "Hangover man, are you stupid or something. House just got back from three days of bad food and mind numbing lectures forced on him by Cuddy. You're making it way to easy on him."

Chase waved him away slowly lifting his head and propping it on his hand. "Flu," he said cringing as Cameron ripped into another letter.

"Right, Forman said looking over at Cameron look like the flu to you?"

"Check his forehead for a fever," she said grinning back. "Wait I'll open the rest of the blinds get some real sunlight in here so you can get a proper look." She remained where she was seated clearly messing with him.

"Good idea," Forman said reaching across the table and trying to put his hand on Chase's forehead.

"Stop," Chase said batting the hand away. "Fine late night, ok?"

Cameron raised her brow taking pity on him she set the opener to the side and read through a few of the letters she had already opened. "There is aspirin in the cabinet, might want to get some in you before House arrives." When he didn't move she stood and got the aspirin and a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Here," she said opening the aspirin and placing a few on the table next to the water she sat in front of him. Returning the aspirin she said, "I hope it was worth it."

"So wasn't," he said scooping up the drugs and downing the water.

While she was up, she made a new pot of coffee figuring House would arrive in the next ten minutes. Taking down his cup she leaned her hip against the cabinet and waited for the coffee to percolate. "New woman," she asked looking at Forman.

Shrugging he smiled and took a sip of his coffee, "Kind of new, she works in Peds. We've gone out a few times."

"Who?"

"Laura Anderson."

"She's Dr Henderson's new nurse, right?"

"Yep, she just moved from California."

Cameron nodded her head and filled House's cup mixing it to his liking. She took it into House's office and set it on his desk. Returning to the conference room Chase watched her, a slight frown on his face. She wasn't sure if it was from the hangover or her making House's coffee, but she chose to ignore it and returned to her desk.

Forman was flipping through a magazine and didn't seem to care what she was doing. A few minutes of silence passed. Forman looked up from the magazine checking the time. "I'm scheduled in the clinic," he said closing the magazine and pushing it to the side. He looked at Chase, who was watching Cameron and shook his head. "Later," he called pushing through the door.

"Why…" he began getting interrupted.

"Did I get you aspirin and water?" she asked giving him a pointed look. Sighing he slumped back into his chair, and drank his water. "That's what I thought," she mumbled ripping open another envelope. Setting aside the opener she slipped her phone out of her purse and grinned. "Chase hangover!" she texted then slipped her phone back into her purse.

Not ten minutes later House came through the conference door louder than normal. Slapped Chase on the back and yelled, "Morning." Rewarded with a moan and Chase's hands covering his ears, he passed through to his office and dropped his bag behind his desk.

"Good morning," she answered not looking up from her work a slight smirk on her face.

House came back through to the conference room and slipped into the chair across from Chase. He didn't say anything just stared at him and drank his coffee.

"Rough night," House finally asked.

"Flu," Chase said looking up at House.

"Right," House said his brow quirking up. He got up and walked over to the coffee machine to refill his cup. Passing back to his chair, he glanced over at Cameron.

She nearly spit her coffee out. Swallowing hard she put her cup down and stared at him. Her mouth opened then closed then opened again.

"Something wrong," he asked the note of innocence perfect.

"Spend the night at mommies," she asked recovering quickly.

He slipped back into his chair at the conference table sitting at the end so he could see both her and Chase. Crossing his ankles up on one of the chairs he leaned back, and looked at her grinning.

Chase frowned and looked up having pulled Forman's magazine over to look occupied hoping House would choose another target or go back in his office. No such luck, he thought glancing at House. He began to turn his attention back to the magazine when he noticed House sporting a set of lips on his forehead. Bright red lips at that, he noticed a slow smirk building up on his face. He looked over to Cameron to see her reaction.

She was frowning staring at House her arms crossed over her chest, amusement only clear to House. Looking over at Chase her feigned anger turned real. She glared at Chase realizing he was enjoying the turn of events at her expense. His hangover seemed to be improving by the minute. Bastard she thought getting more and more pissed at Chase's enjoyment of the situation.

House saw the amused glint leave Cameron's eyes along with Chase's smirk and improved disposition. Clearing his throat, he got both their attentions. "Actually, he said it was a nurse in the ER." A pensive look crossed his face, frowning. "I think her name was…." shrugging he began feeling around in his coat pocket. "Wait she gave me her number, continuing to search he absently said redhead. Pulling out a slip of paper he exclaimed, "Jill that's right shrugging again he slipped the paper back in his pocket, kind of cute."

"What?" Chase said glaring at House his face turning red.

House calmly sipped his coffee. "What? What?"

"Excuse me," Chase said slamming the magazine shut. He pushed his chair back storming from the room.

"Wonder what's wrong with him," House said looking over at a smiling Cameron.

"That was mean," she laughed. "How did you know who he was dating?"

"Gossip Queen," he said holding in the smile hers was provoking.

"I don't think he would appreciate your calling him a gossip queen."

"Hmm well I don't think he would appreciate you getting it in one."

"I speak House, of course I got it in one, doesn't mean I agree."

"I don't hear disagreement," he said using his cane to hoist himself out of his chair. She didn't say anything. "That's what I thought," he said over his shoulder pouring more coffee into this cup. Cup filled he turned and looked at Cameron, then his cup then back at Cameron brow quirked in question.

Smiling she shook her head and got up. "I think you know where the sugar is you just want me to get it for you."

"Well if you were paying attention, you would be putting a freshly mixed coffee in my hand, instead of leaving me to flounder in the kitchen, which I might add I shouldn't be in anyway, me being an XY and all."

"Is that so?" she asked stopping and placing her hands of her hips. She saw the slight twitch of amusement at the corner of his mouth. Considering him a moment she shrugged and turned around and headed back to her desk.

He cleared his throat, "A little help here."

"Drinking it black is more XY," she said slipping into her chair and crossing her legs. She picked up her cup and took a sip a serious appraising look on her face, "Why the scowl? You should be thankful we are nipping this XX tendency in the bud, wouldn't want the chest thumpers kicking you out of the club." The frown slowly slipped off his face, the smirk that appeared kept her from placing the cup back on the desk.

"You know… I could take that coffee from you, even if you foolishly decided to guard it with your life."

"Try it." Taking another sip she smirked at him.

He saw the challenge in her eyes and felt compelled to meet it. "You think I won't?"

"I hope you will," she said raising her brows briefly then taking another longer drink of her coffee, emptying it to half.

Setting his cup to the side, he propelled off the counter a predatory glint in his eyes. When he reached her he stopped noticing her sweater for the first time.

She arched her back slightly and drank the remaining half in a few gulps while he was distracted. "Dr. House, so inappropriate," she admonished.

"Yes that sweater is inappropriate," he said looking up at her seeing her outstretch hand holding the empty cup. "That is unfair warfare."

"What?" she asked batting her eyes dramatically and biting her bottom lip. According to the directions these, she said running her fingers down the V of her sweater, are the first line of defense when engaged in warfare with an XX."

"I have to admit, breasts beat brain every time," he said with a nod a grim look on his face as he mourned the reality of the situation. "Such a tragedy," he wailed getting a few looks from a passing nurse in the hall. Shoulders slumped he picked up her cup and went back over to the kitchen.

Dumping the lukewarm coffee out of his cup, he poured fresh for both of them. Pulling open the cabinet he took down the cream and sugar. Setting them on the counter he looked over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at her and got the same back from her.

"Insubordination is cause for firing."

"Not one practiced here apparently. Otherwise you would have been gone long ago. Of course sleeping with the Dean of Medicine does help your cause."

He turned and looked at her picking both cups up in the palm of his hand. Grabbing his cane he walked by her only nodding towards his office as he passed through.

The serious look on his face jumped her pulse rate to running status. Shit, she thought standing and making her way slowly into his office.

"Close the door," he said pulling the blinds surrounding his office closed. He stepped on the floor lock of both doors and sat in his easy chair, his coffee in hand hers set on the desk.

She took her coffee from his desk and sat on the corner. "Sorry, she said I was only kidding."

He motioned her over to him. When she got close enough he took her coffee from her and nodded to his lap. Careful not to hit his outstretched hands she sank down into his lap.

"Unclench," he said handing over her coffee.

The tone of his voice was serious, but the undercurrent of ice wasn't present. This alone help stabilize her heart rate. Staring into her coffee she said "It was a stupid thing to say."

Rubbing her back with his free hand he asked, "Do we need to talk about my relationship with Cuddy?" When she continued to look into her coffee, he set his coffee on the bookcase and held out his hand. "Hand it over," he said taking her cup and setting it next to his. His hand returned to rubbing her back the other cupped her chin and raised her head so she was looking at him. "So, do we need to have a talk?"

"No," she said smiling.

"Don't fake smile at me," he said earning him a real one. It was small but it reached her eyes.

"Sorry, she said I really was just joking. It's none of my business."

Stroking her cheek he ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "Allison, I'm in love with you." Her face paled and she grimaced. His hand dropped softly to her abdomen, "Cramps?"

She nodded covering his hand with her own. "I'm fine," she said seeing the concern on his face.

"Up," he said scooting to the edge of the chair and helping her to her feet.

Frowning she placed her hand on her stomach and watched him move around behind his desk. "What are you doing?" she asked hearing the zipper of his bag open.

He didn't say anything, but he stood up with a heating pad in his hand. Coming back over to the chair he sat back down and leaned over plugging the heating pad in. Laying the pad on the floor he motioned her back into her lap holding his hands out he carefully drew her down. Picking up the heating pad he pulled it around in front of them and placed it on her stomach handing her the setting. Lifting his legs up on the ottoman, he leaned the chair back.

Resting her head against his shoulder she set the heating pad on low and snuggled against him. "Thanks," she said closing her eyes.

"Welcome," he said wrapping his arms around her. "So, he said after a while, want to hear about my relationship with Cuddy?"

Her eyes opened and she lifted her head to look at him. "No," she said resting her head back down.

"Why," he whined making her laugh. "Not funny," he said poking her in the arm.

"I really was just joking."

"You seemed upset."

"I was upset that I might have made you angry. Now that I know you aren't, I'm not going to let you brag to me about you conquest." He huffed making her laugh again.

"It's not bragging if you really are that good."

"Fine, she said tell me."

"I don't want to now. You are only humoring me."

"Please… please Greg, tell me about your sexual conquests. I need to know."

"Shut up," he said covering her mouth. He could feel her snickering. "You're quit the snot, you know?" Releasing her mouth he lifted her head enough to kiss her forehead.

"I know," she said wrapping her arm around his waist.

"I'm just surprised that doesn't happen very often," he said sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"I have a pretty good idea about you and Cuddy."

"Do tell."

"No."

"What?" he exclaimed. He was silent for a minute. "Tell me or I'm going to become very annoying."

"Become?" she asked smiling against his chest.

"Have I told you you're mean?"

"Constantly," she said pinching his chest.

"Ouch," he said slapping her hand.

"Hey, don't abuse the girlfriend."

"That's not abuse its correction."

"By abuse."

"I'm going to take my heating pad away."

"I'll tell people you brought it for me."

"Wouldn't believe you."

"I think they might, I'm very trustworthy."

"Ah but you have this weird fascination with me. They will probably think you've just finally lost it."

"It's not weird, you are fascinating."

"Don't try to distract me with flattery. Tell me what you think you know."

"I don't gossip, you will need to go to Wilson for that type of thing."

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me," he chanted.

"No."

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell…," he was cut off her hand covering his mouth.

She lifted her hand and he began again, covering it stopped him. She did this a few more times stopping and starting him, her laughter stopping him completely.

"I'm annoying not funny," he grumbled.

"Seems more like your annoyed not annoying."

"Well… who laughs at that? Aren't you suppose to be crabby or something."

"It's kind of hard to be crabby at you when you do something like this," she said indicating the heating pad and then his arm wrapped around her."

"You were annoyed the last time I did it."

"I was probably trying to sleep."

"So I should wait until tonight just as you are drifting off, to get my answer?"

Tonight, she thought smiling. "No, that is a good way to get kicked in the balls." She looked up at him and grinned, "Purely by accident of course."

"Empty threat, he said you may be a pain in the ass sometimes but you wouldn't intentionally hurt me."

"I said it would be an accident."

"You can't declare something an accident before it happens."

"And yet I did."

"You are so annoying."

"See I told you, you were annoyed and not annoying."

They both turned and look towards the balcony, where Wilson was standing laughing.

"Hi Wilson," Cameron said smiling at him.

House clamped his hand over Cameron's mouth and stage whispered, "Don't talk to him; he'll think he's welcome." Wilson rolled his eyes and slipped into House's desk chair. "See," House said staring at her nodding towards Wilson.

Cameron pried his hand off her mouth. Ignoring House she turned to Wilson, "What's so funny." House groaned and threw his head back she never listened to him.

"The two of you," Wilson said.

"How so?" Cameron asked.

"Well the fact that you're going to kick him in the balls is pretty funny."

"Ha. Ha." House said. "What do you want?"

"I was feeling like sharing a little information, but now I don't feel quite welcome." Wilson stood up and made for the door.

"Wouldn't have anything to do with Chase would it?" House smirked as Wilson turned and looked at House.

Wilson noted similar smirks on the pairs face. "Interesting," Wilson said slipping back into House's chair. He held back commenting on the lipstick certain it played a role in whatever happened in the ER, he waved his hand between the two of them, "What do you know? And… he said giving House a pointed look, "What did you do?"

"Me," House said looking at Cameron. "Why is it always me?'

Cameron patted House's chest, "I don't know? Why is it always you?"

Wilson started laughing, House glared at him. "Chase deserved whatever he got," House said to Wilson then turned to Cameron. "Do we need to discuss whose side you're supposed to be on?"

Cameron widened her eyes and pouted, "Sorry," she said making her chin quiver.

"That is by far the most pathetic display of remorse I've ever seen," House said leaning forward and capturing her bottom lip lightly between his teeth.

She slowly pulled her lip from his teeth. Holding his gaze she breathed his air and whispered "Sorry." Her lips gently sucked his bottom lip then his top, her arm sliding up his chest and around his neck. Raking her fingers up into his hair from the base of his neck she lightly scraped her nails into his scalp, she felt more than hear the low throaty growl that vibrated her lips.

House's felt the hair on the back of his neck raise; her nails circled in and out of his hair line, her thumb brushed the shell of his ear. All other sensory information ceased to exist. Her mouth, her hands, her warm body flush against him that was his reality, and the gently clearing of throat from the other side of the room didn't register. He pushed his hand into her hair cupping the back of her head, keeping her close and steady against his mouth. His lips caressed hers countering her movements, the tip of his tongue slipping into her mouth for the briefest moment eliciting a soft whimper from her. The sound jerked his pulse rate and he drove his tongue deeper into her mouth the contact drawing a moan from the both.

"Um…," Wilson cleared his throat again much louder than his first try. "Still in the room," he practically shouted.

Growling he released her lips and glared at Wilson. "And why exactly is that?" he asked his gaze shifting back to a slightly dazed Cameron. "Get out," he said nearing her lips again.

Unaffected by his grousing, Wilson quickly said, "Chase got slapped in the ER."

The slow decent to her lips stopped, and House turned to Wilson. "What?" Cameron opened her eyes when House's lips didn't connect. Her thoughts were far beyond anything Wilson had to say and the disgruntled look on her face made House chuckle. House saw her eyes clear and said, "Chase got slapped in the ER."

The irritated look left her face and she smirked at House and turned to Wilson. "He got slapped?"

Wilson's took in their similar amused looks, "What did you two do?"

"Never mind that," House said waving the question away. "Tell us what happen in the ER."

"First tell me what you did," Wilson said staring at House's forehead. Leaning back in the chair he crossed his arms determined to wait them out.

House looked at Cameron who shrugged leaving it up to him to tell. "Well… House began, I might have insinuated that Chase's girlfriend jumped me on the way in and kissed me, leaving very distinctive lip prints on my forehead."

Cameron snorted her hand clamping over her mouth, eyes wide. "Insinuated?" she asked her voice muffled by her hand. Wilson's eyebrows rose never imagining such a sound could even be produced by her. Before he could say anything Cameron said, "That never happened."

"What?" snorted Wilson making House laugh.

Cameron elbowed House in the gut, and glared at Wilson. "Bobby, in Neuro wanted to know if you were available, I told him you weren't gay. I could have been mistaken," she said eyes narrowing a malicious smirk on her face.

"You wouldn't," Wilson said frowning not sure if she was joking or not.

Cameron's brow rose, "Think not?"

"I wouldn't test her. She can be ruthless if you back her into a corner," House said clearly amused by the discomfort on Wilson's face.

Wilson deciding not to test her vindictiveness held his hands up in surrender, "Never heard a thing," he said then snorted twice.

"Wilson," she warned.

"Ok, Ok, Wilson said smiling your secret is safe with me."

"Think I can trust him," she asked House still staring daggers at Wilson.

"Well… House said giving him an appraising look, as much as I would enjoy watching Wilson fend off the advances of his one true love…"

"Not funny," Wilson interjected a disgusted look on his face.

"I think you can rely on his discretion," House finished smirking. "Now that, that is out of the way, what happen in the ER?"

"Ok so here this is what I heard," Wilson said.

"You didn't see it," House exclaimed.

Wilson smirked, "No, but I did see Chase and his girlfriend in Cuddy's office, and she didn't look happy."

"So what did you hear?" Cameron asked an impatient note to her voice.

Wilson gave her a weird look then said, "Apparently, Chase stormed into the ER and was pulling back the closed curtains on the bays looking for Jill. He really pissed off a few doctors, especially the one using the paddles."

"No way, Cameron said he tried to interrupt a doctor who was shocking a patient's heart?"

"According to the nurses, he said he was just looking for his girlfriend and the doctors told him to get the hell out."

"Idiot," House said shaking his head. Lifting his hip he pulled his pills out of his pocket.

"I can't disagree… It was definitely a stupid move. It was Dr. Forth he interrupted. Probably the main reason he's in Cuddy's office."

"Well," House said popping the pills into his mouth reaching over he took a drink of the cold coffee.

Cameron saw the grimace he made. "Want fresh?" she asked ready to get up and get it.

"Let's hear the rest of the story. I'm not sure it's safe out there," he said smirking.

"Definitely the possibility of him trying to give you a punch or two," Wilson nodded.

"I hope he tries," House said anger seeping into his tone. "It will give me the excuse to lay him out the way I wanted to this morning."

"What did he do?" Wilson asked.

Anger was building, Cameron could feel it in his body heat rising and the tone of his voice hardening. She began rubbing his chest, he relaxed slightly but she could tell it was still simmering.

Letting her small hands calm him House said, "He was getting enjoyment out of Allison getting hurt. You could see it when he looked at her. He deserved a good slap; he shouldn't be mooning after Allison if he is dating someone else.

"You're right; don't know if Cuddy will see it that way." Wilson said.

"I'm not afraid of Cuddy," House said waving it off. "I don't think she would look kindly on him taking pleasure in Allison getting hurt, and… I can't be held responsible for him tearing up the ER that would be ridiculous. Way over reaction on his part."

Wilson was about to say something when there was a loud pounding on the hall door. They all looked at one another Wilson and House both smirking. "I bet you 50.00 its Cuddy," House whispered across to Wilson.

Wilson pointed at House, "I bet it's Chase and he's come to kick your ass."

"You're on; House said either way I win. If he takes a swing I'm going to kick his ass."

Cameron hit House lightly on the chest to get his attention. "No fighting," she said poking him at each word.

"There won't be any fighting, just him swinging and me connecting," House said. I have a right to defend myself," he said in response to the deepening frown on Cameron's face. "Right?"

Sighing, Cameron nodded, "Only if he tries to hit you first and no provoking." House opened his mouth and Cameron waved it away, "Never mind I realized the impossibility of what I just said."

House smiled at her and then looked at Wilson. There was only the initial pounding and then nothing. "Go check," he told Wilson. Wilson shook his head no, "Wimp." Wilson gave him a grin and the finger.

Cameron stifled a laugh and said she would check. Turning off the heating pad, she slipped off House's lap and went over to the far corner away from the door and parted the blinds just enough to peek out. Both House and Wilson were staring at her waiting. She shook her head no and gently replaced the blinds. "Shit," she gasped jumping slightly her heart jumping nearly out of her chest.

"What?" House turned around and smirked. Cuddy was standing in the balcony doorway. "You owe me fifty," House said to Wilson nodding towards the door.

Wilson turned and almost fell out of the chair. Cuddy was standing about a foot or so behind him, "Jesus," he said looking at her.

"Idiots, she said you locked all the doors but the balcony."

House looked at the tight shirt she was wearing, his brow rose, "How the hell did you get over the wall in that skirt."

Cuddy crossed her arms and stared at House the frown lines deepening on her face. Ignoring his comment she growled, "Why are you such a pain in the ass?" She held up her hand to stop House from saying anything. "Are you aware of the turmoil you caused in the ER, when you…" She waved her hand, "What did you do to Chase?"

"Well," House began having a terrible time not smirking.

"House," Cuddy warned seeing the amusement. "I have three very angry ER doctors, a patient that almost died, and nurses threatening to quit. I don't think you want to go with your, how funny am I."

The glare Cuddy was pinning him with was enough for him to drop the amused look. Sighing House said, "Lisa."

"Don't Lisa me," Cuddy snapped.

House started to get angry himself, "Do you want to know what happen or not?" She remained silent so he continued. "It wasn't my intention, nor my fault he went off half cocked tearing apart the ER."

Cameron could hear the frustration in his voice, and spoke up. "Greg was just being his normal goading self," she said sitting on the arm of his chair. "He told Chase his girlfriend gave him the lip prints on his forehead. Chase was extremely hung over or he would have realized how ridiculous it would be for his girlfriend to jump into House's arms and kiss him. No matter how hot his girlfriend is she nodded at House he would have batted her away the moment she was within arm's reach." She gave Cuddy a pointed look, "You can't fault Greg for being, himself." Cameron looked down and smiled at him. He reached up and pulled her down into his lap kissing her cheek.

"Let me get this straight. Chase came in hung over. Being you, Cuddy said waving in House's direction, you decided to mess with him. He took you seriously went on a rampage and destroyed my ER. Have I got that about right?" she asked directing her attention to each for confirmation. After a round of nods, she sighed and leaned against the credenza. "I sent Jill back to the ER. I had a feeling she was an innocent party in all this once I heard House's name come out of Chase's mouth.

"Baby," House grumbled.

Cuddy shot him a look then said, "I have Chase stewing in my office."

"Up," Cameron said to House.

He looked at her strangely, "Why?"

"I thought I wouldn't make a new pot of coffee. I'm sure we could all use a cup," Cameron said looking at Wilson. Wilson nodded.

"I could use a cup," Cuddy said. "I planned on letting him sit up there for a while anyway."

House dropped his legs off the ottoman and parted his legs so she could easily slip off his lap. "Here take these," House said handing over their nearly full cups off the bookcase.

"I'll help," Cuddy said pushing off the credenza and opening the door for Cameron.

"Thanks," Cameron said slipping through the door.

Cameron poured the old coffee into the sink, while Cuddy got the coffee out of the cabinet. "Going to pump me for information?" Cameron asked a small smile on her face she gave her a side glance as she turned the faucet on and filled the pot with water.

"No," Cuddy said smiling at her. Shrugging she set the coffee next to the coffee maker and watched Cameron pour the water into the machine. "Maybe a little," Cuddy finally said.

"I'll tell you what I can, without betraying Greg's trust," Cameron said scooping coffee into the filter and snapping the casing into place. She turned on the machine and then rested her hip on the counter facing a similarly posed Cuddy. "What would you like to know?"

"I'm aware of Chase's fascination with you," Cuddy smiled at the sharp quirk of Cameron's eyebrow. "It's my hospital," Cuddy said answering the unasked question. "I was just wondering if House was… I don't know protecting you in some way from him this morning." Cameron didn't say anything. "Here is what I think happened. House strutted in with your lip print on his forehead. Chase unaware of your relationship must have taken a little too much pleasure in House flaunting another woman in your face. You got irritated with Chase for the smug knowing look he was giving you; House picked up on it and went after him."

"How could you…" Cameron stuttered out an incredulous look on her face.

"I am well aware of the dynamics of this group. I've also heard Chase admonishing you for the way you feel about House." Cuddy saw a flash of anger cross Cameron's face. "Then of course there are the daggers he throws at you whenever you defend whatever crazy or dangerous act House wants to do or has already done."

"You see a lot," Cameron said studying the other woman.

"It's my job, to keep an eye out for potential problems, and frankly you four are always on my radar.

Cameron smirked at that, "Were not that bad are we?"

"Worse." Cuddy smiled getting a laugh out of Cameron. "I'm not sure how this team can work so well diagnostically, when you all stand in a pool of gasoline daring the other to strike a match."

"Nice," House said standing in the doorway between his office and the conference room. "Couldn't have said it better myself, now can I have some of that coffee," he asked pointing at the full pot. Cameron nodded rinsing out their cups while Cuddy got two more cups down from the cabinet.

"What couldn't you say better," Wilson asked coming into the room and sitting in one of the chairs at the conference table.

"Cuddy was extolling the virtues of my crew. Apparently we are highly effective at our job, but on a whole we are a highly unstable compound."

"You're plutonium," Wilson said sitting at the conference table.

"Exactly," Cuddy laughed almost spilling her coffee on the way over to the table.

"Ha. Ha." House said taking the seat across from Wilson.

"Ouch," Wilson exclaimed glaring at House rubbing the fresh cane indentions on his shin. "Was that necessary?"

"Absolutely," House said turning his attention to Cameron. She handed him his coffee with a smile and sank into the chair next to him.

"Absolutely" Cameron agreed wrapping her hands around her steaming cup sitting on the table.

"Do you even know what he did?" Wilson asked still glaring at House.

Smirking Cameron said, "Yes. I don't just agree with him without actually knowing the situation. You called us highly toxic waste and he smacked you with his cane."

Cuddy leaned back in her chair and took a sip of her coffee, "This is really good," she said looking at Cameron.

"Thanks," Cameron said.

"Great now I'll have to fight Wilson and Cuddy off to get my morning coffee."

"What about Chase and Foreman?" Wilson asked.

"They know who the alpha is in this room." House said.

"Yeah me," Cameron said.

House looked at her, "Think your alpha huh?"

"You are more than welcome to challenge the alpha," she said letting go of her cup and turning her body towards him her arms crossing over her chest. "If you think you are up to it," she said smirking smug look set on her face.

"Well, Cuddy said intervening before the mud wrestling or hand to hand combat begins I think we should discuss what to do with Chase."

"Fine, House said I think this is a discussion we need to have in private anyway."

"Discussion mean's words," Cameron said hearing the tone in his voice.

"Does it?" House asked beginning to grin at her.

Cuddy cleared her throat, "Chase?

House slowly looked away from Cameron. "Ok so what do you want to do?"

Cameron stood up, "I think I should probably go."

"Sit, House said not like I'm not going to tell you later anyway."  
Cameron looked at Cuddy, "It's fine with me if you stay, Cuddy said as long as this discussion doesn't leave this room."

"I wouldn't say anything," Cameron said slipping back down into her seat.

"I wasn't talking about you," Cuddy said looking at both House and Wilson, there the gossips around here."

"Hey, House said I just make up rumors I don't spread them. I let Wilson do that part."

"House," Wilson said glaring at him again. "I'm not a gossip. People just happen to tell me things."

"Which you relate back to me, House said which means you're gossiping."

"You're both gossips, now shut up, before I make you both go work in the clinic for the rest of the day," Cuddy said glaring at the two of them. Neither said a word so she continued, "I was thinking of putting him in the ER full-time for the next two weeks."

"Poetic justice…Wilson said very nice."

Cuddy looked at House. "Well?" she asked.

"Sounds good," House said leveraging himself up out of the chair with his cane. "Things to do," he said heading into his office.

Cuddy shook her head an amused look on her face. She turned to Wilson and said, "Does he really think, out of sight out of mind?"

"I think it's more like keep a few steps ahead," Cameron interjected smirking.

"I think it's a lazy game of hide and seek." Wilson said nodding towards Houses office. "Or," he paused looking at the closed door. "He's barricaded himself in there again."

Cuddy stood up and crossed the room and tried the door. It opened easily and she stepped into the room. "He's gone," Cuddy said walking back into the conference room. "You knew he'd leave through the other door, didn't you?"

Cameron's face was the picture of innocents, but she glanced out into the hallway then back to Cuddy. "Why would you say that? You know nobody can predict what he's going to do in any given situation." She stood up taking both her and House's cups to the sink. She ran water in his and poured herself another cup.

"Or you saw him leave," Cuddy said noting her unconscious look at the hall.

"I don't think so," Cameron said sitting at her desk. She put her glasses on and began to open the remaining envelops.

Cuddy stared at her for a moment, "You don't think so?"

Cameron just looked up and smiled at her over her glasses. Returning to her work she said in a casual tone, "Who knows he could have decided to go to your office."

"Oh god," Cuddy said an alarmed look on her face. "Come on," she said glancing at Wilson as she hurried to the door.

"Cameron?" Wilson said getting up.

She glanced up from skimming a letter, "What?" she asked setting the letter on a stack of papers to her far left.

"Are you coming?" Wilson said moving towards the door.

"No," Cameron said continuing with her sorting.

"It might be helpful?" Wilson said pushing the door open.

"You could be right, Cameron said but he is a grown man and my boss. I don't interfere between my boss and his boss, good way to get fired. But you might want to get going," she said seeing Cuddy appear in the window headed straight towards Wilson. Cameron nodded toward the approaching Cuddy.

"I'm holding up the elevator," Cuddy said her voice just under a bark. "Care to join me?"

"Ok, sorry I'm coming," Wilson said following Cuddy down the hallway.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Cameron scooted her chair back to the window and cracked it open. "All's clear." Frowning she opens the window a little wider, "Greg?"

His head popped up from right under the window, "Boo," he said watching her nearly leap out of the chair.

Holding her chest she scowled at him, "Not funny."

House chuckled, "From this side of the window it is."

"Honestly," she said shaking her head and turning around.

Now he frowns, "That's it?"

Without looking at him she said, "I should encourage you?"

"I'd appreciate it," he grumped moving away from the window.

Her brow rows, "I'm sure you would," she murmured amused at his grouchy response.

Appearing in front of her desk he scooped up half the mail and tucked it under his arm. Without a word he disappeared into his office. A moment later he returned taking the other half and plucking the letter she was reading out of her hand.

"Hey," she said to his retreating back. Her indignation was half hearted considering he was moving her into his office and possibly a seat in his lap to finish the mail. The heating pad didn't sound too bad either, she thought her hand resting lightly on her abdomen. Damn, she thought biting her lip her hand rubbing over her face waiting for the pain to dull back down.

House came back into the room to see what was taking her so long and saw her slightly hunched at her desk her head in her hand. Rounding the desk he leaned against the side and cupped her chin in his hand. She dropped her hand and looked up at him a weak smile on her pale face. Sighing he dropped his hand her glance towards the hallway reminding him where they were. "Let's get you back to the heating pad. If it's not enough you are going to take something for the pain even if it knocks your ass out."

"I'm not taking anything she said leveraging herself up, but I wouldn't mind doing the mail cuddled in your lap."

"Too bad I don't cuddle," he said frowning at her.

"My mistake," she said grinning. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Mm hmm," he said leading her into his office and locking the door behind them. Stepping from sight he drew her into his arms and hugged her kissing the top of her head. "Maybe you should go home lay down for a while?" She looked up at him to refuse when he continued, "Then make me dinner." Cocking his head to the side, "Hmm… do my laundry."

She knocked her head against his chest and said "I've already done your laundry."

"Allison, I create laundry every day."

"Tell me about it skid mark," her voice was dry, brow cocked.

"Hey we have not been in a relationship long enough to make such comments."

"I'm sorry, she said running her hand down his cheek, your hygiene is so questionable."

He laughed out loud making her grin up at him and slap her hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. He removed her hand and said, "You like the way I smell so what does that say about you."

She couldn't deny it without lying, fortunately her conscience gave a big shrug, "I don't know what you're talking about," she said fisting his shirt and inhaling deeply then gagging.

"Really?" he asked calmly his hand pushing into her hair cupping the base of her skull. "Sorry to hear that," he said shoving her head under his jacket and into his armpit. She struggled but he kept a firm hold on her. He could hear her saying something, but not what. Curious he let her push her head free, but kept a firm hold on her head. "Yes?" he asked successful suppressing the smirk trying to ruin the innocent look on his face.

Her hair was mussed and face flushed. "That was inappropriate behavior Dr. House."

"So not an apology?" he asked applying pressure to the back of her head while she pushed back trying to stop him. The pressure stopped midway towards his arm her face just under his jacket.

"Problem?" she asked amusement in her voice.

"Now that is inappropriate," he said gripping her hair and pulling her back out so he could see her smiling face. "Trying to start something?"

"Nope," she said her smile getting larger. Her hand squeezed gently, "Feels like you'd like me to though."

"Do that again and I'll have you on your knees," he warned the serious tone reflected on his face. He didn't show the surprise he felt as her pupils dilated. Interesting, he thought pulling the stern look into his eyes and gripping her hair tighter.

She gasped her mouth staying slightly parted her eyes focused on him. His hand holding her tightly enough she couldn't look away even if she wanted. She relaxed her hand but didn't let go, suddenly unsure what to do next the playful look in his eyes was gone and the tension between them seemed to be growing. He wouldn't she thought the hair on the back of her neck rising. Her heart rate jumped and a slight shiver ran through her at the very idea. She knew he felt the tremor by the slightest quirk of his brow but nothing more. He was getting harder in her hand but there was nothing in his manner to indicate he noticed.

"Remove your hand or get on your knees," he said calmly using all his willpower not to thrust into her hand. When she remained still he inflected an inpatient tone to his voice and said, "Chose."

She didn't know what was wrong with her. Raw desire jacked through her body by the swift pace of her heart. She knew the correct response should be outrage and she suspected had any other man spoke to her like that she would have slapped him, but outrage was the last thing she felt. Dropping her hand she began to sink to her knees.

Good lord, he thought his mind freezing for a second. He really hadn't expected her to submit. Quickly he grabbed her under the arms and lifted her back up. Trapping her in his arms he pressed her head to his chest. He took slow even breaths blocking out the way her body was shaking against him. When he felt better in control he lifted her chin and said "This is something we need to talk about in private."

She blushed and dropped her head pressing her face into his chest. "Sorry, she said muffled against his chest I have no idea what just happen. You just…. and then I just…" her voice trailed off.

The confused fluster she was in made him smile, his hand began stroking through her hair. "Well, he chucked I think we just decided who the alpha is in this relationship." He felt her shrug and took that as a shared consensus. Rubbing her back he said "We will talk about this later." She looked up at him and nodded her cheek and neck still red but fading in his casual manner. Let's get through the mail he said releasing her. Arms out to the sides he looked down at her, "Have to let go I need my glasses to help."

She released him immediately. She loved it when he wore his glasses. Watching him pull out the drawer she began to wonder if it was the authoritative look it gave him. Considering what just happened it made sense. She had never thought about why she found him so sexy wearing those wired rim glasses. She was too busy trying not to slip into his lap force his mouth open and shove her tongue down his throat.

Slipping on the glasses he remembered the way she would look at him whenever he put them on. Devouring was the correct word he thought. There were times when he would pull a book off the shelf by her desk and put on the glasses just to watching her out of the corner of his eye. It was definitely an ego boost especially when he would return to his office only to find she had moved her paperwork or computer over to the conference table to keep him in her sight. Looking up he saw the same look and chuckled.

"What," she asked frowning in confusion.

"Nothing," he said moving around her towards the recliner.

She turned watching him settle into the chair. He looked up at her expectantly and smirked. Her eyes narrowed but she walked over to him and the huge stack of mail stacked next to the chair. "Tell me," she said placing her hands on her hips looking him over.

"Have a seat, he said patting his lap and I'll tell you."

There was a brief hesitation before she climbed back into his lap. It was where she wanted to be regardless of his smug attitude. "So?" she said looking up at him.

"It's really nothing. Although, he paused it would have really embarrassed you a few weeks ago. And I would have called you on it, probably in front of Darryl and his other brother Darryl if, he looked down at her when she snickered, I didn't enjoy it so much," he finished giving her a curious look.

Shrugging she said, "Who are you Larry?"

He looked shocked and then amused. "I can't believe you got that… and I said his other brother not my other brother," he said tapping her on the nose with his finger.

"You do realize when you admonish them you are putting yourself down too."

"How's that?" he asked his hand stopping the small circles he was rubbing on her back.

She frowned and said "More," pushing her back into his hand.

"Not sure you deserve it," he said staring her down.

"Please?" she asked widening her eyes giving him a pleading look.

"Nope, finish your comment first," he said removing his hand from her back and resting it on the arm rest.

"You hired them so what does that say about you?"

"Hmm," he said his hand resuming its task.

"Hmm, that's it?" she questioned.

"Yes."

"Ok that concerns me," she said.

"It should," he said his tone stern, low and calm.

Holly hell, she thought seeing him peer over his glasses at her. Her voice was breathy, "Want to have that talk now?"

"Nope," he said taking a letter from the stack. Ignoring her now he began to read through the letter. He could feel her staring at him. Reaching down he took another letter off the stack and wordlessly handed it to her, once more peering over his glasses at her until she took it from him. The moment she took the letter he nodded his approval and returned to his reading.

"Greg?"

He looked down at her, "Yes?"

"Could I have the heating pad?" she asked looking up at him her head still on his shoulder.

"Of course," he said reaching down for it. Setting the level to one he placed it across her abdomen and kissed her forehead. He leaned back in the chair crossing his ankles on the ottoman his hand absently rubbing her back as he made his way through letter after letter.

An hour passed in relative silence. There was the occasional discussion when Cameron thought she found a case for them. She'd hand him the letter and wait. A few gave him a momentary pause but only a moment. He would then work her through the diagnosis until she figured out what it was.

She was enjoying his instruction there was no sarcasm only gentle prodding. Smiling she looked up at him. "You are sweet," she said getting a scowl out of him.

"No I'm not. I'm a bastard don't make me demonstrate that to you."

She clasped her hands together, "Please," she said stretching the word out.

"Quiet, he said handing her another letter; otherwise you can do the rest on your own while I take a nap."

"No you won't you like doing the mail with me."

"You sound mighty sure of yourself," he said looking down at her smiling face. The tired but happy look on her face and the tiny hand on his chest ensured he wouldn't be taking a nap.

Although he suspected she might not make it through the rest of the mail. She was blinking slower and cuddling into him more. Stroking her hair he said "Get to work."

"Right," she said lifting the letter back up.

He had just picked up another request when he felt her nuzzle her face into his chest, the letter in her hand drooping a little. She didn't give in, snapping the letter back up holding it closer to her face to read.

Stubborn, he thought glancing down at her. He was about to tell her just that when he saw her lips tighten and her free hand sought out the heating pad and turned it up a notch. He moved his hand from her back to stroking through her hair. It was a sure way to lull her to sleep. It was also a great way to calm her down when she was agitated. About ten minutes later he felt her weight growing heavier. He slipped the letter from her hand just before she curled it into a fist under her chin.

Sighing he looked over the remaining mail. He'd read through the rest of the letters, but there was no way he would do the rest. Turning down speaking engagements and seminars was a waste of time. They'd obvious get the point when he didn't show up to one of their lame affairs. Shaking his head he looked down at Cameron curled into a small ball and decided she would only being going through medical request; she was a doctor not a damn secretary. Mind made up he returned to the mail.

Twenty minutes later he was trying to figure out how to get out from under her without waking her. In his hand was a request requiring immediate attention. Waking a sleeping Cameron was bad, but worse was the plague described in the letter. Jesus he thought running his hand through his hair, how could the doctor not realize what he was dealing with at this point. The patient was too far advance to save, but contaminate and treatment for those in contact with him was going to be important. Seeing no way but to wake her, he kissed her on the forehead and rubbed her back, "Allison," he said against her skin giving her a gently shake. When she didn't respond, he said "Come on baby," tipping her head up and kissing her on the lips. This at least got a response out of her, no more than a groan, but it was something. It took another five minutes to get her to open her eyes, which he thought was quite impressive considering how tired she was and how bad she hated to be woken.

"Hey," he said her eyes finally focusing on him her expression not completely sold on staying awake. "I found something interesting in the mail." That caught her interest. She sat up a little bracing herself with her hand on his chest.

"Really she asked a case?"

"Well not exactly."

"Then tell me later," she said slumping back down on him and immediately shutting her eyes.

"Yersinia Pestis" he said and she jerked upright again.

"Here?" she exclaimed struggling to get off his lap. "We have to call Cuddy."

His arm wrapped around her waist and held her down, "Hold on Speed Racer."

"Greg, let me up. This is serious," she turned frowning at him.

"I said I found it in the mail not in the hospital. Now I need to make a call so could you carefully, he stressed get up."

"Greg was that email or regular mail?" she asked snatching the paper from his hand and sinking back into the chair.

"I don't know?"

"It matters," she said distress edging her voice.

He sat at his desk and began going through his rolodex, "Calm down, he said his fingers flipping through the cards, we'll do what we can." Finding the one he wanted he yanked it free. He heard a sigh of relief and looked over at her.

"Email, she said running her hands through her hair, admitted 14 hours ago."

"Call the number at the bottom of the email and talk to, he waved his hand, the doctor," he finished. "Tell him he'll need to get a chest x-ray. It should reveal patchy or consolidated bronchopneumonia. Once he has confirmed bronchopneumonia streptomycin is best, but gentamicin is a suitable alternative. Also tell him the CDC has already been notified."

"What?" she asked looking up.

House pointed at the phone and mouthed CDC. "Yes can I speak with Dr. Gerberding. Yes I know who she is… I just told you her name. Just tell her it's Greg House." He looked over at Cameron talking calmly into the phone. He'd heard chest x-ray and streptomycin three times already and still she was maintaining a soothing tone. He smirked when she looked up at him an annoyed look on her face as she began to spell streptomycin out.

"Idiot," she hissed covering the phone to block her voice from said idiot. Her congenial tone slipping slightly when, she said "Put Dr. Andrews on the phone right now. He is the one that contacted Dr. House concerning Scott Thompson and I am done trying to explain it to you." She paused for a moment listening to whoever she was talking to, "Yes Dr. House is a man," she heard him chuckle but ignored him. "I have a good idea… explain to the CDC he was too busy to speak to us so containment protocols were not initiated. Wait I'll do it for you Dr House is on the phone with them right now… What was your name again?"

"Julie?" House said unsuccessfully choking down his laughter. Getting himself under control he said, "Yeah Jules its Greg. Oh… he laughed again. I have one of my doctors contacting the hospital concerning the patient I'm calling you about. The kid has the plague and apparently whoever she is speaking to seems to think the doctor in question is too busy to take her call. Yeah I know," he said chuckling. "It's pneumatic plague Abbott Northwestern Hospital in Minneapolis, Minnesota. We received a request for help via email. The only other thing I know is the patient was admitted 14 hours ago, but the symptomology is advanced. Yep take your time," he said hitting the speaker on the phone and cradled the handset. Cameron's cell was in her hand a questioning look on her face.

"You know the director of the CDC?" she asked.

The wide eyed look on her face made him smile. "Been around for a while, he said shrugging."

"Greg," came from the speaker.

"Jules," he replied.

"We have a team on the way. What is the doctor's name?"

House looked over at Cameron, "Dr Peter Andrews," she said loud enough to be heard.

"Were you able to speak to Dr. Andrews?" the director asked.

"Yes, they are beginning quarantine protocol and he is going to follow Dr. House's diagnostic directions," Cameron said.

"Great," the director said. "Give me a minute," she said the sound of the phone being covered. Returning a moment later she said, "Thanks Greg, appreciate the heads up."

"Anytime," he said hitting the disconnect button and leaning back in his chair.

"You just hung up on the director of the CDC."

"Possibly," he shrugged. "I'm good I don't have to be polite."

Cameron huffed in amusement. "You wouldn't be the man I love if you were."

"Like the rough edges don't you?" he said grinning at her.

She shrugged a small smile on her face, "There are lots of things I like about you."

"But the rough edges seem to really turn you on." She began to respond her eyes narrowing. "No need to answer," he said waving off her comment I have personal intell concerning the matter.

"Yes well I learned a few things about you today too. Got handcuffs and whips at your house?"

"I have toys," he said chuckling at the look on her face.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

When Cameron walked through the door she dropped her bag heavily to the floor and climbed over the back of the sofa sprawling on its length. House watched her acrobats as he flipped the light on and tossed his keys on the side table just inside the door. Shoving her bag over a little more towards the wall he shrugged his off and dumped it next to hers. Leaning over the back of the sofa he looked down at her, "Hard day?"

"Very," she said looking up at him. "I had to quarantine an entire hospital and call the CDC."

Walking around the sofa he lifted each of her feet and took off her shoes. "What a bright girl you are," he said leaning down and kissing her forehead as he passed by on the way down the hall to the bedroom.

"Thank you," she called down the hallway. "I just wish my boss would give me complements like that, he is such a hard-ass."

He smiled tossing both their shoes into the closet. "He probably doesn't like you," he yelled back to her. Sitting on the bed he took his socks off and pulled his button down over his head. Grabbing the clothes he tossed them in the hamper on the way back to the living room.

"Nah that can't be it," she said rolling on her side to watch him come down the hall. She bit her lip at the sight of him. "I put out, she breathed taking in his disheveled hair, bare feet and the flexing of his bicep tightening his tee shirt each time the cane came down.

Running his hand through his hair he passed by the back of the sofa. In his peripheral vision he saw her roll over on her back. He'd see the look she was giving him and its continuation as he passed. "Stop sexually harassing me," he said passing through the kitchen doorway, a smirk planted firmly on his face.

"I would, but I know how much you like it," was her cheeky reply. His head was in the fridge but she saw his shoulders shake with laughter.

He looked over the top of the fridge door a stern look on his face, "Mind you keep your sexual harassment on the hard-ass."

Crossing her arm over her eyes she said, "Then how will I get your lab results so quickly?"

Pulling out a beer he shut the fridge and tossed the cap into the trash. Leaning his hip on the center counter he waited for her to look at him. It didn't take long.

Frowning at his silence she uncovered her eyes and looked at him. "What?" she asked confused by the appraising look on his face.

He took a few drinks from his beer studying her. "Who is more possessive than I?"

"Me," she said holding his gaze scooting up against the arm rest. She crossed her arms over her chest and said, "And take care you remember it too."

What the… he thought staring at her. It must have registered on his face at least for a moment, because her brow rose indicating she would go a few rounds with him about it, if he foolishly decided to argue the point. "Never thought of you as the jealous type," he said taking another drink from his beer.

She climbed off the sofa and went down the hall to the bedroom. "Not jealous possessive."

Frowning at her retreating back pushed off the counter and followed her to the bedroom. Leaning against the door frame he watched her slipping into a pair of his boxers. He noted she'd pulled his shirt from hamper and it was now lying on the bed, "What's the difference?"

Stripping off her shirt and bra she tossed them at him and slipped his shirt over her head. Pulling her hair free she turned to him. Stepping right up in front of him she stared up, "You are mine and I trust you. If I see another woman… she shrugged, or man not respecting that I'll scratch their damn eyes out. The difference is I scratch their eyes out not yours." A skeptical brow rose on his face. She touched his face resting her palm on his cheek, "I wouldn't scratch your eyes out unless you cheated and I don't believe that's in you. I love you too much to stand in your way if I'm not the one you want. All I ask is for you to be honest with me." She gave his cheek a pat and walked around him disappearing down the hall.

"Hmm," he said standing there for a moment. Flipping the switch he plunged the bedroom into darkness and left the room. He passed through the living room heading towards the kitchen. "Want a beer," he asked glancing over at her snuggled under a blanket.

"Yes please," she said checking out his butt as he went into the kitchen.

Handing her a beer House relaxed back into his corner of the sofa. It didn't take long for Cameron to maneuver around and under his arm to place her head on his shoulder. "Hungry?" he asked squeezing her shoulder.

"Yes," she said slipping down to the floor pushing her way between his thighs.

Her fingers had already slipped one of the buttons on his jeans free before he reacted. "Allison," he warned placing his hand on top of hers. "Not necessary," he growled as her hand squeezed lightly. Prying her hand away he looked down at her and almost laughed at the disgruntled look on her face.

"You asked if I was hungry," she accused trying to undo another button from under his hand.

"That was not what I meant and you know it. You can't possibly be in the mood for this after the day you've had, so stop," he said.

"Why don't you take a drink of your beer and let me do what I want?" she retorted her head going down and biting his thigh hard enough it stung through his jeans. She felt him jerk under her hand so she did it again even harder. The second time she felt his hand tighten over hers pressing her hand down on him, that's right she thought pushing his hand off hers. "Just because we can't doesn't mean I'm waiting," she murmured.

That remark made all coherent thought rush right out of his head. He reached down and grabbed her under the arms and yanked her up the length of his body his tongue thrusting forcefully into her mouth. She dug her nails into his chest forcing his tongue back into his mouth exploring his mouth thoroughly before shoving him back and sinking back down between his legs.

His head was tossed back breath coming in gasps, it was one of the sexiest things she had ever seen until he looked down at her and she saw the desire blackening his eyes. Her entire body broke out in goose bumps and her heart kicked it up a gear a feeling of desperation fueling her as she dragged his jeans and boxers down his legs and off his feet.

"Oh fuck," he groaned throwing his head back. The sight of her lips closing around him almost doing the job.

The anxiousness and desperate need for him dissolved now that she was immersed in his scent. Now that she could taste and feel him tremble as her fingernails lightly raked down his thighs. On the return journey she released him from her mouth his head began to rise to look down at her a grunt of disapproval barely making it past his lips before she grasped him behind the knees and jerked his legs farther apart.

"Oh shit," he rasped his head falling heavily to the back to the sofa as her hot little mouth sucked him back in and down her throat. Fuck me, he thought trying to gasp enough oxygen into his lungs. A fuzzy light headed feeling was falling over him. A euphoric spike shot through him and his ability to take even the smallest gasp of air left him.

Cameron heard when his gasps for air had stop and saw the slight smile on his face. Passing out would automatically start him breathing as long as there was no obstruction, but she had another idea to start up his breathing while keeping him with her. Smirking she reached between his legs, curled her hand around his balls and tugged down firmly. His body surged forward a noisy inhalation filled his lungs to capacity. He fell back exhaling a loud, long, deep throated groan. Power raced through her knowing she could make this usually unflappable man nearly pass out from pleasure.

Her thighs tightened trying to relieve the mounting arousal his loss of control was causing. His hands pushed into her hair his grasp tight but his arms relaxed moving with her not directing her. The additional contact caused a long moan from her the sensation traveled up his cock and shot through his spine. She felt him shutter his balls tightening in her hand. Oh God, she thought feeling a tight coiling low in her belly. The rising need in her was overpowering her thought process.

Sucking hard on the head she swirled her tongue around applying additional pressure just beneath the head, while she grasped the base with a firm hand. She felt his balls pull tight against his body and pushed her palm under them applying light pressure. He gave an incoherent shout when her finger pressed into the skin just behind his balls and pushed backwards massaging his sphincter vigorously at the same moment encasing the length of him in her mouth the tip pressing against her throat. He came hard his back arching off the sofa his seed splashing her throat coating her tongue. The swallowing motion made him shout out her name.

The feeling of power ripped through her again. She looked up as he melted back into the sofa. One hand lay limp on his stomach the other was still in her hair absently rubbing her skull. She leaned her head on his thigh her breathing labored. He took long deep breaths the weight of her on his leg slowly registering.

House opened one eye and looked down at Cameron. A lazy smirk cracked one corner of his mouth, he knew a woman on the edge when he saw one, especial this woman. Remembering her reaction today, he curled his hand into her hair and tugged her head up so he could full see her face. "You're hanging on the edge aren't you baby girl?" His tone demanded an answer even though the smug look on his face indicated he already knew her reply. She nodded her response. "Say it," he said staring calmly at her.

"Yes," she breathed biting her lip. He was shoving her towards the edge as effectively as he could with those wonderfully talent fingers and tongue.

Leaning forward he stared hard into her face making her aware he was in control. He cupped her chin his grip tightening a bit, "Get up," he whispered against her lips. Releasing her chin he sat back, his eyes on her daring her to defy him.

For a moment she wasn't sure she could get up without triggering an orgasm. She wasn't sure if that was his intent or not. It was hard to tell. Breathing deeply she slowly rose, pausing halfway up, her hand on his knee to hold her steady.

"Do you need help baby girl?" he asked pushing her bangs back. "All you have to do is ask."

The way he was saying baby girl was not helping her situation. His voice was pure sex and when he called her baby girl her thoughts scattered a little at the possessive tone. Pushing off his knee she finally stood fully erect.

Her breathing was shallow her face flushed hair disheveled. He had never seen anything more beautiful than a woman looking at you like you were her salvation. It wouldn't take much he thought looking her over. Leaning forward he grasped her around the waist, "Spread your legs," he said moving his legs between hers as she complied. "Good girl," he said smiling up at her stroking her arm.

She grinned stupidly back at him. Then frowned and shook her head and looked at him. The aching between her legs was becoming unbearable, why was she smiling at him, he was doing this to her.

He saw her mind trying to rationalize the situation. "Problem baby girl," he'd seen her reaction to the name and it did exactly what he wanted. A shiver ran through her the frown disappearing

"What the hell are you doing to me," she breathed licking her lips.

"Anything I want," he growled hiding the smirk as her hands came down on his knees. He grabbed her wrists and placed them on his shoulders, when she was holding on he leaned forward grasped her upper thighs and jerked her into his lap. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck.

"Look at me," he said a quite commanding voice. She did as he asked and he saw she was verging on tears. Kissing her softly on the cheek he asked, "Why the tears baby girl."

"I need…" she groaned in frustration unable to think clearly a few tears escaped. "Aching," she managed staring desperately in his eyes. "Please."

This is exactly where he wanted her on emotional, physical overload. He pushed her head back on his shoulder and turned so each exhalation sent his warm breath into her ear. Her body hitched at the first warm moist breath rolling into her ear, her hips pressed into him a small whimper escaping. She was close he knew those sounds, had burned them into his mind. He grinned briefly feeling her finger tapping his neck. Oh yeah she was definitely close, he thought.

One arm crossed her back his palm flattened between her shoulder blades as his other hand ran down the center of her ass his middle finger pushing lightly between her cheeks. He didn't stop to cup her ass he continued his downward plunge between her legs. The heel of his hand pushed against her tail bone while he drew two fingers together and shoved them upward as he rolled his hips grinding into her making sure he'd hit the highly receptive bundle of nerves he knew so well. Pressing his fingers harder, he rolled his hips again and growled straight into her ear, "Come for me baby girl." The command left no room for debate even if she could have gathered a coherent thought at his point.

An unintelligible keening erupted from her the sheer force of it stunned House. She nearly crawled over his shoulder. Her hand fisted the sofa behind his head her other hand clawed into his neck. Her body froze in mid climb. She was clinging to him so hard that he felt her muscled grow ridged and he felt the heat pour from between her legs. Her fingers released the sofa as she sunk down her face pressing into his neck both his arms wrapped around her back.

They stayed lock together for a while each breathing the other's scent taking comfort in their warmth. The sound of Cameron's stomached growling interrupted the easy silence. Pushing up she looked at House and said, "I'm hungry."

"Apparently," he said smiling pushing back the hair stuck to her sweaty face. "How about this time we satisfy our stomachs?" She nodded grinning at him. "What do you feel like?"

She smirked, "You should know by now."

"Cute," he said grabbing her sides. He got his yelp out of her and wrapped his arms back around her.

She smacked his chest. "You pick, she said I'm going to go take a hot bath." She kissed him hard and said, "That was amazing."

"That was mind blowing you nearly made me pass out."

"I know," she said her smile widening.

"Pretty proud of yourself aren't' you?" he said biting her bottom lip gently.

"Weren't you when you did it to me?" she asked running her tongue over the spot he bit.

"Immensely," he said smiling back at her. "Go take your bath and I'll order Chinese," he watched her face for a reaction, ok he thought not Chinese. "Hmm maybe Italian" he said watching her. That interested her. "Bath," he said nodding toward the room. "I'll take care of filling this," he said pressing gently on her stomach.

"Ok," she said getting up and padding down the hall.

He watched her go and then picked his cane up and grabbed his clothes with it. Smiling he slipped back into his boxers and jeans. Grabbing the phone from the kitchen and the Italian menu, he settled back into the sofa and placed their order.

Cameron came down the hall in another pair of his boxers and one of her tank tops just as there was a loud knocking at the door. House cranked his neck up at her and said, "My billfold in on the table."

She stopped briefly and kissed the top of his head then headed for the door swiping his billfold on the way. Pulling the bills out she handed over the amount and a generous tip. Closing the door she passed him and said "I gave him a tip."

"What," he exclaimed. "Now they're going to expect one every time they come here.

"You're a doctor you can afford it," she said taking the boxes from the bags.

"That is not the point. What if I want to buy you a gift?" he said watching her from the sofa.

"What kind of gift?" she asked smirking from behind the open cabinet door, setting plates on the counter.

"Don't start with me woman," he said hearing her laugh. She loaded up their plates and sat next to him. She had turned to face him plate set on her crossed legs, her knees against his thigh and hip. He looked at her strangely, "What are you doing."

"Wondering what you are going to get me as a present. Don't I look doe-eyed enough?" She blinked her long eyelashes at him.

"Enough to make me want to vomit," he said smirking taking a large bite of his garlic bread. "Besides why do you get a present? Why not me?" he asked swirling spaghetti around his fork and sticking it in his mouth.

"Because the girl gets presents the boy gets sex," she said smiling at him.

"I'm already getting the milk…" he began.

She pointed her fork at him and said if you call me a cow, Gregory I'll…" she paused trying to figure out what she would do. Certainly not hold out on sex that punished her too. He was about to make a comment when an evil smile crossed her face. "I'll call your mom and tell her all the nasty things you do to me."

"Nice," he said brow rising as he considered her.

She shrugged noting the proud look on his face. "You do realize how twisted you are to find that statement anything other than disgusting."

He chuckled and said, "Possibly, but you are just as sick to even come up with it."

She held up her fork and said, "To the twisted we're not celebrated enough."

He clicked his fork with hers, "I've been thinking the same thing for years."

"Good thing we met each other maybe we can start a movement," she said spearing one of his meatballs off his plate.

"Hey… meat is for men," he said waving his fork at the meatball she was devouring.

"Is that why you and Wilson are such great friends?" she asked smirking at him.

"Even if I did go that way I could do better than Wilson," he shot back at her.

"Not enough man for you?" she asked munching on her garlic bread.

"I'm not kissing you with garlic breath," he commented taking the bread away from her and sticking it in his mouth.

Frowning at him she said, "You'll kiss me with morning breath but not garlic breath?"

"Yes, he said taking a drink of his beer, but I won't kiss you with garlic flavored morning breath."

"We'll see," she said licking the sauce off her fork.

"That wasn't a challenge," he said grimacing.

"Sounded like it," she said getting up and holding out her hand for his plate.

"I'm still hungry," he said holding onto the plate.

"And I'm going to the place where all the food is," she said wiggling her fingers for his plate. He handed it over to her. "Want more of the same or do you want some of the ravioli?

"Both, he said and…"

"Another beer?" she asked taking the empty bottle from the end table.

"Twisted and psychic, he said I like it."

"You would," she said grinning at him disappearing into the kitchen. She dished out another plate for him, grabbed a beer from the fridge and returned handing the plate to him. Setting his beer on the end table she turned to go back into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" he asked stopping her.

Turning she said, "I'm going to put the food in the fridge."

He patted the cushion next to him and said, "Come keep me company, while I finish and I'll help you put everything away."

Shrugging she came back to the sofa. "Lonely?"

He scoffed, "Pleased I just want to make sure the food is still hot if I want more."

Curling her legs under her she leaned her side into the back of the sofa so she was facing him. "Mm hmm," she said watching him eat. "So, she said can I have your mother's phone number?"

"Sure he said speed dial four." He handed over the phone and she grabbed it.

"Who's on the first three?" she asked

"Wilson, Cuddy and Mario's," he said shoving a forkful of food into his mouth.

"Makes sense," she said setting the phone on the coffee table.

"Oh yeah?" he asked taking a swig of his beer.

"Sure, she said, although at first I thought Cuddy would be first but Wilson does make more sense." He looked at her curiously. Taking that as her cue to explain she said, "Well I thought Cuddy would be first because you like to torment her and she gives you the biggest reaction."

"And now you think Wilson should be first?"

"Yep," she said picking her head off the back of the sofa long enough to nod at him.

"Are you really going to make me ask?"

"Oh sorry I thought it was obvious," she said smirking. "Of course he is first. He's your mommy." She started giggling and tried to move back from him, but he had a vice grip on her ankle. She yelped in surprise. He was fast she thought trying to tug free.

Calmly he set his half full plate on the end table. "Think your funny, don't you?" he said slowly climbing over the top of her only letting go of her ankle when he knew she couldn't get away.

"No," she said squirming under him the huge grin on her face stating otherwise.

"Oh, but I think you do," he said hovering over her an evil smirk on his face. "And you being the smart woman you are should know that there are consequences to any action. Cause and effect, you're familiar with that concept aren't ya sweet pea?"

"Greg, she warned you better think twice you have to sleep sometime and I'm a patient woman."

"Think I'm scared of a little revenge war?" he asked his brow rising. "Ask Wilson who always wins," he said. Giving an exaggerated look of contemplation he said, "Oh right we were talking about Wilson, weren't we? Contemplation moved on to benevolence and he said, "Care to take back the comment; you have 30 seconds to retract your statement before the effect kicks in." She didn't say anything but she did stick her tongue out at him. "I see," he said the evil grin returning.

Sitting back he grabbed her wrist and pushed them over her head. Switching both wrists into one of his hands he waited staring down at her. "So naughty," he said shaking his head. She began squirming trying to jerk her wrist free. Slowly so she could watch he reached down and pulled her shirt up exposing her stomach. Running a fingertip lightly over her stomach he said, "You're ticklish right?"

Realization dawned on her and then she really started to thrash to free herself. Pleading she said, "I take it back. Greg. Greg. I take it back."

"Too late for retractions, he said cocking his head. I mean I did give you a chance and you stuck your tongue out at me. Very disrespectful," he said frowning while lightly running his finger over her exposed arm pit.

She jerked sideways, "You like that about me," she said her voice a pitch higher than normal. "If you tickle me I will not fight with you anymore."

"If I thought you were capable of that I might let you go," he said caressing his finger down her forehead to the tip of her nose.

"I meant outside of work," she quickly corrected.

"Hmm, I think I would like that, how do you feel about leather," he asked his hand wrapping lightly around her throat. You would look amazing in a collar. Some have a steel ring right in front for clipping a leash. Personally I like to hook my finger in it. Much more personal don't you think?"

Her eyes widened as he spoke. Seeing her distraction he made his move and bent over and raspberried her stomach. She screeched and thrashed she was laughing telling him to stop. He waited until she thought she was safe and did it again the screeching was louder this time and she told him where he could go between gasping laughter. He was laughing so hard his forehead was resting on her stomach his ability to sit up unreachable for the moment.

She was breathing heavily. His grip weakened on her wrist as he continued to laugh. Freeing herself, she grabbed his arm and bit him hard on the forearm. She grinned knowing there would be teeth like bruising on his arm for a few days.

He yelped and jerked into a sitting position. For a moment he didn't realize what had happened. In his shock she was able to slip her legs from between his and slide off the sofa onto the floor. Popping up to her feet she scurried across the room out of his reach. Giggling she said, "That is going to leave a mark, guess you'll need to keep your button down on at work."

"Ya think," he said reaching down and grabbing his cane. He stood up and contemplated the distance between them. He slowly began moving towards her and she countered his moves as he'd expected. Continuing he managed to back her into the kitchen where she couldn't escape unless she went around him.

"Now. Now. Greg it was self defense and you know it.

He just smiled and kept moving until she was backed into the corner of the counter. Grasping her hips he pulled her against him and gently kissed her lips. She didn't respond right away expecting payback not the sensual assault on her lips. His arms rose one hand on the small of her back the other between her shoulder blades. He continued to kiss her softly until she responded. She parted her lips under him and he lightly dipped his tongue into her mouth. Pulling back he lightly bit her lip. Releasing her he kept his lips lightly against hers. "You know what I've just realized?"

"What," she asked her hands making their way to the nape of his neck and into his hair.

"You are my first love," he said pushing against her lips his tongue delving into her mouth. He tasted her tears as they fell onto their lips. Pulling back he looked into her eyes and brushed the tears away. Kissing her forehead he pulled her in against him. She pressed her face into his shoulder her arms pushing under his and wrapping tightly around him. He turned them so that he was leaning against the counter and rested his cheek on top of her head feeling his shirt growing damp. Caressing though her hair he let her cry herself out, savoring the way she clung to him.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Say it," Cameron said lifting one of his eyelids.

House batted her hand away and rolled away from her. Cracking one eye he looked at the time groaned shoved his head under the pillow and clamping his hand on top. He felt her snuggle up against his back. Sighing he began to doze off again. "Ouch," he growled shooting a hand out and grabbing his Vicodin. "Kill you," he mumbled from under the pillow as he stuck a pill in his mouth. He needed to be able to move his leg better in order to smother her.

Cameron bit him again this time pushing under the pillow to bite the back of his neck instead of his side this time. She figured she had at least five minutes unless she got too evil. Once she'd riled him up enough it wouldn't matter how stiff or painful his leg was he could have her pinned down faster then she could make it out the other side of the bed. But she knew he was still low level annoyed, the death threat didn't even involve him lifting the pillow.

The pillow lifted and House growled, "It is 4:23 Allison settle down and go back to sleep or I will make you pay." He pushed the pillow back under his head and turned onto his stomach his arms shoving under the pillow.

She crawled on top of him and stretched out over his back her head between his shoulder blades her legs on top of his. He barely grunted his annoyance. Along with the Vicodin he'd taken and the fact it was four in the morning if she stayed still she was fairly certain he'd let her stay. That wasn't her plan she wanted some attention. Reaching up she pushed her hands under the pillow and slowly raked her nails up his arms increasing the pressure the closer they came to his shoulders.

He rolled to his side and bucked her off of him. She landed on her side of the bed. Turning to face her he pushed her head under the covers an evil smirk on his face. The scream and struggle to get out made him laugh hard, but he was able to keep hold of her to maximize the effect.

"I can't believe you did that," she exclaimed shoving the covers over at him once he released her.

He'd turned on his back laughing even harder then when he had her trapped. He started to calm down and looked over at her. She was sitting up in bed with one of the most disgusted looks he'd ever seen and that set him off all over again. Finally he calmed down and turned over on his side. "I told you, you would pay," he chuckled offering her some of the covers back.

She used her foot to push them back from her. "No thank you," she said grimacing.

Lifting the blanket he sniffed and then looked at her huge grin on his face, "I think you're safe."

"You think so do you? You're lucky I don't come over there and pee on your head."

That had him clasping his stomach again gasping between laughs he said, "There is no way you would do that you sleep in this bed too." I took a few moments for him to settle down when he did he said, "Besides Allison you started it. I let you get away with quite a bit before I retaliated."

Now she grinned, "And why is that Pig Pen."

Smirking he said, "Got me Peppermint Patty."

"Yes you… Hey I'm not Peppermint Patty," she said crawling on top of him making sure to keep the covers between the two of them. Pushing the hair over her shoulders she put her hands on her hips and glowered down at him. "That is insulting."

His brow rose and he asked, "And calling me Pig Pen wasn't?"

"I'm speaking the truth, she said one finger poking his chest you're just being mean."

She has brown hair and glasses he stated pushing himself up so his back was resting on the headboard. He tugged on her hair, "And so do you."

She scoffed and said, "I'm not just into girls."

"Excuse me," he asked both brows rising.

"What," she asked confused.

"Not just into girls?" he asked a slow smile surfacing. "Something you want to tell me Allison?"

"Nope," she said smirking at him.

"Please," he asked stretching it out eyes pleading.

"Well Cuddy and I were really drunk one night," she began.

"Go on," he said closing his eyes and resting his head against the headboard.

She smacked his chest and said, "You know I'm lying."

"Yeah but go on," he said keeping his eyes closed. When she didn't he opened his eyes and looked at her, "Tease," he said poking her in the shoulder.

"I'm not going to make up a story between Cuddy and me for you," she said smoothing her hands over his chest.

"And why not?" he asked

"Well… you use to date her and therefore are attracted to her. I don't want you fantasizing about her."

He reached over and turned on the lamp. He needed to see her when he said, "I am not attracted to Cuddy."

She frowned at him. "She's beautiful what hot blooded male wouldn't be attracted to her."

"She is beautiful, but I don't feel that way about her," he said putting his finger under her chin and lifting her head so he could look into her eyes. "There are lots of beautiful women in the world Honey. More beautiful then you, he said shaking his head, never seen one." He curled a lock of her hair around his finger and tugged lightly. "Now stop making me talk like a chick. I can feel my balls shrinking and my pecks are turning into boobs." He rubbed his chest and grimaced.

She smiled, "No matter how nice you talked to me, you are all male with a big swinging pair of brass ones."

He cupped her cheeks in his hands and said, "Now I remember why I keep you around, even though you wake me up at four-o'clock in the morning."

She batted her eyes and asked, "Because I'm a nasty pliable sex partner?"

"Well it's not because you have the nerve to interrupt my sleep," he said.

"Hey you shoved my head under the covers and farted," she said. "If anyone has nerve it's you."

The chuckle returned, "In order for either of us to survive the other we have to have a lot of nerve and gall I suspect. Can we go back to sleep now?"

"Yes if I get to be the little spoon," she said climbing off of him.

"Deal," he said turning off the lamp and scooting back down onto the bed. He wrapped his arm around her stomach and pulled her gently against him. He kissed the back of her head said, "You are my first love, satisfied?"

"What did you say?" she asked turning in his arms.

His hand came up and felt her face and felt the grin. "You heard what I said missy. Now go to sleep," he grumped at her.

"No really I didn't hear you," she said her grin was getting wider.

"Have I told you what a brat you are?" he asked pulling her closer, his hand on her back.

"You're smothering me," she mumbled against his chest.

"That was the point," he said tightening his arm when she tried to push back a little. When she stopped struggling he said, "Going to roll over and go to sleep so the old man next to you can get his much needed rest?"

She nodded her head and he let her go. With a small nip to his chest she rolled over and pushed herself back against him. His arm wrapped back around her and he pulled her a little closer. "That's what you get for calling yourself old."

"Kind of figured that out," he said breathing in her scent. "Not a good deterrent if that was where you were going. I like my kitten to bite and scratch."

"Yeah I know it wasn't punishment it was a reminder," she said wiggling her butt a little getting a small groan out of him.

"Of what?" he asked placing his hand on her hip to minimize the contact and deflate the consequences."

She stilled her hips and he wrapped his arm back around her waist. "It's a reminder that you can get it up just as quickly as any teenager… who incidentally would tremble in awe of its size and strength."

"Got a cane," he reminded her smiling at her serious fact based tone.

"Please she said I've had fantasizes about you… and your cane was central to my satisfaction."

Knocking all other thoughts from his head he leaned up on his elbow and looked down at her. "I'll need to know the specifics please."

"No I promised to go to sleep," she said curling her hand under her chin.

"Girls are mean," he said slumping back down onto the bed.

She could feel him starting to get aroused. Not fully on board but the mast was half way there. "You know I could take care of that for you," she said pressing lightly against him.

"Quit doing that and go to sleep," he said. "I've got impulse control issues and you might get caught in the cross hairs."

"Really, she asked not interested in anal?" She heard him swear lightly into her hair.

"You are an evil woman," he groaned pressing his forehead against the back of her head. His hand ran over her side gripping her hip he jerked her back so she could feel how interested he actual was. Sighing he released her hip. "Can't," he said rolling on his back the palms of his hands pressing into his eyes.

Cameron rolled over and looked at him. "Why?" she asked a confused frown on her face.

"No lube," he said. "Fuck."

She opened the top drawer of the nightstand on her side and rummaged blindly in the drawer. "Ha," she said shutting the drawer and sitting up facing him. One arm was resting over his eyes the other flung to the side his hand dangling over the edge. Smirking she remained silent and took the cap off the tube and squeezed a small amount on her fingertip. Recapping the tub she leaned back and set it on the nightstand. Biting her lip she ran her fingertip around his nipple slowly circling outward.

His arm rose off his face. "You are shitting me?" he asked looking over at her. Sitting up he tried to climb over her, "What else do you have in that drawer and why wasn't I informed?"

"Constricting airway," she gasped trying to grab his arm. She heard the drawer open and a gasp. Smirking she relaxed and looked at him dangling a pair of handcuffs from his finger.

"These are not regulation," he said looking down at her.

"You should know," she said a cheeky tone to her voice.

He wrestled her wrist up to the headboard cuffing her. "Apparently you know too. Bondage Allison I had no idea."

"Me either," she said rattling the cuffs.

"What," he said immediately reaching up and releasing her. "Shit sorry, he said rubbing her wrist. "I just assumed…" he said his voice trailing off. He reached out and turned on the light. Sitting back he searched her face still rubbing her wrist.

Cameron gave him a confused look her hand settled over his stilling his hand. "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe I did that without checking first. It didn't occur to me this might be something new for you," he said running a hand down his face.

"Greg I trust you, completely," she said sitting up and crawling into his lap. Staring up at him she said, "If I'm uncomfortable with something I'll tell you. You're the one that taught me to speak up for myself and if anything you're the one I'm most comfortable with telling what I do or do not want."

He ran his hand through her hair his fingers settling on the back of her head his fingers gently massaging. Sighing he said, "I don't want to lose that trust you've have in me. What I just did should never have happen without prior consent."

She kissed his chin. "You have more sexual experience than I do Greg your taking the lead feels right to me. I don't need you to talk to me about it. I don't want you to talk to me about it." She grinned and said, "Well that isn't necessarily true. I do love it when to tell me what you're going to do to me or tell me how it will make me feel, manipulating my body with your voice, your hands, her words were growing breathy, but it certainly has nothing to do with permission."

He tilted her head to the side and kissed her neck beneath her ear. "I'm not sure you know what you're saying to me Honey. If you give up control to me I'll take it."

"I know," she said kissing his chin along his jaw and nipping his ear. "You're in control."

His fingers ran down the side of her neck then back his hand wrapping around her throat. Applying the slightest of pressure his palm pressed lightly into her throat tightening his hold. Her eyes slid closed her lips parted. The initial jump in her pulse when his fingers closed over her throat slowed along with her breath. "Obedience is difficult for you," he said his voice dropping his hand loosening. His finger tips caressed along her jaw pausing under her chin, his thumb ran across her bottom lip. "How are you doing Baby Girl?" She exhaled her eyes slowly opened. He could see the hazed look in her eyes. "Are you with me Baby Girl?"

"Yes," she said her top lip closing over her bottom her tongue licking between the two.

"You will address me as Sir," he said voice even. "Say it," he said nipping her neck.

She gasped her breath pushed from her lips. "Yes Sir," she breathed out.

"Good Girl," he said licking the spot he'd nipped. Kissing her cheek he said, "Lay down on your side facing the wall." His fingers ran down her spine his lips following the same path. A warm large hand gripped her thigh and pushed it forward and up keeping her hips still while he pressed his chest into her back twisting her upper body forward into the mattress. "Nice," he whispered in her ear sucking a swollen lobe into his mouth. He took the lube off the nightstand and liberally coated his fingers. Running his finger between her cheeks he slowly messaged around the opening before slowly working a finger in. He pause letting her relax before slowly, gently thrusting his finger until she was meeting each. Her breath was coming quicker he was propped up so he could gage her reaction not wanting to hurt her, but the long moan was a pretty good indicator where they were. Slipping another finger he went through the same procedure before working in a third. He could feel how tight she was and knowing his own size made sure she was more than ready for him.

"How you doing Baby Girl?" he asked her continuing his ministration it took a little longer than the last but she was beginning to counter his thrust.

"Oh God… yes…" she moaned out.

He stopped his action. "Oh God… yes… what?" he asked steel in his voice. He felt her shiver under him and take in a small gasp of air. "Address me properly or I will withdrawal completely." There was a large part of him yelling don't say that. Why are you saying that?" Unfortunately he would follow through even if it was the last thing he wanted to do. If he couldn't control himself he had no place controlling her.

"Sir, she gasped oh God yes Sir."

He kissed the back of her neck, "Good Girl, I expect you to remember from now on or you will not like the consequences. "

"Consequences Sir?" she moans his teeth sinking harshly down on the back of her neck.

"Yes," he said his fingers beginning to move again. He heard a sigh of relief her body rolling back into him seeking more contact. "Stay still," he said pushing her back to the mattress. His body remained on hers for a moment and he said, "Completely."

"Yes Sir," she whispered.

"That's my girl," he said kissing her shoulder.

When he felt she was ready he applied a generous amount to his cock and began as gently as he had with his first finger. Buried all the way in he paused letting her get use to his size and giving him a few moments to calm himself down or this would be over very quickly. He waited just a bit longer to see if she would stay still as he'd told her. She did.

A satisfied smirk crossed his face and he began to slowly thrust in her. He took her in long gently strokes, his hand on her hip controlling her pace. Kissing her between her shoulder blades he wrapped his arm around her pushing under her body, "Come back Baby Girl," he said rolling her on her side and into his chest. "Move with me," he said his hand cupping her breast rolling her nipple between his finger and thumb. Her hips immediately started to move pushing further back than he had the movement causing him to groan, "That's it Baby Girl."

"Please…Sir," she said.

He was extremely glad the Sir was tacked on even as an afterthought because he was beyond the ability to stop with her. "Tell me what you need," he said pushing her hair off her neck biting down firmly.

"Harder Sir, please… please Sir," her voice was raw and it nearly ended him.

He could do that needed to do that his body's taking over. Pounding into her he pushed his hand between her legs and rubbing around her clit. He wouldn't last much longer and the sounds she was making indicated she was right with him. Applying greater pressure to his fingers he heard the change in her there we go, he thought and pinched her firmly between his finger and thumb. Her body went ridged, the gasping stopped cold, her hand clasped on his hand holding him there. The strong contraction was too much he sped up needing the release. The hand between her legs pushed back as he thrust the last time his body expelling into her as another orgasm rolled through her.

When he could think again he slowly pulled free of her. He stayed behind her kissing her neck and shoulders his hand rubbing the length of her arm. "Now can we sleep?" he asked producing a giggle from her. "Did you just giggle?" he said sounding appalled.

"Yes Sir," she said her body snuggling back into his.

"You can drop the Sir Allison," he said sleepily.

"Ok Sir," she grinned her eyes closing.

"Brat," he said tightening his arm around her feeling her breathing slow lulling him to sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Cameron slept later than normal and she stumbled from the bedroom in search of coffee. She could smell it coming from the kitchen and it was her sole focus. Her hand ran over House's head as she passed the sofa and he looked up and smiled at her disheveled appearance.

"How you doing baby girl?" he asked his eyes following her into the kitchen. She mumbled something, but he couldn't hear what she said over the sound of the television. Hitting the mute he asked, "Want to try that again?" There was silence from the kitchen. He was about to get up and see if she was ok when she padded out and slumped down next to him with her coffee.

His arm wrapped around her and he pulled her closer. "Sick?" he asked. She shook her head and took a sip of her coffee. "Tired?" he asked. He got a nod and her head leaned against his shoulder. "Grouchy," he asked turning the volume up on the TV his other hand lightly massaging her shoulder.

"No," she said clearly lying by her tone. She set her coffee on the table and curled up on her side laying her head on his thigh.

He looked down at her and smiled. Knowing better than to mess with grouchy Cameron he held his tongue for fear his amusement would translate in his tone. Running his fingers through her hair he encountered a knot. Setting his coffee down, he worked it out.

"Ouch," she grumped.

"Shh," he soothed rubbing her back his smile widening. Then he thought back to last night and got a little concerned wondering if her foul mood was pain induced. "Did I hurt you?" he asked pushing her hair back and leaning over to look at her.

Opening her eyes she looked at him. "A little," she said rubbing her head where the knot had been.

"I meant last night," he said caressing her cheek.

"Oh, no," she said a small smile appeared. "Think you tired me out though."

"Me," he scoffed. "You woke me up."

"Would I do that?" she asked rubbing her eyes the smile growing.

"Well I hope it was you or I've got some explaining to do," he said grinning at her then sitting back. He heard her quite laugh and knew the cranky mood had passed. Taking a sip of coffee he rested his hand on her back again and began rubbing between her shoulder blades. "We're going to be late if we don't get a move on," he said switching the channel from news to a kid friendly show.

"You mean I'm going to be late," she said.

"I was using the English we, which of course means you," he said running his hand firmly down her spine.

She cuddled closer a moan of pleasure escaping as his fingers rubbed her lower back. "Never stop," she murmured.

"Have to he said continuing the massage of her lower back, got to do the doctor thing at some point or their liable to take my stethoscope back."

"You hardly ever use it anyway," she said slipping her fingers under his thigh and drawing her knees up.

"Clinic," he said. "I'm certainly not going to press my ear up against some smelly fat guy to hear his heart.

"Not worth the times you could press it up against some hot chicks big breast?" she asked.

"No definitely not," he said. "Nice loaded question by the way."

"Take a lot of will power to suppress what you really wanted to say?" she asked.

He could hear the teasing in her voice. "Nope, I have what I need right here. I don't need to press up against anyone but you."

"Whipped," she said.

"You might be if you don't mind yourself," he said his voice stern.

She turned on her back to look up at him. "You wouldn't," she said brow rising. "Would you?" she questioned taking in the serious look on his face.

"Might," he said taking another sip of coffee to hide the smirk trying to break free.

She sat up. "Really," she asked frowning slightly.

"No," he said his hand cupping her cheek. "Not unless you were into it," he said pressing his lips to hers before sitting back.

"Have you… Do you like…," her sentence kept trailing off.

"I've done a lot of things baby and it depends," he said shrugging.

She just stared at him worrying her lip. "Depends?" she finally asked.

"Yep," he said kissing her cheek and hoisting himself up. "More coffee?" he asked taking her half drunken coffee off the table.

"Sure," she said watching him disappear into the kitchen. Pulling her knees up she wrapped her arms around her knees waiting for him to come back.

When he stepped back into the living room and saw her curled up like she was he had to suppress a sigh. "You're clenching," he said handing her the coffee.

"Sorry," she said releasing her knees.

"Come here," he said sitting down and setting his coffee on the table. She moved into his arms curling into his side. "What's wrong?" he asked kissing her forehead and picking his coffee back up.

She plucked at her shirt. "I want to please you, but I'm not sure…"

Setting his coffee back down, he took her cup and set it next to his. Turning his body he took hold of her hands and laced them with his own. "Allison," he said kissing one hand than the other. "Pleasure between two people is unique to each couple. When I said it depends I'm not trying to brush you off. If you want to try something tell me. I'm not opposed to discussing anything you might want to try as long as it doesn't bring anyone else into the equation. As you know I don't like to share." He grinned at her on the last.

"Tell me something I don't know," she said smiling back.

He pulled her into his arms. "And if you want to try something new and you want to stop, we stop no matter what. If I'm doing something you don't like, tell me." He lifted her chin so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Promise me on that one. You've given me quite a bit of power in that area and I have to know you will speak up."

"I promise," she said nodding.

"I'm naturally dominant in bed," he smiled at her knowing look. "I need to know you will let me know if it's too much. Given an inch…. Well you know how I am." She nodded grinning. He grew serious again, "I love you," he said his thumb running over her cheekbone. "I will never intentionally hurt you and as long as we are honest with each other we'll be fine."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms wound around her and he pulled her into his lap. Pressing her cheek to his she whispered, "I love you and I trust you and will always be honest with you."

"Good," he said then sniffed loudly and then tried pushing her off his lap. "Go take a shower before I puke," he said making gagging noises. The more he pushed the harder she held onto him, her hand clasping her wrist keeping her arms secured around his neck.

She leaned back far enough to blow her morning breath right into his face. "What's the matter?" she asked breathing each word out forcefully, loving the disgusted look on his face and the way he was trying to push her away and move his face in the other direction. She easily moved with him.

"I may not intentionally hurt you, but I'm willing to borrow money from Wilson to pay someone," he said.

"You're not even willing to use your own money?" she asked an offended look on her face.

"No way," he said. "I'll need all of my money for therapy. I'm probably already traumatized," he said turning his face as far away as he could manage.

"Hey it's not that bad," she said her hands planting on her hips.

"Worse," he said grasping her waist and tossing her to the other side of the sofa. He watched her giggling at the other end. "I may need medication," he said crawling over on top of her and tickling her. He let her squirm off the sofa onto the floor. Sitting back he picked up his coffee smirking.

"Not nice," she said pointing at him.

"Me," he said jerking towards her like he was going to pounce.

She squealed and jumped off the floor. "No," she yelped and was halfway down the hall when she realized he was still sitting on the sofa. She could hear him laughing. "You'll pay for that," she yelled as she continued down the hall heading for the bathroom.

"It was worth it," he called down the hall laughing.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Cameron pulled on a pair of sweats after the shower having spent the time figuring out how to pay him back for earlier. When she came out into the living room she saw the TV was off and called out, "Greg?" Silence remained.

Heading into the kitchen she saw a yellow post it stuck to the coffee machine. Plucking it off the machine she read, 'How's your ass?' and it had a smiley face under it sporting a raised brow making it look smug. Snot, she thought a grin on her face.

Turning the machine off, she grabbed her purse and headed out the door. Fifteen minutes later she pulled up to her apartment an evil grin on her face. So going to pay, she thought sliding her key in the door and pushing into her apartment.

Standing in front of her closet she found the black leather corset and matching black shorts. Setting them on the bed she dropped back to her knees to find her four inch black pumps and hoped they wouldn't have a patient standing in the lab all day wouldn't be great for her feet. Setting them next to her clothes she pulled a pair of black thigh highs out of her drawer.

Dressed she stepped in front of the full length mirror. The shorts were short enough the thigh highs left a few inches of skin between their lacey top and the leather. "Hello blue balls," she said turning to see how her ass looked.

Satisfied with her outfit she applied the little makeup she used and tied her hair into a bun at the base of her skull. Returning to the closet she took out her spare lab coat and ripped the plastic dry cleaning bag off. Slipping it on, she closed it and looked in the mirror. Good, except the heels they would raise a brow or two even with the coat on. Slipping them off, she put on her two inch black pumps and returned to the mirror. Not as dramatic, she thought but still effectual.

She buttoned the lab coat up and then slipped her long over coat on. Locking the door she headed out to her car checking her watch to see how late she was going to be. Not too bad she thought still might make it before Eric. Which would be the best, House wouldn't leave his office the moment she got in and she could get her coat off and hung up without him realizing she already had her lab coat on.

It didn't take long to get to the hospital and she was right House was leaning back in his chair eyes closed earphones in. Quickly she removed her coat and hung it up over the lab coat she kept at the office. She made her way over to the coffee machine and smirked at the red cup sitting next to the empty machine. Staring a pot she went back to her desk and set up her computer. Opening her email she began to go through them.

Her brow rose there was one from House. Opening it she saw a picture of him without a shirt on under it he said 'You know you want it.' She took her cell phone out and took a quick look around finding the hall as empty as the room she pulled the bun free and unbuttoned a few buttons. Taking a picture she immediately buttoned her coat and then put her hair back up and put her glasses on.

Punching in his number she sent the photo to his phone with the message, 'How do you like leather?' Standing she dropped her cell into her pocket and went over to get some coffee. She heard a clatter in the other room and her smile grew. Schooling her face she calmly prepared both of them a cup of coffee.

"Morning," Forman said dropping his bag on one of the chairs heading right for the coffee.

"Good morning," Cameron said hearing another rattle from his office.

Forman raised his brow looking over his shoulder at the noise coming from the office.

House popped through the door cell phone in hand. He stopped short when he saw Forman. Scowling he snapped his cell closed and shoved it in his pocket. Narrowing his eyes he watched Cameron walk over to him with his coffee. He took it from her taking in her hair and glasses. His brow rose at the difference.

She smiled innocently up at him and said, "Good morning Dr. House."

He grunted and took a drink of his coffee.

Eric sat at the table and took out a medical journal from his bag. Glancing briefly up he looked at House, "No case yet?"

"Sure, he said pointing at the white board weird symptoms huh?"

I'll take that as a no," he mumbled rolling his eyes and returning to his journal.

Cameron gave House a sweet smile and then headed to her desk. "I'll check the mail, who knows maybe I'll find the plague." Sitting down she turned to her monitory ignoring the heated look House gave her before returning to his office.

Not a minute later an email popped up from him. She opened it and almost laughed out loud. Clamping her hand over her mouth she read it again. 'You better keep that lab coat buttoned up all day or I will whip you.'

'I don't have any idea what you are talking about,' she emailed back to him.

'Brat,' was his returned message.

'You love it,' she sent back.

'Come in here and take that coat off,' he wrote.

'Busy,' she returned.

He growled at her last email. 'You need to come in here and take care of the situation you created.'

'You sent the first picture so you only have yourself to blame,' she wrote back. She actually heard him scoff through the closed door and had to duck her head to hide the smirk from Forman who had look towards the office and then at her.

"What's wrong with him," Forman asked.

"No idea," she said successfully keeping the amusement out of her voice.

'You'll be on your knees before this day ends,' he sent.

A small shiver ran through her and she crossed her legs against the aching heat he'd created. 'Do you like lacey thigh high stockings and short, short, short leather shorts?' she wrote and hit enter.

She heard rustling and looked up to see the blinds pulling shut. Glancing over at Forman she watched him watch House a small frown on his face.

Sighing Forman said, "Great he's in a mood,"

"Seems to be," Cameron said. "Maybe we should go to the clinic and get out of his hair before he starts in on us."

"Good idea," Forman said putting the journal away.

Cameron started to close her computer when the email dinged. Sitting back down she looked at Forman who was waiting for her. "I'll meet you down there," she said opening the email from House.

'Don't you dare leave this office little girl. I'll take you right in the clinic at the nurse's station.'

She could practically hear the growl in his voice through the email. 'Ok,' she emailed back and then closed her computer and swiftly went for the door. She decided the stairs might be a good idea and pushed through the stairwell door and started for the ground floor.

"Oh no she doesn't," he muttered taking out his cell out. Pressing her number he waited for her to pick up.

Cameron was to the first landing when her cell rang. Pulling it out of her pocket she smirked at the caller. Flipping it open she said, "Dr Cameron speaking, how may I help you?" For a moment there was only silence. "Hello?" she asked smirking.

"You have five minutes to return to my office before I act," he growled then snapped the phone shut before she could say anything.

Fuck, she thought fluid rushing into her panties. She had no idea how he could turn her on so completely without doing anything. There was no way she would make it back to his office without thoroughly embarrassing herself. She dialed his number again.

"Four minutes," he said then snapped the phone shut.

She blew out a frustrated breath and called him again.

"Three minutes forty seconds," he said. He went to snap the phone shut, but heard her breathy voice come through the line.

"Wait," she said.

He knew that sound and his cock jerked in response. "Yes?" he asked.

"I'm in the stairwell at the end of the hall too close to the edge to come to you. You're going to have to come to me or wait," she breathed out.

"Ten minutes," he said and snapped the phone off a huge smug smirk on his face.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 28

Cameron snapped her phone shut and knocked her head against the wall. Ass, she thought, now it was war. She gave herself a few minutes to cool off. He was going to have to wait now she vowed. Resolved she took deep cleansings breaths. He was wrong if he thought she couldn't control herself the jerk. The need to make him suffer was helping her calm down.

Feeling the control return and the ache lessen, she took out her cell and activated the photo feature immensely pleased there was a timer on it. She pulled her hair free and unbuttoned her lab coat hoping she wouldn't get caught. Standing she dropped her coat on the stairs. Bending over she shook her hair out. Her air dried hair had curled and she ran her fingers through it messing it up.

Smirking she took the stairs up half way and determined where she would need to stand by laying her head on the steps. Setting the timer, she placed the phone where her head had been and quickly descended the stairs.

Leaning up against the wall she spread her legs and bent her knees keeping her ass and back against the wall then leaned forward enough to slip the tip of her pinky finger into the lacey band of her thigh high, angling the rest of her fingers to cover the bare flesh of her inner thigh the tip of her thumb pushed up under the edge of leather of her shorts. Her other hand crossed her body her thumb resting vertically up her throat the tip beneath her chin her fingers splayed over the side of her neck. Tilting her head up a little to expose her throat she wet and parted her lips then closed her eyes.

She heard the click of the photo taken and quickly grabbed her coat and pulled it over her shoulders and buttoned up. Sitting back on the stairs she called up the picture an evil grin on her face. It was perfect.

Entering his number she quickly texted a message but didn't send it. Instead she slipped her hand and the cell in her pocket and finished her descent to the ground floor. When she entered the clinic she hit send and closed her phone.

"Hi Brenda," Cameron said and took a file from the stack. "Looks like you could use some help."

"God send," Brenda said smiling at the young doctor.

"Mike Jones," Cameron called and ushered a mother and her little boy into an empty room.

Upstairs House was trying to get rid of Wilson. "Don't you have a bald boy to comfort?"

Wilson looked at his watch and then back at House choosing to ignore his scowl and choice of words.

"Nope not for twenty minutes." He smiled at him knowing something was up he just couldn't figure out what it was. "Where's Allison?"

"Around," House said shifting in his seat trying to relieve the pressure caused by a certain bratty doctor.

"You seem restless," Wilson said a smile growing. "Now what could be making you so…" Wilson waved his hand.

"Annoyance," House said giving Wilson a pointed look.

"Nah," Wilson said kicking his feet up on House's desk.

Releasing a frustrated sigh House said, "Go get me some coffee."

Wilson frowned slightly. "Go get it yourself."

"Leg," House said rubbing his thigh and taking out his Vicodin shaking the bottle at him. "Please," House said giving him a pitiful look.

"Why are the blinds closed?" Wilson asked crossing his arms.

"Fine, House groaned holding the edge of his desk to stand, I'll get my own. I told Allison I wouldn't take the pills dry, if you won't help…" he trailed off beginning to pull himself up hoping Wilson would take the bait before he was up or the real reason for the groan might be just a bit too obvious to ignore.

"Wait," Wilson said and stood up. House carefully lowered himself back to the chair. Wilson watched him and the pained expression that crossed his face as he settled back into the chair. Grabbing House's empty cup he gave him a suspicious look, but House just rubbed his thigh his eyes closed head on the back rest. "Ok," he said seeing he wasn't faking.

House's eye cracked open when he heard Wilson leave the door swinging closed behind him. He gave him enough time to cross to the machine then hoisted himself up. Grinning evilly he stepped up to the door and punched the floor lock into place. Wilson must have heard it. He turned a confused look on his face. House shook out a pill and tilted his head back dropping it into his mouth. He swallowed and then rubbed his stomach. Waving at Wilson he disappeared from the door satisfied with the blooming irritation on his friends face and locked the other two doors.

"Unbelievable," Wilson shook his head a little disgusted with himself for falling for it. He walked up to the office door as House settled into his recliner. He watched him lift his leg up on the ottoman. When House looked over at him he gave him the finger.

House laughed out loud and pushed the chair back. Resting his hands on his chest he closed his eyes still chuckling. Giving it a minute he cracked one eye open and saw the doorway was empty. Then he saw movement at the balcony door. Wilson appeared and tried to yank the door open setting House off again and getting the finger from Wilson again.

"Not nice," House shouted shaking his finger at Wilson. "How can we trust you with the youths of no tomorrow if you are so vulgar?"

"Ass," Wilson yelled through the door and then disappeared back to his office.

Chuckling House rested his head back for a moment then frowned. Looking at his watch he saw it'd been fifteen minutes since he called her. Slipping his phone out of his pocket he flipped it open just as a text message popped up. Brow rising he opened the message.

"Holy Fucking Hell," he groaned unable to take his eyes off the picture. His brilliant mind had gone silent as the blood rushed violently to his pants so it took him a minute to read the message.

'You make me so wet," he read, while that thought bounced around in his head another message popped up.

'Not in the stairwell.'

Flipping back to the picture he stared at it. "Like I'd be able to make it to the stairwell anyway," he grumbled. His hand had dropped to into his lap and he squeezed. Fuck, he thought removing his hand. If he was going to cum it would be between her legs, he thought then groaned the image not helping his situation. Composure he demanded repeating the thought a few times. Glancing at the picture he reluctantly closed his phone and squeezed his eyes shut. Just calm the fuck down. His hand was itching to help him out with that but he pushed that option away.

Think he thought trying to formulate an idea, a plan. The distraction helped to return control to his body and clear his head. His eyes narrowed and a slow smirk formed on his face finally deciding on a course of action. He knew where to find her and for the first time he was more than eager to fulfill his clinic hours.

Grabbing his cane he stood and moved to the cabinet and took out his lab coat and slipped it on. Taking his stethoscope off the shelf he placed it in his pocket and then buttoned up the coat leaving the last two buttons open. Pulling open the middle draw of his desk he took out his glasses and slipped them into the other pocket. Running his hands through his hair he unlocked the hall door and made his way down to the clinic.

Stepping out of the elevator he saw Cameron leave a room her hand on an old woman's shoulder talking to her. "You're mine," he murmured a passing nurse paused and looked at him. Scowling he said "Not you," and moved around her towards the clinic.

Stepping into the clinic House stepped up to the counter watching Cameron from the corner of his eye as he signed in. When she released the woman and turned towards the counter House slipped his glasses out of his pocket and put them on. Acting like he had no idea she was there he picked up a chart and flipped through the information.

From his peripheral he saw her pause, but kept his eyes fixed on the chart. Looking up he acted like he just noticed she was there his face remaining impassive. "Dr. Cameron," he nodded then turned towards the waiting room. Reading from the chart he said, "Kevin Romana." A man stood and House turned and led him to an empty room. Standing to the side he let the man enter first, slipping his stethoscope out and draped it around his neck as the man passed. Maintaining his impassive look he entered the room and shut the door.

Cameron's eyes narrowed as the door closed. Making notes on the file she set it on the stack and stepped away from the nurses' station pulling her phone out. She should have known he'd have enough control to pick retribution over sex. At least for now, she thought typing out a message.

Hitting send she went back over to the nurses' station and picked up a file. The fucker knew her too well and she was hoping for something complicated to take her mind off the heat burning between her legs. "Angela Parker," she called out.

House was sitting on the stool listening to the man drone on when his cell beeped and his cock jumped. Talk about pavlovian, he thought reaching into his pocket for his cell. Then thought better of it and put it back in his pocket. Best to deal with this idiot first. Taking out his pad he wrote a prescription and handed it over to him. "Go," House said waving him to the door.

The man frowned, "You haven't even done anything."

House frowned back. "You have a rash. What do you want me to do scratch it for you?"

"No but…"

Sighing House stood up and pierced him with a stare. "Out, he said then smirked at the man, or I get out the big needle." That was enough to get the guy moving.

Finally, he thought shutting the door and leaning against it. Taking out his cell he opened it to find a message. Clicking it he saw the same picture from earlier and the message, 'There will be no surrender. You'll have to take what you want." Oh really, he thought brow up smirk widening.

Dialing her number she picked up on the first ring. "Safe word, know what that is?" he asked his voice laced with an edge he knew turned her on.

"Mm hmm," she said adrenaline was knocking her heart around.

"Yes or No, Allison I want clarity," he growled.

"Yes," she breathed.

"Yes what," he asked his tone low demanding and harsh.

"Yes Sir," she said biting her lips catching on quickly.

"Good Girl," he soothed. "Make up a safe word something simple, easy to remember and not something you would normally say when aroused."

"Turtle?" she asked. "Sir," she quickly added.

"Turtle's good," he said. "Know when to use it?"

"If I want you to stop, Sir," she said.

"Remember what we discussed this morning?"

"Yes, Sir," she nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"If you are uncomfortable with what I'm doing, use it understand?"

"Yes, Sir," she said.

"Are you sure you want me to take you by force, because I will no matter how much you fight me. Unless you safe word." He added.

"You think you're man enough?" she asked and hung up on him. She stepped into the elevator as she hung up on him. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck rise, 'I will no matter how much you fight me,' the threat was real she could feel it. There was no half-assing it with him. She felt a shiver run through her and a small grin appear on her face.

Staring at the phone for a minute House couldn't believe she hung up on him. Slipping it back into his pocket an evil smirk grew. "Oh you have no idea," he said softly opening the door.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Cameron didn't see House the rest of the day. She took her cell out and contemplated calling him a few times as the day grew to a close. His bag was still in his office and it was after 5:00. They hadn't gotten a case so what was going on. Packing up her lap top she left her lab coat on slipping her over coat on. Sighing, she finally called him.

"This better be important," House said not looking at the caller id.

"Hey it's me," she said.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I was going to leave," she said.

"Ok," he said extending the word.

"Should I come to your place?" she asked an uncertain note in her voice.

"Why wouldn't you?" he asked.

"Well…" she said glancing in his office. "Are you leaving soon?"

"Allison… you have a key no need to wait for me."

"Ok," she said.

"What's wrong, Honey," he asked concerned.

"Nothing, I just haven't seen you all day," she said feeling better at the endearment he offered.

Smiling he said, "I miss you too, now go home. I'll see you there."

"Ok," she said smiling.

"Bye Baby," he said and hung up.

Grinning she slung her bag over her shoulder and headed for the elevators.

House set his cell on his end table and took a sip of his scotch, an evil grin on his face. With traffic, he thought she should be here in twenty minutes. Setting his scotch on the end table he turned the TV off and stood heading for the bedroom. Popping a pill he stopped at the linen closet and grabbed clean sheets.

He was just pulling the comforter back in place when he heard her Jeep pull up. Smirking he left the bedroom turning the light off as he entered the hallway. Leaning against the back of the sofa directly across from the door he waited.

Her key scraped in the lock and a moment later she pushed through the door. Before she looked up he was able to see the weariness on her face and decided tonight might not be the night for what he planned. When she looked up and saw him she smiled setting her bag down. Some of the fatigue left her face but he could still see it underlining in her eyes and body language.

She dropped her bag and hung her coat up. Leaning against the door she started to unbutton her lab coat. "What?" she asked dropping her hands to her sides a suspicious look on her face.

"Come here," he said motioning her over with his hand understand the look giving her a small encouraging smile. The look dropped from her face and she stepped between his outstretched legs. It still through him how much she really did trust him. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close. She sighed and relaxed against him resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed forehead and rubbed her back.

"You look tired," he said lifting his hand to stroke over her hair.

She pushed back from his and took a few steps unbutton her coat as she went. "I knew you weren't man enough to take what you wanted," she said combining the condensation in her tone with a raised brow and smirk. The lab coat fell off her shoulders pooling around her feet. "All talk it would seem."

He let her have her say keeping his face neutral even as his pulse jumped at her taunting. The outfit wasn't helping calm the hammering in his chest or the constriction in his pants. Willing it down with great concentration he let his eye run lazily over her body. The unaffected look he was giving her made her frown slightly. That's right he thought watching confusion cross her face.

Sighing he motioned her back to him. He barely could keep the evil smirk from appearing and she trustingly came to stand back between his legs. Before she could say anything his right hand shot up and grasped her around her throat. His fingers holding her tight he pulled her closer making her stumble at her surprise.

Leaning in he pressed his lips to her ears. "Think it's wise to taunt me?" he asked his voice low and dangerous. "You really pissed me off today, Allison. Do you really want to further irritate me at this point?" he asked his voice calm and measured as though it was taking all his energy not to hurt her. "Well?" he snarled tightening his grip on her throat. He felt her pulse rate flying and leaned back enough to give her a cold hard stare.

"I'm sorry," she whispered not completely sure she hadn't crossed the line with him.

"I don't want nor do I need your apologies," he said nipping her lip his hand slipped up her throat his thumb set behind her jaw his fingers firm against her cheek. Tilting her head to the side he ran his tongue up her neck to her ear. "What I want," he growled his free hand grabbing her between the legs is you spreading for me. Or, he continued you can get the fuck out." Releasing his grip on her he shoved her away from him.

She stumbled back. Regaining her balance she narrowed her eyes at him. Flipping her hair out of her face she walked around the sofa her finger trailing over the piano. Straddling the bench she slowly lifted her leg up and rested her ankle on the polished curved wood at the end of the keys providing him with an excellent view of her inner thigh. "Is this spread enough?" she asked leaning back on her hands and swinging her other leg wide her foot repositioning six inches from the bench. "Now… Why don't you go jerk off," she said distain thick in her words.

A small shiver rippled down her spine as he stood to his full height. The cocky look she been so proud of slipped quickly from her face. The intensity in his eyes, scowl on his face, the set of his broad shoulders was intimidating as hell and even though she trusted him not to hurt her she wasn't so sure he wouldn't make her pay and he was too dam creative sometimes.

Swing her leg in and jerking her leg down was in vain. He saw her intent in the flash of her expression. With a long stride he stepped to the edge of the bench knocking her leg back out with his knee as he wrapped his hand on her retreating ankle placed it back up in the wood cradle.

His cane swung up the rubber tip resting against her throat. He stroked the tip lightly over her throat before applying pressure so her only option was to lay back along the length of the bench her head over the edge. His cane moved to under her chin and he pushed her head further back.

"Care to repeat that?" he snarled just above a whisper.

"No," she breathed out.

"Then apologize for your vulgarity," he said his voice deceptively calm.

She shook her head no. He smiled at her tenacity, but didn't allow it to enter his voice. "You'll apologize or neither of us moves," he vowed.

Keeping her breath even she contemplated whether she would have to give in. She reached up to grasp the cane.

He didn't say anything just applied greater pressure to her ankle and chin. A brief smirk crossed his face when her hands dropped away.

"I apologize," she snapped.

"Show some God damn respect or will be here all night," he barked.

"I apologize, Sir," she bit out.

"Right phrasing, wrong tone," he said glad he'd taken an extra Vicodin.

"Yeah well that is all you're going to get," she said.

The cane moved from her chin he slipped it along his palm twirling the cane and replacing it back under her chin. She'd lifted her head while he made the switch and he had to apply a small amount of pressure to return her head to the position he desired.

"Not till I say," he said lifting her ankle up to rest on his shoulder the position lifting her ass slightly off the bench leveraging her weight to her shoulders effectively keeping her lying without use of the cane.

He caressed the handle of the cane down her throat to the swell of her breasts. "Take what I want huh?" he asked moving the cane down her body lightly tracing the exposed skin between her top and shorts. He turned his head and kissed her ankle. "You think I want to just shove my cock between your legs?" he asked pressing the cane between her legs applying slight pressure.

She bit back the moan, but her hips thrust instinctively. She clenched her jaw hearing him chuckle. The deep throaty sound seemed to bypass her minds irritation, as her body released a fresh wash of lubricant and if she didn't know better he knew it by the slight change in his laugh.

"You smell good," he chuckled. "You smell needy. You need me baby girl?"

She scoffed, "All I need are these." She held up her hand and waved her fingers.

"Careful or that's exactly what you're going to get," he said removing the cane noticing the frown at the loss of pressure.

Her smart reply died in her throat afraid he might just do it. It was hard to tell his true intent without seeing his face. The rough stern voice he was using could very well be accompanied by a smirk and an amused look in his eyes or a diamond hard glare. The though sent a small shiver through her and she damned her body for the reaction knowing he would feel it even if he couldn't actually see it.

He saw and felt everything her body was doing his focus was tunneled on her. The slightest movement, scent change, the smallest noise her will couldn't suppress, cataloged. When it came to her he'd found his needs all twisted and wrapped around the look of pleasure he could create in her. He fed off it like nothing else. She wanted to be possessed by him and he would make sure she knew who she belonged to before the night was over.


End file.
